Ultra Aura Force
by Nephalemlord
Summary: Ash is betrayed as the threat of Rainbow Rocket on the horizon he journey's to the Alola region. Obtaining the power of Z Ash and his Pokémon will show the world what the chosen of Arceus can truly do. Ashx Harem fic and girls are Anabel, ?, Dawn, Lana, Lillie, Mallow, ?, ? and Serena
1. Chapter 1

This is an Ash Betrayal fanfic. Who was upset Poipole left though, but that won't happen with this fanfic and the return of Greninja is a positive. Short summary Ash after returning to Kanto was betrayed by few of his Pokémon even Halawacha joined the traitors and Ash barely escaped alive. All he has left of friends is his Pokémon, Dawn, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena. This is a Harem fanfic so do enjoy it. When I did first person the one who is telling the story won't need the punctuation unlike others who interrupt him.

Ash's Team: Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Riolu, Greninja.

* * *

Prologued:

High soaring above the clouds in the amazing world of Pokémon was a reddish orange dragon with a bluish green scales for the under section of his wings. A small flame was presented upon his tail as it landed in a town, the town know as Twinleaf, but it landed outside the only place it's colleague a small yellow mouse knew to go too. The has was a large pale pink, mainly salmon with a green roof that was two stories. The rodent yelled out, "Pikapi!"

Inside a small brown bunny with pale brown tuff's of cotton covering it's bodies earies twitched and hoped to the window and saw the Charizard and Pikachu. But it covered it's mouth seeing in Charizard's arms was a familiar trainer. The rabbit called out to it's trainer, a bluenette haired girl with blue eyes and shouted, "Mom, it's Ash, call for help!"

She rushed out and saw the Raven haired light mocha skin male who looked worse for ware. Johanna her mother which looked like an older version if her daughter came out in the phone and called an ambulance. The boy had cuts littered across his body clutching onto a small paper bag containing Poke balls. Dawn took them and opened them and out came a Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totaile, Donphan, Sceptile, Glalie, Infernape, Torterra, Buizel, Gabite, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Noivern and Talonflame. Dawn moved Ash's head who was the boy into her lap and started to cry as Pikachu, hugged Buneary and started to cry. Buneary hugged him, soon an ambulance came and took Ash to the hospital as Dawn held Ash's Pokeballs and called Professor Rowan to see if he knows what's going on.

Dawn's Pokémon introduced Ash's Pokémon to Dawn's newest Pokémon a Milotic and Ambipom who returned from training. Hearing something hit the door she went to open it as her mother fed the Pokémon and she jumped in fright as a blue frog like ninja Pokémon stood before with two cell like creatures on it's shoulders. Pikachu came over and greatrd the frog enjoy as it entered the backyard as Talonflame and Noivern greeted the Pokémon. Dawn pulled out her pokedex as it said, "Greninja, The ninja Pokémon, a water and dark type and the final evolved form of Froakie, Greninja can conptess water into sharped-edged throwing stars, with the grace of a ninja, itbslops in and out of sight to attack from the shadows."

Dawn saw it not only was it close for Ash to get out of surgery, but Ash's two other Pokémon greeted the Greninja and she scanned the two green cells, but came up with nothing. She looked at Piplup who was listening on to Buizel who told him everything, and seeing her starter get angry and pissed off that it used Water Pledge making Dawn smiled. Dawn saw Buneary beside her rubbed Pikachu gentle as he slept, most likely exhausted and she saw Buneary happy, but she was more focused on making Pikachu sleep. Johanna phone rang and she answered it. Hearing a knock she opened the door and saw a sweating Paul and he asked, "Your Mom called my brother, is Ash okay?"

"I don't know Paul, when I saw him I thought he was dead" said a teary eyed Dawn.

Johanna came out and said, "Ash made it through, but he'll be in a cast for his broken arm, he only lost a lot of blood and was poisoned with a paralyzing toxin."

Dawn gasped and Paul's eyes widen, who could've done this was a monster. Three days later in the Hospital room, Ash Ketchum laid in total stillness as Professor Rowan had heard from Dawn's mother about Ash. The Professor was furious at this and tried calling Samuel Oak about this and got no response from him, but he got in contact with the Pokémon League Headquarters and to Mr. Goodshow himself who was shocked about Ash condition. Hearing a knock entering the room was Riley, with his Lucario and two Noble looking young ladies the first was Queen Ilene with her pale blonde hair and green eyes. Although the second looked like Dawn except her eyes were a lighter shade of blue, her name was Princess Salvia. Ilene saw Ash's scar between his eyes and he looked paler than he used to, and Riley asked, "Do we know who did this?"

"No, but Ash is safe for now, whoever did this had a grudge" said Rowan.

Rioly touched Ash's forhead and its two black pendages slowly rose and Riley said, "Seems this Riolu is trying to wake up Ash."

Hearing a groan they people in the room watched as Riolu hopped down and Ash eyes fluttered open. An he coughed a bit and asked the logic question anyone who usually is in critical condition and don't know where they are at ask, "Where am I?"

"Twinleaf General hospital Ash, Charizard brought you to Dawn and she called an Ambulance" said Rowan.

"Do you remember what happened" asked Riley.

Ash nodded weakly and a tear fell from his eyes and he started to recall all that had happened. As it him hard like a train, or a stampede of Tauros.

Chapter One:

(First Person POV)

After coming in second and being reward with the Kalos Honor Badge, me and Pikachu headed home. Walking along route 2 we watched Pidgey, a few Spearow, Rattata and Caterpie go by with Poliwag and magikarp swimming in the stream. But I felt hatred, anger, rage and at the same time lifeless as I felt cold as did ever Pokémon around us. Out of nowhere a black glob with glowing three dots for eyes sprung from the shadows trying to get Pikachu, I grabbed him and rolled out of the way. Pikachu was nervous and soon the glob transformed into a Mega-Gengar, and was powerful and preformed moves that a Gengar shouldn't use. After Pikachu had ensnared it with Electro Web and Niovern blasted it with Boomburst it burst into black miasma of sorts.

During the whole ordeal I gained a large cut between my eyes from that thing using Leaf blade. I feared for my mom's safety and ran to Pallet Town, but upon my arrival I saw trainers beating more of those black creatures, Lance was their and told me that Team Rocket had created them by some how using genetics of every Pokémon and animating the black goop with some weird machine. Assisting in taking down the rest Lance and the trainers of G-man told me that their was other facilities housing the Dark Mattermon, one in Johto, Hoenn, and Unova. The left to but an end to them, checking my house I saw a large hole in the wall and Mimey cleaning up, he sent me toward Professor Oak's with a note written by my Mom saying the town evacuated their till the coast was clear. But after I saw the other residents return to their homes I entered the Lab and saw Tracey, Todd, Gary Sorrel, May, Max, Iris, Cilan, Trip with my mom, the Professor and someone who I wished was dead. Salvia had asked, "Who?"

My step-father he left me and Mom when I was four, off on some big adventure, but I knew better he ditched us so he could get away from responsibility and act like a playboy. Mom thought I didn't know back then, but I did, I heard everything he said how he knew he wasn't my real dad and how I was the person he despised the most child and punched her then left. But what came next nearly broke me, they all called me weak and pathetic, Professor Oak tried to explain to me that if I had mixed my team up every now and then I could win and was proud of this win and tried to get them to change their minds, but they wouldn't listen. My own mother called me a mistake, Tracey and the professor left the room as everyone proceeded to belittle me and when my Pokémon came in I saw they were divided the ones I brought with me remained loyal, while Muk, Kingler, all my Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Noctowl, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Staraptor, Gliscor, Unifezant, Leavenny, Paplitoad, Krookodile, Boldore and Halawacha who emerged all turned their backs on me. But then they told me to give up on my dream or my eldest childhood friend Serena would pay for it if I didn't, Todd showed me a photo of Serena outside Hoenn airport and I panicked. She noir anyone else should be brought in and Pikachu made the first move, he fired electroweb that sprang from an Electronic Ball and decked Todd, the professor can!e in with all my loyal Pokémon Pokeballs and recalled them and told me to run. But as I did, my step-father Beedrill stubg me in the back paralyzing me, I couldn't move at all.

Soon they all stomped and attacked me except May, Cilan, Iris and Max who were leaving most likely heading for Serena, but thankfully Team Rocket showed up to cause problem and snatched up the traitors Pokémon, Pikachu had gotten Charizard's ball out and opened it, Charizard seeing my state flew off with me on it's back, but along the way I fell of and he must've caught me. Next thing I know I'm in here.

(POV End)

Everyone was stunned and shocked, soon entered the room was Lance who said, "Don't worry about Todd or Trip, Ash their were found Dad mutilated by those Dark Mattermon, an the day before that your mother was sighted in Team Rocket Uniform with your step-father in custody as for Max and May their got of since it was verbal assasulting you and are being monitored and put a restraining order on them to stay away from Serena outside of public view."

Ash sighed and soon relaxed with tears of joy as he smiled. The adults smiled and Ilene said, "Ash, I brought you these, you've left them at the palace."

She handed Ash the gloves of Sir Aaron. His eyes widen and he grabbed one and Ilene said, "Ash do you know that QueenRin was pregnant with twins after the death of Sir Aaron, one inherited her features, but the other inherited Sir Aaron features and his father's features."

"What are you getting at, your majesty" asked Riley.

"Ash is my cousin as well as you Riley, we are fifth cousins would've been sixth if two of our relatives didn't get hitched" said Ilene.

"Explains why Sir Aaron Lucario said my Aura was a perfect match of Sir Aaron and why Riley looks like him, but paler" said Ash.

Riley and Ash chuckled and Ash had the bed help him sit up right and he held the hlives and remember the tree and soon he heard, "Pikapi!"

Pikachu jumped onto the bed and hugged his trainer as Ash returned it. Greninja entered and Ash said, "Greninja, why are you here, I thought Kalos needed you?"

Soon the two green cells hoped onto the bed and the red one said, "Xerneas, Yvelttal, Diancie, Valcanion, and Magearna are handling the rest as Greninja sensed you were endanger."

"Ash, what is this Pokémon" said Rowan motioning toward the two cells.

"These are the cores of Zygarde Z1 nicknamed by Bonnie Squishy and Z2, they helped saved Kalos" said Ash.

The Professor and Riley were stunned seeing the legendary Pokémon of order and balance. Dawn and Paul came in and checked up on him. By Dusk they all left and Pikachu slept beside Ash and the young trainer stratched his ear. Soon on the news a report showed and said, "Today in Slateport City during the contest festival, a terriosr attack had bombed the contest hall causing several coordinators to die and three are in the hospital as we speak, here are the names Drew Shu, Kenny Kengo, and Serena Yvonne."

Ash dropped the remote onto the floor as tears formed in his eyes seeing footage of Serena being pulled out by Pangoro, with a Braixen using psychic on some rubble and an Absol, plus Sylveon digging her out. Soon the reporter said, "Eye witnesses said that it was a callibrated attack from Team Rocket with the remains of Team Aqua, Magma, Galatic and Flare fleeing the scene."

Ash eyes flared to blue as nearby Pokémon fleed and humans felt massive killing intent. Ash had tears streaming from his eyes, soon a Doctor came in when Pikachu calmed Ash making his brown eyes return to normal and Ash asked, "When can I leave?"

"Good news is your body showed signs of perfect health except your arm, you'll need a brace and wrapping around you arm and wear it for three weeks, so you can sign out tomorrow" said the Doctor, who soon left.

Ash nodded and knew Serena, his Serena needed him. The next day Ash checked his trainer funds and called Mr. Goodshow to reactivate it and he saw he had over three million Poke dollars and Ash needed to by a new wardrobe and bought a new car that had a cruved symbol of the league's logo, a blue and white sports team jacket with short sleeves that had red and orange collar and bottom, black cargo shorts with red lining and black boots with blue lace and a black T-shirt underneath the jacket, he bought a few shirts, shorts and two pairs of spare shoes. Dawn was with him as was Greninja, Sceptile, Charizard and Pikachu. Ash told her he needed to see an injuried friend in Hoenn about the attack on a contest. Dawn wanted to go as well, since she was supposed to keep an eye on him, and afraid she might lose him. As the plan took the directly south of Sinnoh the duo sat side by side, Ash had a content look on his face but inwardly he was steaming.

If he ever see the trio again, Pikachu would do more than blast them off, he turn them to Ash. But after leaving the hospital the Riolu he had saved long ago wished to join his side and both Master Aura together and Ash accepted. Dawn head hit his shoulder and she looked so peaceful and it warmed his heart clutching his left hand he thought, 'I refuse anyone else get hurt on my watch, if those four were responsible they'll pay dearly, I swear it.'

Meanwhile Braixen, Pangoro, Sylveon and Absol rested around their trainer. Pangoro had evolved to save her and he knew he may never preform like he used to, but she was his trainer and good friend she was before himself. He hoped that boy, Ash would come to make her happy. Braixen hoped Pikachu would come and comfort her, speaking of which come morning the airplane from Sinnoh touched down as Dawn, Piplup. Ash, Riolu and Pikachu left the airport with their luggage. Slateport General Hospital wasn't far, thus they begun their track toward the hospital. Grace Yvonne looked at her bandaged up daughter and wiped her tried tears away, Serena was nearly paralyzed from the knees down, thanks to her Pokémon she could walk. Hearing a voice outside her daughter's door ask, "Excuse me, where is Ms. Yvonne room?"

Grace eyes widen hearing the voice of Ash, he heart was joyous hearing he was here for her daughter at her weakest. Looking out the door she saw Ash with a blue haired girl who had a Piplup, she spotted Pikachu and Grace opened the door more and motioned Ash to come in.

All of Serena Pokémon stood up and saw Asgand crowded to him and Braixen hugged him, and he rubbed her head with his good arm. She smiled and he said, "I heard and came over immediately."

"Thankyou Ash, she'll be overjoyed seeing you again" said Grace.

"This is Dawn, she is my traveling companion since the Sinnoh League" he said.

"Hello young lady, I'm Grace Yvonne Rhyhorn racer extraordinare" said Grace.

Pikachu greeted Serena's Pokémon as Pipilup introduced itself and Ash sat beside Serena and saw a scar on her neck, he growled and said, "Why does this happen."

Grace frowned and said, "Few officers came in and said they found out they've planned that attack for months, but Ash why are you like that."

Soon they heard Serne voice say, "Ash…?"

He nodded and touched her cheek and said, "Yeah, I'm here Serena."

She smiled and said, "I'm happy you came, did you see my preformance."

He shook his head and said, "No I was in the hospital getting fixed up, I was attacked and barely escaped, I'll tell you later okay."

She nodded and went back to sleep. Ash sighed and rubbed his arm and explained to Grace what happened to him, she was shocked and saw the scar, she had scene those Dark Matter as well, very few here and all were handle. They only appear in places with hostility of any kind, she saw Pikachu with Braixen and a Buneary talking and saw how Dawn had the same look in her eyes directed at Ash, like her daughter has which made her worry that Ash would choose her over her daughter. Serena has been getting stronger as the days pass with Ash by her side and befrended Dawn, both had many things in common and wanted to dazzle audiences with their Pokémon. Ash was walking around Slateport with Pikachu as Serena was making excellent recover and could stand on her own, without Pokémon it would takes months, but it just takes two weeks to a month for her to get back out their. He sighed and knew the girls needed a brake.

Soon his ears perked up hearing. "Try your luck and win three tickets to the beautiful island paradise of the Alola region, home of many species and region variation of Rattata, Vulpix, Meowth, Grimer and their evolved forms as well as Marowak."

Ash pondered and thought, a beautiful paradise would best suite all three of them and saw the trip was first prize, second prize was five comet and big nuggets, third was a set of evolution stones including the latest stone called an Ice Stone and forth prize was a collection of every Pokeballs. The savior of Kalos walked up to the booth and paid for four and soon as it rolled he sensed the man was inwardly hiding his scam, do to his emotions and once the four balls dropped the man was shocked out came a gold, silver, bronze and copper meaning he got all four prizes. Grabbing the prizes to the daze crook he walked away, as soon as he did officers Jenny arrived and arrested him for cheating people out of money as well as money laundering. Entering the hospital room he heard laughter and saw Serena leaning on a crutch as she and Dawn had been out shopping. He smiled and said "See you two had fun."

"We did, thank you Ash for the money" said Dawn.

"No problem, hey I got an idea, whose up for a trip to the Alola region to get our minds off our problems" said Ash getting the girls to look at him.

He showed them the tickets and the saw they were real and had starry eyes and Serena asked, "You have these expensive tickets, how?"

"Lotto, and I won these as well" he said showing the items making the girls eyes widen seeing the items.

With their destination in mind, in three days they will set sail for the Alola Region to the southeast as the islands were west of the orange islands.

Even though Serena couldn't preform this grandfestival they watched the contest together and Dawn helped give Serena tips about being a coordinator and Serena gave tips upon Pokémon showcasing. Walking to the port the trio were ready for the new region, according to Professor Rowan the Alola region has no league or contest, but hold trials for Pokémon trainers to take part in. But it was an honor to do the island trial, and you must prove your worth to the kahuna first before taking the trial. Ash had sent back Charizard and Sceptile, but kept Riolu and Greninja, but gave his two Pokémon to have everyone face in a battle royal to train and grow stronger. Serena although was nearly done with therapy, but she would show to easily have a limp if she walked for to long which was permanent, boarding the cruise ship S.S. Tidal and the girls shared a room next door to his. Pikachu and Riolu started jumping on the Queen size bed like it was a trampoline and Ash's Greninja restrd against the wall, soon the cruise ship departed and unknowing Dawn who had Piplup, Buneary and Togekiss, while Serena had all her Pokémon were changing in swimsuits to go swimming in the pull, Serena would have to use a floatie till her legs were stronger.

Dawn wore the same swimsuit she wore when they stopped Arceus, but had her hair down and the color was different as it was blue with a yellow and green undershirt, as it showed of her low B-cup bust. Serena changed into the swimsuit that had a red top that had pink frills, as she wore a red bikini skirt with a pink bow on the front and her hair that grew to shoulder length had a small pink bow in it. Dawn saw Serena and her were matched in the waist, but Serena was a low C-cup, but she had better hips. Ash came out in Blu trunks with two Thunderbolts on the legs and sandals. Pikachu came out in swim goggles and Riolu wore a swim cap. As the group headed upon the pool deck the group soon met the sight of few trainers. Buneary stuck close to Pikachu as did Braixen, Togekiss found anice spot to sleep in, Piplup dived into the poop as Pangoro stood guard over Serena, Sylveon helped Serena get a floatie on and Absol rested on a deck chair that had Serena's bag.

Greninja soon joined the dark type to stand guard the stuff as did Pangoro when Ash helped the Kalos girl into the pool. Dawn jumped in and swam with Piplup and Riolu cannonballrd off the highboard with Pikachu soon joining in as both female Pokémon cheered for him. They all had a wonderful time but Piplup smacked into another Piplup, the Pipllup turned and started arguing with it, the other Piplup got bold and blasted Dawn's with Bubble beam, but before things could esculate both Piplups were picked up by their trainers and both asked, "Piplup, what's wrong?"

Dawn looked at a girl wearing a two piece marine blue bikini that showed she had no breast going yet. Dawn's eyes widen seeing an old school mate, the girl recognized Dawn and both said, "Verity/Dawn oh my gosh it's so good to see you again."

The duo Piplup's looked confused at each other and soon a boy with green hair wearing glasses and a lab coat came over and asked, "Verity, what's going on?"

"Hey Dawn, what's all the ruckus" asked Ash from the pool.

The other boy and Verity saw Ash and both said, "Ash!"

"Verity, Sorrel, so happy to see you both" said Ash exiting the pool.

Dawn looked confused and sitting in the food court as the Pokémon ate, Dawn asked, "How do you know them?"

"During the start of my journey Inran into them both while seeing Entei, around that time Brock and Misty had to return to Petalburg and Cerulean gym when their father and sisters were ill, so I journeyed alone for a bit, thus I ran into Verity trying to catch Entei and Sorrel saved us, but soon me and Verity were being chased by a Onix" said Ash.

"Same old Ash" said Dawn and Ash chuckled sheepishly.

"After that he stopped the Onix and soon it started to ran and we ran for shelter and saw a Charmander out in the rain, waiting for it's trainer, but when it's trainer came back it kicked the poor thing into the mud and called it weak and showed signs of being sick" said Verity shocking the girls.

"I grabbed Charmander and ran to find shelter and found Sorrel in a cave who helped heal Charmander, then Entei came in with young Pokémon to get them out of the storm" said Ash.

"Come morning Entei was gone and we split off for a bit till we meet again when Charmander was a Charmeleon" said Sorrel.

"Charmeleon battle his old trainer and his Incineroar, but lost and mocked Charmeleon and me, back than I could take insults, but the guy was serious, and I knew he was" said Ash.

"Yeah, but when he accidentally caused the Rainbow wing of Ho-oh who blessed it to you, the "Rainbow Hero" due to selfish desire Marshadow was tasked to seal the wing, but after Ash's "death" and beating Marshadowafter coming back from limbo, I was surprised by Pikachu power he nearly leveled the entire top portion of Mount Tensei with a blast of electricity that even effected ground types" said Verity.

"Yeah, after that Cross who caused us problems apologized to Charizard who evolved during his second clash with Incineroar, he was reminded why Pokémon and trainers are friends thanks to Ash" said Sorrel.

Soon the trio heard, "Did someone say my name?"

They turned and saw a teen with amidnight Lycanroc wearing a wolf t-shirt, skull print trunks, shell necklace and black boots as his orange hair and brown eyes stood out. Ash chuckled and said, "Just tailing my friends about the Rainbow Wing incident."

The girls waved and Cross said, "So let's have that battle we promised three years ago."

"Sounds good to me, Sorrel, Verity you up to make it a Battle Royal" asked Ash.

The duo nodded and Dawn asked, "Battle Royal?"

"It's a special battle mainly in my home region Alola, four trainers face off against each other the trainer with the most knock outs and Pokémon is the winner" said Cross.

The Sinnoh and Kalos native girl nodded and the party of six traveled to the battle field deck. Along the way the girls told Veritys their adventures with Ash and when Dawn mentioned he dressed as a cheerleader for Ash Verity smirked and said, "Sounds like you wanted more than to just cheer him on."

Dawn turned bright red and she asked Serena to continue her story. Serena told them about how she met Ash when they were young and he helped here all through it and wouldn't leave her side, even helped her coax with her failings. Dawn smiled and said, "That's Ash for you, he knows to never give up even when all seems lost, him saving the regions is proof of that."

"Not to mention, not staying dead" joked Sorrel only to get elbowed by Verity.

"Believe me Sorrel, dying is something I've grown to accustomed to but I won't accept death not until I accomplished my dream and helped my friends accomplished theirs" said Ash making the girls smile.

Cross shook his head and once they entered the field they saw it wrecked and Machoke, Machamp and Medicham fixing it, a Sailor walked over to them and said, "Sorry kids, field closed till we arrive at Melemelee Island, port in Hau'oli City. Ash looked depressed and pouted as he said, "Ah man, I wanted a battle."

Dawn and Serena giggled and the party went to the top deck and sighed feeling the ocean breeze, the guys talked about the battles out of ear shot of the girls. Verity smirked seeing Dawn and Serena take glances at Ash and she said, "You both like Ash, like really like him."

Both girls stuttered trying to say he was a friend, but they failed misreable and Verity giggled and she said, "Hey, it's okay, I'm not teasing or taking Ash from you two, I'm just saying he is a great catch, but means Sorrel are dating."

"Seriously, when" asked Dawn.

"Last year, we meet again in Lavaridge during co-ed bath day and accidentally saw each other, I am kinda disappointed by my looks, but he did I looked better than any model, so we hanged out for a few days and went on a few dates and became a couple" said Verity.

The girls heard the guys laughing at a blushing Sorrel, Verity smiled at her boyfriend having a happy smile on his face and she said, "But when we got mugged and I was bout to be violated fully, he broke free from a sleeper hold and saved me."

"Looks like you have yourself a knight" said Dawn.

Verity nodded and said, "We've been traveling ever since and hardly leave each other's side since that incident."

"Yeah, Ash back before I started my journey I watched him jump off Lumoise tower to save Pikachu, it was very scary, but a Mega Blazekin saved him" said Serena.w

"Ash when I was sucked into a vortex jumped to save me, he would save anyone, Pokémon or people, he's just that kinda person" said Dawn.

Meanwhile Ash told them about how he was the Hero of Truth and commanded Reshiram for a while as the truth of his heart to save others is what Awaken Reshiram. Later that night the Dawn and Serena were brushing their hair and Dawn looked at Serena and frowned a bit, Verity words echoed in her mind, but soon they heard Ash in his room talking onto his rooms phone as he said, "Hello?"

Meanwhile inside Ash's room his eyes widen seeing his father, and he said, "What do you want Dad?"

The word Dad was laced with enough Poison to make a Poison type jealous. The elderly man smirked and said, "Hello son, I see that your still alive."

"Yeah, no thanks to Mom and you not being their to stop it" said Ash.

"True all true, but their is a reason why I called, the Aura Guardian Commission has decided to make you an official Aura Guardian and the league and the government is giving full authority to intervene any situation, a package will be waiting for you in Hau'oli City, Pokémon Center" said the man.

"Anything else" asked Ash.

"Yes, the Queen Ilene has given you the same title as Sir Aaron our ancestors, of Archduke" said the father causing Ash to choke for a second.

"The council had agreed to this since you saved the world dozens of times and you know our laws" said the man.

"How could I, originally Aura Guardian only had three laws, Law one: never use Aura to control humans or Pokémon, Law two: never use Aura to kill unless the foe is to dangerous to be left alive, Law three: protect the balance of humans and Pokémon" replied Ash.

"Now what is the last three" asked his father.

Ash growled and said, "I hate these last three, they are foolish, Law Four: all Aura guardians Earl andabove in nobility must take on wives depending on how important their nobility is, Law Five: all Aura guardians must keep the line of Aura from dying, and the one I hate the most and why I despise you Law Six: Aura guardians most not have more contact with their children after they reached a certain age."

Dawn and Serena gasped hearing this and the man said, "They changed the sixth law as the original sixth has been oblished now the sixth is that all Aura guardians must have one Pokémon who can use aura."

Ash looked at Riolu and the man said, "Ash I know you despise me, but I left in hoping I could obtain some leeway to change that law, it worked though but took a lot longer."

"Whatever, just do what you always did and leave me alone, you ignored me ever since I was little even if back then I thought you were my uncle" he said.

"Very well, but know this Ash, I'll be keeping an eye on you, Team Rocket has been gathering allies and the council has agreed to work with G-man and the rangers" said the man.

Ash nodded and the call ended. Ash sighed and muttered that due to his history he had to take eight or nine wives. Hearing this the girls imagined them being two of them hanging off of Ash and turned bright red as dark perverted fantasies played in their minds and they fainted with nosebleeds ending up sleeping. Unknowingly Ash felt their emotions and sighed knowing he had some serious explaining to do, crawling in bed he watched some Z's and he planned to catch them all.

* * *

Chapter is finished and I bet no one was expecting Verity, Cross or Sorrel though. Risa will make an appearance as well soon, but with an Eevee of her own, and Ritchie as well. Anyway why didn't I have Dawn betray him, well I mean other than she looks hot as a cheerleader, I thought having my second top girl with Ash would be good for him. Anyway I have things planned for the story, as well as Selene and Elio appearing with Hau as Elio has a Litten and Selenne has a Poppilo. Now who are those two, well they are the actual given names to Sun and Moon. Also to tell the eevees apart is the males looked normal while the girls have a white heart on their tails. See you all next time and by for now, if I don't make this a oneshot.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone sorry if the Chapter showed errors last time, I thought I posted my final draft for that chapter and deleted my rough draft but I didn't. Anyway the traitors are Gary, Todd, Max, May, Iris, Cilan, Trip, Delia and Ash's step father who I'll reveal later date. Now than did anyone think during diamond pearl that the pulled cheerleading from when Gary had it. Not that I care though, but any Risa will appear later on as you all should read my Yu-Gi-Oh Gx story called Generation V, I'll start updating that next month that I swear.

Ash's Pokémon: Pikachu, Riolu, Greninja

* * *

Chapter Two: An Alolan Adventure

Three days worth of sailing and Ash was meditating in his room with Riolu and Lucario as Pikachu was hanging with Buneary and Braixen, hearing a soft knock on his door as opened his eyes and said, "Dawn, Serena you two can enter."

The girls entered wearing new outfits, Serena wore an alolan designer red top as Dawn wore a black flower print top, Serena wore pink luran shorts and Dawn wore a pink and black floral-print flared skirt, with both wearing knee high socks as Serena wore red with pink flowers on it and Dawn wore black and pink striped ones as both girls had on Luran shoes as Dawn's was black and pink, while Serena was Red and pink. On their heads was vacation hats and both wore ruffled shoulder bags that matched their outfits. One word came to mind and Ash said, "You both look beautiful."

The girls blushed bright red, and took a seat by the bed after grabbing two chairs, as he faced them he asked, "So what's up?"

"We will be arriving at Alola tomorrow according to Cross, although that is another reason why we came in here" said Dawn.

"It's something we overheard days ago" she said.

"Figures these walls weren't sound proof, you heard the call I had with him" he asked and they nodded and he sighed and rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on and he asked, "You're probably wondering when I discovered I was an Aura Guardian."

The duo nodded and Ash told the tale of his adventure during the Tree of Beginning, meeting the ancient Lucario and saving an entire Kingdom by healing Mew and the saying his farewells to Lucario. Both girls were in tears hearing the tale and Its history behind it from ancient times. Dawn then asked, "An back on steel island I noticed how you held your head every now and then, did that to relate to Aura?"

"Yeah, hearing hundred of Pokémon cry out in pain was giving me a headache" said Ash.

The girls frowned saying being an Aura guardian is more of a curse than a blessing. The girls room a deep breath and said, "Ash can we ask you, why do you dislike having your own harem?"

"Honestly I don't know, every guy says it's a dream of theirs but to me it sounds like I'm just using woman for my own game and the obeying those laws in place, but I get what you two want to ask me, "Can we be part of it" is what your asking, honestly I don't want you two to feel like sex toys, I want you two to feel special."

The girls hearts fluttered and Serena said, "It's alright Ash, we want to be in it, you've done so much for us, you made us feel safe" Dawn then added, "You made us feel strong when we were at our weakest" Serena then said, "But most importantly we love you so much that it hurts us the most seeing you in pain."

Serena gave Ash a loving gentle kiss on the lips as once she pulled away Dawn did the same and he said when she was finished, "I guess you girls made up your minds and I accept that."

They smiled and soon, that night there was an Alolan traditional dance and the party of six with their Pokémon was watching it and Cross said, "So Ash, when we get to land and after our battle what next?"

"I heard of the Pokémon school their run by Samson Oak, who is Professor Oak's cousin and Professor Oak asked me to drop something off for him, and I want to enroll into the school, having some book knowledge with tons of field experience sure to help me in the future" said Ash causing Sorrel to nod in agreement.

Verity saw the water types chatting as Pikachu, was eating poke food covered in ketchup. She then asked, "Hey Ash, why does Pikachu have an obsession with Ketchup?"

"I have no clue, maybe he just likes tamato berries or something, I've seen him done an entire baset load before" said Ash making everyone look at the mouse and Pikachu sighed in bliss.

Buneary and Braixen giggled at the mouse, soon they heard a cough on the speaker and the Captain who wore a Haw, aiian shirt and said, "Attention everyone please, tonight we have exciting news, tonight from Shamouti Island a priestess shall play the melody of Lugia."

Soon they heard a melody that Ash was all to familiar with as girl in awhile outfit with red trim wearing Greek sandals with a headdress that was see through with a Hawaiian flower crown on her head as she had brown hair and blue eyes. A small smirk graced his lips and he relaxed remembering his second time in saving the world from Calamity. Once the melody died down everyone cheered and Ash spotted the girl was indeed Melody as her sister Carol and Maren was a member amongst the crowd as Ash walked up to the trio and said, "Still have it, eh Melody."

The trio looked and saw Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder and said, "Ash!"

The now large group sat at a table and Carol said, "I can't believe what happened at Kalos weeks ago, and you were their."

"Believe me a lot of region's legendaries were being targeted, I'd just happened to be at the right place at the right time" said Ash.

"Kinda makes me wonder if the prophecy stretched out to more that just the islands" said Maren.

"Mainly and I remember it well, "Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash, though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone it's song will fail, lest the earth shall turn to Ash, O chosen, into thine hands bring together all three, their treasures combined tamed the Beast of the Sea" honestly I bet the prophecy parts also link to other regions like Fire, Ice and Lightning could also refer to Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem, and the Titans could be Dialga, Palkia and Giratina."

The group looked at him in shock and and soon they heard a song coming from the ocean and Ash eyes widen before running to see what it was. Arriving at the railing he spotted a blue Pokémon on a rock singing with Pokémon gathering around it. Everyone looked at the Pokémon in question and Dawn asked, "Whose that Pokémon?"

"Manaphy" Ash replied simply.

Manaphy had something around its neck, grabbing a pair of binoculars he looked through them and saw a people of the water's mark, the crystal mark. The melody ended and the blue Pokémon hopped into the ocean and was gone, but Ash chuckled with his arms outstretched as Manaphy sprang up from the bottom of the ship and into Ash's arms as he said, "Papapapa."

Ash smiled fondly and held Manaphy like a child who hugged him and Pikachu greeted it's friend and the duo amiled like a family and Ash asked, "Manaphy why are you not in Samiya."

"Miss papa, want papa to be happy"' said Manaphy cutely making the girls gush and Ash smiled then rocked the water types.

Manaphy removed the crystal mark and said,"For Papa."

Ash noted it was a necklace with the water crystals surrounding an empty slot. He smiled and kissed Manaphy head and the Prince said, "Momma isn't momma anymore."

The girls looked confused as did Sorrel and Cross as Ash nodded and said, "Yeah Manaphy she isn't" the water types sighed and snuggled into Ash warmth and said, "Momma is May now."

Ash nodded and kissed his forehead and rocked Manaphy to sleep. Dawn realized what Manaphy meant and explained it to the others. That night Manaphy laid in bed with Pikachu who was his older brother to a standpoint and Greninja eyed the Prince of water like a guardian should. Ash smiled as Riolu looked out the window and Ash smiled, today was an eventful day and he couldn't wait for tomorrow as he would arrive at the Alola region and meet Samson Oak before having a battle with Verity, Sorrel and Cross who said they wouldn't stay in Alola for long. By three hours after sunrise at nine o'clock clock the S.S. Tide arrived at Hau'Oli city port of Melemele island in the Alola region. Exiting the ship Ash took in a breath of fresh air and said, "What a perfect day for a battle right Pikachu."

Pikachu cheered and saw Manaphy being held by Serena, Manaphy took a liking toward her especially her macaroons. Ash wore the crystal mark around his neck and noted the open slot was used for a keystone which he had from the Kalos region. Being the king of the sea and him having the closest bound with flying, electric and water type Pokémon he was a storm. The group found a clearing to have their battle as the girls from Shamouti island had returned home this morning and would be a long trip but Ash enjoyed himself, the four stood facing against each other unknowingly a certain Pokémon with attached to its arms was two halves of a bird mask with a black body and an orange mohawk. The Pokémon saw Ash and thought, 'The King of the sea, the chosen one has come, the light must be restored.'

(Sun and Moon Japanese Theme Song)

Looking at the trio he brought he kneeled down and saw Cross chose Midnight Lycanroc, Sorrel chose a Luxio and Verity chose Piplup and Ash knew he'd choose, looking at Riolu the small aura user nodded and walked into the field, Ash remembered that Riolu knew Aura Sphere as well as Metal Mash, Counter and Quick Attack. Looking at the fighting type he knew his father was a Smeargle, Dawn looked at the four and Cross shouted, "Lycanroc use Rock Slide!"

"Piplup protect yourself with whirlpool/Luxio Discharge to counter that/Riolu climb up the rocks with Quick Attack" shouted the other three.

Rocks soon descended above all three as Luxio roared releasing bolts of electricity at the attack and the other two, but Piplup surrounded itself with its own whirlpool acting like a shield and Riolu ran up the rocks evading the electricity. Riolu was soon airborne above the other three and Verity shouted, "Piplup, Hydro Pump on Luxio!"

"Luxio double team and lung at Lycanroc with Iron Tail" shouted Sorrel.

"Dodge and counter" said Cross.

Piplup fired a stream of water at Luxio who vanished as multiple copies of itself ran everywhere but the real one came down onto Lycanroc who evaded the last minute and squat punch the lion into the sky making Lycanroc see Riolu coming down with Meteor Mash. Lycanroc was thrown back and Riolu dodged and countered Piplup drill Peck send the penguin into a tree. Riolu scream as a thunder hit it dead on and was blasted airborne by a Stone Edge pillar bursting out from underneath it and blasted out of the air by Piplup bubblebeam. Riolu stood up and saw the other had wounds, but not as hard as was his, looking at his trainer the duo nodded and Piplup charged at him with Drill Peck, Riolu took a familiar stance as Luxionand Lycanroc bite down on one another but they along with their trainer's saw Riolu using an Aura Sphere. Everyone but Dawn and Ash were shocked as a Riolu used an Aura Sphere that threw Piplup back and next to it's trainer knocked out. Luxio and Lycanroc was soon told to use Rock throw and thunder on the Riolu, but Ash had Riolu use Quick Attack to go through the attached and counter on Lycanroc then Quick attack into Luxio.

Lycanroc and Luxio were thrown back and they looked at the Riolu and soon Lycanroc punched the ground making a Stone Edge, but Riolu bashed through them with Metero Mash and hit Lycanroc sending it flying back next to his trainer and then Dodge a bite, and counter on Luxio taking it down into the dirt and knocked out before collapsing from exhaustion. The trainer's checked on their Pokémon he gave all a weak response saying the were okay.

(Song End)

"Hey Ash, I never heard of Riolu ever using an Aura Sphere before" said Verity.

"That's because Riolu was captured and experimented on he became thrice as faster and stronger than a normal Riolu his age and could use Aura Sphere like a master, but Riolu hardly ever trusted humans during the experiments even when he was kidnapped again, thanks to my help and a Pokémon ranger with Dawn and a friend of ours are Brock he trusted humans outside the Lucario Kingdom again" said Ash.

Sorrel soon helped patched the for Pokémon up and Cross said, "Ash if your going to the school what till the end of the day."

"Why's that" asked Serena.

"School has started by now" said Cross as they heard a loud bell from nearby and the native said, "Plus word of advice Principal has a habit of making Pokémon sounds replacing words."

"Figures, must bean Oak thing" said Ash referring to how the Oak family points Pokémon in any thing such as poetry, food or speech pattern causing every Oak to sneeze.

Riolu and Pikachu shared a high five and soon, entering the town they spotted a restaurant and decided to eat, but spotted a girl with wine hair and mauve eyes with a Raichu that was floating, making Ash raise a brow at this. The girl spotted them and rushed up to Cross and said, "You said you'd be home twenty minutes ago little brother."

Cross scratched the backside of his head and said, "Sorry sis, I had a battle with my friends Ash,Verity and Sorrel."

"Wait aren't they the same three you mentioned that helped remind you of your bond with Lycanroc" said the girl.

"Yeah" said Cross nervously.

The girl walked up to them and said, "Thank you for knocking since in my little brother, my name is Nina and this is my friend Raichu."

The floating Raichu came over and greeted them and the two electric types both had a stare off before coming on neutral terms. The group sat down and ate as Nina took their orders and they'd enjoy a meal, Cross told them he'd see them before he leaves tomorrow as he would spend some time with his family. The party of five exited the restaurant as Ash had a satisfied smile on his face as did Pikachu, Serena and Dawn giggled. Soon Ash pulled out his red and black Holo caster that went off and Ash pulled it out and showed the hologram of Riley as he said, "Hey Ash, how are things in Alola."

"Just got here not to long ago, why are you asking" asked Ash.

"Got word of a small team of thugs that take Street Gang to half as crazy as Team Rocket called Team Skull in Alola, they don't really do anything vile like Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic or Flare did, they just cause mischief and steal" said Riley.

"So no take over the world plans" asked Ash.

"None" said Riley.

"How can I… oh wait they wear skulls don't they" replied Ash.

"Yup, anyway listen Ash your father contacted me told me to remind you about the package you need to get at the nearest Pokémon Center" said Riley.

"Yeah, sure I'm no it see you later cus" said Ash and the call ended.

Entering the center they spotted a delivery man drinking a coffee and Ash walked up to him and said, "I'm Ash Ketchum, I believe you have a package for me."

Ash showed the man his licenses who nodded and pulled out a large box and bid Ash farewell and left. The young trainer opened the box and pulled out eight items, one was a mega stone that was black, blue and orange, a grimoire like book with a letter attached to it, next was a case with all his badges, his frontier plake, and orange league trophy, his rainbow and silver wings he obtained on his journey, then he spotted something he'd thought he'd never see again, it was the wood carving Riolu gave to Ash as a sign of their friendship. The group saw the items and Ash grabbed his keystone and inserted it and grabbed the letter and said, "Dear son, it's been nearly 11 years since I left you in the care of your mother."

Ash gave a blank look but kept reading as the letter said, "I worked my body to the brittle and broken it to change the laws of Aura guardians, so no one would go through what I experienced, I stopped by our old home and found all this by the street and took it before the trash truck could come."

Ash had a very little to visible smile on his face as the letter said, "The book is an instruction manual to help you use Aura and the various methods for it, but one last thing that mega stone is of Charizard called Charizardite Z, it's a hybrid form of both X and Y, it had the body of Y with its wing the style of X and the arms and body have horns as the colored of it's scales matches the mega stone colors with blue flames coming out of his elbows, cheeks and tail hope you'd us them Ash."

Holding the stone into the light it shimmered and Ash went to call the Professor Rowan and have send over Charizard as Riolu went to train against Infernape, but he told Ash that Professor Oak found one of Ash's Tauros who was injured and most likely attacked by the entire herd and still trusted Ash. Remembering about his fighting type after receiving Charizard he dialed up another number and soon he heard, "Hello?"

Ash smiled seeing Rebecca and he asked, "Hey Rebecca, long time no see."

"Ash, oh my gosh, how are you" asked the girl.

"I'm doing good, anyway the reason why I'm calling is about Primeape is your Dad finished with his training" asked Ash.

"Yeah, Primeape has kept the title for three years before tying against a Gallade and Primeape handed the psychic type his Champion belt" said Rebecca.

"Can I have Primeape back, I'm in the Alola region and I have two other fighting type that I'm sure he'll like to teach them some moves" asked Ash.

"Yeah, Dad was planning on calling Professor Oak today, I'll send Primeape on over now" said Rebecca soon Poke ball was sent over and Ash smiled holding it and ended the call.

Grabbing his stuff and noted how the school day was over by now, Ash and the group checked into the center and Ash left his box in his room and grabbed the egg and left for the school. While humming the young trainer saw Dawn and Serena waiting for him as Sorrel and Verity went off to have a romantic picnic. Exiting the center they set off, as the trip walked through an open market, a black and red feline Pokémon walked out from behind a stale they walked past, the feline looked at the male of the trip and felt a sensation that made him want to trust him, but grabbing a Sitrus berry it rushed off. Flying through the city was an owl like Pokémon with tan and white feather with a green bow tie who looked tired. Walking through the market soon a small bug burst from the ground by a palm tree and Ash walked up to it and said, "Hey Dawn, Serena check this Pokémon out!"

"Wow, wonder what it is" asked Dawn looking at it.

"Never seen it before" said Serena.

Soon the bug jumped and pinched Ash's nose making him shout in pain before the hug let go and rushed off underground and dug away and Ash said, "Why you little, Dawn take the egg, I'll see you two at the school that Pokémon earned itself to be captured."

Ash passed off the egg and rushed off making the girls giggle at his antics, but loved him for it. Running into the forest outside of the city the duo were following the disturb uprooted dirt that the Pokémon made. Unknowingly a pair of glowing blue eyes were but soon followed them zipping from tree to tree on the path being as if it was a ninja. Soon the Pokémon jumped over a tree root and dug straight down and back into the dirt and Ash started dig at the hole and said, "Now where did that Pokémon go."

Soon a Sitrus Berry fell into his head and he looked as a tree moved and looked around and said, "Where are we… looks like I got us lost again, oh well time to get to learning an Aura trick."

Ash pulled out the book and turned to the first page as it said, "Chapter One: Aura sight, Aura sight allows one to see the aura around them to locate and track other aura signatures from the aura prints on the ground, but Aura sight can also be used to see incoming attack if trained with long enough."

"Okay let's see, first step concentrate on nothing and everything, odd, second close my eyes and imagine what I've seen without thinking about it, okay, thirdly imagine I am seeing it" Ash pondered on this but sighed and closed his eyes and cut off his mind, but kept it sharp and used his aura to see.

A light blue hue surrounded him as he slowly saw the tree line around him and slowly started to see further. The Pokémon watching felt the boy was tapping into his aura and soon Ash snapped his eyes open seeing two hundred feet around him and Pikachu and said, "Wow, that was odd."

Pikachu said, "Pika" cocking its head and soon the heard the cry of a Pokémon and emerging from the treeline beside them on a trail they came from as a pink and black bear like Pokémon that looked angry and waved it's arms before it started to smash trees and Chase after them, Ash and Pikachu soon bolted and Ash said, "Let's go Pikachu."

Ash hopped over a tree and slid under one as the bear smashed them in pieces as Ash and Pikachu soon got a good distance the strange Pokémon that watched them since earlier. The bear saw that Pokémon leave and soon lost sight of Ash and Pikachu and was confused. Meanwhile Dawn and Serena chatted about Ash and the girls giggled at the times Ash saw a Pokémon and went after it, that showed the girls that their Ash was still their, but had a few holes in him. Braixen and Piplup were beside the duo chatting about their performances on stage and exchanging notes. Meanwhile Ash skidded to a stop as did Pikachu and he said, "Wonder what that was all about, good thing we lost him, hadn't had a work out like that since we got chased by those Spearow long ago."

Pikachu agreed and the duo turned around and saw the Pokémon School and Ash said, "So that's the Pokémon school, wow kinda out of context when you think of school."

Pikachu nodded and they saw people and Pokémon playing and laughing together. Ash smiled and said, "Now this is a sight I love to see every day with Serena and Dawn."

Pikachu smiled and agreed with with his trainer. Spotting a blue seal like Pokémon he saw when the ship pulled into Portland with a gray and white mouse Pokémon with a berry shaped Pokémon, but what caught Ash's sight was the pale skin girl in white with blonde hair and green eyes and he thought, 'Wow, she just looks as amazing as Dawn and Serena maybe even equal.'

Ash jumped the fence wanting to check out the Pokémon, but forgot that he heard a familiar sound he knows to well. Crossing a track the girl shouted, "Look out!"

Ash eyes widen seeing a green, blue haired girls riding two Taurosies with a chubby orangish blonde hair boy beside them. Ash quickly turned and instantly generated aura to his legs without thinking and sprang up high of one story and flipped over the trio before landing down safely. The trio skidded to a stop and looked at As who stood perfectly fine, the blonde walked up to him and she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I know how to handle stampeding Tauros" said Ash as Pikachu climbed up on Ash's shoulder and soon one of the Taurosies came over and greeted Ash scaring the blonde girl as she jumped and accidentally touched Pikachu and jumped back even further. Ash than said, "You alright, your acting like your scared of Pokémon?"

The blonde girl stood start and stiff and said with dignity, "I am not scared of Pokémon, I love Pokémon, at least from a research point of view."

Ash gave a blank stare and the green haired girl said, "I'm sorry, you came out of the forest so quickly like that… so we couldn't stop."

"No problem, believe I had my fair share of being trampled by Taurosies to know how to take them" said Ash with a chuckle as did Pikachu.

The short study boy said, "The thing is, Lillie can't touch Pokémon."

As the girl whose name Ash learned was Lillie said, "I can touch Pokémon, theoretically that is, if I really, really want to, I just choose not to."

The green haired girl said, "Don't worry and don't get so frustrated about it, someday you will be able to, if you want to."

Then the blue haired girl spoke in a gentle quiet voice, "That's right, stay calm Lillie."

Ash then said, "I saw you and that little one as me and my friends went off to have our battle earlier."

"That's right, I came back from fishing for Bruxish" she replied.

As the green haired girl said, "You know this guy?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town" said Ash.

The short boy said, "What as in the Ash Ketchum, the Hero of Kalos?!"

"Wouldn't say I was the only hero" said Ash sheepishly.

"Wow, I heard about that how the gym leaders and the elite four with their Champion and Steven Stones teamed up against the Kalos League champion and runner-up to stop a bio weapon" said Lillie.

"Yeah, I was one of them and this is my starter and best friend Pikachu" he replied sheepishly.

"I'm Mallow" said the green haired girl.

"I'm Lana" said the blue haired girl.

"And I'm Sophocles" said the boy.

"An these are Popplio, Bounsweet and Togedemaru" said Mallow as the trio did their greeting and Pikachu greeted them.

"So this is the Pokémon school I presume, I need to see Principal Oak soon, my friends should've came already before me" said Ash.

"What did the look like" asked Sophocles.

"One had blue hair with a Piplup and the other honey blonde with a Braixen" said Ash.

"Oh yeah, I've seen them came into the gate not three minutes ago" said Mallow.

Ash smiled and said, "Glad that made it here without a problem."

Mallow soon dragged him by the hand and decided to show him around. She looked them to a room with an Aurorus, and Aerodactyl with some Kabuto and Omanyte fossils. Ash looked around and chuckled as Mallow knocked onto the door and she said, "Principal, sir I brought a new student."

Ash raised a brow and remembered he decided he would enroll into this school. The door opened and it showed Braixen and Serena as she said, "Ash, glad you could finally make it."

"Yeah, that Pokémon was a tricky one and ended being chased by a pink bear Pokémon" said Ash in a sheepishly tone.

Soon a dark skin version of Professor Oak came out and said, "Alola, Ash welcome to the Pokémon school, home of solrock and roll."

Ash sweatdropped at that and thought, 'Definitely an Oak thing' soon the Principal said, "I heard from young Dawn and Serena that you wish to enroll into our school and been in quite the adventure."

"What can I say being with Pokémon is more fun with friends" said Ash.

Sampson smiled and said, "Now I understand my cousin asked you to deliver this egg to me" as Oak pointed to a red swirly egg on his desk Ash said, "Yeah, deliver the Vulpix egg."

"Oh an how can you tell it belong to a Vulpix" asked Sampson making Vulpix sound at the end.

"The swirls on the egg resemble it's tails and that the color of the top of the egg matches the fur of a Vulpix" said Ash.

"Excellent deduction young man and perfectly correct" said Sampson.

Once inside the office Sampson begun to call Samson as Ash explained what happened and Sampson said, "Hey Samuel, it's me I've got your egg safe and sound."

"Ah good and Ash, your last Tauros is actually your main Tauros as I've sent him over to Professor Rowan's lab till they all can be transferred back over when the Mattermon incident calms down here" said Samuel.

"Mattermon" asked the Alola natives, Dawn and Serena.

"Their creatures made of Dark Matter and Pokémon and can take on the form of any Pokémon like a ditto, but even use moves that the Pokémon the form they took couldn't use" said Ash shocking them.

Mallow then said, "Say Principal can I show Ash, Dawn and Serena around campus."

"Sure that would be Porygon" said Sampson.

Ash then looked at the professor and said, "Professor, did 'he' called you as of late" the Professor was hesitant and nodded his head and said, "I was the one who gave him the number Ash, it sounded very urgent, but he did tell me something just an hour ago that Team Rocket had started taking an interest with the Alola Region and sending Jessie, James and Meowth to investigate it."

Ash groaned as did Dawn and Serena as he said, "I'm glad they helped with Lysandre, but why can't they ever take a break."

The girls and Ash with their Pokémon soon left the office as the two Oaks chatted about Pokémon. Mallow took them to her classroom and told the trio all about the Campus and pointed things and soon they heard, "Well a big Alola to you."

Mallow then said, "Professor Kukui."

"Professor" asked Serena.

The man had no shirt under his lab coat as he wore swim trunks and water shoes as Mallow said, "Yeah he is our teacher and Professor I'd like you to meet Ash, Dawn and Serena."

"Well Alola you three, nice Piplup, Braixen and Pikachu you have their" said Kukui.

"Yeah, their great and our best friends, say Serena where is he" asked Ash referring to Manaphy as Serena said, "I put him in a Dive ball so he could nap Ash, he looked very sleepy."

"Okay, just making sure he's safe" said Ash.

Kukui then said "Principal Oak just filled me in and said you three wish to enroll into the academy."

"Wait you two want to enroll" asked Ash.

Dawn nodded and Serena said, "Yeah, we wanted to learn more about Pokémon in hoping to be better at coordinating and showcasing."

Ash smiled and Kukui said, "As you saw our school is a wonderful place, I hope you will enjoy your time here."

"Oh we will" said Ash.

Soon the heard a Charizard roar and Ash saw three people dressed in black with skulls on motorcycles and Dawn asked, "Who are they?"

"Team Skull, my Dad mentioned they are nothing but a street gang type version of Team Rocket, nothing serious" replied Ash.

The blue team skull grunt said, "You got a lot of nerve stopping our bikes the way you did was not the most smartest of moves."

The short grunt with black hair said, "Yeah, just like my bro said."

The blue haired grunt said, "Team Skull doesn't like anyone getting in our way."

Soon as the blue grunt pissed the pink said, "You've got that right."

Standing before them was a shirtless young male with red trunks with his hair resembling a volcano and beside him was a Charizard wearing a harness with a saddle. The dark skinned teen's name was Kiawe who said, "I don't remember blocking the road."

Ash sensing trouble rushed toward the gate knowing full well a conflict was about to start, the only people I see that are getting in the way are you."

Kiawe and his Charizard both had a dead serious look. The blue grunt thrashed his arms down in an x-formation and said, "Well look at the big talker, I dare you to say that again!"

Meanwhile Sophocles, Lana and Lillie peaked their heads around the gate and watched what was going on instead of helping their classmate. Ash walked up to the trio and said, "I knew trouble was coming, you guys stay here, I'll back him up."

Grabbing a Poke ball Pikachu knew who Ash was choosing and soon coming over the hill was Verity, Sorrel and Cross talking about Hau'Oli and spotted Ash about to get in against team Skull. The blue grunt then said, "If you beat us in a Pokémon battle, maybe, just maybe we will let you walk away… if not" soon the black haired grunt said, "If we beat you that Charizard belongs to us."

Kiawe's face morphed into a pissed off expression as he said, "You'll be sorry you said that."

The blue grunt said, "Well see about that."

Ash stepped in and said, "You morons got a lot of nerve talking about taking other people's Pokémon like that, but if you want a Charizard I'll let you battle mine, Charizard roar!"

Ash tossed out his Charizard which was slightly more muscular than Kiawe's. Kiawe looked at him and said, "Thanks, but I can take them."

"True, but it's best to have back up, you never know what guys like them will pull" said Ash getting Kiawr to nod.

The trio grabbed three Pokeballs and the blue, black pink haired grunt said, "Come on out Salandit, Yungoos/Zubat!"

Ash gave a blank stare sensing the nine Pokémon hardly had any experience and frowned. The nine Pokémon gave a threatening growls and hisses as Ash said, "You three are pathetic ganging up on people, especially sending out more than one Pokémon to face a trainer is pathetic, I'll give you this one warning back off."

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it" said the Blue grunt.

Ash tossed Charizard a black and red striped scarf he bought earlier with the mega stone attached to it and he wore it proudly. Kukui noticed the strange mega stone and looked amused as did the others. Kiawe looked at Ash and said, "Don't hurt yourself" Kiawe put a Pokeballs to his forehead and pulled it away before throwing it and saying, "Turnator, come on OUT!"

Ash looked at the turtle like Pokémon with spikes on its shell and a hole in it's chest and sensed the spikes are the threat he would have to watch out for. Ash smirked and said, "So that a Turnator, a natural fire and dragon type, but time bring forth another, let's go!"

Ash clutched the keystone shocking the natives as Ash said in a chant, "As the aura shall strengthen the bond between a human and Pokémon the keystone shall unlock an even greater high potential, let's go Mega Evolution!"

(Start Playing Let It Burn)

Charizard soon morphed into Charizard Z and roared shocking everyone at Charizard new form. Ash pulled out his Kalos dex and eyes widen seeing Charizard having a certain legendary Pokémon ability and that somehow Charizard knows said legend ultimate move. Soon the blue grunt said, "Now Salandit show them your strength, use venoshock" soon the dark haired grunt said, "Yungoos, use bite" and the girl team skull member said, "Zubat, use Leech Life."

"Charizard knock those attacks away with Heat Wave and follow up with Dragon Claw on the Zubat" said Ash. Charizard reared its black and orange wings black that glowed bright red and flapped them hard sending a concentrated heat wave that would do physical damage at the attack knocking the Zubat and Yungoos back, Charizard kicked off the ground and faster before anyone could see he slashed the Zubat with dragon claw sending them flying even further past the grunts. Soon the blue grunt said, "Salandit use flames burst!"

The Salandit whipped their tails sending large streams of fire at the duo and Ash said with a blank expression, "Really sending fire attack at dragon and fire types a rookie move."

Soon the Zubat and Yungoos tackled into the spikes of Turnator and blasted back with an explosion and the flame burst hit Charizard and did little to no effect. Ash smirked and said unknowingly that strange Pokémon who watched him earlier was watching him again and Ash said, "Let's use your newest move, Blue Flare!"

Everyone's eyes widen Ash Charizard mouth opened and a large blue fire ball emerged and flew at the Skull Grunts Pokémon blasting them near their trainers barely able to stand after that. Charizard smirked and Kiawe saw Ash's Charizard had much battle experience and skills under its body and thus making it a night fire type, but with it able to mega evolve added it to a new level of legendary status. Kiawe stepped forward and said, "I'll finish this."

"Go right ahead they started something with you and you can end it" said Ash.

Kiawe nodded and said, "Turtonator you ready!"

The dragon type nodded and Kiawe said, "Let's go!"

Kiawe then crossed his arms in an x formation as his black wristband with a red gem on it glowed like a crystal into a light. But Ash caught the brief image of the symbol of fire in the light as Kiawe brought his arms over his head and pulled them aside as Turtonator roared in acknowledgement following his trainer movements. As the grunts started to panic and Ash started to feel great power soon coming from the light and he knew whatever this was, it was going to be awesome. Kiawe jumped forward into a slide as Turtonator started to mimic as Kiaee said, "The zenith… of my mind...of body…" Kiawe soon raised his right leg as did his partner and soon said as he stomped the foot down and brought the glowing arm to his chest saying, "The spirit...like the great mountain of Akala…become like a raging fire and burn!"

Kiawe punched the ground raising his right arm up as did Turtonator. Ash sensed with every movement the power grew stronger and stronger. Kiawe waved his arms!s up as he stood up straight acting like a raising flame and hoop shot at the end as beams of light hit Turtonator as Kiawe shouted, "Inferno Overdrive!"

Turtonator reared its head back as a large, a very large fireball started to form making Ash felt the power being unleashed and Ash said, "Charizard brace yourself and!"

Charizard nodded and moved back behind Turtonator as the attack was fired sailing just as fast as the blue flare the nine Pokémon panicked and huddled together scared. Soon the attack hit an explosion rocketed and Charizard used it's arm to shield itself from the blast of the force. All nine laid defeated shocking the grunts as Charizard Z reverted back to normal and Ash noticed Blue Flare remained as Charizard knew that Seismic Toss, Heat Wave and Dragon Claw. As they grunts fled Ash said, "Kiawe, what was that move?"

"That was a Z-move, like mega evolution, Z-moves originated from the Alola region but to obtain the ability to use one is a privilege, but Ash I've never seen a mega form Charizard like that before" said Kukui.

"Neither have I,that was my first attempt using it, originally while Charizard evolved he hardly listened me, but would be iffy about it when he was a new Charizard, till he nearly froze to death because he wouldn't listen to me that day, but I never gave up on him, I never gave up on any of my Pokémon" said Ash.

As kukui explained about the island challenges and the guardians Ash remembered seeing the shape of a Pokémon with his aura and said, "Wait did one of these guardians have like a two halves of a bird mask on it's arms."

The natives, Sorrel and Verity eyes widen and Cross said, "You've seen Tapu Koko, Ash Tapu Koko rarely shows itself to humans."

"Well" said Ash reaching into his bag and pulled out his sketchbook showing drawn images of legendaries with his Pokémon shocking everyone as Ash said, "I'm kinda known to the other Professor's to be a legendary magnet."

"True you've seen Ho-oh and fought Marshadow" said Verity making the four of them from that event frown remembering the negatives of that adventure.

Cross smiled and saw his old Charmander, now a mighty Charizard on a new level. Noticing the second Pokémon next to Marshadow with Lugia above it was Zerora as he said, "Ash, you've seen Zeraora?"

"Oh yeah, I came across a town who lost all touch with their bonds with Pokémon and helped Zeraora to see not all humans are like poachers and enjoyed the wind festival" said Ash soon he spotted the guardian in the treeline.

That night the trio sat at a restaurant eating and Ash said, "So today was eventful."

"Indeed, but I have no clue where we are going to stay" said Serena knowing the Pokémon center only accepted Trainer's for a week.

"Kukui is letting me bunk with him" said Ash.

"Mallow said she had room at her family restaurant and could use some help as well" said Dawn.

Soon the group heard, "Koko!"

Ash eyes widen and saw Tapu Koko looking at him and Ash with Pikachu ran after him, Serena looked at Dawn and asked, "Should we go after him?"

"No, this is something for him to do" she said.

Serena nodded and hand fed Manaphy who was worried about his Papa. Ash tan up some stairs after covering two blocks and stood up on a great viewing platform and saw Tapu Koko in all of its glory waiting for him. Ash then asked, "Why me, why come to me, is Mattermon a threat to here as well."

Tapu Koko nodded and held out it's right hand and soon a white back with a gray z on it floated toward Ash with a yellow crystal. Clutching the item a bright yellow light shined and Ash slowly put it on his left arm and saw the crystal was yellow with split thunderbolt in it. Looking up at the sky seeing Tapu Koko fly off Ash knew this is where he will grow stronger till he was ready to prove them wrong. The next day Ash, Dawn and Serena moved into their places they could stay at, the girls wanted to spend time with Ash, but being able to do this was just as fun for them as traveling a region.

* * *

What have you not seen this coming, I mean it was confirmed in a Pokémon play that the creator had a hand in making said that Ash's mother was a member of Team Rocket. Anyway I've been thinking of a Rosario+Vampire crossover with DBZ in the mix. The son of Goku Black and Towa, as Broly has demonic energy, do you get what I am saying Demo-demigod LSSJ Saiyan. But that is on the back burner or how about the son of Vegito and Chichi, who is a rival of Bulla, but ends up in another timeline where his father split. Anyway which one you like best or the son of Vegito in Rosario+Vampre tell me soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Newest Chapter is here and I may skip or mentioned some of the non-important episodes of Sun and Moon. But anyway what is about to happen and why did I give Ash a Pikanium Z instead of an electrium Z crystal. Ash will take the other challenges as well and so will Dawn and Serena, but Dawn will gain a Waterium and Steelium while Serena gains a Firium and Psychium Z due to their starters of course. As for Ash it will be the Pikanium that will turn into Pikashunium, and the rest remain a mystery. Oh yeah did anyone else see previews for episode 102 and 103 where Brock flirts with Olivia and she acts like a schoolgirl, I'll speak more later.

Ash's Team: Pikachu, Charizard, Primeape, Greninja

* * *

Chapter Three: A Guardian's Challenge

As Ash was running on the winding road. Inside Professor Kukui's class Lana told Popplio, "Popplio, make a balloon."

The blue water type soon started to create a bubble from its nose. The water balloon grew bigger then it's head and it burst and Popplio shook its head happily. Lana giggled at her Pokémon, Sophocles was typing on his holographic computer screen and wireless keyboard with a Pikachu figure that created the screen. Sophocles then said, "Togedemaru, charge program, execute!"

Togedemaru nodded and when Sophocles hit a button it jumped into a giant hamster wheel and started running and soon trip and accidentally started roll in the wheel. Bounsweet greeted Mallow happily from her Trainer's shoulder as Lillie nervously came over to the duo and said, "Uh, Mallow?"

"Yes" asked the grass type specialist.

Lillie said, "The recipe you came up with… If you added Mago Berry or Aguav Berry the Pokémon food would be better balanced."

Mallow smiled and said, "Lillie you're just the best, I'll try it now, thank you."

Dawn and Piplup were with Buneary practicing their footwork with Serena with her Sylveon and Braixen.

Soon everyone heard screaming as Bounsweet got a little too close for comfort with Lillie. Mallow pulled back Bounsweet and said, "It's such a shame, you know so much about Pokémon and yet you can't touch them."

Lillie put her head and said, "I can touch them, I theorized that it's only a matter if I want to touch them or not."

Soon Kiawe came in scratching the back of his head and said tiredly, "Alola."

Mallow smiled and said, "Alola, did you have a delivery this morning?"

"Yeah, to Ula'ula island, the Kahuna their ran out of milk" he replied tiredly.

"Ula'ula island that is quite the trip isn't it" said Sophocles.

Kiawe chuckled and said, "With my Charizard it takes no time at all."

Soon the group heard Professor Kukui said, "Alola!"

"Alola" said everyone as Ash walked behind Kukui everyone spotted the Z-ring, Kiawe was shocked and Manaphy who emerged from Serena belt rushed to her Papa and he scooped up the Prince of the sea and rocked him making the girls gush at the scene.

"Alola" said Ash.

Kukui smiled and said, "Starting today, Ash, Dawn and Serena will be joining us at the Pokémon, if they have any questions, please don't hesitate to help them out."

Manaphy snuggled into Ash's arms and smiled happily. Ash smiled and said, "I really want to be a Pokémon Master, but to do that I must get stronger with my Pokémon and help others in need no matter be it human or Pokémon, so I must learn everything there is need to know to achieve my dream."

Mallow smiled dreamingly as did Lana and Lillie as Dawn and Serena caught this, but Kiawe and Sophocles missed this. Ash was explaining his toughest battle in the Kalos finals and Mallow said, "Wow Ash that is so cool, is that a Z-crystal and a Z-ring on your wrist?"

"Yup, according to one of Professor Kukui's book it's called a Pikanium, with Pikachu's move Volt Tackle it could use a Z-move, good thing Pikachu remembered Volt Tackle though" said Ash as Pikachu scratched the back of his head.

Kiawe walked up to them and said, "Where did you get that, it can't be the island challenge you did not participate in it and pass the trials that I know of."

"Honestly, Tapu Koko gave it to me" he replied.

"Tapu Koko" said Kiawe in shock.

"No way, you saw it again" said Mallow.

Ash nodded and said, "Last night actually, me, Dawn and Serena were eating when we spotted him and he looked dead at me, wanting me to follow him, and I did, once me and Pikachu cornered him he tossed the Z-ring to me and when I asked him why he was giving me one, I sense distress and conflict from him, like he was saying something bad was coming."

Kukui eyes widen at this, Tapu Koko was the guardian of conflict and hardly sought anyone outside the Kahuna's help for conflict.

Kiawe then asked, "How could've it gotten a Z-ring?"

Ash shrugged his shoulder clueless at that and said breaking the fourth wall without anyone noticing, "How do you think it happened, hey Nephalemlord is Dawn and Serena getting one."

I nodded and bashed him on the head and shouted, "No fourth wall breakers dumbass, unless I agreed on a joke it pun."

Mallow then asked, "What happened next?"

"I went to Professor Kukui's place and done a little research on the Z-crystal and it's Z-move" he replied

Lillie then said, "I read about Tapu Koko before, Tapu Koko is very well known as the guardian who helps the Islanders during conflicts, yet it also likes to play tricks on people and if necessary it punishes them."

"Sounds like Pikachu at times" said Ash getting a pout from his partner.

Dawn and Serena giggled remember all the times Pikachu electrocuted someone. Serena then said, "So Ash did you get Primeape back, you said you would ask someone if the would give him back from his training."

Ash nodded and tossed up Poke ball as the fighting type pig monkey emerged and saw Ash and swiped his hat and did a little dance making Ash smiled and said, "Miss you too buddy" Pikachu greeted the eighth member of Ash's team.

Sophocles looked at Kiawe and asked, "Kiawe didn't you get your Z-ring from the Akala island Kahuna, right?"

Kiawe nodded and said, "Yeah, by successfully passing the Grand trial."

Ash looked at the Z-crystal and Dawn asked, "What does that mean Ash can use Z-moves now?"

"Only this Z-crystal though, Z-crystal for Pokémon I can use as the type Z-crystal such as Electrium I need to do a trial in order for me to use one" said Ash.

"All true Z-crystal for Pokémon don't need to be won from an island trial, but they are more extremely rare to find out in a wild than a normal Z-crystal" said Professor Kukui shocking the students.

Kiawe then said, "Using Z-moves shouldn't be taken lightly, only when a trainer and their Pokémon hearts become one when they can truly unlock the full power of the Z-crystal and use it's true power by doing something."

"Like what" ask Serena.

"Helping the islands, helping both people and Pokémon" said Kiawe.

"They doesn't seem like a problem with me, throughout my journey I've help people and Pokémon grow closer to one another and helped trainers what a bond between people and Pokémon can be, but with me and my Greninja our bond brings about the power of mega evolution for it" said Ash.

Everyone but Serena looked curious and Ash called out Greninja and the duo nodded and soon the duo synchronized as both yelled as Greninja was enveloped by a pillar of water and soon the pillar form a giant water shuriken on Ash's back with Greninja taking on a few of Ash's feature. Ash smiled and said, "This is an evolution method similar to mega evolution called bond phenomenal, or Battle Bond for short, moves like Gastro Acid, Worry Seed, Simple Beam, Role play, Skill Swap and Entertainment will fail, me and Greninja become one both in mind, body and spirit, we see what each other sees and do what each other does, but this is an ability rarely scene."

Greninja returned to normal and Kiawe said, "Such an unusual power, if used with a Z-crystal what could happen?"

"I don't know, but maybe I'll find out one day" said Ash.

Kukui then said, "All right, class, it's almost time for Pokémon science, and today's teacher is Principal Oak" Bounsweet somehow pushed a sleeping Togedemaru upright despite it's small round body.

Later Principal Oak had entered the class with an Alolan Exeggutor and even dressed like a kanto version he said, "Like this Exeggutor and Alolan Exeggutor, there are many Pokémon different in the Alola region, and who are a different type as well well."

Sophocles then put his input in, "Wow their heights are totally different."

Lana then said, "But their faces are the same."

"Yeah, but I'm guessing the Alolan form of Exeggutor is of a different typing as well" said Ash.

"Correct, I see why Samuel said you were such good with Pokémon, you quick with and kindness, and the reason why the Alolan Exeggutor have grown taller Alola's climate."

"Oh see, because Alola is warm and sunny all year long is that Exeggutor had gained more nutrients from the sun thus it grew taller" said Dawn.

"Correct" said Samson who smiled and said, "But it's also the perfect climate for Exeggcute and Exeggutor to thrive upon, as a matter affect it can be stated that Alolan Exeggutor looks exactly the way it should, of course, this is a result of it living in an ideal environment."

The Exeggutor said it's name in agreement and Ash smiled sensing the joy from it. Samson then said, "The phenomenon of Pokémon developing their distinct appearances based on the region in which they live is what we called regional variation."

"Regional variation" asked Serena confusingly.

Samson nodded and said, "For example everywhere else Exeggutor is a grass and psychic type, but here in the Alola region it is a grass and dragon type, but the Alolan Exeggutor has its own unique move can anyone give me a hint what it is,here is a hint swap a wood from wood hammer and add a type to it."

Ash pondered and looked at the grass and… dragon Ash then said, "Dragon Hammer!"

"Correct, Dragon Hammer unlike wood hammer has no secondary effects, Exeggcute can learn Dragon Hammer upon evolving into an Alolan Exeggutor, but in order to become an Alolan Exeggutor it must evolve her, everywhere else it will just be a normal Exeggutor" said Samson.

Samson then said, "You see learning her can be like a wild Tauros with a mind of a Conkeldurr."

Everyone sweatdropped at that and soon they saw Piplup messing with its tail and got whacked by it as the tail had a fruit on it with eyes and puckered lips. Ash then gave a blank look and said, "Let me guess the tail has a mind of its own?"

The natives nodded and Dawn picked up Piplup. Later that evening Ash was giving his Pokémon a bath, but Charizard put up a fight since it was a fire type. Once finish Ash walked out as Kukui placed a plate of food on the table as Pokémon food laid on the floor. Hearing Ash's stomach sound like Pyroar roar Kukui laughed and Ash said, "Whoa, that look so good!"

"It's called an Alola plate as it's popular dish here in the Alola region" said Kukui.

"You like it" asked Kukui.

"It's awesome" said Ash.

Ash noticed a small sand fur colored puppy with blue eyes and had small rocks around its neck eating with Pikachu and Manaphy as Manaphy wanna spend the night with his papa, Ash said, "Whose that Pokémon?"

"Oh this, this is Rockruff" said Kukui then he noticed Ash was done and was shocked and saw everyone else was done as well and said, "Wow, your all done."

Ash went to the edge of the carpet and said, "Come here Rockruff, don't be shy I won't hurt you."

Kukui sat down and started to dig in as Rockruff picked it's head out at Ash. Sniffing no Ill intent it sprung into Ash's arms and started to rub it's rock frills into Ash making him laugh and roll with the pain. Soon Rockruff rubbed up against Pikachu and Manaphy making the duo laugh and Kukui looked at the scene puzzled. Kukui then said, "You see, that is how Rockruff greet one another, by rubbing the rocks against the others neck."

"So does that make Rockruff a rock type" asked Ash.

"Correct and it's pretty obvious that Rockruff likes the three of you very much" said Kukui.

Ash scratched Rockruff behind the ear making the pup wagging its tail and it's leg bouncing making Kukui chuckled at the scene. Rockruff sprang into Ash's arms once more and rubbed up against him making Kukui smile at the scene. Kukui's phone than rang and he pulled it out and said, "Kukui here, what's up?"

He began to pass and said, "Uh yeah…" thus he headed downstairs making Ash and the Pokémon getting confused. Manaphy was scooped up by Ash and as Kukui stopped and said, "I see, well then alright then."

Ash felt his holo device buzz and pulled it out as it was Professor Oak smiling and said, "Hey Ash, all your Pokémon have been return to the lab and are safe and sound, everyone else, but Brock and Misty think they are someplace else and I have wonderful news, the Dark Mattermon have been destroyed or captured for study so they can be studied and find out how to counter them."

"That's wonder news" said Ash.

"So how was my cousin's school" asked Samuel.

"Fun and exciting, but the Pokémon quirk is a family tick isn't it" said Ash with a blank look making the Professor laugh nervously.

Meanwhile at Mallow's family restaurant as Dawn and Serena were out practicing, their classmates were planning a welcome to the region party for the trio. Ash went outside and smiled as he and his Pokémon got training. Primeape moves were Thrash, Seismic Toss, Close Combat and Cross Chop, Greninja's were Bounce, Water Shuriken, Night Slash and Extrasensory. As the group of Pokémon begun to train with Charizard Z against Ash-Greninja, Pikachu against Primeape, Rockruff was amazed by the four Pokémon power as was Manaphy seeing his big brothers show off their skills. Manaphy was only a young Pokémon with little training and battle skill, but hope either Mama or Papa would change that. At Oaks ranch Oshawott shell Razor Shell lost all the water on it and formed Sacred Sword and he slashed a tree into logs shocking the other Pokémon, Snivy fired off an Energy ball while being tortured by Torterra and Pignite mastered Burn Up with Quilava help.

Oshawott knew Water Pledge, Sacred Sword, Hydro Pump and Aqua Tail, Snivy knew Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Energy Ball and Grass Pledge, while Pignite knew Burn Up, Flame Pledge, Flamethrower and Brick Break. The Unova starters cheered becoming even stronger for when Ash calls upon them and saw Riolu sparing with Infernape who was in Blaze mode and Riolu was having a difficult time, come the next day Ash was walking to school with Manaphy in his arms as Pikachu and him ran to school. Ash's danger sense kicks on and he flips to avoid Shadow ball. Ash then said, "What the… who did that."

Looking up he saw nothing and sensed around and sensed nothing and said, "Whatever did that is long gone" looking down he saw Manaphy still sleeping and kiss the child on the forehead and got running to the school.

Upon emerging through the gates with Serena and Dawn who also came up behind them streamers popped on the sides of the entrance. Soon a giant water balloon grew into Ash's face and he knew what would come next the and their. But Popplio was pushing on the balloon and as it popped it soaked Ash we're he was standing and on the inside he was annoyed by didn't show it.

The trio's classmates came out from hiding and shouted, "Surprise!"

Dawn and Serena looked confused as did the Pokémon and Ash asked, "Okay, what the heck is going on?"

Kiawe came up and said, "Did we surprise you?"

"Yeah although I'm not sure why though" he said.

Mallow then said, "Well, first off, we decided today would be the day perfect today to have a surprise welcome party for you three and that was the just the first surprise."

Ash raised a brow and cocked his head to the side while the girls looked slightly anxious about this. Sophocles then said, "Now me and Togedemaru want to challenge you three and I'm sure you must know what I mean by that."

"Oh yeah" Ash grabbed a Pokeball said, "You ready?"

Sophocles smirked at this and soon they were escorted to four small pools filled with balloons and all three non-natives looked confused as Serena asked, "Balloons?"

"Right, balloons" said Mallow.

"You know usually when trainers say something like that, it means a Pokémon battle right" said Dawn.

"Feels like I'm back at the orange islands, those gym leaders did have wacky challenges instead of gym battles" said Ash remembering the challenges.

"Here's the rule, whichever team pops all them wins" said Mallow cheerfully.

Ash smirked and said, "Good thing me and Pikachu will be for an actual battle, let's go Greninja."

Greninja emerged making the release sign and looked dead serious as Absol joined Serena's side and Piplup joined Dawn's side. Serena had Braixen, Manaphy, Absol and Sylveon as she sent Pangoro home to protect her mom and asked him to help her handle the Rhyhorn races, Dawn had Piplup, Quilava and Buneary with her while the others stayed home with her mother. Ash popped his neck and knuckles and focused his aura into his fingertips as Greninja had solid black kunais outlined in dark red meaning it was night slash. The four participants stood ready with their Pokémon as Kiawe stood between Ash and Sophocles stack and raised his hand saying, "Ready!"

The group eyes soon focused and Kiawe brought his hand down and said,"Go!"

The group charged and Ash team lunged first as Piplup used after whirlpool similar to it's contest moves getting in the lead, but Serena had Absol used Play Rough and Greninja used night slash with quick precision and accuracy as Ash was popping them. Togedemaru gained spikes and started to roll into the balloons as Sophocles sat on them, but Piplup was getting into the league and fast. Soon hearing the last balloon popped Mallow raised her hand and said, "Game winners are Dawn and Piplup, with Ash, Greninja, Sophocles and Togedemaru tied in second and Serena and Absol in third place."

Ash chuckled and said, "Figures Dawn would win, popping balloons is one of her first contest techniques she perfected."

Serena congratulated Dawn as Absol nodded toward the Piplup and soon Verity, Sorrel and Cross came on campus seeing what was going on. Ash smiled and saw Dawn was happy, a smile he sees when she is having fun and was enjoying herself. Soon Lana said, "Hey you three, you ready for your third challenge against us?"

"You bet" they said as everyone cheered.

Cross, Verity and Sorrel greeted everyone and told Ash tomorrow they'll be setting off at sunset for the Sinnoh region so Verity can meet Sorrel's family. Unknowingly to anyone Tapu Koko was watching from the trees unseen by anyone, except Ash who sensed that Tapu Koko was nearby. The group walked over to the pond by the entrance as Pikachu was out in front of everyone and Mallow said, "An aquathlon is a competitive event were you run and swim, now let's see who wins."

Behind Pikachu was Poppili and in between the duo was Buneary as Manaphy soon ran past Popplio. Ash called out, "Let's go Pikachu", Dawn said, "Give it everything you got Buneary" soon Serena said, "You can do it Sylveon."

Sophocles called out, "Good luck out there!"

Pikachu made it to the pool of water and dived into the water with Manaphy and Buneary behind him as Popplio dived into the water and begun to swim. Buneary showed a little trouble but soon got the hang of it, but Manaphy and Popplio zipped past her. Ash ran alongside Pikachu and said, "That's perfect Pikachu, keeping timing your breaths with your strokes and a steady pace."

Soon Pikachu saw Popplio and Manaphy zipped past him shocking him for a second, but soon he heard Buneary having troubled and swam back to help her making her happy, she grabbed hold and he swam for the exit as she exhausted herself. Manaphy jumped out of the water first with Popplio and both touched the line first as Lillie said, "Popplio can move up to 25 miles per hour in the water, quite impressive."

"Sure is" said Ash helping Buneary out of the water and into a towel since like Dawn she hated her fur getting messed up and let Dawn groomed her.

Pikachu looked at the scene and Ash said, "Hey buddy, you did the right thing, helping others out is more important than any victory."

Pikachu smiled and Ash gave Pikachu and Buneary a little snack to get their energy back up as well as Manaphy. Soon it was time for the next event as Kiawe said, "Your next surprise is competing against me, each of you one on one against me."

Ash looked fired up and says, "Sounds good to me."

"Me and Dawn are backing out, with Turtonator spikes we couldn't even get a hit in" said Serena.

"True, both of you have a fire type left and against a fire and dragon type won't work" said Ash making the girl smile at his understanding.

Ash was intelligent and artistic, but he hardly uses his smarts unless he needed to or if someone worded something differently then what he sees. But the girls knew he accepted the idea by now, he had to, he couldn't hurt the two people who are his life lines from going insane. As the duo stood across from each other everyone else cheered them on and Kiawe and Ash eyed each other, Kiawe saw what Charizard was capable of and Charizard was a legendary defeater so he wouldn't use him, Pikachu or Greninja, time for Primeape. But it was actually a race with Tauros and the duo were neck and neck, Ash remembered his Rhyhorn races and the other races he's been in and used his knowledge with that and Kiwwe was impressed Ash was giving him a challenge. Mallow said, "It's a tight race!"

"Yeah, who knew Ash was this good" said Lana.

"He was a Rhyhorn racer for a while back in Kalos" said Serena.

"Yeah, isn't your Mom a proracer" asked Dawn.

"Yup, I learned how to be one from her, although it didn't stick with me" she said.

Meanwhile overlooking the race was Kukui and Rockruff as Rockruff was excited seeing this as Kukui smiled. Samson came up from behind and said, "Wow, look at them Rapidash!"

Kukui chuckled and said, "Everyone, decided to have a welcoming surprise party for Ash, Dawn and Serena."

Samson smiled and said, "Music to my ear, eevee-dently, buizel… xernestic!"

Kukui chuckled and said, "The cross chop of friendship is always critical hit, don't you think?"

Samson cocked his head to the side of Kukui using his own vocal tic of Pokémon moves replacing real words. He then asked, "Professor, are you going to take a turn?"

Kukui nodded and said, "For sure, very soon, right Rockruff."

The pup cheered and Kukui said, "Truth is, I'm the last surprise and it will be a battle between the two of us."

Samson smiled and watched the events as Ash and Kiawe tied in the race. Ash said, "What a rush, too bad Serena and Dawn back out, but I guess it wouldn't been far since Dawn hasn't ridden a Pokémon except Mamoswine and he isn't fast at all."

"Yeah, so Ash if I did battle you, what Pokémon you would've used" asked Kiawe.

"Primeape, he is a P1 champion for three years, and has came back" said Ash.

Kiawe nodded and Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder and soon Kukui and Rockruff walked up to them and asked, "Hey Professor, Rockruff, what's up?"

"You three are now looking at your last surprise, if you three agree to a Pokémon battle" said Kukui.

The trio nodded and Ash grabbed his Primeape ball and Mallow raised her hand and said, "But before that as I am my family's restaurant poster girl, so that means I'll prepare us all a little lunch."

No sooner she said that they heard Ash's stomach growl with Pikachu sounding like an echo in the distance and everyone laughed at that. Then Kiawe and Sophocles stomachs growled as well and sometime later up in the Cabana that rested at the side of the school Mallow then said handing out everyone's plates, "Lunch is served!"

Mallow sat three large plates of Pokémon food down as Charizard, Braixen, Lucario, Incineroar, and Turtonator gathered around one, Primeape, Lycanroc, Quilava, Greninja gathered around another and all the smaller Pokémon gathered around the last plate. Ash was eating and the food was just as great as Brock's was and that brought back some good memories as it did for Dawn. Mallow then said, "You know what, I followed your recipe for the Pokémon food to a tee."

Lillie nodded and said, "It is supposed to be very tasty and extremely healthy for any Pokémon."

"So good" said Ash halfway done with his plate.

Sophocles then said, "Mallow's cooking is the best second to my Mom's."

Ash slightly twitched at that and only Dawn and Serena saw it and they frowned by continued eating. Soon they heard, "Koko!"

All their eyes widen and the turned and saw the island guardian floating before them and Ash said, "Tapu Koko?!"

Lillie then said, "Melemele Island guardian, Tapu Koko!"

"What a sight" said Mallow.

"Amazing" said Lana.

The Pokémon native and foreign stared in awe at the guardian. Ash walked before the guardian and asked, "Are you here to challenge me?"

The guardian didn't utter a word and vanished then soon appeared behind Ash and grabbed his hat and took off. Ash groaned and said, "Why is it always my stinking bloody hat."

Grabbing his bag he rushed after Tapu Koko with his Pokémon following in suit as did everyone else calling out to him. Ash and Pikachu rushed after Tapu Koko into the forest and Ash said, "Hey, give that back!"

Kiawe called out, "Ash, slow down!"

Lana and Lillie soon climbed over a downed tree as Greninja, Charizard and Primeape took to the trees. Soon Dawn, Mallow, Serena, Kukui, Rockruff and the others gone over the log. Ash entered a clearing with his Pokémon landing behind him as they looked around, closing his eyes Ash raised his hand and concentrated on his aura to find Koko. Opening his eyes, he looked up at the guardian who wore his hat. Ash's Pokémon gotten into a stance, Tapu Koko placed Ash's hat back onto his head and soon pointed at Pikachu and then Ash and took a stance. Ash nodded and soon everyone else showed up and Ash said, "Alright Tapu Koko, I accept your challenge, let's go Pikachu."

"A battle, with the island guardian" said Cross in shock as Ash Pokémon not in the battle acted like shields for the others just encase an attack goes stray. Kukui then said, "So the fifth surprise isn't me then, this will be interesting."

Lillie then said, "I've read at this sort of thing once before, it is said that Tapu Koko is a very curious Pokémon and that long ago, it would challenge Islanders to a Pokémon battle."

Ash adjusted his hat and said, "I accept your challenge Tapu Koko, alright Pikachu let's give it all we got!"

Pikachu nodded and stepped forward.

(Start Playing Never Back Down)

Tapu Koko roared as it's ability Electric Surge had caused Electric Terrain to become in affect. Ash said, "So that wasn't a move, perhaps it's ability to cause Electric Terrain, he wants me and Pikachu to go all out the, alright Tapu Koko you asked for it, Pikachu use Electro Web then charge in with Iron tail!"

Pikachu launched a webbing made from electricity at the guardian and charged in white behind it with a pale gray glowing tail. Tapu Koko evaded the first attack and slammed an Electronic ball into Pikachu side sending him flying. Ash muttered, "Fast, faster than Pikachu and Electro ball gains power on a Pokémon's speed, well than, now Pikachu Thunderbolt on the ground and charged in with Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu backflipped into the air and fired off a thunderbolt smashing up the ground creating a dust cloud. Once landed Pikachu sprung forward covered in electricity as Tapu Koko lunged into the cloud with a rainbow glittering sphere around himself. The attacks connected and an explosion followed and both Pokémon were knocked out of the cloud, Tapu Koko rebounded and charged in with another Dazzling Gleam and came in straight for Pikachu and Ash smirked and said, "Countershield!"

Pikachu soon breakdance spin as a thunderbolt spun wildly and knocked Tapu Koko off balanced shocking everyone. Sophocles asked, "What was that?"

"Countershield, never heard of it" said Mallow.

"Because Ash created it back in Sinnoh region against a former rival named Paul who was a heavy hitter and Ash needed to think of a way to throw others off, he always train in unorthodox ways and they always worked" said Dawn.

"Like when Greninja was Froakie and Rock Climbed up a rock slide" said Serena.

Tapu Koko eyed the mouse Pokémon and slammed portion of it's Mask arm down and soon a pink aura glowed as the grass and roots acted up and soon the aura focused on Pikachu's position and blasted him up and Tapu Koko soon slammed into the mouse. Pikachu eyed the guardian and grunted and Sparks flew from his cheeks and Ash said, "I hear you, he is strong, but we faced stronger does in the past, so this is just another wall to burst through."

Pikachu nodded and Ash adjusted his hat and turned it backwards and looked dead serious. Tapu Koko lunged before Ash and touched the Z-crystal causing it to glow, Ash looked at it and saw Tapu Koko retreat and said, "Time for our Z-move buddy, lets see what it can do!"

Pikachu nodded and the duo started to follow Tapu Koko movements. Pikachu and Ash followed Tapu Koko as they stuck their arms out in an x-formation and raised them up to do a zigzag making a thunderbolt sign, putting their hands on both sides of their face did a little hop and put their hands on their head and wiggled them. Pikachu gave off a short blinding light and surrounded in Z-power, Pikachu hopped into Ash's arms and Ash threw Pikachu upward and Pikachu once airborne stopped in mid air before spinning like a ball saying, "Pika Pika Pika" Kukui called out, "This is Catastropika!"

"Pika" shouted Pikachu as the spinning Pikachu dived down onto Tapu Koko whose eyes widen in shock as the attack connected causing a explosive blast of electricity condensed only onto Tapu Koko spot.

(Son End)

"No way" said Dawn seeing the attack happened.

"Incredible" said Sorrel.

"Unbelievable" said Verity.

The blast shook everything around it and Pikachu landed before Ash and struggled to stay planted as Ash's trio stood before everyone shielding them. Ash uncovered his face and said, "So that was our Z-move, what power."

Eyeing the crystal it gave of a twinkle and he sighed not knowing if Tapu Koko was still standing or not. Pikachu was panting feeling the exhaustion of using the Z-move. As the dust settles everyone saw Tapu Koko in a crater huffing and puffing and scuffed up a bit. The natives couldn't believe Ash almost beat the island guardian, they all watched Tapu Koko nodded in approval and took off. Ash smiled and Serena came up saying, "Ash!"

He looked at them and he smiled and said, "That was intense."

Dawn asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, believe me I'm more worried about Pikachu" said Ash picking up his partner.

Mallow then came up and said, "I can't believe how powerful you and Pikachu were."

"Believe me we aren't that powerful yet, there are two other trainers who outclass us" said Ash.

Dawn thought of Tobias and Serena thought of Alain, as Kiawe said, "I am impressed, you pulled of that Z-move perfectly, but it still felt to soon for you to use a Z-move."

"Your right, I'll guess I'll take the island challenge then and master my Z-move" said Ash.

Kukui smiled and said, "That is a good idea and makes perfect sense."

Lana said with a nod, "We will be cheering for you."

Everyone else agreed and Kiawe nodded and said, "I guess, after all I'm the only one with a Z-ring."

Now that Ash and his Pokémon have anew goal, their adventure in Alola truly starts now as their adventures through the islands will be fun, resourceful, challenging and passionate for him. The next day Ash greeted Professor Kukui after coming down from the loft in a tank top of shorts and said, "Time to eat."

Ash fixed his and the Pokémon food as Kukui said, "Ash, here you go."

Ash saw a large Pokedex and asked the Professor, "What is it?"

"It's a Pokedex" he replied casually.

Ash grabbed it and looked at it feeling as if it was more than just a Pokedex. Meanwhile at Professor Oak's lab, Sceptile and Bulbasaur exchanged blows and soon as an explosion caused by solar beam and dragon pulse. Both painting and soon something gleamed in the ground and Ash Bulbasaur picked it up Professor Oak came out and saw what Bulbasaur found and said, "Oh my Bulbasaur you found something, both of you did."

Grabbing it in hand Professor Oak held it into the light and saw properly it was the same size and shape as a marble. Dark blue and light blue squiggle in the pale gray marble and said, "You two found a Glalitite."

The Professor soon notice in the Earth slightly showing another Marble was seen, pulling he found a tan peach marble with the colors of a lopunny and thought of Ash and Dawn. Pocketing them he walked off and knew the duo will appreciate the gifts.

* * *

Alright episodes 102 and 103, Misty and Brock are in the Alola region. Brock and Olivia actual make a good looking couple, both are rock type users, Olivia likes Brock hitting on her, Lycanroc (midday) likes him. So if they aren't going to be a couple in the anime, I'll make them a couple here. Also Ash will learn he can hold up to twelve Pokémon and Pidgeot will return to Ash when the class goes to Kanto. Now then dates on that subject, Ash will be taking the girls on dates, but that won't be till later. Yes Dawn and Serena will gain a Z-ring and two Crystals, which ones I haven't decided, but I know what their Z-rings will look like.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four is here and now then what shall happen today, but you will have to read and find out for yourselves. Anyway news flash Dawn first Z-crystal Normalium Z, she will take the trial with Ash and Serena will get a Firium Z. Now than how does Orreon sound a rock type form of Eevee can only be evolved inside a cave, using the environment for this and had the ability Sturdy for it's common and Rock Head for it's hidden. Can learn rock, ground, steel, fire, normal and dark type moves, when it evolves it learns Rock Throw.

Ash's Pokémon: Pikachu, Riolu, Gible, Greninja, Charizard

* * *

Chapter Four: Uploading the Dex

Disembarking off the aircraft shuttle was three familiar faces, one with long red hair, one with short blue hair and a normal Meowth. All three dressed to blend into the natives, they were sent here on an assignment by Giovanni and his top agent, agent Midnight said to catch Pokémon away from Ash so they don't screw up. Jesse, James and Meowth took the order to heart as you don't disobey Midnight without getting your soul broken, Black Tulip herself found that out as she was left nude and covered in body writing in a position with sex toys in her. Black Tulip then left after having all things team rocket deleted from her mind, now they don't know where she is, only though she goes by Dominio again, a fifteen year old trainer who acts like a timid girl. Now they were here in the newest target for world domination the Alola region, no league jurisdiction and each island only one officer Jenny, but lots of rare Pokémon. Jessie then said, "At last the Alola region…" as James nodded and said, "This great and distant land gives us a whole new meaning for a new-start."

Meowth nodded and said, "Yeah, were are going to everything for the greatest boss ever in all of bossland."

Soon Wobbuffet emerged saying its name as did Mime Jr. as he also emerged. After returning to boss from the Kalos region James grabbed Mimey before they left for the Alola region. Jessie pushed her glasses up and said, "Catching Pokémon…" and soon James followed saying, "And conquering Alola!"

Soon the group of five cheered in joy at the newest mission. Ash examined his latest Pokedex and honestly wondered how he would carry it. He then voiced his opinion and said, "Kinda big for a Pokedex."

Kukui soon adjusted his hat and said, "Now, let's activate the Pokedex…" Kukui escorted Ash down stairs into the research area and as Kukui was typing away on his computer, Primeape was punching at the punching bag as Charizard was his assistant.

After awhile Kukui said, "Perfect, now we are fully connected."

Soon the lights started to course with electricity and flicker as did every other electronics in the room. Kukui looked back at them and said, "Here it comes."

No sooner a Rotom burst from the computer and zipped around the room and Kukui said, "Now we just have to wait for the Rotom to go inside the Pokedex."

Ash eyes widen and pondered why would the Rotom still be called a Pokémon. Rotom soon noticed the Pokedex and took a sharp turn and dash into the Pokedex. The Pokedex rumbled for a minute before going still enough a monitor showing it was alive showed with a heart as it started to come online. Soon two lights that looked like Rotom's eyes started to open up as a blue screen with a mouth came on as Rotom horn and appendages sprouted next as the Dex floated in the air. Ash then said, "So Rotom and the Pokedex are now one being, a Rotomdex."

Rotom nodded then started beeping for a few moment and before long after being greeted by Ash said, "Language selection complete."

"Wow, a Rotom taking the place of the A.I. of a Pokedex, cool" said Ash and Pikachu agreed as did the other Pokémon of Ash.

Rotom faced Kukui who said, "Rotom, please send a helping hand to Ash from now on, okay?"

Rotom replied with a salute, "Understood the registration of Ash, is complete, Pokedex now booting up…" a loading screen briefly appeared and once hit one hundred percent said, "Alola, nice to meet you, Ash."

"Alola Rotom" said Ash.

"Sweet, can even have proper conversations, much better than the original Pokedexes that is for sure" said Ash.

"Of course, Rotomdex is equipped with an assortment of languages and I have been programmed to communicate with both People and Pokémon of all different kinds" said Ash.

Ash and Pikachu looked at one another thinking of a certain Meowth and thought, 'That's even newer' Ash then said, "Nice."

After introductions were made and Rotom scanned the Pokémon in the room Ash said, "Best call Professor Oak and swap Charizard and Primeape for Riolu and Gible."

Ash called up Professor Oak and sent back Primeape with instructions to up the Pokémon's training reign, but before Ash ended the call Professor Oak said, "Oh, Ash I almost forgot to mention, now you can carry up to twelve Pokémon, but only six are to be used in battle."

"Thanks Professor, I'll check back later on the others progress" said Ash.

Meanwhile in the forest the large bear who chased Ash and Pikachu was walking through the jungle looking around the area. It was a Bewear as it heard rustling from a bush it turned and saw a pale Pikachu that was drawn on, this Pokémon was actual a Mimikyu. Meanwhile at the Pokémon school a the local fire type a Litten that was usually seen in the market looked into a tree and saw a koala like Pokémon hugging a stump of sorts within its grasp, this was a Komala. In the classroom everyone gathered around Rotomdex as everyone gave off their introductions Pikachu and Gible played with the other Pokémon as Riolu was by Ash. Lillie said in astonishment, "A Pokedex that operates with a Rotom inside of it,... that's incredible."

"Knowing Clemont he'd want to know how it works" said Serena.

"Rotomdex is incredible which makes it awesome" said Rotom.

Sophocles said, "Ah, so it learns from things around it very impressive, I wonder just how Rotomdex is programmed through…" Sophocles inched closer to Rotom with a screwdriver and said, "I'm just going to analyze your programming just for a second, is that alright?"

"No, thank you" said Rotom shaking a no hastily.

Sophocles had a rape face on and said, "Ah, come on, don't be shy, just one little peek."

"Why not ask the professor with a copy of Rotom's design" said Dawn as Sophocles said, "That might work."

Soon Principal Oak came in and said, Oh, a Rotomdex!"

Everyone turned and saw the Principal as he stood their arms crossed and said, "I see you've got yourself quite an interesting item there Ash!"

Ash explained about Principal Oak to Rotomdex who understood who the man was now Rotom said, "Please to meet you."

"Hi, hi, Psyduck, Arbok" said the Oak making Ash groan and gave a deadpan look at the faces.

Mallow then explained to Rotomdex about the principals gags with Pokémon sounds. Soon Rotom got into it and Ash slapped his forehead hoping this won't be permanent. After a while everyone sweatdropped and Kukui said, "Alright, class today we are doing some fieldwork, so Ash, now that you've gotten yourself a Rotomdex, let's catch a wild Pokémon."

Ash smirked and said, "I'm ready when you are."

Mallow then said cheerfully, "I absolutely adore fieldwork."

Kukui then said, "For Ash, Dawn and Serena the Alola region Pokémon will be a new challenge for them, we have a destiny bond ready to help them out."

Rotom then said, "Destiny bond, a ghost type move, when a Pokémon faints after using this move the opponent that landed the knockout blow it also faints."

"Rotomdex, that was excellent" said Kukui.

Rotom had a smiley face emoji present and said, "For Pokémon information, you can count on me!"

Soon everyone set off from the classroom and out into the wild. Meanwhile in the forest Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. are walking searching for their first Pokémon to capture. Jessie looked around and said, "Its kinda creepy out here, as it feels like we are being watch as something could jump out and scare us at any moment."

She made a zombie face and did a walk to get her point across. The three Pokémon turned to face and soon grass rustled ahead of them and burst out of it was the Mimikyu scaring Team Rocket. Jessie asked, "Pikachu?"

An evil aura surrounded the Mimikyu making Meowth say, "Yikes."

Soon the head of Mimikyu snapped to the scare freaking them out. Meowth then said, "Hold on, get a closer look, it's different Pokémon, wearing a Pikachu costume."

James then said, "On closer, inspection" soon Mimikyu year went upright threateningly as Meowth and Wobbuffet freaked out as Junior jumped in James arms crying as Jessie asked, "What has gotten into you three."

Soon Mimikyu said in a raspy tone, "Mimi Mimi Mimikyu."

James asked, "Meowth, what is it saying?"

"This is a family show" said Meowth in panic as Wobbuffet and Junior agreed as the two adults looked confused but Meowth said, "Its saying something so scary that it should be left unsaid."

"You've got that right, but I think you meant it's a fanfic and shouldn't be mentioned Meowth" said I.

"Nephalem, why are you breaking the wall" said James.

"Mimikyu started it, but he is saying call me a fucking Pikachu again and I'll strangle you with your innards then kill you slowly" said myself before sealing up the wall making the Team Rocket crew nearly piss themselves.

Jessie looked a Mimikyu and said, "This isn't scary, it's kinda cute."

Jessie then smiled and said, "So our very first job in Alola region will be catching that cutie."

She then grabbed Meowth and threw him saying, "Now Meowth use Fury Swipes!"

Meowth flew at Mimikyu and the cat said, "Kay des measures TIME!"

Meowth slashed the Mimikyu four times but realized it had no effect. He gaped Mimikyu turned around and said something very scary and Meowth said in fear, "Will you knock off the scary talk" pointing at the Mimikyu he said, "Take off that Pikachu get up and fight fair and square."

Meowth lunged and was about to remove the outfit but caught a glimpse of Mimikyu true appearance and begun his journey down the road of death. Jessie and James tried to wake Meowth up, soon the group threw water on him and he shot up and he said, "You lugs are drowning me."

James then said, "Welcome back!"

The group then shared a group hug and Meowth said, "Thank you guys from bringing me back from that hell hole."

"Bringing you back" asked Jessie curiously.

Meowth nodded and said, "When I tried looking taking that thing's mask off it's mug, I could see only darkness and found myself in a long dark tunnel, then I saw a Glaceon, Gardevoir and Lopunny, but they were illusions created by Gastly, Haunter and Gengar, then I fell into a very dark abyss."

Meowth then mocked Mimikyu who then said something threateningly making the Pokémon shudder in fear. Bushes then ruffled and the team made scarce in fear. Emerging from the bushes was the class and Ash said, "I've gotta feeling we will run into a Pokémon for sure."

"Really" asked Kiawe.

"I hope your prediction is right on the money" said Mallow.

Sophocles then yawn and said, "I'm tired from all this walking."

Rotom then said, "The possibility of meeting a wild Pokémon here in this area are 83.9%."

"Way to keep the numbers high" said Dawn with a blank look.

Meowth then said from the bushes, "The Twerp and Pikachu in view!"

"And an assortment of others as well as the blue twerpette and her Piplup and that honey twerpette with her Braixen" said James.

Jessie then said, "Meaning exactly what?"

Wobbuffet was about to speak, but Jessie closed it's mouth and said, "Originally I would be all for taking them on, but Lady Midnight we shouldn't anger."

The males nodded with pale faces and shivers. Ash then noticed the Mimikyu and said, "See what did I tell you, told you we would find one soon."

"Well I'm impressed" said Kiawe.

"Ash's instincts with Pokémon are usually spot on" said Dawn with Serena nodding.

Mimikyu turned in alert to face them and saw Pikachu then soon gained an evil aura. Lillie then said, "Mimikyu, I read it in a book once, Ithink it's type is…" but Rotom said, "Please allow me to do the honors, Mimikyu, the disguise Pokémon, a ghost and fairy type, it wears a ragged head cover to look like a Pikachu, but little is known about this Pokémon a it's said that a scholar who once tried to look inside met his demise."

Meowth said from the bushes in shock and tears, "Met his demise, I'm glad I'm still kicking and grinding."

James officially noticed the Pokedex and mentioned about it saying, "That unusual Pokedex appears to be moving all by itself."

Meowth stopped and said, "That's weird."

"Ghost and Fairy Type, huh, Riolu and Gible are out of the question and Charizard wouldn't have much room, so let's go Pikachu" said Ash.

Pikachu lunged before the ghost type and was ready. Ash adjusted his hat and said, "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu charged and smashed its tail hard on Mimikyu head, the head of Mimikyu soon broke off as Ash asked, "Rotom, explanation please?"

"That was Mimikyu, disguise ability, the first hit on a Mimikyu won't do any damage" said Rotom.

Mimikyu lunged and used used a Play Rough as dust cloud kicked up and Pikachu getting the shit beat out of him. Pikachu was soon knocked out of the cloud, but Pikachu adjusted himself and landed on all fours and eyed the ghost type.

"It's strong… but we are even stronger, Pikachu Electro Web and then Volt Tackle" said Ash as the mouse gave an affirmative and threw a web of electricity at the disguise and halting it and lunged in with a Volt Tackle sending it flying back.

Mimikyu got up and looked pissed and lashed out a Shadow Claw sending Pikachu skyward before another sent Pikachu into Ash. Holding Pikachu Ash saw Pikachu was badly scuffed up and eyed the crystal for a second but shook it off, he won't use that yet, eyeing the ghost type Ash said, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt."

Pikachu complied and fired off it's Thunderbolt sending it at Mimikyu.

Mimikyu used wood hammer to block the bolt but was being pushed back and Ash said, "Tough little baka aren't you, no matter, let's do this Electro Web now then Iron Tail!"

Pikachu hurled the web, but it was blasted with a Shadow Ball, but Pikachu appeared from the explosion and knocked it away Iron Tail. Mimikyu growled and hissed at the Pikachu. Meanwhile Jessie asked, "Are you seeing this, what was it called again?"

"A Mimikyu and it seems to be on the same level as the twerps Pikachu" replied James.

"Well, then we can't allow the Twerp to have it" said Jesse.

"Yeah, but what about Midnight if she finds out we are in big trouble" said Meowth.

"We will just say the stumbled on to us when we caught Mimikyu" said Jessie and they nodded in agreement.

Ash adjusted his hat and said, "Let's finish this!"

"Just a minute" said Jessie as the group stepped out.

Kiawe asked, "All right, who are you?"

Ash growled with his eyes glowing blue and only Dawn and Serena saw this and Serena shuddered and felt the pain she felt during that contest. As Team Rocket did their new introduction Ash grabbed two of his Pokeballs and readied for a battle, once finished Jessie and James formed an the rocket insignia as Meowth was in front of the Wobbuffet by Jessie and Junior by James. Ash then said, "I've shoulda known you three would be coming to this region."

Rotom then asked, "Team Rocket, can they really take flight?"

Ash noticed the duo wore new uniforms were black and had a rainbow colored R on them and his eyes flared a brighter blue. Jessie then shouted, "We blast off you dumbass, I mean we don't fly."

James then said, "You see Team Rocket is a super-powerful organization evil organization."

Meowth nodded and said, "What dumb Pokedex doesn't know something great like that."

"I don't have any data" said Rotom.

"Let me give you a run down, Team rocket is a criminal organization with its hands deep in the black market for sealing Pokémon they either stole from trainers or caught, worst of all they would even genetic altered Pokémon if they saw fit to and would take over the world, but lately they employees people from the ex-Team such as Magma who wanted to nearly extinct all sea life and team Aqua who wanted to extinct all life on land to expand either the sea or land, then their is Team Galactic who wanted to restart the entire world and lastly Team Flare who wanted to exterminate all Pokémon life."

The natives were shocked and Ash soon tossed out Gible and Riolu. James said, "Well the Twerp is well informed, but no matter Team Rocket will conquer the Alola Region."

"Not if I have anything to say about it" said Ash with Riolu and Gible nodding in agreement.

"But today we are not here from your Pikachu or your friends Pokémon, we are here for Mimikyu" said James.

Ash looked slightly surprised, so if his mother was back at Team Rocket then she must've been a top agent, an S agent, he only heard from Lance that only four people ever wore the S rank uniform which was akin the silver uniform but was black and red with the R outlined in gold. Meowth Wobbuffet and Junior stepped forward and Meowth said, "Pikachu, today I will defeat you!"

Meowth lunged forward and it's covered in a dark aura and tackled Pikachu causing a dust cloud showing it was Foul Play. Meowth knocked Pikachu, and his claws gained a dark type aura around them and he went to slash Riolu who soon used counter making the normal fly back toward team rocket. Gible tired off a Draco Meteor causing Wobbuffet to use it's special move Mirror Coat and Gible was flung back. Gible growled and stood up looking worse for wear and Junior shouted out causing an Uproar knocking Gible away. Riolu was already on top of Junior and used Meteor Mash knocking the small Pokémon away and knocked out. James recalled Junior and Meowth lunged with a Fury Swipes, but Riolu leg caught a blaze and he high kicked it sending Meowth upward as Pikachu had used Iron Tail sending the cat into James. Ash had Pikachu fire of his Thunderbolt as Riolu Blaze kick Wobbuffet into Jessie and as the bolt sailed at Team Rocket, a Shadow ball intercepted it causing an explosion.

Meowth said with tears, "Mimikyu, you came through like a champ, thanks allot palley."

Jessie then said, "Call me crazy, but I get the strangest feeling that Mimikyu, is trying to help us."

Mimikyu gave an affirmative response, Mimikyu then seethed at Pikachu Meowth then said, "Whoa, Mimikyu wants to give us a hand instead of those chumps."

"So I'm sane" said Jessie.

"Meowth can you please explain why that is" said James.

Ash couldn't believe his ears a Pokémon who freely wants to help Team Rocket, his thoughts returned to Mewtwo and Genesect, but shook those off.

Meowth then said, "Mimikyu hates Pikachu with a dear passion, the reason being that it doesn't like looking like Pikachu because it wants to, it seems there's a whole lot of resentment going on, and it's not cool."

Ash sensed pure malicious from Mimikyu aimed at Pikachu and worried about his partner and Meowth looked afraid and said, "Can you please stop with homicidal talk, please!"

James then said, "Sound like complicated stuff to me."

Jessie looked at them and said, "So let's not look a gift Mimikyu in the mouth" she looked at Mimikyu and said, "it's all good, Mimikyu, so just attack!"

Mimikyu chest gain two stars and lunged Pikachu with aggressiveness firing off a Shadow Ball, but it was kicked away by Riolu Blaze Kick. Ash smiled and like how Riolu still knew Counter, Aura Sphere and Meteor Mash.

Jessie and James cheered at Mimikyu, soon Bewear came up from behind and grabbed Jessie and James. Everyone looked at the seen with confused faces. James said, "What's going on?"

Bewear was walking away with Jessie and James as Meowth said, "Hey, big guy, where are you schlepping off with my two buddies?"

Wobbuffet agreed and Dawn asked as Meowth and Wobbuffet followed after them, "Who's that Pokémon?"

Rotom replied, "Bewear, the strong arm Pokémon, a normal and fighting type, Bewear has extremely powerful arms, and it's very dangerous, as it waves its arms in a friendly fashion, but this means a warning and must be approached with extreme caution."

Ash remembered what happened the other day and thought, 'Would've been nice to know that sooner.'

Meowth turned back and tried to get Mimikyu to save Jessie and James, but the ghost type was charging up a huge Shadow ball to use on Pikachu. Mimikyu gave a defiant response and Meowth countered saying, "But you'd told us you'd help us out if we're are ever in a fucking jam, forget about Pikachu for now, with Riolu around you won't get a chance to fight him, right no you've got to save to one's right now are on your side, do it!"

Mimikyu looked back with a response that screamed, "Order me again, and I'll kill you slowly and painfully."

Mimikyu powered down and came along with Meowth and Wobbuffet as they said, "Off with a new blast."

Ash sighed in relief and said, "Wow, not sure what would've happened had Bewear joined in that fight, I seen what it did in the forest once and it wasn't pretty."

"Ash you okay" asked Mallow.

"Yeah, nothing new for me, eight regions those idiots followed me to, this won't be different than any other time,but that Mimikyu could easily match Pikachu and Meowth grew even stronger than before" said Ash.

"Still we weren't able to catch it" said Kiawe.

"But that's okay, there are many, many Pokémon in the area of this part of the Alola region" said Lillie.

"There's lots more chances" said Lana.

"Yeah, maybe next won't be so difficult for you Ash" said Dawn.

Serena nodded and said, "Yeah let's just keep searching."

Ash heard a Butterfree called and emerging from the trees was a Pink and male Butterfree. Ash and Pikachu eyes widen seeing the duo and Ash called out, "Butterfree!"

The duo turned and saw Ash and the male hugged Ash and Ash returned it and Mallow ask, "Ash, you know this Butterfree."

"Butterfree was my first Pokémon I caught back in Kanto when it was a Caterpie, been a long time my friend" said Ash.

Butterfree sat on Ash's head and he asked, "Where's the flock?"

The Pink Butterfree looked sad and Butterfree looked angry and Rotom translated what Butterfree said, "It seems a year finding an island poacher came and attack the nesting grounds destroying all the new eggs and caught every Butterfree and Caterpie, but we're after the Pink Butterfree."

Rotom soon realize and took photos of the Pink Butterfree and couldn't believe this discovery as it wasn't recorded. Ash pulled out an old dusty Pokeball and said, "Butterfree why don't you rejoin my team and you mate can stay with us, that way she is safe and happy."

The Pink Butterfree agreed but said, "She agrees, but wants to join Serena though."

Butterfree soon entered their Pokeballs as Serena used a Nest Ball and Butterfree reentered his old Pokeball. Letting them out Ash summoned out Charizard who greeted his friend and Ash said, "You know what Pikachu, maybe we should see if Squirtle would like to join us again, maybe even Pidgeot."

Pikachu agreed and watched the two Butterfree land on their Trainer's heads and they rushed off to find new Pokémon. Now reunited with long time friends Ash and Pikachu with old and new friends had begun their fieldwork class hoping to find even more new friends for their ever growing family. Meanwhile a Squirtle wearing a biker jacket with insignia of the Squirtle squad and Pidgeot in Viridian Forest eyed the sky wanting to be by their best friends side again. Upon Mount Silver a Larvitar was doing the same thinking about Ash and missed being by his side, meanwhile in a swamp a Goodra was doing the same thing.

* * *

Bet you guys never saw that coming and it is rare for Pokémon to ever break the fourth wall. So Pink Butterfree for Serena and Ash Butterfree returned. A great ending, now then this next portion is detailing all of Ash's Pokémon moves he has on him, as well as Dawn and Serena okay, okay enjoy the info. An Serena will gain a Fairyium instead of Firium, and Dawn will gain a Flyium instead of Waterium.

Ash's Team-

Pikachu: Electro Web, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt

Charizard: Heat Wave, Blue Flare, Seismic Toss, Dragon Claw

Greninja: Water Shuriken, Night Slash

Butterfree: Bug Bite, Bug Buzz, Aerial Ace, Signal Beam

Gible: Draco Meteor, Crunch, Dragon Pulse, Dig

Riolu: Blaze Kick, Meteor Mash, Counter, Aura Sphere

Dawn's Team-

Piplup: Whirlpool, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump

Quilava: Eruption, Flame Wheel, Swift, Flamethrower

Buneary: Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Jump Kick

Serena's Team-

Braixen: Hidden Power, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Psychic

Absol: Air Cutter, Foul Play, Play Rough,

Sylveon: Moon Blast, Dazzling Gleam, Sparkly Swirl, Swift

Manaphy: Dive, Heal Bell, Whirlpool, Round

(P) Butterfree: Air Slash, Acrobatics, Headbutt, Psychic


	5. Chapter 5

Alright here is Dawn's official Z-crystal and I decided to give her a Cosplay Pikachu, so that means she will get her own Pikanium. Dawn's Z-crystal are Waterium, Groundium and Pikanium, Serena are Firium, Psychium and Fairium. But I'm working on their Z-ring designs and no they won't get a Z Power Ring like Ash only Gladion and Ash will get those as well as Team Rocket. Now then I hope your ready because Rowlet is appearing soon and you know what that means things are about to get interesting so enjoy.

Non-Traitor Pokémon: Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Butterfree, Tauros, Bayleef, Quilava, Totidile, Donphan, Sceptile, Glalie, Infernape, Torterra, Buizel, Gible, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Greninja, Noivern, Talonflame.

Ash's Team-

Pikachu: Electro Web, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt  
Charizard: Heat Wave, Blue Flare, Seismic Toss, Dragon Claw  
Greninja: Water Shuriken, Night Slash  
Butterfree: Bug Bite, Bug Buzz, Aerial Ace, Signal Beam  
Gible: Draco Meteor, Crunch, Dragon Pulse, Dig  
Riolu: Blaze Kick, Meteor Mash, Counter, Aura Sphere

Dawn's Team-  
Piplup: Headbutt, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam  
Quilava: Eruption, Flame Wheel, Swift, Flamethrower  
Buneary: Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Ice Beam, Jump Kick

Serena's Team-  
Braixen: Hidden Power, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Psychic  
Absol: Air Cutter, Foul Play, Play Rough, Iron Tail  
Sylveon: Moon Blast, Dazzling Gleam, Sparkly Swirl, Swift  
Manaphy: Dive, Heal Bell, Whirlpool, Round  
Rosey aka (P) Butterfree: Air Slash, Acrobatics, Headbutt, Psychic

* * *

Chapter Five: An Alolan Catch

As the eldest members of the Pokémon school students walked around the forest, Manaphy clung to his Papa's head as Pikachu walked alongside Ash and Ash said, "Hey guys, wanna hear the time I actually got turned into a Pikachu."

"What" said Mallow.

"No way" said Lana.

"Impossible" said Kiawe.

"That's really not possible Ash" said Sophocles.

"No it's true, back in Johto me, Misty and Brock met an actual Hex maniac trainer who could us magic, her name was Lily with a y, she was a red head wearing a witches outfit with a Murkrow, I was on my way to beat Blackthorn City gym leader when it happened, she used Pokémon related ingredients like an actual witch and then poof I was Ashchu a Pikachu with my hat and hairstyle, that was fun especially since I got to zap Team rocket a few times, but the spell only lasted about three days and that was fun, but glad it wore off didn't need to become a test subject" said Ash.

Pikachu nodded in agreement and hive fived his trainer. Meanwhile in the Market an old lady said to Litten, "Here Litten, sweetie, have as much as you like."

She put down some berries for the fire type starter of the Alola region. Litten became happy and started to dig into the bowl of berries. As Litten dug into the food at an alarming rate soon the sounds of Pikipek and Trumbeak were heard over head. The old lady asked, "What's that?"

She looked up and saw the Pikipek and a lone Trumbeak, but she noticed a Rowlet with them as well as a Vullaby. She then said, "Look, it's a Pikipek flock, I guess it is that time of year, isn't it, it's wonderful!"

Rowlet was lagging behind and Vullaby was by his side trying to help him out. Trumbeak gave a command and Vullaby nudged Rowlet before the flock dive bomb and started to collect food. Litten looked surprised and she said, "They only come around this time of year, so it's just fine."

As a man and his Psyduck handed the flock some berries, a Growlithe even shared some of it's food for the birds as people raised food up for the flock as the woman said, "Of course, the abundance of nature must be shared with everyone one, that is the rule among us who live in the Alola region."

Vullaby grabbed a Big Apple as Rowlet grabbed a wind chime thinking it was food. Litten looked confused and gave a questioning face to this then she said, "So don't forget-if you ever find yourself hungry, don't be shy and come back, okay?"

As the flock flew off Litten gave an affirmative nod. Back in the forest Ash was battling a grabbing as Rotom said, "Grubbing, the larva Pokémon, a bug type, Grubbing scrapes trees with it's large Jaws and drinks the sap as it makes its home underground."

Rotom looked at Ash and asked did he got all that and Ash nodded, deciding to partner up with Butterfree to help his old friend get back in shape Ash said, "All right, Signal beam, fire!"

A green bean outline in purple fired from Butterfree's antenna as it sailed and hit Grubbin who countered with String Shot but the beam blasted right through it and Grubbin soon dodged it and fired off an Electroweb but Butterfree used Bug Buzz to disrupt Grubbin and the attack and Butterfree used Aerial Ace hitting Grubbin and knocking it back. Rotom then said, "In order to catch certain Pokémon, you must weaken it in battle, before you throw a Pokeball."

Grabbing a Pokeball Ash threw it as it spun along the ground before hitting Grubbin it bounced off of it opening up and Grubbing was sucked in by a red beam. The normal Pokeball soon shut and landed on the ground as the dot in the center of it blinked as it shook signalling catching procedure was being commencing. Kiawe and everyone was on the edge of their toes as he asked, "Will he catch it?"

Sophocles then said, "Yeah, will he?"

But the ball burst open as Grubbin emerged and soon dug to escape. Ash groaned and said, "Rotom do all Grubbin escape while digging?"

"Affirmative" said the Dex.

Mallow said, "Too bad…", "And he was so close…" replied Lana with Serena nodding her head.

Ash eyed the digging trail as it stopped before him, he said, "Keep an eye on the ground guys, Grubbin is around here."

Everyone nodded and soon the ground burst from behind and Grubbin emerged and aimed for Lillie but with Aerial Ace Grubbin was knocked away before it could get to Lillie by Butterfree. Mallow said jokingly, "You sure do know how to get scared."

"Hey now we all have our own fears, Dawn is her hair getting messed up, Serena is to be alone and mine is failing my friends and Pokémon when they need me the most" said Ash.

Everyone nodded and Ash looked at Butterfree who looked exhausted as he was out of practice and Ash said, "We best head to the Pokémon Center, I've gotta ring up Professor Oak while nurse joy checks over all my Pokémon."

Kiawe, Sophocles, Lillie and Lana returned to the school to tell Professor Kukui what happened. Unknowingly Jessie, James and Meowth was giving their report to Giovanni, Lady Midnight and Giovanni secretary after they caught Mimikyu using James Luxury Ball as he cried over his collection and Bewear fed them. Nurse Joy said, "Welcome to the Melemele Island Pokémon Center."

Nurse Joy of the Alola region wore a pink nurse outfit and hat with the left sleeve and portion of the hat were white. Beside Nurse joy was a Comfy and Blissey as Rotom scanned Comfey and said, "Comfey, the Posey picker Pokémon, a fairy type, it released a relaxing scent from the flowers it picks as the scent has a healing effect and can cure status conditions."

Ash then said, "Nurse Joy, I need you to check on my Pokémon especially Butterfree."

Dawn and Serena asked Nurse Joy to look over their Pokémon as well. A Blissey with a stretcher holding Butterfree as his mate who Serena nicknamed Rosey due to its pink color was the same as a Pink rose. Nurse Joy smiled and said, "Don't worry, all your Pokémon are in good care."

Ash nodded and as they caretakers left he muttered, "I think all Joys and Jenny's are clones of the first Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, no way can a whole family like that with over hundreds of sisters could exist without cloning."

The girls looked at him and pondered on this and their eyes widen thinking he was right. Comfey gave Dawn it's flowers and she sighed in Bliss and said, "Comfey is perfect for Nurse Joy."

"Yeah, so is Blissey" said Mallow.

"Correct Blissey, the happiness Pokémon, a normal type, when it senses someone is sad with it's fur, it will rush over, no matter how far, and share its Lucky Egg that brings a smile to everyone" said Rotom.

Later the group of four was eating at the local cafe in the center as Ash was having a drink and he looked bored. He called Oak and explained about remmeting Butterfree and the Professor smiled at that Ash met an old friend. Soon Nurse joy came out with their Pokémon and Ash recalled his Pokémon as Butterfree landed on his head and Rosey circled around her mate rubbing her face against his happy seeing him in top form. Rowlet who was tired as the flock started to return to the nest as the brought the food to a Toucannon the final form of Pikipek. Toucannon watched as it's mate sent their adopted child off to get actual food, but Vullaby followed her brother on Toucannon orders to keep him safe. The next day Ash was at Mallow's restaurant with Dawn and Serena as they ate breakfasts as Ash said, "Today me and Dawn are going to catch a Pokémon."

"The catch rate for Pokémon in the forest behind the Pokémon school is 89%" said Rotom.

Mallow then said, "That just might work, that is where I met Bounsweet."

"Bounsweet, the fruit Pokémon, a grass type, it's always emitting a delicious scent from its body, lured by it's scent, many flying Pokémon mistake it for a berry."

Bounsweet soon let loose sweet scent and Ash chuckled and saw the Pokémon go into pure Bliss. Meanwhile an exhausted Rowlet and somewhat tired Vullaby flew over head and picked up the scent and gain a blissful expression then spotted Bounsweet and Rowlet charged to get Bounsweet with determination. Rowlet was soon upon the berry looking Pokemon, but Bounsweet saw this and used Rapid spin knocking Rowlet away. Vullaby saw this and rushed to her brother and propped him up as he had a bump on his forehead. Serena asked, "Who's the Pokémon who attacked Bounsweet?"

"Allow me, Rowlet, the grass quill Pokémon, a grass and flying type, it stores energy during the day from photosynthesis as it swoops down without making a sound and unleashes a powerful kick without being noticed."

"Yeah, but who's that other Pokémon" asked Dawn.

"Vullaby, the diapered Pokémon, a dark and flying type, it protects it's plump posterior with the bones of pretty it has consumed, as it grows, it replaces the bones, but how can it fly though" said Rotom.

"Must know the move then" said Ash.

Vullaby growled and whacked her brother before scolding and looked at Bounsweet and charged with a Furry attack with its beak. But Piplup jumped into its path and blasted the dark type with a Hydro Pump. Bounsweet soon released another sweet scent as gratitude, but Rowlet came and got hit with another Rapid Spin. Ash looked at them and said, "Maybe that Vullaby and Rowlet are very hungry?"

Pikachu called out as Rowlet was falling but Vullaby couldn't save her brother, but Ash lunged and caught Rowlet in his arms. Vullaby collapsed from exhaustion, but later the duo woke up to seeing Ash and Dawn's faces above them. Ash smiled and said, "Glad to see you two are, okay."

Rowlet sat up and looked confused as did Vullaby and then the quill Pokémon jumped up and down feeling somewhat refreshed and saw some Melon slices and the two flying types went to the bowl and Dawn said, "Help yourselves, you both looked exhausted and hungry."

Dawn giggled and Ash smiled and kissed both his girls temples for cutting the fruit making them blush. Serena giggled and said, "Talk about an appetite."

Ash munched on a banana as Rotom said, "The amount of food at the speed they are consuming the food is incredible."

Pikachu nodded in agreement at this. Soon the duo was satisfied at this and felt happy. Dawn asked, "Did you two like that?"

The duo bird types nodded in joy at the wonderful food they were treated to. Mallow came out with a Watermelon and said, "Seems someone is awake."

Ash rubbed Rowlet and felt him purring into his hand and said, "Wow, he is super soft."

Soon the duo remembered something and grabbed the melon and flew off. Ash raised a brow and soon sensed danger lingering in the air and said, "We better follow them, I sense danger ahead."

They nodded and grabbed their bags and Pokémon then soon followed. Soon Rowlet and Vullaby greeted Toucannon with the mellon and Toucannon was very relieved seeing her daughter and son returning. Toucannon was pleased and rubbed her beak against her adopted children and smiled. Trumbeak came back and Rowlet stood proudly and Trumbeak praised Rowlet. Ash found them and said, "So this is their family, but what are all of those Pokémon?"

"Pikipek, the woodpecker Pokémon, a normal and flying type, it can unleash sixteen pecks per second to drill a hole into a tree where it stores food, Trumbeak, the bugle beak Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pikipek as it attacks it opponents by firing seeds stored in its beak, and lastly Toucannon, the cannon, and the evolved for of Trumbeak, it's beak heats up to over two hundred degrees,and it's Peck inflict a serious burn."

Rowlet touched Toucannon beak trying to see if it was hot, but as it heats up it suffered from it. Soon a net was blasted at the avain Pokémon after Rowlet flew into Ash's back and Vullaby greeted Dawn and Mallow asked, "What's going on?"

Soon the group saw the shadow figures of Team Rocket and as they did their introduction motto Ash said, "What do you three losers want!"

"No can do Twerp, they shoplifted Bewear's food and that is a big no-no" said Jessie.

"And we are here to take it back and so we can pay Bewear back" said James.

Junior and Wobbuffet gave an affirmative nod and Meowth with a net bazooka said, "I go boom!"

Meowth fired the net catching the berries in a net and Jessie said, "And now we are going to be taking these Pikipeks and their evolutions to the boss and take the berries back to Bewear."

"Not if I can help it" said Ash as Pikachu and Butterfree soon joined his side.

"Huh, is it me or is that Butterfree the twerps old one" asked James.

"Your right" said Meowth.

"Now take it away Mimikyu" said Jessie sending out Mimikyu and soon she said, "Mi ikyu, take care of Pikachu the way you know how to."

Wobbuffet joined the ghost type side as did Mime Junior. Mimikyu fired off a Shadow ball, but Pikachu deflected it with an Iron Tail and sent a Thunderbolt at Mimikyu, but Wobbuffet jumped in the path using Mirror Coat sending the attack back, but it was intercepted by Braixen using Flamethrower. Mime fired of it's own Flamethrower after using Mimic and soon, but was intercepted by Piplup using Hydro Pump. Meowth pulled out some fake coins and released Payday pelting Pikachu, but was blasted in the face by Butterfree Signal Beam. Ash muttered, "Rowlet, time for you to save your friends."

Rowlet nodded emerging from the bag as he and Vullaby went for the nets, as Pikachu smacked Mimikyu with Iron Tail, but it didn't work. Rowlet had kicked the net on the Pikipek with Tackle and Vullaby had used Steel Wing to free it's parents. Rotom said, "Amazing with one kick, Rowlet cut through that net!"

Team rocket were shocked and Meowth aimed a Further Swipes at Butterfree, but it evaded and bug bite Meowth making his face swell up, Mimikyu and Pikachu gotten into a deadlock with Wood Hammer and Iron Tail as Wobbuffet was knocked back by Piplup Drill Peck and Junior was flung back by Braixen hidden power. Mimikyu soon shoved Pikachu back but was blasted by Signal Beam, Hydro Pump and Flamethrower sending the fairy type before the trio who recalled their psychic types. Mimikyu growled and whacked the three Pokémon away with Shadow Claw, but was smashed into a tree by Pikachu's Volt Tackle as Braixen was extremely hurt by the ghost type move. Braixen smiled weakly at Pikachu whose cheeks sparked wildly. Mimikyu was spinning around like a wheeling mid air using wood hammer as Pikachu readied counter shield knowing what Ash was thinking, but soon Rowlet's wings glowed and he spun releasing a breeze of razor sharp leaves. Vullaby had dive bombed Mimikyu with fly and steel wing knocking the fairy type back. Serena then asked, "Wow Razor Leaf and Fly, Steel wing combo!"

"That wasn't Razor Leaf, that was Leafage" said Mallow.

Dawn smiled and said, "Nice job, you two, now let's end this!"

"With pleasure" said Ash as the trio foreigners said, "Pikachu/Braixen/Piplup use Thunderbolt/Flamethrower/Hydro Pump!"

The trio trainer's starters fired off their attacks and the trio converged similar like a tri-attack but was in a beam form and spinning. Mimikyu and Team Rocket where hit, but as an explosion happened they didn't see them blasting off and they looked and saw Bewear holding a destroyed Boulder shocking them as Team Rocket was saved. The trio said, "Bewear, thank you for saving us!"

Bewear grabbed them and bolted as they said in surprise, "We are off with a new blast."

As the group looked confused Mallow said, "There all gone?"

"Believe me they'll be back, but surprisingly they weren't after Pikachu, guess they now know it's hopeless to get him" said Ash with Pikachu nodding in agreement as the mouse saw Braixen injured knee and touched it causing her to hiss, Pikachu pointed it out and Ash looked at it and said, "Just a scrape" he pulled out a potion and patched her up making her happy.

The Pikipek family praised Rowlet and Vullaby for their battle skills and Toucannon smiled at her son and daughter, their eggs ended up in her nest as her brother's mates were killed off by predators and asked her to protect the eggs. Seeing the two humans she felt they'd be safe with them and would grow stronger than here in the forest. Dawn said, "Rowley and Vullaby look very happy with their family."

"Yeah, I'll think I won't catch Rowlet, he deserves to be with his family" said Ash.

Rowlet and Vullaby landed on Ash and Dawn's shoulders and the duo rubbed their heads and Ash said, "Rowlet, thank you for your assistance in helping us, and I'm glad we were able to save your family."

Setting the two birds down Rowlet looked at them questioning and Ash said, "I wish I could catch you, but your family here needs you, and I am sure Dawn agrees with me."

Dawn nodded and she said, "Seeing how happy they are we don't want to take away that happiness, it wouldn't feel right with us."

Rowlet and Vullaby looked saddened and Toucannon focused on the two humans and the duo called out to them as they walked away. Toucannon pecked the duo lightly and told them to go along with them, the duo were hesitant about leaving the nest, but Toucannon told them to go and follow their hearts. The duo hugged their family before flying after Ash and Dawn and landed Rowlet entered Ash's bag and Vullaby landed on Dawn's shoulder. Ash and Dawn looked surprised and Ash asked, "You two want to stay with us?"

They nodded and the two trainers warmly as they saw the family bid farewell to them and Dawn smiled and said, "Well I guess that is that, no need to worry then."

Ash chuckled and pulled out a Pokeball and gently tapped Rowlet and soon it was sucked into the Pokeball as Dawn did with Vullaby. Hearing the dings Ash smiled and said, "Welcome to our family you two."

"I think Ash has done this before" said Mallow.

Ash nodded with a chuckle and the duo called out their new flying types and they took positions as Vullaby wanted to walk and Rowlet entered Ash's bag to sleep. Walking home Mallow headed on home as Serena and Dawn wanted to call their mothers and tell them the new additions to the family and to ask Kukui something. Entering the beach house Ash called out, "Alola, Professor, were back and we got a new friend."

Kukui came from downstairs and said, "Alola Dawn,Serena, is that a Rowlet and Vullaby?"

"Yup" replied Ash with a goofy smile.

"Hey Professor Kukui, we heard from Mallow's dad about the tournament of conflict host on Melemele Island what is that" asked Dawn curiously.

"Oh, it's an event were trainers across from the four islands meet and face each other,usually the winner receives the right to use a Z-ring and can take the Island Challenge, but if your a Z-ring holder you can enter win a prize in the other tournament branch" said Kukui.

"Oh, wow and has there ever been a tie" asked Serena.

"Nope, never well not in the last fifty years though" said Kukui with a laugh.

Once outside after eating Ash, Dawn and Serena looked at one another as the girls were ready to leave for Mallow's as Ash called in for Talonflame and asked Charizard to give them a lift and that his fliers give Rowlet a few lessons on manivering, but who knew Rowlet had Bullet Seed, Rotom said it was impossible and Ash said, "Well maybe it hadn't been discovered yet, he was raised by a Toucannon who used Bullet Seed."

After a night of training Ash sent Gible and Talonflame with instructions to have everyone train in battle royals with each ganging up on one another to help building up durability and resistance. That night Ash decided he would take the girls on a romantic picnic on a free day and Pikachu could join them as well as either Buneary and Braixen depending on the girls. With that plan in mind Ash saw Charizard below the loft sleeping acting like a mini heater which wasn't unwelcome as it gets chilly in Alola at night, Greninja by the door sleeping and Butterfree on the couch as Rockruff was in his own bed and Pikachu was at Ash's feet and Rowlet in his bag as Rotom was on his charger. Grabbing the aura book he begun to study on aura healing and it's usefulness, come midnight he called it a night and went to sleep unaware of what the future may hold. Meanwhile in a wrecked Team Rocket facility a shiny Charizard, Infernape, Raichu, Feraligatr and Mega Sceptile stood over the remains of team rocket scientist trying to make more Dark Mattermon and stopped them before they could release it in the orre region which was no full of them and the region became a quarantine zone and evacuated. The man adjust his black cap and red scarf and looked at the wreckage and found the computer which was still intact and download all the info from it and said, "Good this base is finally shut down, now Orre problem will decrease faster than before."

Recalling every Pokémon but his Shiny Charizard that had a Charizardite Z stone on his neck, they flew off into the sky and never seen again till they would be called into action.

* * *

Alright now I'll be listing Team Rocket Pokémon and your wondering why Ash's Mom is in Team Rocket, well every hear Pokémon Live! It was a musical back in the early 21st century here in the USA, and authorized by the creator to be done and reveal a few little secrets as well from the words of Takeshi himself. But also Delia ran a restaurant after she left Giovanni's game, and I'll mention what will happen to it later so see you all next time, bye for now and here is Team Rocket Pokémon and their moves.

Jessie-

Mimikyu: Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Play Rough, Wood hammer

Wobbuffet: Mirror Coat, Counter, Splash, Charm

James-

Mime Junior- Mimic, Uproar, Teeter Dance, Icy Wind

Meowth- Pay Day, Foul Play, Fury Swipes, Thief

Bewear- Thrash, Brutal Swing, Bulldoze, Bulk up


	6. Chapter 6

Time for the fishing adventure and what is about to happen then more than a simple fishing trip. What is about to happen to them and why is Ash is feeling something bad is about to happen. Anyway who is next on reuniting with Ash Pokémon list and what is about to happen. Lana, Mallow and Lillie are in with Serena, Anabel and Dawn that's six and three more to go, who will be the last three. Just wait and see so enjoy.

Ash's Team-  
Pikachu: Electro Web, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt  
Charizard: Heat Wave, Blue Flare, Seismic Toss, Dragon Claw  
Greninja: Water Shuriken, Night Slash, Water Pledge, Bounce  
Butterfree: Bug Bite, Bug Buzz, Aerial Ace, Signal Beam  
Riolu: Blaze Kick, Meteor Mash, Counter, Aura Sphere

Rowlet: Leafage, Tackle, Bullet Seed, Peck

? (Rock type)

? (Fire type)

? (Poison Type)

? (Unknown type)

? (Unknown type)

Dawn's Team-  
Piplup: Headbutt, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam  
Quilava: Eruption, Flame Wheel, Swift, Flamethrower  
Buneary: Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Ice Beam, Jump Kick

Vullaby: Fly, Steel Wing, Gust, Fury Attack

? (Unknown type)

? (Unknown type)

Serena's Team-  
Braixen: Hidden Power, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Psychic  
Absol: Air Cutter, Foul Play, Play Rough, Iron Tail  
Sylveon: Moon Blast, Dazzling Gleam, Sparkly Swirl, Swift  
Manaphy: Dive, Heal Bell, Whirlpool, Round  
Rosey aka (P) Butterfree: Air Slash, Acrobatics, Headbutt, Psychic

? (Unknown type)

* * *

Chapter Six: Aquatic Adventure

Waking up Ash stretched and popped his neck before starting his early morning workout before breakfast as the Aura Grimoire was in front of him and he was reading upon how Aura can supercharge effects and make them always land a critical hit. The man him gain a predatory smile at that, oh how the traitors would wish they hadn't stabbed him in the back. Hearing Rotom going off as an alarm he saw the Pokedex stretched as Ash's Pokémon stirred and Rowlet yawned before flying out to get some breakfast. Ash putting the book away he climbed down as Pikachu jumped down with Greninja opening his eyes as Rockruff and Kukui were already in the kitchen. The man said, "Morning."

"Morning, so what's on today's agenda for class" asked Ash as a plate of breakfast was sat before him.

Kukui smiled and chuckled meaning he wasn't even going to say what was going to happen. Meanwhile Dawn stretched and saw Vullaby, Piplup using each other as a support to sleep on as Buneary and Braixen hugging a Pikachu doll making her giggle knowing what those two were dreaming about. She saw Quilava and Absol laying next to each other and saw Rosey on the bed post sleeping with Manaphy between her and Serena were he likes to sleep with his momma and auntie. Hearing the alarm buzz everyone else stirred and stretched as they all said morning in their own way, once the girls were ready for the day everyone headed downstairs and ate before going to school. Bounsweet greeted everyone and Mallow said, "Morning, so you girls ready for an exciting day in class."

"No need to worry, everything will be excellent" said Dawn.

"Yeah, and besides Ash will know if something bad was going to happen today" said Serena as the Pokémon chowed down on their food.

Back at Professor Kukui's Ash had left with Pikachu and his own Pokemon and on their way to the Pokémon school, with Rotom following behind them. Along the way Ash noticed on the shore was Lana and Popplio and Ash called out, "Lana, hey Lana, Alola!"

The water type Alola specialist looked up and smiled seeing Ash after seeing Popplio trying to balance a huge water balloon on its nose she waved and said, "Alola, Ash, Pikachu, Rotom!"

Popplio greeted them but lost concentration and rolled back when the balloon popped and Popplio ended up in the water. Ash called out, "Popplio, you okay?"

The sea lion emerged and greeted Ash happily meaning that it was okay. Ash chuckled and said, "We will see you later Lana, class will be starting soon."

Arriving at the Pokémon school Ash yawned and felt today something would go wrong, a little voice in the back of his head was screaming danger was near. Entering the class Ash said, "Alola!"

Pikachu and Rotom greeted everyone and they saw everyone was at the black board with Sophocles doing a drawing. Kiawe and everyone greeted them as Pikachu rush to Braixen and Buneary who acted shyly remembering their very sexual dream last night regarding the electric type. Unzipping his pack he saw Rowlet in it making him smile and rub the owl and said, "Good morning again sleepy head."

Later that day Kukui stood before the entire class and said, "The theme for tomorrow extracurricular class is getting to know Marine Pokémon, so tomorrow we are heading out for the sea."

"So we're going fishing, sounds like a plan to me, heck maybe we can see something new" said Ash with Pikachu agreeing.

Kukui then said, "Your Trump card for befriending marine Pokémon... Is… a fishing rod."

Kukui pulled one out of his coat and everyone saw the lure was Rockruff. Meanwhile in the trees outside the Pokémon Jessie, James and Meowth were given a mission to spy on Ash's classroom to make sure they won't cause trouble. Jessie then said, "We spy, and what does it show us?"

James replied, "The twerps have become schoolboy and girls."

Meowth then said, "He never once strike me for studious…" Wobbuffet and Junior emerged giving off their agreements.

The trio then heard Principal Samson said, "Alola!"

They turned around and saw the Principal in a treehouse above them and the man said, "Who are you and aren't you a sight for Bulbasaur eyes."

Meowth waved as did the others and he said, "Hi nice to see ya."

James then said, "We're tourist of the friendly sort and exploring the island."

Jessie then said, "Just passing through the neighborhood…" as they entered the tree's leaves Wobbuffet gave an affirmative sound and Samson shouted, "Come and join our school anytime!"

The team hide in the thick branches as James said, "Maybe if he is a schoolboy, he'll stay put for awhile and then we can nab wild Pokémon without him interfering."

"That is a brilliant idea" said Jessie.

"Indeed, but we best get a bead on the twerps daily routine so we can know where and when to avoid him" said Meowth.

Jessie replied, "Indeed, then we can get praises from the boss and avoid Lady Midnight wrath."

Wobbuffet and Junior agreed to this.

After everyone voiced their agreements Kukui said, "All right, since Lana knows there is to all about the sea around Alola, as I have asked Lana to be your special instructor tomorrow, are you ready Lana?

Lana stood up then nodded but looked nervous as she said, "Yes sir, I'll do my best."

"I've got my lure, but no rod, hadn't need to keep one on me as of late" said Ash bringing out his Misty lure.

Mallow came around and said, "Well see is a master Fisherwoman, she knows tons about marine Pokémon."

"I know someone who is also a fan of water type Pokémon and she runs the Cerulean City gym" replied Ash chuckling remembering Misty.

Lana blushed and said, "Well Marine Pokémon are the best."

Greninja who emerged from his ball nodded his head and Ash chuckled at his partner for battle bond. Dawn and Serena noticed the glance at Ash as they remembered Mallow asking about how they met Ash. Sophocles looked back at Lillie and said, "You know, you have to touch them, right, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Lillie then said determined, "Not a problem, because I have a secret weapon!"

Lana came up to her with Popplio in her arms and said, "Then we are all set then."

Popplio jumped into Lillie's lap and Ash had his fingers and counted down for the freak out to happen and once he hit zero Lillie freaked out. Lana panicked and grabbed Popplio and Ash chuckled and said, "Well I hit the panic sequence was going to happen, anyway no catching tomorrow right?"

"That's right, no catching any marine Pokémon and Popplio please be careful" said Kukui as the Sea lion Pokémon agreed to do so.

Lana then said tiredly to Lillie and then to Popplio, "I'm so sorry Lillie, you should say you're sorry too."

Popplio apologized snapping Lillie out of it as she said assuring Lana, "No it's fine, I'll be alright."

Kukui then said making his way for the door, "So class, don't forget your fishing rods tomorrow!"

Ash then said, "Oh, that's right I still don't have one."

Lana came over and said, "Ash, you can borrow one of mine."

"Thanks Lana" said Ash with a charming smile making her blush and Mallow giggled and Lillie looked a little daze seeing it.

The duo harem sisters nodded their heads and decided to truly see if they trio of new girls like Ash that way. Soon Komala rang the bell meaning school was over and Ash was following Lana to her house to get a fishing rod for tomorrow. Walking along a road Rowlet was snoring happily in Ash's backpack as Rotom floated alongside Ash as Pikachu walked between him and Lana with Popplio on her shoulder. Popplio questioned Lana as the sea lion started to make a balloon as they stopped Ash asked, "What's up?"

"Ash, I have a favor to ask you" said Lana.

"Okay, so what is it" he asked.

Meowth was watching the duo from a distance and Ash sensed the trio we're over there most likely finding out his schedule so they can plan something. Ash followed Lana as Pikachu, Riolu and Popplio ran around as James takes notes. Ash laugh seeing Pikachu head soon ended up in the sand and Ash said, "It's okay buddy, Popplio feels right at home when she is on the beach, buddy."

"How did you know Popplio was a girl" asked Lana

"It's Popplio's voice it sounds higher than a male's as they have a small bass tone for Popplio's according to Professor Kukui's books" said Ash.

Rotom move forward and said, "Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokémon, a water, Popplio can control water balloons, and works hard so it can make bigger balloons.

"That's right" said Lana, Ash then noticed from Lana hoodie she wore a swimsuit underneath similar to how Misty did as well, except Lana wasn't like Misty at all she was timid most of the time with her voice and he said, "Hey Lana, wanna see a neat trick."

She nodded and he placed her hand on his keystone and hummed Manaphy's song as the crystal mark glowed and a yellow aura surrounded the and he took off his shirt and shorts showing he wore trunks today instead of boxers and he said, "This is the power of the sea crown, I can move underwater like a water type Pokémon as well as breath underwater, wanna try?"

She nodded and showed she wore a one piece blue swimsuit and they dived into the water as Ash release Greninja to join them underwater and let his other Pokémon out to relax on the beach. Lana watched as she and Ash manuver like a Sharkpedo underwater and he said, "Pretty cool, huh?"

She nodded and said, "So we can be like a water type Pokémon with this aura?"

"Yup, but a time limit is one hour, although we will still get wet" said Ash.

For an hour straight they swam around underwater and had fun, but Lana swimsuit snagged on some coral and ripped a bit exposing she was developing pubes and they surfaced as the Aura was blinking and Ash said, "We best get going."

She nodded and Charizard used a low heat wave to dry them off with he asked, "So what is the favor?"

"You see this is our very, very, very favorite spot, this is where… we met" she said as she explained how Team Skull was picking on Popplio and she and Lapras interrupted them and ever since then they had been best friends. Ash smiled and said, "You did the right thing Lana, believe or not Pikachu and I had a similar beginning, except Pikachu refused for a while till I tried to shield it from a flock of Spearow, after that Pikachu saved us both and then we saw Ho-oh and received this."

He pulled out the rainbow wing and Lana said, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, every since that day every time I went out on a new journey the day before or after I saw Ho-oh" he said remembering before he collapsed from his wounds he saw Ho-oh fly over him and Charizard which would explain why he healed much quicker.

Ash put it away and said, "You two keep practicing and I am sure you'll do great."

"Thank you Ash" said Lana as Popplio let out some balloons that soon burst on Ash and Pikachu and everyone laughed.

Lana then said, "As soon as we get better, you can ride in a balloon."

"Wow, so you mean the balloon training is to make one big enough to hold an attire person so they can ride in it" asked Ash.

Lana nodded and said, "I have a dream… of travelling inside a big balloon all over the ocean, everywhere, then, I might be able to encounter deep-underwater Pokémon no one's ever seen."

Ash smiled and said, "Now that is a good dream, no more than a dream, that is a good goal Lana."

Lana smiled and rubbed Popplio and Rotom had said he would want to record all the information about it than he said, "But, Popplio are usually only able to make small balloons."

"Sometimes Rotom not all the facts are the truth, sometimes a bond between trainer and Pokémon can make the Pokémon go over any limit" said Ash.

Popplio soon made a huge balloon that floated above Ash and Lana, but Ash sensed danger and shielded Lana as the balloon popped and he got soaked. He looked at her and asked, "You okay?"

She nodded blushing as their faces were close to each other. That evening the group arrived near Lana's house as a Slowpoke crossed the road. Lana then said, "This is my house."

"Looks a lot like the houses from the Johto region" said Ash.

She nodded and outside the house was Lapras who rested by the small dock. Team Rocket who were still following them finally understood what a ride Pokémon as they watched Ash entered the house. Lana then called out, "I'm home."

Ash said, "Hello there!"

Soon sliding out was two mini-lanas named Harper and Sarah as they said, "Welcome home, Magikarp-al!"

Ash raised a brow and noticed Harper wore a Slowpoke t-shirt and Sarah wore a shellder t-shirt. Lana then said, "Let me introduce you, these are the twins Harper and Sarah, my… little sisters."

The duo looked at Pikachu and soon grabbed him and entered another room and Ash said, "Oh no."

Pikachu gave an annoyed cry as he was being treated like a toy. Sarah and Harper had big smiles as Sarah said, "You're so soft and cute" the Harper said, "You're so warm and so sweet!"

Lana then said scolding them, "Harper, Sarah, Pikachu wants you to stop that right now!"

Sarah then said, "So this is a Pikachu!"

Harper then said, "I saw it in a book, it's super cute in person."

Rotom then said, "Pikachu is a popular Pokémon in the Alola region."

"You hear that buddy, your famous" said Ash jokingly.

Pikachu was being treated miserable and Ash knew if it didn't stop a thunderbolt would go off. Soon the twins asked in sync, "Lana is he your boyfriend?"

Lana face turned scarlet and shouted while shaking her head, "He's not, he's not, he's not, he's not!"

Ash chuckled nervously at that, sure he was a boyfriend but not that kinda boyfriend. Pikachu soon cried out in distress as the twins as they squished his face and asked, "Are you sure he is not your boyfriend?"

Lana then shouted while shaking her heard, "I'm really, really, really, really sure!"

The twins shoved Pikachu in the floor and Ash saw Sparks and soon put up a barrier around himself and Lana as a thunderbolt went off. Soon the twins said in shock, "Buzz, buzz, buzz…" Lana saw everyone else but she and Ash we're electrocuted and wonder why and Ash said, "Thought that might happen."

Rotom then said, "Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz…" as Pikachu scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Later Lana showed him where the fishing poles are and he said, "Got enough fishing poles Lana?"

"Yeah, you can borrow whichever one you like" she said.

"Thanks Lana, by the way sorry about Pikachu shocking your sisters" said Ash.

"It's okay, at least now they'll learn not to do it again" she said.

Ash chuckled and grabbed one and said, "I'll see you tomorrow and Lana you'll do great."

She nodded and Ash soon left via Charizard and made it home for dinner. The next day Ash was in his trunks with a black tank top as Serena and Dawn were in one piece bikinis as Dawn wore Pink with black frills and Serena wore a pink one outlined in red as they wore their hats. Sophocles asked, "So why are you guys in swimwear?"

"Just encase we get dragged in by a Gyarados or a Wailord" the trio stated getting Mallow, Kiawe and Sophocles to nod in realization. Kukui and Lana soon came up and the teacher said, "Alola!"

"Alola" greeted the class.

Sophocles noticed Lillie's spacesuit and said, "Cool, Lillie secret weapon is amazing."

"Lillie, why are you in a space suit" asked Ash trying to keep a straight face.

Lillie ignored him and said now she could take part in today's class. Kului chuckled and Ash snorted as the Professor said, "Well all right then and like I said today Lana will be your instructor."

Lana soon gotten rigid being nervously said, "Uh, right, I guess, I guess."

Ash chuckled and knew she would act like this. Everyone soon cheered her on and Ash gave her a thumbs up making her to get her nerves straighten. Lana then said, "Does everyone have their fishing rods."

Everyone showed off theirs as Ash had a blue and black one with Misty lure attached to it. Sophocles lure was Togedemaru as Ash looked intrigued by it. Sophocles said, "Check this out, it's my hyper-rod with it's top-notch bendability, it won't even snap if I am feeling in a Wailord, an amazing rod that can spool three hundred times a second, it's the ultimate fishing rod that has everything the Ultra DX Master 02 ."

"Knowing if Clemont was here the two of them wouldn't stop talking about science for hours" said Serena in Ash's ear and he nodded in agreement. Lana smiled and said, "Now then, please get on your ride Pokémon for our next destination Lapras, and Wailmer will take us to great fishing spot."

The water types all got excited as everyone boarded their ride Pokémon Lillie had a problem getting onto hers but Ash helped her get in the seat properly. As they sat off two Wingull flew overhead and Ash riding a Lapras had a calm expression looking back he saw Dawn and Serena on Lapras as Sophocles and Kiawe on a Wailmer as they were two seaters as Lana lead the group with her Lapras. Lillie and Mallow were also on a Lapras as Professor Kukui road on a Wailmer by himself. Rowlet was sleeping on the back of the seat and easily ignored water splashing on to his body and Dawn and the other girls thought, 'How much can he sleep through?'

Nearby a Slowpoke was fishing and caught a Sharkpedo with it's tail and everyone gathered around as Lana said, "This is a fishing spot we will be using today, there are lots of Marine Pokémon here as some of them live in shallow and some in deep waters, but right here this an unusual spot where both mingle and you can even catch Kyogre."

"What catch Kyogre" shouted Sophocles, Kiawe, Rotom and Dawn.

"Yeah, the legendary Pokémon" she said happily.

"Now, now, now, now, you should really stop teasing them Lana" said Mallow scolding her friend and Ash laughed and said, "Believe if Kyogre was around, I would've known."

Soon everyone begun to fish and Manaphy was out of his ball and swam over to sit in Ash's lap smiling as Dawn and Serena were on both sides of him and Ash rubbed his son's head and smiled. Soon Lana reeled in a Alomomola and thus she released it while giving it a treat. Then she caught a corsola, Finneon and Luvdisc, but Dawn and Serena knew when Lana caught Luvdisc with Ash looking at her catching it she would become a sister to them. Ash then soon started to real one in with a smirk as he battled it out and his eyes focused as his rod gave a low blue glow and soon he reeled something surprising everyone as it was a shiny Dratini. Ash smiled and fed it Pokémon food before releasing it and Kukui whistled and said, "What a rare catch Ash, now then who's next."

Dawn caught a Corsola, Serena caught a Golden, Mallow was too late on her reeling, while Kiawe and Sophocles had no such luck. Ash soon started to meditate and Riolu emerged and joined Ash as well and everyone saw how patient and calm he was as a blue aura surrounded him and Mallow asked, "What's going on with Ash?"

"Oh yeah, we forgot to mention Ash is an aura guardian" said Serena.

"An aura guardian" asked their classmates.

"Aura guardians are ancient protectors of human's and Pokémon, they can communicate and befriend with any Pokémon easily, as well as sense danger and willing protect anyone from threats" said Kukui.

Dawn nodded and said, "Ash learned he was an Aura Guardian when he stopped the tree of beginning from dying back in Cameran Kingdom which is in Kanto and part of Johto."

Pikachu was even fishing and pulled out a Magikarp and Ash chuckled and soon Lillie got one and Ash said, "Easy does it Lillie don't rush or take your time."

She nodded and soon as Lillie line moved jumping from the water was a Milotic and Ash, "Wow, a Milotic, nice one."

"Such a rare catch" said Sophocles.

Ash eyes widen seeing the water type eyes flash red and before he could saw anything the Milotic shape shifted into a giant tentacruel and Ash shouted, "Lillie cut the line now!"

Kiawe asked, "How did Milotic do that?"

"That is no Milotic, it's Dark Matter, how did it end up here" said Ash as he had Lapras charge toward Lillie.

Kukui blew the whistle and said, "Everyone to the shore now!"

Ash arrived and avoided the Tentacruel poison jab and took a pocket knife and cut Lillie's line and said, "Go Lillie!"

She nodded and she and Lapras got moving. The Tentacruel was soon after them and it's tentacles burst from the water trying to ensnare them, but everyone was evading them but one was about to grab Lillie and Serena but Ash said, "Riolu Aura Sphere to help Lillie and Pikachu thunderbolt to help Serena!"

The attacks fired and destroyed the tentacles, but soon tentacools emerged all with red eyes before transforming into Sharpedos and chased after them. Ash growled and said, "Rowlet Bullet seed to divert them, Pikachu Electro Web to capture them and Riolu Aura Sphere to end it!"

The trio complied and once the six Sharkpedo where caught the desperate upon contact with the Aura Sphere becoming Dark mist. Lana scream as everyone watched she was dragged under and Popplio went after her and Ash yank his top off and toss out Greninja and said, "Guys head to the shore and get officer Jenny, I'll go after Lana."

Manaphy sang to the charm and soon Ash jetted underwater and saw Popplio and Greninja at his side and the trio nodded and went further and saw Lana struggling but unable to do anything. The dark matter tentacles acted like acid on Lana clothes burning them away and soon she was wrapped in tentacles in a bondage scenario as the Tentacruel poised one of them at her butthole and vagina and she panicked and started to thrash and soon one was shoved into her mouth and she started to choke and knew she'd be raped and die. But as she was about to blackout she heard screaming and saw a yellow glow that grabbed her and lips on hers as she started to see better and saw Ash giving her oxygen and soon she was in his glow and he said, "Stay with me Lana."

She replied weakly, "Ash?"

"Yeah, I'm here" he said making her smile as he held her like a Princess and she cried and kissed those tears away and said, "Hey now a mermaid princess shouldn't cry."

She gained a deep blush and said meekly, "Thank you."

The Tentacruel fired an energy ball at them, but Ash zipped out of the way and he and Greninja synchronized and he said to Lana, "You ready?"

She nodded and said, "Popplio bubble beam!"

"Greninja Water Shuriken, then Hydro Pump" shouted Ash as the sea lion fired a torrent of bubbles and three water shurikens and a jet stream of water impacted the dark matter.

Soon the beast screamed in pain as Greninja's bounced onto it as Popplio tacked into it. Ash clasped his hands together as an aura Sphere emerged he thrusted it as it drilled into the beast it screamed and Popplio fired bubble beam at the sphere pushing it deeper as a Hydro Pump helped pushed it further and soon an explosion followed. Their they saw normal Sharpedo, Tentacruel, Lotad and Tentacool trapped in black goo. Greninja fired off his strongest water shuriken at the pulsing red orb above the Pokémon and soon the beast screamed, it's tentacles thrashed as it was being cut into and Ash evaded as did Popplio and Greninja as they shot up as the beast went after them drying to devour them as it stretched but the Shuriken soon slashed the heart in two as they burst out of the water and landed on the beach as the monster thrashed and scream before erupting into a pillar of smoke as Officer Jenny who arrived gaped.

"Lana/Ash" shouted the class.

"Girls, Lana needs some spare clothes, here's hot melted by the dark matter" said Ash.

The guys halted and quickly turned as Ash set Lana down as Dawn gave her, her spare swimsuit. Officer Jenny came over and said, "So that was a Dark Matter, how did it end up here?"

"While battling it, I saw it had captured a lot of Pokémon, I guess it came from one of the other regions and devoured enough for it to grow into that and move on to a new location" said Ash.

Officer Jenny nodded and sad, "I'll alert my sisters and cousin's, thank you Ash."

Ash nodded and Jenny rode off and Alana hugged Ash and thank him and he stroked her hair and said, "Your welcome, let's have lunch and call it a day Professor."

"Good idea after that I believe enough action for today has ended" said Kukui.

While eating Lana clung to Ash nervous, she wasn't afraid of water or Pokémon she grew to be afraid of Dark Mattermon. Dawn and Serena sat with them as Popplio curled up with them as they ate. Ash further explained about Dark Matter and Sophocles said, "Do you think Jessie and James brought it?"

"Highly doubtful that, those three maybe crooks but they wouldn't endanger Pokémon" said Ash.

After escorting Lana home she gave Dawn back her swimsuit and changed into her own clothes and the girls headed back to Mallow's to help with the rush. Ash stayed with Lana who clung to him, and he said, "Don't worry Lana, they won't get a hold of you again."

"Promise" she asked.

"Promise" he replied.

She smiled and sat in his lap and snuggled into his warmth as Ash saw a blanket and cover themselves up and saw it was one o' clock. Lana faced him and said, "Thank you Ash, for saving me."

"No problem" he replied and felt her lips on his shocking him, but he didn't fight it, no he welcomed the kiss and deepened it.

She pulled away with satisfaction and said, "While changing Dawn and Serena explained about the laws of the guardians, can I be one of them?"

Ash looked at her and said, "Lana, are you sure, this is a commitment, this isn't something you can rush into."

"I know, but every time you held me or touched me I felt secure, safe and assured, and Everytime you speak my heart flutters" she said.

He chuckled and said, "Well your cute and beautiful any guy would be crazy to say no to you, if you want to change your mind later on, I won't stop you."

She nodded and the duo snuggled together on the couch and took a two hour nap. Popplio curled up with Pikachu as Riolu rested against the coach and soon Lana mother and sister came in and saw the scene and the sisters giggled knowing Ash was her boyfriend and Lana's mother couldn't believe her baby girl found herself a cute boyfriend, she noticed how protective his arms were around Lana and knew what that meant. Later Ash was on his way home and using his holo device he message Serena saying Lana was in and that he would take Dawn and her on dates when he could making the duo happy. Returning home Ash called Oak and explained what happened who said he'd pass it onto the league to take action. The next day at school everything was going smoothly, simple class everyone asked Lana if she was okay and she nodded showing her cheerful self and surprisingly they were let out early so Dawn and Serena decided to use this to spend a date with Ash and flipped a coin to see who would go with him and Dawn won. Walking through the mall Dawn had Ash arm between her B-cup breast as they looked around after watching a movie, stopping by a malasada stand they grabbed a big one to share with a couple's milkshake.

They were enjoying themselves and Ash said, "Hey Dawn whatever happened to your cheerleading outfit?"

"It tipped on me Ash" she said.

"Guess we gotta get you a new one, you look super cute in it" he said making her blush.

After finishing the milkshake Dawn dragged him into a store he never thought he'd get dragged into, a lingerie shop. Dawn needed some new pairs since she outgrew her old ones and he hoped she wouldn't torture him and yet she did. Ash was soon calmed himself down as Pikachu looked at his partner with a confused look and Ash found a chair and sat down trying to steel himself as Dawn grabbed a few pairs and soon he heard Dawn say in a voice full of hot and huskiness his eyes snapped and gapped at before him in baby blue g-string with a demi bra that was nearly see through. His jaw dropped and she giggled before going back in and soon came out, pink caged strappy set, black penny playsuit teddy, red flock dot bustier, and peek-a-boo strappy lace teddy, next was a black thong and a string bra. Ash couldn't take much more his shorts really uncomfortable and then he saw her grab a few normal pairs of bra and panty before paying them and they left. Dawn soon got a new cheerleading outfit that had a Lopunny theme to it and one with a Braixen theme to it his mind nearly shut down completely knowing full well what was happening, sexual torture. Dawn was smirking and knew it wouldn't be for long till Ash claimed her and made her his property, in her hand was a collar with a name tag saying property of Ash Ketchum.

* * *

What an Aquatic and erotic adventure and how did Ash even know the Sea Charm would work like that. Because he is the fucking king of the sea and ruler of Samiya the underwater temple. Anyway no this Chapter had come to a close and that things have started to really get into it as there is no telling when I'll move and then I'll be out for a while and unable to post so I will post what I can. Anyway Jessie and James uniforms are from Power of Us movie design though. Now then see you all for the next Chapter, bye for now.

Jessie-

Mimikyu: Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Play Rough, Wood hammer

Wobbuffet: Mirror Coat, Counter, Splash, Charm

James-

Mime Junior: Mimic, Uproar, Teeter Dance, Icy Wind

?

Meowth: Pay Day, Foul Play, Fury Swipes, Thief

Bewear: Thrash, Brutal Swing, Bulldoze, Bulk up

?


	7. Chapter 7

Skipping episode six cause it wasn't a good and exciting episode, I mean come on a Grocery run that sucks. Anyway next up is the Chapter with Litten in it as I'll brief mention episode six and may do something about episode seven to give it a tweek, but anyway now that Lana is one of the girls that nails it in. I know Nagashi Lana's Eevee will become a Vaporeon, but who wants Ash to have an Eevee, if so please leave a suggestion on what eeveelution it should be and it can't be Sylveon, Glaceon, Jolteon, Umbreon or Vaporeon, I'll even take OC Pokémon eeveelution as suggestions as well.

Ash's Team-  
Pikachu: Electro Web, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt  
Greninja: Night Slash, Water Shuriken, Hydro Pump, Bounce  
Butterfree: Bug Bite, Bug Buzz, Aerial Ace, Signal Beam  
Riolu: Blaze Kick, Meteor Mash, Counter, Aura Sphere

Rowlet: Leafage, Tackle, Bullet Seed, Peck

Dawn's Team-  
Piplup: Headbutt, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam  
Buneary: Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Ice Beam, Jump Kick

Vullaby: Fly, Steel Wing, Gust, Fury Attack

Serena's Team-  
Braixen: Hidden Power, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Psychic  
Sylveon: Moon Blast, Dazzling Gleam, Sparkly Swirl, Swift  
Manaphy: Dive, Heal Bell, Whirlpool, Round  
Rosey: Air Slash, Acrobatics, Headbutt, Psychic

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Truth of Litten the Scamp

After the date Dawn had scent Quilava back to Professor Rowan as Serena had sent Absol to her mother to keep Pangoro company and tell him what has happened. Ash kept his Pokémon and sent Greninja to Professor Oak's telling Greninja to help his Pokémon train in evasion and increase their reflexes. But during an off day Ash had done a grocery run with Pikachu and Rotom with Rockruff seeing is how they were low on Pokémon food, and regular food. Exiting the lab Ash entered town and saw Serena doing some shopping for some thread to update her performer outfits, getting them more suitable and find Rosey an accessory to wear like Braixen and Pangoro to wear. But soon they met Sophocles and Togedemaru and things gone to worse as the Mall's security system went haywire thanks to Team Rocket and people kept getting trapped till the trio fixed it, during the ordeal Ash commented saying it was just like hanging out with Clemont all over again. By the end of the day Ash and Pikachu returned to Kukui stocking the fridge and cabinets full for enough food for everyone and when Kukui came back they headed off to eat.

The next day Ash, Pikachu and Rotom jetted out of Kukui's and off for another day of adventure in the Alola region. As the ran along the road the saw a black and red feline walking on the stone wall like any cat pokemon. Ash and the Litten gazed at one another as Rotom said, "That is a Litten, Ash."

"Yeah, we've seen this Litten lots of times around lately" said Ash remembering he spotted Litten the past few days.

Rotom then said, "Litten, the fire cat Pokémon, a fire type, Litten show few emotions and prefer being alone, it takes time to build any level of trust."

Litten climbed down the wall and walked toward Ash and Pikachu, Ash bent down and rubbed the cat's back with aura laced his fingers making the cat purr and rub against Ash making him smile and Rotom digital jaw drop. Ash chuckled and pulled out a tuna fish sandwich and gave it to Litten and said, "Here you go Litten, I'm not for one to eat fish."

Litten rushed off with the sandwich and soon ran into an Alolan Persian who wanted the sandwich Ash gave him. But the Persian swiped the sandwich away and used it as a shield as Litten ran off to find more food and Persian returned to his owner a rich lady. Arriving at school Ash told them about his encounter with Litten and Mallow said, "So nice of you Ash, and that you finally met that Litten!"

"What do you mean" asked Ash leaning back in his chair with a curious expression.

"You see Litten comes up asking for food like Bounsweet is right now, but you giving him food is nothing new to us, but him not snatching it is" said Mallow.

"Aura laced fingers, perfect to sooth a Pokémon" said Ash showing it on Pikachu as the mouse went puddy and slouched then passed out on the desk.

"Plus also good for humans as well" said Ash rubbing his neck feeling it being stiff.

Mallow then said, "But when it ask it's so cute, I love it when it's does it!"

Lana nodded and leaned in and said, "I fall for it every time!"

Ash chuckled and said, "You know when I looked Litten in the eye, he seemed kinda sad, like he is trying to do something for someone but it isn't helping much."

Everyone looked at him and Kiawe adjusted his back on the railing and Sophocles said, "Still Litten is not the kind of Pokémon who enjoys dealing with people, it takes a long time for it to warm up to trainers, too, they say it is not your average Pokémon."

Serena shook her head and knew Ash would earn it's trust in time and that it would be their friend. She watched as Ash let out Butterfree as it landed on the railing and nuzzled Rosey affectionately. Smiling her Pokémon was right, Ash or his Pokémon are great. Dawn watched Buneary help get Pikachu up with Braixen and she giggled and asked, "Hey Ash I noticed no Charizard?"

"Yeah I sent him back to Professor Oak's for a while, Professor Oak wanted to study Charizard new Z-stone while Sycamore was their with the data I sent him" said Ash.

"Okay, but I see Greninja stayed" she said seeing Greninja relaxing on the railing.

Ash nodded and Riolu played with Popplio and said, "Can't say I blame him, Greninja has a good sense of when danger is near, plus with that Dark Matter the other day" Lana shivered in fear he said, "Things will get dangerous if we are not careful."

Everyone decided not to go further with that topic and back on Litten as Mallow said with a smile, "Well, you could say Litten's the lone star of Pokémon, huh, it always seems to be hanging around at our restaurant."

Serena and Dawn nodded in agreement to that. But coconuts fell onto Mallow's head as punishment for breaking the fourth wall. Kiawe then said, "I see it in the market all the time and it steals all kinds of berries from the stands."

Mallow then said happily, "Still, Litten's so incredibly cute, I can't just get angry at it."

Kiawe looked at everyone and ask, "Does anyone have a plan on how to deal with Litten."

Ash pondered and said, "The best way to solve a problem is to find the source, find the source we know what the real problem is."

"Nicely put Ash, if we find out why Litten acts the way he does, maybe we can stop it" said Rotom.

Everyone soon nodded at the plan and at the Market Litten was scoping around the area looking for easy food. Nearby Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet and Mime Jr were relaxing and having a nice snack, but soon Litten stole the last piece and set the group on fire before running off. Later in the Market Ash and Kukui were out buying some supplies for the school cafeteria as Kukui said, "Now all we have left to get is soap."

"Sounds easy enough" said Ash.

Soon at that moment Litten ran passed them and Ash called out Butterfree and Greninja and said, "I need you two to help with Kukui's last errand, I've got find out what Litten's problem is."

The duo took the bags as Ash rushed after Litten, but soon they lost him and after talking to an old lady who sold berries and helped them understand a little about Litten they were back high on it's heels if he hadn't learned that Litten runs off to one location with food and the old lady feeds it. But with Litten it arrived at an old house deep in the woods with an oran berry in it's mouth and entered and saw an old Stoutland on some furniture relaxing but somewhat could hardly breath. The Stoutland was Litten's grandfather as his mother was an Incineroar who died from poisoning and his father died saving him as an egg, that evening Stoutland was instructing Litten to use Ember more easily. Meanwhile Ash was sparring with Greninja he was practicing Aura conjuraction for weapons, right now he only conjures daggers and the two clashed in a rhythm sync causing Sparks to fly. Pikachu, Rowlet, Riolu and Rockruff cheered for them as Butterfree was flying back from tasting some nectar. Taking a stance the duo lunged and barrage of jabs, cuts, slashes and reversals happened till both were disarmed and painting from fatigue.

That night Ash found himself in Litten's dreams and saw what Litten was afraid of, he was afraid of loneliness. Ash woke up as did Litten and he thought, 'So that's Litten's problem, he is afraid of being alone.'

The next day as class ended Ash explained the weird dream he had and how he felt he was linked to Litten. The girls were shocked hearing this and Kiawe was scolding himself and Sophocles was trying not to cry. Dawn asked, "How Ash how did you do it?"

Pulling out the Grimoire he flipped the pages and said, "Ah, here were are it's called Aura Dream Walk, apparently if a guardian wants to find out what is troubling a person or Pokémon he would put a portion of his aura inside them and pondered on what their problem was as he or she slept, the stronger the thoughts and the aura the clearer the image will be, seems when I gave Litten that aura massage I've done more than I thought."

After class Ash and everyone split off as he headed off to find Litten. In no time they heard hissing coming from Litten himself and saw Litten and a Persian going at it. Litten was close to the edge that would drop into the ocean and Persian had a smug grin plastered on it's round face. In Litten's mouth was a Sitrus Berry and Litten was giving the large cat a glare and Ash said, "Looks like Litten is in trouble, but Rotom is that an Alolan Persian?"

"Affirmative, Persian, Alolan form, the classy cat Pokémon, a dark type, as it looks down on everyone other than itself, it prefers being sneaky and cheap tactics" said Rotom.

"So it plays dirty than, not a Pokémon I want on my team" said Ash with Pikachu nodding.

Tossing put Riolu Ash shouted out seeing Persian about to attacked, "Riolu Aura Sphere!"

Before Persian knew it, it was smashed into a rock grunting in pain. Persian stood up and fired two Power Gems knocking Riolu and Litten back. Ash looked dead serious as it lunged at him with a further Swipes, but bounced off his aura barrier. Persian went for another but Riolu intercepted with a counter sending that Persian flying away. Ash high fived Riolu and the group saw Litten took a critical hit and beating from that one Power Gem attack as it started limping away, but collapsed. Running over to it Ash scooped him up and said, "Come on guys, we've got to get him to the Pokémon Center!"

They nodded and started running as Ash carried the weak Litten to the Pokémon Center as it fainted in Ash's arms he made it to the center and once Litten was patched up he wore a satellite dish and Ash tried his hardest not to laugh and asked her what it was. Joy replied, "It's a Heliolisk collar, I put it there to make lick its wounds."

Ash nodded his head and folded his arms and Litten weakly glared at Ash. Rotom then updated it's data about the collar reminding it of the Pokémon appendage. Ash aura massaged Litten gentle on the wounds making the fire type relax and purr a bit and Nurse Joy giggled and soon Litten bolted with the Berry but Greninja intercepted the fire type stopped him and pinned him gently and prevented the fire type from moving. But a stray ball smacked Greninja in the face making Greninja let go and Litten bolted as Kiawe entered and Ash said, "Sorry Kiawe, but I've got an injured Litten to deal with."

Ash, Greninja, Pikachu and Rotom were hot on Litten's paws not losing it unknowingly the Persian from before was watching them. But when Litten tried to make it's escape it backfired and he was thrown back by the metal bars of the railing and Ash sighed and said, "Litten you have to stop, your seriously injured, no more running, if you keep running in this state your wounds will never heal and your wounds will only get worse."

Litten was frustrated and Ash took him back to Kukui's and as everyone at he saw Litten and Kukui said, "So… you had brought that Litten here?"

"He's too injured to run off on his own for awhile and with that Persian on the loose I think it will only get worse for him" said Ash.

Litten tried to scratch an itch and when Ash removed it he scratched Litten's ear and sat him in his lap and said, "I know why you do what you do Litten, being alone is troubling for any child, I was alone at one point till I made friends, friends are what makes us happy and family is what makes us smile even if they drive you crazy."

Five hours into the night as Litten saw everyone was asleep he looked around and made sure they were before going for the berry. But Ash and Pikachu eyes opened hearing Litten scratch the door and he climbed down and said, "All right, I'll open it up for you."

Letting Litten out Ash soon following him knowing full well what could happened and figure out Litten was worried about his grandfather. Following Litten to its home Ash said, "So this is where Litten lives."

Inside Litten brought the berry to Stoutland and wanted him to eat it and Ash entered the house and said, "Easy their Litten I'm not here to harm you, I'm here as to make sure you got home safely."

Litten looked at the human who wouldn't stop bothering him. Stoutland saw Ash and felt the human aura, a calm breeze in the summer of a beautiful perfect sunny day that could become a storm if provoked. Rotom commented on Stoutland being in it's years and Ash said, "I can see why you do what you do Litten, he is all you have left, my family left me behind and most of my friends did as well, but I cherish what I have the most more than ever."

Ash pulled out a small bag of berries and placed them down and Stoutland thanked Ash before eating as Ash smiled. Ash jolted and looked around and said, "Where not alone."

Litten and Stoutland looked around till Litten looked up on the stairs to see Persian snarking at them. Ash growled and said, "You don't give up do you, Pikachu back Litten up if his wounds making him flinch."

The Persian fired a Power Gem and everyone rushed outside and evaded the blue crystal beam and Rotom said, "Such persistence, no doubt it's here for revenge."

"This is getting annoying, ready Pikachu" said Ash as the electric type nodded.

Persian stalked them and lunged at Stoutland, but Ash intercepted using an aura pulse wave to send the dark type flying back and said, "Litten I'll protect Stoutland you and Pikachu deal with Persian!"

Litten nodded to Ash and heard Stoutland command and with its ability charged a massive ember that sent Persian flying as it got burned and the tip of it's tail on fire. Ash smiled and used some aura to help Litten with a faster recover and said, "There you go Litten, hopefully next time we see each other Persian won't be a nuisance."

Ash waved goodbye and said, "I'll bring some food for you both" Pikachu and Rotom soon followed him and they returned to Kukui's house.

The next day Ash found Litten in the market place and chuckled knowing he wasn't at the old house earlier and neither was Stoutland. With Persian knowing where they live it was best they find a new living space, but seeing the old place. Walking to Mallow's restaurant Ash was bored out of his mind and soon heard a familiar voice say, "Ash?"

He turned and saw Molly Hale, Spencer Hale and Mrs. Hale. Ash said, "Professor Hale, Molly, what are you guys doing here?"

Molly hugged Ash and he smiled and Pikachu saw a Teddiursa and greeted the teddy bear Pokémon and Spencer asked, "So Ash, I've heard your mother returned doing that and what happened."

Ash nodded and said, "Yeah, but I don't think of it, anyway what are you all doing here?"

"Family vacation" said Misses Hale.

"Ash, are you here for the Island Challenges" asked Spencer.

"Yes and no, I'm here for them and in Pokémon school, Alola is great and Molly you've gotten big" said Ash

She nodded and said, "Yeah, me and Teddiursa are going to be traveling the Johto region."

Teddiursa gave an acknowledgement and Ash said, "So you've waited to start your journey?"

She nodded and Spencer said, "She wanted to spend time lost with her mother and it made them happy."

The group entered Mallow's restaurant and Mallow came over and she asked, "Ash who are these people?"

"Oh Mallow, these are friends of my 'family' the Hales, Molly and I use to play together when Professor Hale and Professor Oak discussed about legendary Pokémon" he said.

Molly nodded and said, "Ash-oniichan is the best big bro ever" said Molly and Ash chuckled and rubbed her hair playfully. Ash mingled and explained his life in the Alola region and how things have progressed and Dawn and Serena talked to Molly and her Mom Ash and Professor Spencer talked outside. Spencer said, "Ash, I believe you've encountered Dark Matter have you not?"

"Yeah, why are you asking" asked Ash.

Spencer pulled out from his satchel a file and said, "Two months ago I and my team found a ruin sight that was dug up on the borderline on the mainland regions."

Ash looked in the folder and saw some destroyed equipment with the team rocket logo on them and he said, "What does this mean?"

"As we re-excavated the ruins we discovered that Team Rocket had stolen the blueprints on how to control Dark Matter and figured out how to enhance it, apparently Dark Matter appeared long ago and nearly destroyed the world till the Mythical Pokémon locked it away into another dimension between realities, but Dark Matter slowly seeps back into our world over the centuries, but was stopped by aura guardians, according to a few images in the main chamber Dark Matter was originally created between a hated few between Pokémon and humans, thus the Matter attack both sides" said Spencer.

"Any clue how to stop it" ask Ash.

"None, but we do know Dark Matter is returned to its dimension upon it's defeat and if Team Rocket hadn't modified it after making a window for it to come throw, than Pokémon and humans would be on the verge of extinction" said Spencer.

"If the Matter is made of pure negativity than we need pure positive to either end it or curve it to no longer do harm" said Ash.

"That's what we deciphered and we still have much to learn" said Spencer.

They heard female laughing and saw the girls laughing and Ash noticed an old locked box in the photos and asked, "What's this locked box?"

"Apparently it holds an ancient aura secret that the Aura Guardian council ceased once we notified the league saying that it was to dangerous and a weapon meant to seal away the Dark Matter, but it could also seal away either humanity or Pokémon if not careful with" said Spencer as he wrote it done !eating it was too dangerous to discuss volcally.

Ash nodded and destroyed the paper and they returned inside and enjoyed a nice meal together. That night Ash and Pikachu were training with the others as Ash had asked Professor Oak to send over Pignite, Snivy and Oshawott. Greninja and Oshawott battled as did Rowlet with Snivy, and Pignite with Riolu as Butterfree and Pikachu spared, Ash liked his Pokémon pushing themselves he overheard Kukui mentioning to Principal Oak about a League in the Alola region, the very thought about it sent him into overdrive, he could become regional champion and set up his own elite four, although he knew the Kahuna's were out of the question since they be pretty busy with the islands. Than the thought of his friends and put that on as a maybe for later, but right now he had other things to focus on, like how intense his Pokémon we're going at it. A smile graced his face seeing this and he nodded, soon he Pokémon after an hour were exhausted of evading, countering and reversing each other's attacks and it brought a smile to his face seeing them in action. After feeding everyone and taking a shower Ash study upon more about aura techniques, especially aura healing.

Meanwhile on Mount Silver a young adult in a red and white ball cap with brown hair and eyes with pale tan complexion wearing are fur coat over a red and white blazer with the teen had on winter blue pants and red and blue hiking boots with a shiny Charizard at his side. Pulling out his phone he said, "Hey Dad… I see… so that is what's going on… he is where… I see… okay even though he's old enough I'll keep an eye on him… see you later… bye."

Looking at his starter who had the Charizardite X in a gauntlet he wore the dragon looked at his trainer and behind them rose Jolteon, Blastoise, Scizor, Dragonite and Venusaur. The man was red, the Monster of Mount Silver and undefeated Champion of Kanto and Johto but returned the title to Lance wanting to live a life of Solitude after Team Rocket harmed his girlfriend Yellow who came up from behind him and hugged him as Chuchu hugged Jolteon and the duo kissed their boyfriend's. Behind them was a trail leading into a valley where the duo lived and happily for the last three years and away from society. She grabbed his hand and they group left the top of the mountain and returned to the valley were all Red's Kanto and Johto Pokémon lived all except the legendaries so they have a total of 264 including either their evolutions or prevolutions as well as the Alola forms which count as the same species. Yellow looked at her husband and asked, "Who was that?"

"My father" replied Red and he proceeded to explain what has been going on and how he needed to get involved soon enough again against team rocket as someone he knows apparently ended up like him and his old man.

Back in the Alola region Ash sneezed feeling like someone was talking about him and decided to ignore it and focus on the now. Laying on his couch bed he stared at the ceiling wondering if Litten was okay, and hoped Stoutland was okay. Pignite was snoozing soundly giving a short in his sleep every ten minutes, Snivy curled up and Oshawott and Pikachu leaning against each other as Greninja was in his usual spot. He knew Rotom would act up about them tomorrow, and wondered how will the others react as well seeing more of his Pokémon, they were amazed by the others and Ash soon fell asleep unknowing a familiar guardian was watching him from the shadows.

* * *

Litten story has been told and I decided to do an even further back story on the fire cat and Molly age I've changed it she was two years younger than Ash.. Now then what will happen next. Now the girls are Anabel, Dawn, Serena, Mallow, Lana and Lillie, but I may add two more slots if I feel like it later. Ash will catch a water Pokémon on the Alola region if he doesn't obtain one in the anime. Like I said he'll gain an eeveelution either be own created or one of the types he doesn't have on his team. Message me a drawn image, with the levels of it's moves and Abilities if you can want to see it in action, what could come next see you later.

Jessie-

Mimikyu: Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Play Rough, Wood hammer

Wobbuffet: Mirror Coat, Counter, Splash, Charm

James-

Mime Junior: Mimic, Uproar, Teeter Dance, Icy Wind

?

Meowth: Pay Day, Foul Play, Fury Swipes, Thief

Bewear: Thrash, Brutal Swing, Bulldoze, Bulk up

?


	8. Chapter 8

Anyway time for the Vulpix eggs, anyway who wants to see Brock with Vulpix again raise your hands and Brock gains a Comfey according to the previews and Together returns Misty. Risa will make an appearance in b later chapter as well as the Kimono Sisters from Generation 2. Here the class and all their Pokémon moves as well as a few future Trainer's and their Pokémon thanks to their moves on their levels thanks to certain moves, such as what will be listed See you all later, bye for now.

Ash's Team- (Z crystals: Pikanium/Pikashunium, Normalium, Fightium, Waterium, Firium Grassium, Rockium, Ghostium, Steelium, Darkium, Lycanium, Decidium, Incinium, Dragonium, Solganium)

Pikachu: Electro Web, Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt and Iron Tail

Butterfree: Bug Buzz, Bug Bite, Signal Beam and Aerial Ace.

Greninja: Bounce, Water Shuriken, Hydro Pump and Night Slash

Riolu: Blaze Kick, Meteor Mash, Aura Sphere and Counter

Rowlet: Leafage, Tackle, Bullet Seed and Peck

Oshawott: Water Pledge, Sacred Sword, Hydro Pump and Aqua Tail  
Pignite: Fire Pledge, Hear Crash, Burn Up, Brick Break

Snivy: Grass Pledge, Energy Ball, Leaf Storm and Leaf Blade

(New Pokémon): Hyperspace Hole, Phantom Force, Trick and Confusion

Dawn Team- (Z crystals: Waterium, Flyinium, Steelium)

Piplup: Headbutt, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump and Ice Beam

Buneary: Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Ice Beam and Jump Kick

Vullaby: Steel Wing, Fury Attack, Gust and Fly

(New Pokémon): Signal Beam, Silver Wind, Moonblast and Fairy Wind.

(New Pokémon): V-create, Searing Shot, Fusion Flare and Rest

Serena Team- (Z crystals: Psychium, Darkium, Fairium)

Braixen: Psychic, Flamethrower, Hidden Power and Fire Blast.

Sylveon: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Sparkly Swirl and Swift

Manaphy: Heal Bell, Dive, Whirlpool and Round

Rosey: Air Slash, Psychic, Headbutt and Acrobatics

(New Pokémon): Fake Out, Dragon Rage, Ember and Smog

Kiawe Team- (Z crystals: Firium, Ghostium)

Turtonator: Shell Trap, Flamethrower, Dragon Tail and Shell Smash

Mallow Team- (Z crystals: Normalium, Grassium)

Bounsweet: Rapid Spin, Sweet Scent, Razor Leaf and Synthesis

Lana Team- (Z crystals: Waterium, Primarium)

Popplio: Bubble beam, Water Gun, Aqua Jet and Icy Wind

Sophocles Team- (Electrium, Steelium)

Togedemaru: Zing Zap, Roll Out, Spark and Charge

Lillie (Icium, Fairium)

(Unknown Pokémon): Powder Snow, Secret Power, ? and ?

Unknown Trainer: (Normalium, Rockium, Darkium, Dragonium)

Type: Null- Crush Claw, Iron Head, Double Hit and Sword Dance

Umbreon- Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Last Resort, Iron Tail

Lycanroc (midnight)- Stone edge, Counter, Crunch, Outrage

Unknown Trainer: (None)

Dartrix- Leaf Blade, Razor Leaf, Ominous Wind, Peck

Unknown Trainer: (Normalium, Eevium, Fairyium)

Eevee: Tackle, Sand Attack, Swift, Bite

* * *

Chapter Eight: Exhilarating Change

One fine Day Dawn and Serena were practicing contest moves with Rotom observing them and coaching them on key factors of their Pokémon moves. Ash was off not far in the distance sparring with his own Pokémon all of them on him, as he was trying to increase the control of his aura output. When a new Pokémon buzzed out of the bushes, it was a small Pokémon with a pale yellow body, white face and tail with large eyes as well as spots resembling pixels with a long brown proboscis and two tiny transparent tuff's on its head resembling antennas. Both girls gushed and Dawn asked, "Rotom whose that Pokémon?"

Affirmative, Cutiefly, the bee fly Pokémon, a bug and fairy type, it feeds on the nectar and pollen of flowers and because it's able to sense auras, it can identify which flowers are about to bloom, but it gets into skirmishes with Butterfree over food."

Cutiefly and Rosey glared at each other and Serena said, "Dawn looks like this one is yours."

She nodded and the duo saw Cutiefly flew over Dawn's head and smiled as she said, "Cutiefly would you like to join my team?"

Cutiefly buzz and dance in the air enjoy but soon took a battle stance. Dawn smiled and said, "Alright Buneary your in the spotlight."

Buneary hopped forward and stood before the fairy type. Cutie soon fluttered it's wings releasing Silver Wind and Buneary dodged it and lunged in with a Dizzy Punch, but the insect evaded and the image of the moon appeared behind it and fired a pink sphere from its face as Serena said, "That was Moon Blast!"

Buneary evaded with bounce and hit the cutie fly dead on knocking it back. The Cutiefly released a signal beam but Buneary countered with Ice beam that spread up the beam and froze Cutie Fly. Grabbing a Pokeball Dawn chunked it and it revealed to be a Net Ball, soon the ice shattered but the ball hit and Cutiefly was sucked in. The ball jiggled and flash three times before a ding was heard and Dawn said, "All right, I caught a Cutiefly."

Ash came from his spot and the girls saw him and his Pokémon covered in scuff marks and the duo blushed bright red seeing Ash in a torn ripped shirt showing off his developing six pack that was covered in sweat. The next day Ash stretched and couldn't believe his classmates reactions to the trio of Unova starters, Kiawe examined Pignite and tested it in battle with Turtonator, Snivy and Mallow got along as Mallow dressed her up and Lana cuddled with Oshawott as Popplio hugged the otter making him blush. Sophocles was amazed and was given the data on the trio and whistled impress. Leaving for school Ash felt today was going to be a big step for one of his other classmates Lillie, he didn't know why, but this was a gut feeling for him. Later in class Pikachu, Popplio, Togedemaru, Oshawott, Buneary, Manaphy and Bounsweet ran around their trainers as Pignite slept by Ash's desk with Rowlet in his bagas Snivy, Butterfree laid on the railing with his mate as Braixen and Piplup stayed by their trainer's side. But soon Togedemaru started bouncing all over the place and Ash ducked and Sophocles said, "Once Togedemaru starts, you can't stop it."

The other Pokémon got it's attention and soon the round Pokémon spun out in place before rushing at Lillie in a Roll out midair and Ash grabbed her in bridal style and rolled out the way as Togedemaru hit the spot Lillie was at. Thus Togedemaru still bounced all over even after missing Lillie and Pikachu still tried to calm her down, but only to end up slammed into the far side of the room slumping from the wall. Ash sat Lillie down and chuckled at the scene as books fell on Pikachu and Togedemaru. Ash looked at his friend and asked, "You okay buddy?"

Pikachu gave an affirmative with a slight pain but Togedemaru burst and cheerful as ever. Lillie then said with Rosey cheeks, "Thank you, Ash."

"No problem Lillie" said Ash.

"Seems Togedemaru has to much energy" said Dawn with Serena nodding in agreement.

Sophocles chuckled and said nervously with a sheepish look, *I'm sorry Lillie, I'll make sure to give Togedemaru a talking later."

"Best we better keep an eye on that one, hyper Pokémon usual always cause mischie, especially since Lillie can't touch Pokémon" said Ash point at the electric and steel type.

Lillie then said in defiance, "Yes I can, I theorize that it's only a matter of if I feel like touching them."

Lana gave a blank look and said, "Maybe, but when you come to school, you never touch them."

Lillie then said in defeat, "That's true…" Ash then said, "If we knew how it started maybe we can know how to reverse it."

"Maybe, but don't force yourself" said Kiawe.

Serena and Dawn nodded in agreement and soon they heard, "Are you guys here?"

They looked toward the door and saw Professor Kukui who said, "Ah, good your all here now come on we need to go see the principal in his office, and today we have a special lesson from Principal Oak."

"A special lesson" everyone ask.

At the office door Kukui knocked on it and soon they entered and Kukui said, "We all here Principal."

Samson turned and said, "Oh, I was waitangleing for you, Mantine!"

Everyone sweatdropped at that and Ash groaned a bit. The Principal soon uncovered te eggs the one that Ash, Dawn and Serena had brought and another one a white one with puffs of clouds. Dawn ask, "There's two eggs!"

"An one is the one we brought, the Kanto Vulpix egg" said Ash.

"That's correct that is the one you three brought from Kanto and this egg was found the other day on Mount Lanakila" said Samson.

"We know what what egg is, but not the other one is, have you analyzed it yet" asked Sophocles.

Samson smiled and said, "That's something that you'll have to wait to find out on your own, so what do you guys think of me raising one egg and you raising the other?"

"Us raising an egg" asked Mallow.

"I've raised several eggs so it should be pretty easy" said Ash.

"I raised my Quilava from an egg" said Dawn.

"Good both of you know this is an important lesson, and that it's important that you all learn how to raise Pokémon starting from an egg" said Kukui.

Lillie then asked, "So everyone should take care of it?"

Kukui nodded and said, "You are to observe the state of the egg every day and record any changes, sounds easy enough right?"

Samson then said, "That's Wobbuffet-ly right, don't forget to show it affection too, and thus, please pick which egg you would like."

"Which one should we pick" ask Serena.

"It's hard to choose" replied Lana.

Mallow then asked, "Why don't you decide Lillie?"

"Huh, well…" everyone looked at her as she said nervously, "Personally, I would pick the one" she pointed to the white one.

"Why's that" asked Dawn.

"This one has cute fluffy cloud-like patterns" she replied nervously.

Mallow looked at it closer and said, "Oh, it does, it is cute!"

"So cute" said Lana.

"Is that the reason" asked Sophocles.

"No complaints from me, besides Kiawe would hog the red one" said Ash.

"How do you say that" asked Dawn.

"Vulpix, a fire type" replied Serena and everyone saw Kiawe sulking away.

Dawn then asked, "I wonder what Pokémon it will be" and Serena replied, "I hope it's is super cute."

Manaphy wanted up and Ash put it by the egg and Manaphy sang to it while rubbing it and Ash smiled and said, "Manaphy acting like a big brother."

Lana giggled and said, "Once the egg hatches, everyone can play together."

Popplio, Pikachu, Togedemaru and Bounsweet agreed to that. An thus Professor Oak cousin said, "And with that, my special lesson is finish, so goodlupsyfuck, Golduck!"

Everyone sweatdrop at the Principal and everyone nodded and took it to the classroom as Ash rubbed his hand coated with aura over it and said, "Well it's no normal type. It's an Ice type and it's a little warm!"

Mallow and Dawn touched it and both said, "It is, you can tell it's alive!"

As everyone crowded around it Lillie was nervous and Ash noticed this and said, "Lillie come touch, you may freakout, but an egg best responds much better to a person it likes. Like it's it parent Scraggy and Donphan are proof of that for me."

Ash gently grabbed her hand and helped her guide it and when she grazed the egg move and she screamed in Surprise and Ash said, "So that means any day now the egg will hatch. Lana then said, "It's proof that it's alive."

"Sorry about that Lillie" said Ash sheepishly.

"It's okay" she replied and Sophocles said, "I wonder what's going on inside the egg, try scanning it, Rotom."

Rotom then said, "I have no such function, zzt."

"What are we going to do about it at night" asked Lana.

"One of us will have to take it home and monitor it" said Kiawe.

"I would, but if I bring Scraggy over that's not a good idea" said Ash and Mallow did, "Then how about Lillie!"

Lana looked at her and said, "But Lillie can't…" but Serena said, "That's why she should, by taking care of the egg, I think she would slowly get used to Pokémon."

Mallow then asked, "So, Lillie want to give it a go?"

She looked nervous and said, "Um… I…" then Sophocles said, "Don't feel pressured."

Lillie looked at it and felt as if it was calling out to her and she said determined, "I will try!"

Everyone looked at her and she said embarrassed, "I'm a student of the Pokémon school, I can do this" she then puffed her cheeks and Ash said, "Lillie looks different when she is determined, reminds me of a mad Jigglypuff."

Everyone chuckled seeing the resemblance as Rotom showed a photo of a mad Jigglypuff and everyone laughed even Lillie. Unknown to anyone a Salandit was watching and licked it's mouth seeing the egg. Later that day Ash and Dawn decided to head on over to Lillie's and help her with the egg. Mallow had to rush with the restaurant and so did Serena since a rush was about to start. As the duo rushed off Dawn asked, "By the way, where is your house, Lillie?"

She replied, "It's a bit far, so someone is coming to pick us up, ah here it is."

A small limo came around passing Serena and Mallow and pulled up up for the trio. The driver came out and greeted Lillie and the trio we're off to Lillie's. Ash and Dawn sat with Lillie as e held the egg and Dawn held Piplup as Pikachu and Rotom looked out the window. After awhile they entered through a gate and Dawn asrd, "How much further?"

"We're already on my property" said Lillie shocking the others. Rotom then said as they crossed a small stone bridge, "This is part of Lillie's house, zzt."

Soon the limo arrived at a mansion and Ash said, "A mansion, why am I not surprised.

A butler stood outside and when they pulled up next to him the man opened the door and said, "Welcome home, Miss Lillie."

Rotom floated out as Pikachu and Piplup hopped out and then Ash and Dawn climbed out with Lillie being the last one. Lillie smiled handing the man her hat and bag as she said, "Thank you these are my classmates Ash and Dawn, and their partners, Pikachu and Piplup and that's Rotomdex too!"

The man slightly bowed and said, "Welcome. I am Hobbes, and I am the head butler of this resident."

"Sorry about the sudden appearance sir, but we have a class project regarding this Pokémon egg and Lillie volunteered to watch it" replied Ash.

Hobbes then said, "I'm sorry to ask this, but may your Pikachu and Piplup please wait in the courtyard."

The classmates looked confused and Lillie said, "It's fine Hobbes, they came here today to help me."

Hobbes smiled brightly and said, "Is that so, well then, this way please."

The group followed Hobbes inside, but unknown to the group the Salandit had snuck a ride and followed them for the egg. Once inside Dawn said amazed, "This place is huge!"

Hobbes ten said "I must apologize for earlier, Pokémon are not usually allow inside the manor."

"Since they make me jump…" said Lillie.

"It's fine, it's fine, no harm no foul" said Ash smiling.

She nodded and said, "Yes, but I have a playground made for the Pokémon in the courtyard so I could observe them from a distance."

Traveling through the manor they past some windows that showed the playground and Hobbes said, "And I believe that very soon, many wild Pokémon will be coming here to play."

"Nice, I may let the others out to have some fun, right Dawn" said Ash as she nodded.

Arriving in the second floor the first door at the head of the steps Lillie rushed to and said, "This is my room!"

She opened it and the group peeked inside and Dawn said, "Wow, this is awesome!"

The room was fitted for a noble class girl with expensive furniture and Pokémon dolls with a bookshelf full of books with a large balcony for her to look outside from. Walking over to the couch Lillie said, "Ash can you please put the egg here."

He nodded and gently took the egg out and gently rubbed it as it was placed on some pillows after Lillie and Dawn made a homemade blanket and pillow nest for it. He smiled and said, "The egg, it's happy the environment and love around it is helping it out a lot."

The egg wiggled and he pulled back and said, "I say it likes it."

Lillie then replied, "O-oh, really, I'm glad to hear it, I can't let anything happen to the precious egg."

"Well Lillie you gained a motherly instinct, for every female trainer obtaining an egg they would fight and protect it" said Dawn with Ash nodding in agreement.

Lillie then said, "I have more studying to do so that the little one can hatch healthily."

Ash chuckled and Dawn said, "You really do love Pokémon, just as much as Ash."

"Can't argue with that" said Ash chuckling.

Seeing the photo he said, "I guess we are more alike than I thought."

"What's the matter" she asked.

"Like you my father was never around when I was going up" said Ash eyeing the photo.

Hobbes frowned and indeed felt Ash's words true and Dawn asked, "Is that you, Lillie?"

"It is" she replied.

"So you could touch Pokémon before" asked Ash.

She nodded and Hobbes said sadly, "Miss Lillie liked Pokémon from a young age, and she would often play together with them."

"Then what happened" asked Dawn.

She then said, "Well… I don't know" Ash sensed see wasn't lying and saw she couldn't remember.

Hobbes then said, "Let me explain it, at one time, Miss Lillie moved to another mansion with the madam, but since she has returned from there, Miss Lillie has been unable to touch Pokémon."

Dawn looked sadden and Ash figured whatever happened at that other mansion is what caused this, maybe if he knew where it was he would know how to fix it. Looking at the photo he said, "So I'm guess these two are here mother and brother?"

"Indeed, the madam is still busy working" said Hobbes and Lillie said, "And my brother is off traveling."

"Hope I can meet him and have a battle" said Ash.

A maid came in and said, "Excuse me" and a cart full of tea and snacks rolled in and the maid said, "I've brought some Roselia Tea and sweets."

No sooner she said that Pikachu and Piplup stomachs growled and Ash laughed. Lillie giggled and said, "Please help yourself."

"Good thing I'll let the gang out" said Ash releasing his Pokémon as an Oshawott, Snivy, Pignite, Butterfree, Riolu, Greninja and Rowlet who emerged from the bag appeared seeing two mountain platters of sweets. Dawn let out Buneary and Vullaby and Hobbes said, "Mister Ash, why are you over the trainer's limit?"

"Oh, yeah I I past the requirements to carry twelve Pokémon as an official trainer" he replied getting a nod from the man.

Ash grabbed a macaroon and soon it started vanishing in thin air and Ash eyes widen and he said, "I know who you are, tossing one up it was being chowed down and Ash grabbed the culprit to reveal to be Victini shocking Hobbes, Dawn, Lillie and the maid. Snivy, Oshawott and Pignite created the new Pokemon and Rotom said, "Victini, the victory Pokémon, a psychic and fire type, as this Pokémon brings victory and it is said that trainers with Victini will always win no matter the encounter."

The maid then said, "So that who's been stealing te macaroons."

"Victini what are you doing here" asked Ash.

Soon he heard, "Ash-khan."

A small Pokémon with rings having and hugged Ash surprising everyone as Rotom then said, "Hoopa, the mischief Pokémon, and it's confined form, this troublemaker sends everything and anything using it's hoops, which can warp space, two mythical Pokemon, systems overload, zzt."

Ash smiled and said, "Hoopa, Victini why are you here?"

"We missed you and we wanted to play with you again" said Victini.

"Yeah, me miss Ash-khan, me want him to become Pokémon mister" said Hoopa making Ash laugh.

"Happy to see you guys again, but Victini why don't you be with Dawn she can make Pokémon puffs which are just as good as macaroons" he said.

"Okay, I like her anyway she's nice" said Victini sitting in Dawn's lap.

Soon everyone watched as Ash and his Pokémon Chow down as Dawn ate slowly and Hobbes sad amazed, "It's amazing how much he can eat."

"I'm an aura guardian I burn calories a whole lot more than a normal person, but Lillie you want to run practicing a bit" said Ash as he finished off one dish of macaroons.

"Practice" she asked.

Sipping his tea like a gentleman he said setting it down, "So you can touch Pokémon."

She looked amazed at this and Hoopa said, "Me help to!"

Ash chuckled and Hoopa said, "Oh, Ash-khan here."

Hoopa conjured a ring and his bottle came out and said, "Oh yes, your bottle, can't forget this and Dawn here."

He handed Dawn a Luxury Ball and pulled out a Timer ball and the duo tapped the legends and they were sucked in and a ding followed and Ash and Dawn released the legends, to finish their snacks as they prepared her to get ready. Putting Pikachu on the cart and slowly wheeling the mouse forward Lillie looked nervous. Ash then said, "Don't worry you'll be fine, Pikachu's not going to move an inch, now Lillie, trust Pikachu and really try to touch him, here is something to help remember back before you were afraid of how playing with Pokémon made you feel."

Lillie nodded and looked nervous and reached out to touch Pikachu and remembered how happy she was and eased her nerves. Once she laid a nail upon Pikachu's head Lillie shrieked as Hoopa appeared before her and Ash said, "Why did I see that coming."

"Miss Lillie" said Hobbes.

Hearing snoring Ash grabbed Rowlet and set him in front of Lillie and said, "This should be an easy one, he's fast asleep, Lillie" she then said, "It's sleeping… it's fast asleep."

Rowlet then screamed when Lillie was a centimeter away scaring her and Rowlet went back to sleep only to get kicked by his sister who started scolding him, but he was still asleep. Ash sighed and said, "Best bet for now is Greninja and I just now how to do it."

Greninja looked at Ash and soon Greninja become Ash-Greninja and he said, "Now that he is in this form Lillie, you'll know that me and Greninja are one, so it's both of us."

She touched Greninja and screamed and jumped back and Ash said, "Making good progress though."

"Indeed that is the closest Miss Lillie has ever come since she became afraid" said Hobbes.

"We can keep trying later" said Dawn.

She looked at them and said, "Hai."

Hearing a wild Butterfree Lillie mentioned wild Pokémon would also come out to the balcony and she would set out some food. Setting the plate down the Butterfree dug in happily making Ash smiled as his Pokémon came out as other wild Pokémon arrived at the playground. Seeing Whiscomft, Petilil, Trapinch, Parasect, Boldore, Bonsly, Sudowoodo, Psyduck, Ledyba, Misdreavus, Cubone, Paras, and Caterpie Ash said, "You guys go play and be nice."

They all nodded and all the smaller Pokémon entered Hoopa's rings to get down there. Soon they heard a doorbell and at the door was Mallow and Serena while Ash's Butterfree and Vullaby fluttered down their and enjoyed playing with them while Greninja stayed with Ash. Soon Spinarak, Rufflet, Metapod and Roggenrola came out to play with the others. Ash smiled and said, "This is awesome!"

Ash noticed a battlefield and asked about it. Hobbes then said, "We are actually tending o it so that you will be able to use it very soon."

"Really why" he asked.

Lillie giggled and said, "I know you love Pokémon battles, Ash, so go ahead and please use it if you like."

"Sounds good to me" said Ash as Rotom said, "Who are you going to battle, zzt?"

"I could spare with Greninja, though it would be a draw" said Ash.

Lillie smiled and said, "No need to worry about that" everyone looked at Hobbes as Ash said, "Hobbes is going to be my opponent?"

Lillie nodded and said, "He's one of the most skilled battlers among our staff."

"Oh, now I am really fired up" said Ash.

"Well than, you've certainly have yourself a challenge as I will gladly be your opponent" said Hobbes with pride.

One the battle field Ash, Greninja and Rotom was on one side as Lillie and Dawn watched from the balcony and Hobbes took off his jacket and Ash said, "Don't hold anything back, Hobbes, I want your maximum effort!"

Hobbes replied, "Likewise, don't go easy on me, Sir Ash!"

Greninja walked onto the field and stood ready and Ash said, "Sorry Greninja, but I'm giving Rowlet this one, he's been training hard a lot lately and needs to see where he lies at so he can surpass that."

Greninja nodded as Rowlet fluttered onto the field. Hobbes then said, "Sonyove picked Rowlet, then I'll choose this Pokémon!"

Hobbes release an Oricorio and Rotom said, "Oricorio, Pom-Pom Style, the Dancing Pokémon, an Electric and Flying type as It creates electricity by rubbing its pom-poms together, then it dances as it approaches its opponent before attacking, but when it drinks different special nectars found only in Alola, it can change its type, zzt."

"Type changes" asked Ash.

"Hai, when yellow nectar of Melemele Island was used on the Oricorio, it's style changed into the Electric and Flying type" replied Hobbes.

(Pokémon English Sun and Moon Theme Plays)

"So there is a Pokémon similar to kecleon, then this match could go either way, all right Rowlet, I'm counting on you as this our first Alola Pokémon battle, give it everything you've got" said Ash adjusting his hat.

Rowlet cheered and Ash said, "Use Leafage!"

Rowlet spun releasing its leaves that sailed toward Oricorio. Hobbes shouted, "Use Revelation Dance!"

Oricorio danced around and flung it's pom pom wings at Rowlet and Ash shouted, "Dodge and go in for a Tackle!"

Rowlet evaded at the last minute and dive bombed Oricorio kicking it away, Rowlet then lunged again with Tackle but Oricorio used Mirror Move and the duo gotten into a talon lock and Ash shouted, "Bullet Seed!"

Rowlet let loose a barrage of seeds pelting Oricorio making it let go and back away. Hobbes smirked and said, "What next Sir Ash!"

"Razor Leaf, then fly through the leaves with Peck" said Ash.

"Mirror Move" shouted Hobbes.

The two Razor Leaves cancelled each other out but Rowlet emerged and hit Oricorio dead on sending it back. Hobbes then said, "What?!"

Ash smirked and said, "I battle unorthodox like, I don't battle like other trainer's do."

Oricorio skidded to a stop and Hobbes said, "Superb, a combo that worked to his advantage!"

"Rowlet is strong he's been working hard every night to not be the weakest and I'm proud of him" said Ash as his Rowlet landed in raised its wing in triumph.

Hobbes smiled and said, "This is turning into quite the battle, only the young master gave me this run and even Milady would have defeated me in two turns, well then, now it's our turn!"

Ash nodded and Hobbes said while dancing, "Revelation Dance!"

"Bullet Seed, don't let it charge up" shouted Ash as Rowlet nodded and opened fire.

Hobbes then said, "To the right" Oricorio moved to the right following Hobbes movements and Ash shouted, "Countershield!"

Rowlet spun like a gyroscope and release Leafage protecting itself and hitting Oricorio. Hobbes was amazed and smiled and Ash said, "Tackle into a peck!"

Meanwhile Lillie headed back inside to keep an eye on the egg as Dawn continued to watch. Hobbes then said moving like an Alolan dancer, "How about this then, Teeter Dance!"

Rowlet, Greninja and Rotom felt dizzy and Hobbes said, "Double Slap!"

Ash smirked and said, "Best way to deal with confusion, is to say the opposite, Rowlet don't use Peck and don't go straight into Oricorio!"

But Rowlet did the opposite shocking Hobbes as Oricorio was knocked back. Ash noticed Mallow and Serena then said, "Oh, hey Mallow, Serena, what's up?"

"Mallow-sama" said Hobbes.

"I guess we found you" said Mallow.

"What about the restaurant" asked Ash walking over to them.

"We were worried about Lillie, so we finished early and came over and when we got here, I couldn't believe battle going on..." said Mallow as Rowlet landed on Ash's shoulder.

Hobbes then said in tears of joy, "You did that just for Miss Lillie, she has such wonderful friends!"

Soon they heard Lillie scream and Ash sensed malice intent as did Greninja and Riolu and all the trainer's Pokemon gathered to Ash and he said, "Lillie's in trouble, Hoopa get us to Lillie room."

"Yes Ash-khan" said Hoopa summoning a large ring and try rushed into it and saw a Salandit stalking Lillie as she said, "St-stop don't come any closer!"

"Lillie" shouted Serena.

Salandit growled and Lillie said, "I'll never let you have it!"

Salandit lunged and Lillie turned and protected the egg and Serena said, "Braixen, Psychic!"

Soon Salandit was held suspended in the air by Braixen before being thrown into the wall knocked out. Serena tossed a level ball and soon the Salandit was sucked into it and a ding was heard meaning she caught it. Dawn then asked, "What was that Pokémon?"

Rotom replied, "Salandit, the Toxic Lizard Pokémon, a Poison and Fire type, Salandit lives in volcanoes and dry rocky places, they're very dangerous Pokémon that attack after releasing a sweet-smelling poisonous gas, but the specious us mostly male and Serena caught a female, zzt!"

Ash walked over and kneeled at Lillie's side and asked with concern, "Are you okay, Lillie?"

She nodded and said Ash, Serena… and Mallow?"

Mallow blushed and said, "We were worried, so we came over!"

"An, Lillie, look" said Serena pointing to the egg in Lillie's arms.

She then stuttered out, "I just desperately wanted to…" Ash smiled and said, "To protect the baby, like I said motherly instinct, your heart was stronger than your fear Lillie."

The egg wiggled and she didn't scream and just held it closer and affectionately and said in a peaceful tone of voice, "It's warm…" and Ash smiled and said, "It sees you as it's mother Lillie."

Hobbes cried in tears of joy, "What a pleasant surprise, Miss Lillie!"

"Isn't this great" said Mallow and Hoopa came over and patted her and she screamed, but didn't let go of the egg and Dawn said, "It looks like she's not fully recovered yet, but it's a big start."

Ash smiled and said, "Yeah, this means Lillie will soon be able to touch more than the egg now."

"Yes, I'm so happy" she said.

Mallow smiled and said, "Good, we're counting on you to look after the egg!"

"I will" she replied.

With an unexpected disturbance behind them, Lillie made her first big step at becoming more comfortable with Pokémon. But many wonder what type of Pokémon will hatch from the egg? Later Ash stopped by the restaurant and told Serena why Hoopa and Victini were around and Manaphy was happy to have fellow legends to play with. Kukui was excited to see the trickster legendary even more so Sycamore and Oak called mentioning about the legends as did Rowan and Ash told them how it happened. Ash wondered if his other friends here and Alola will meet the legendaries and they'll join them and he smiled thinking Alola would be the most strongest region.

* * *

And I am done I may do one more Chapter for this and get one for rise of the Emperor's in before I move and lose internet connection for awhile till I get my new job. Had to quiet my old one as my boss had been skipping on my paychecks. Anyway can't wait to see what happens next see you all next time, bye for now.

Jessie-

Mimikyu: Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Play Rough, Wood hammer

Wobbuffet: Mirror Coat, Counter, Splash, Charm

James-

Mime Junior: Mimic, Uproar, Teeter Dance, Icy Wind

?

Befriended-

Meowth: Pay Day, Foul Play, Fury Swipes, Thief

Bewear: Thrash, Brutal Swing, Bulldoze, Bulk up

?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine is here and everyone is helping Lillie get over her fear of Pokémon, anyway who preferred my battle with Hobbes than the original one. Yeah remember Ash training reign is different than the anime so things will be different, but he'll partake in the Island Battle Festival, that is what I'm calling it, that at the end it will be the the battle against the Island Kahuna. Confirmed Harem girls, Anabel, Dawn, Serena, Mallow, Lana and Lillie then now it is time for our story to begin everyone.

* * *

Ash's Team- (Z crystals: Pikanium/Pikashunium, Normalium, Fightium, Waterium, Firium Grassium, Rockium, Electrium, Steelium, Ghostium, Darkium, Lycanium, Decidium, Incinium, Dragonium, Solganium)

Pikachu: Electro Web, Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt and Iron Tail

Butterfree: Bug Buzz, Bug Bite, Signal Beam and Aerial Ace.

Greninja: Bounce, Water Shuriken, Hydro Pump and Night Slash

Riolu: Blaze Kick, Meteor Mash, Aura Sphere and Counter

Rowlet: Leafage, Tackle, Bullet Seed and Peck

Oshawott: Water Pledge, Sacred Sword, Hydro Pump and Aqua Tail

Pignite: Fire Pledge, Hear Crash, Burn Up, Brick Break

Snivy: Grass Pledge, Energy Ball, Leaf Storm and Leaf Blade

Hoopa: Hyperspace Hole, Phantom Force, Trick and Confusion

Dawn Team- (Z crystals: Waterium, Flyinium, Steelium)

Piplup: Headbutt, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump and Ice Beam

Buneary: Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Ice Beam and Jump Kick

Vullaby: Steel Wing, Fury Attack, Gust and Fly

Cutiefly: Signal Beam, Silver Wind, Moonblast and Fairy Wind.

Victini: V-create, Searing Shot, Fusion Flare and Rest

Serena Team- (Z crystals: Psychium, Darkium, Fairium)

Braixen: Psychic, Flamethrower, Hidden Power and Fire Blast.

Sylveon: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Sparkly Swirl and Swift

Manaphy: Heal Bell, Dive, Whirlpool and Round

Rosey: Air Slash, Psychic, Headbutt and Acrobatics

Saladint: Fake Out, Dragon Rage, Ember and Smog

Kiawe Team- (Z crystals: Firium, Ghostium)

Turtonator: Shell Trap, Flamethrower, Dragon Tail and Shell Smash

(New Pokemon): Bonemerang, Flare Blitz, Iron Head and Shadow Bone

Mallow Team- (Z crystals: Normalium, Grassium)

Bounsweet: Rapid Spin, Sweet Scent, Razor Leaf and Synthesis

Lana Team- (Z crystals: Waterium, Primarium)

Popplio: Bubble beam, Water Gun, Aqua Jet and Icy Wind

(New Pokémon): Double Edge, Tackle, Bouncy Bubble and Double Kick

Sophocles Team- (Electrium, Steelium)

Togedemaru: Zing Zap, Roll Out, Spark and Charge

Lillie (Icium, Fairium)

(New Pokémon): Powder Snow, Secret Power, ? and ?

Unknown Trainer: (Normalium, Rockium, Darkium, Dragonium)

Type: Null- Crush Claw, Iron Head, Double Hit and Sword Dance

Umbreon- Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Last Resort, Iron Tail

Lycanroc (midnight)- Stone edge, Counter, Crunch, Outrage

Unknown Trainer: (None)

Dartrix- Leaf Blade, Razor Leaf, Ominous Wind, Peck

Unknown Trainer: (Normalium, Eevium)

Eevee: Baby-roll eyes Last Resort, Swift, Quick Attack

Smeargle: Sketch, Sketch, Sketch, Sketch

* * *

Chapter Nine: A Trial, A Problem

That morning in the Alola region Ash Ketchum was sleeping soundly as Pikachu slept on the floor with him scrunched up as he was laying on his head. As the light shined on Ash he grunted awake as he sat up and stretched as he then looked at his white Z-ring and remembered the island challenges as well when he used the Z-move. Soon Rotom came online and said, "Just as scheduled, zzt, now to wake Ash and Pikachu."

Rotom floated and saw Pikachu was laying on his side now and saw Ash was awake. He then said, "Ash is awake, zzt."

Floating to Ash he said, "Are you doing early morning training today" asked Rotom.

"No, I want to do the Island challenges and use more Z-moves that my Pikanium" said Ash.

Pikachu, Riolu and the other Pokémon remained asleep except Greninja who woke up ten minutes before Ash ded. After Kukui came up from the basement Ash asked more about the Z-crystal and Kukui said, "Z-crystals?"

"Yup, I wanna get stronger and battle Tapu Koko once more and I wanna try using Z-moves best suited for my Pokémon" said Ash.

Kukui looked at him and said, "The fire in you is raging like a Blast Burn, Ash!"

"An if I remember correctly you can win Z-crystals by taking the island challenge similar to receiving gym battles, right" said Ash.

"Correct, there are actually several ways to get them, but as for the Island Challenge… you have to complete the Grand Trials given by the Island Kahunas" said Kukui as Ash drank from a glass of orange juice.

"That word Kahuna again, mind explaining it to me" said Ash.

"A Kahuna host grand Trials which is a Pokémon battle against the Kahuna of that island, if you win the bartl, you will be recognized as completing the trial" said Rotom.

"Sounds simple enough, but I'm guessing no Island Kahuna is easy to defeat" said Ash

"Indeed battling an Island Kahuna is difficult, but also fun and the kind of think that it'll be easy will get you hurt" said Kukui

Rotom then said, "Plus according to my data, only those who first passed a trial can take on the Grand Trial."

"Hmm, again sounds simple but I'm hearing a but coming along" said Ash.

"True anyway, it's about time that we go and meet Melemele Island Kahuna, Hala" replied Kukui as Ash nodded and recalled most of his Pokémon.

Exiting the house Ash, Pikachu and Kukui left Rockruff in charge. Meanwhile in the fields Alolan Rattata and Raticate chowed down on some plants as the farmer and his Growlithe came out and scared them off. In result causing a man in a wagon being pulled by some Tauros to knock over the piles of logs it was carrying. The quad soon saw people running toward an accident and Ash said, "Wow, what happened?"

"An accident" replied Rotom.

An officer Jenny with a megaphone called out, "Attention, please, this road will be closed to traffic until the lumber have been removed, please use another road as a detour."

The wagon driver asked his Tauros if they were all right and they all nodded in approval as Kukui and them came up and asked, "What's going on, Officer Jenny?"

"Professor Kukui, a pack of wild Rattata and Raticate were destroying a field, and then, as they were running away, they jump out onto the road causing this" said Jenny.

"Rattata and Raticate did all this, funny I never seen them a cause this before" said Ash.

Jenny looked at Ash and asked, "Are you a student at the Pokémon School?"

"Yes, my name is Ash Ketchum, and this Pikachu and Rotom" said Ash.

"You know I am a graduate of the Pokémon School" said Officer Jenny.

Soon the crowd gasp getting their attention and Ash saw an elderly sumo hawaiian skin man and a Hariyama move the logs onto the wagon. Ash whistled and Kukui said, "Ash, this is the Island Kahuna, Hala."

The duo walked up to them as Ash and Kukui would give them a hand and Ash picked up two logs by himself shocking everyone. While he could pick up half of one easily he was pumping aura through his muscles to help. Hala smiled and said, "Thank you so much" Hala noticed the Z-ring and the crystal on Ash's wrist and cracked an eye open.

Putting the logs on the wagon Ash continued with two at a time. Hala grabbed the one Pikachu was trying to lift and Jenny said, "Thank you so much, Kahuna Hala!"

Hala smiled and said, "Don't worry about it, it's my job to solve any problems that arise on this island."

Officer Jenny than told them that backup should be arriving soon and soon backup did arrive as Ash set his seventh pair of logs down. Machamp arrived and soon the road cleared as Jenny told the crowd, "Thank you all for your cooperation."

Ash looked at the island Kahuna and said, "Kahuna Hala, I want to take the Island challenge…" Hala nodded and said, "I understand" Ash looked confused and Hala said that he will be waiting in his home town Iki Town.

Later the group arrived at the Kahuna's residence and sat down with the respected man. Ash noticed the room full of Z-rings and Hala said, "I made that Z-ring you're wearing, didn't I?"

"You did, but I got this from Tapu Koko" asked Ash eyeing the wristband.

Hala then said in realization, "Ah, so that is what happen, one day, I noticed that one of the rings had gone missing, I knew it must've been Tapu Koko, but that one you have didn't have a Z-crystal on it when I made it, he must've already had that crystal or one of the other island guardians gave it to him ."

Kukui then asked, "So does that happen a lot?"

"No this is the first time it's taken a Z-ring" he looked out with a cracked eye just to see the guardian fly off and then he continued saying, "It seems that Tapu Koko must have taken a great liking to you."

"Maybe, but when he gave this to me, it sounded like he was arming me against a threat, I'm sure you've heard about the Dark Matter" said Ash and the Kahuna nodded and said, "Yes, the other Kahuna's have already encountered with them and are taking care of theirs, but none other than that one has been seen near Melemele Island."

"Kahuna Hala, I want to take the trial and to complete the Island challenges I want to get stronger to protect those around me, I've seen what those Dark Matter can do and I can't stand aside and do nothing" said Ash.

"I see, your quest and resolve are noble as is your heart it shines like a beacon, but may I ask you a question, Ash" said the Island Kahuna.

Ash nodded and Hala replied, "You are now aware of the problem that the Islanders are currently facing with the wild Rattata and Raticate?"

"Yes, I've seen their handiwork" replied Ash.

"If you were tasked with solving this problem, how would you do it" asked Hala.

Ash pondered and said, "Original I would want to battle them all, but that won't solve anything it would be a temporarily fix not a permanent one, I think I need some time to figure this one out."

Hala nodded and said, "I agree but Ash, long ago, do you know what they said it meant I do the Island Challenge here in the Alola region, it wasn't simply about being strong in battles, It's purpose is said to teach the next generation how to love and protect everything, the Alola Islands, Pokémon, and of course, mankind, as well."

"Love and protect everything… something all aura guardians do" muttered Ash.

Hala then said, "Try looking for an answer that doesn't including battling, then we can talk about the trials after I hear that answer."

Kukui then said, "That reminds me of the time when I also had trouble coming up with an answer for Hala's question."

Ash raised a brow at the Professor who nodded and Hala laughed at the memories and said, "Ash, take some time to really think this question over before giving me an answer."

"Oh Kahuna Hala, when is this four islands battle tournament taking place" asked Ash.

"This week, why" asked the Kahuna.

"Just curious my friends talked about participating and I wanted to find out more for them" replied Ash.

Later at the Pokémon School Lillie set the egg down onto a pink pillow as Mallow said, "You've totally gotten the hang on handling the egg, Lillie."

Lillie replied, "That's not true, I'm always nervous something will happen, like if it breaks, what would I do?"

Before Mallow could answer that tried Salandit Dawn caught came over and started to apologize to Lillie about trying to devour the egg and for attacking her and she accepted and Salandit smiled and walked off. Mallow then said, "That and this is different, before you were nervous because you were scared of it."

Ash was meditating on the Kahuna's question trying to come up with the answer as his Pokémon gathered around him looking at him except Riolu, Oshawott and Greninja who were also meditating on this problem. Lana came over and said, "I wonder what's wrong with him?"

"He's been like this for thirty minutes now, it all started since he met Hala-san yesterday, zzt" said Rotom.

"What, thirty minutes" said Lillie.

"Ash could never sit still that long" said Dawn.

"Yeah, I'm surprise just as much as you are" said Serena.

"But he's also been think about something like that for this long" said a shocked Mallow.

"I can't believe it" said Lana as Kiawe took a sit before Ash and asked, "So what did Kahuna Hala ask you, let's hear it?"

Ash cracked open his eyes and said, "A problem about the Alolan Rattata and Raticate lately they've gotten out of hand, at first I thought of battling them, but that won't do much for long and I told him about that, so I have to find another solution, so got any ideas?"

"Well my neighbors food storehouse had been attacked by them and then in my refrigerator..." said Sophocles but Lana covered his mouth and said, "I'm sure Ash wasn't done talking."

"So how should I fix this, I really need some help" said Ash.

Lillie then asked, "If you were to look up Rattata and Raticate ecology, we maybe able to find a lead there."

"Thanks Lil, Rotom your up" said Ash.

Rotom nodded and said, "Rattata and its evolved form, Raticate, The Mouse Pokémo, a Dark and Normal type, when they band together, they steal food from people's homes, long ago, they came here to the Alola islands aboard cargo ships, and eventually grew into the Pokémon we see today, the numbers of Rattata and Raticate eventually grew so large that Yungoos and Gumshoos were brought in from a different region to chase them off."

"That's it" everyone called out.

Meanwhile Team Rocket had just escaped Bewear, but once the stampede of the Alolan mouse Pokémon ran into them and sent them flying, Bewear caught them and run back to it's home. Later at Hal's house Hala said, "I see, you want to solve the problem by asking Yungoos and Gumshoos for aid."

"Yes, but I didn't thought this one out on my own, I had asked my friend help" said Ash truthfully.

"Good, it's okay to ask others for aid when you are unsure about something, you asking for help and never worry about it alone, but this question was meant to test to see if you were qualified to undergo a trial" said Hala smiling.

Hala stood and said, "This is very important, now, let's go."

Ash nodded and grabbed his bag as they left Iki Town. Arriving at a cave on the Northwest of Melemele Island Hala said, "Yungoos and Gumshoos live within this cave, but there is an extremely strong and special Gumshoos which is called a Totem Pokémon."

"A Totem Pokémon" asked Ash.

Kukui then said, "In the Alola region, there are certain Pokémon which are called that, many of them listens to the will of the guardian deity of the islands and the trials Captain's, but the trial Captain's have not been selected for over decades now, but they'll help out during the Island Challenge."

Hala turned to face Ash and said, "Ash, for your trial, I want you to battle the Totem Pokémon and defeat it, defeat the trial inside Verdant Cavern, and then, with its help, run the Rattata and Raticate out of town."

Ash nodded and they entered the cavern, soon making it to the heart of the cavern Hala shouted, "Totem Pokémon Gumshoos, an island Challenger is here, please give him your trial!"

"I am Ash Ketchum, an Aura Guardian from Pallet Town, please battle me" shouted Ash.

Pikachu heard movement and Ash sensed a spike in energy and soon a normal size Yungoos and Gumshoos emerged. Ash than said, "I'm guessing they are not the Totem Pokémon."

Hala nodded and said, "No, it's not, they are allies to the Totem Pokémon, defeat them and draw out the Totem Pokémon, we will now begin the Trial's Pokémon battle!"

Ash then said, "Rotom need that data!"

Rotom said, "Yungoos, the Loitering Pokémon, Gumshoos, the Stakeout Pokémon, both are Normal types, as Yungoos have sturdy fangs and jaws, and when they evolve into Gumshoos, they gain a certain tenacity and patience."

"Since it's two allies than, Pikachu, Riolu you're up" said Ash sending out the two Pokémon.

Yungoos and Gumshoos growled as the two Pokémon eyed Ash's Pokémon.

(Start Playing Totem Theme)

Ash smiled and said, "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle and Riolu, wait for them to close in!"

Gumshoos hurled sand at Pikachu obstructing it's view making him miss and Yungoos lunged at Riolu, but the fighting type used counter to send it back to it's evolution form. Gumshoos appeared behind Riolu and knocked him into Pikachu. As the dust settles Ash figured they'd be trying to blind them and tightening his hat the duo normal types lunged in with Bite and Ash said, "Riolu, use counter and Pikachu, use Countershield!"

The duo nodded and Yungoos slammed into the spinning thunderbolt making it cry out in pain as Gumshoos was uppercut by Riolu knocking the duo away gave Ash's Pokémon room to breath. He nodded and said, "Riolu use your aura sense to lock onto Gumshoos and use Aura Sphere, Pikachu use Electroweb on Yungoos and come down on top of it with Iron Tail!"

Riolu nodded and closed its eyes as Gumshoos used Sand Attack and soon lunged at the fighting type with bite, but was blasted back with an Aura Sphere. Yungoos lunged at Pikachu with Pursuit but was trapped in the electro webbing and was hit from above with an Iron Tail as Gumshoos soon impacted Yungoos Hala then said, "Incredible, a Riolu that can use Aura Sphere and hit a target when blinded using it's aura."

As both Pokémon had swirls in their eyes Ash smiled and adjusted his cap knowing the real battle has just begun, soon a loud cry of a larger Gumshoos was heard and a giant Gumshoos sprang out from it's opening landing behind it's defeated comrades. Hala then said, "Here it is, this is the Totem Pokémon."

"Holy crap… it's huge" shouted Ash.

Gumshoos roared and had an aura surrounding it body and Ash felt it and called out, "Pikachu. Riolu be careful that aura it's spiked it's power!"

The duo nodded and Totem Gumshoos lunged in with Frustration and the duo evaded and Riolu came in with a spinning Blaze kick and Pikachu with a very call Iron Tail. Gumshoos grunted and knocked them both away with another Frustration, Pikachu and Riolu skidded before stopping. Totem Gumshoos was on top of Pikachu with Pursuit and smashed him into the ground. Riolu came down on top of Gumshoos with Meteor Mash, but grabbing a rock Gumshoos used Fling sending Riolu back before tackle sending Riolu into the Cavern wall knocked out. Pikachu saw this and Ash grabbed Riolu and said, "Nice job Riolu, get a long rest you've earned it" he recalled Riolu and Ash nodded to Pikachu and the duo stood ready.

Ash then shouted while turning his cap, "Pikachu, use Electroweb!"

But Totem Gumshoos countered it with Mud Slap and sent the web into the ceiling and used Fling on Pikachu sending it flying. Ash cried out, "Pikachu!"

Once Pikachu landed Ash shouted, "Volt Tackle, full power!"

"What, I don't think Volt Tackle will work on it" shouted Rotom.

Totem Gumshoos flung a sand attack trying to conceal itself, but Ash smirked and said, "Charge through and use it as cover!"

Gumshoos sand attack was thicker than it thought and Rotom said seeing Gumshoos has lost sight of Pikachu, "Pikachu's figure has disappeared under all that sand,even with an attack like Volt Tackle?"

"Do it now, Pikachu" shouted Ash.

Pikachu game in point blank hitting Gumshoos dead in the jaw sending it for a loop, but Pikachu didn't let up as he continued nailing into Gumshoos with every hit, as Pikachu nailed it last hit into Gumshoos chest the Totem Pokémon fell over in defeat. Pikachu feeling the after effects of Volt Tackle dropped to its knees and looked exhausted. Gumshoos stood up and looked like it was ready to attack but it collapsed in defeat. Hala raised his hand and said, "This trial is finished, the winner is the Challenger, Ash!"

"All right" shouted Ash as Pikachu rushed into it's Trainer's arms but collapsed in them with a smile.

(Theme End)

Gumshoos pushed himself out and his two allies came up to him and Ash walked over to him and used some of his aura to heal the Totem Pokémon. Tapu Koko who watched the matches from the start and Hala saw the wounds vanished and Ash said, "Their you go, sorry about that, but we were not going down that easily."

Gumshoos nodded and raised it's right paw holding a white Z-crystal inside of it and Ash saw this and said, "Is this for me?"

Gumshoos placed it in Ash's hand and he examined it and said, "A Normalium Z, we've got… our new Z-crystal!"

Rotom took a picture of Ash holding it and said, "A grand victory, zzt!"

Hala then thought astounded by this, "Totem Pokémon hardly ever give out Z-crystals to anyone, not even the natives, Ash you sure are a strange boy."

Tapu Koko soon took off and Ash asked Gumshoos and Yungoos help against Rattata and Raticate who have been taking both people and Pokémon own food. The totem had a satisfying smirk on his face wanting to scare them away. At a grocery store that was being raided if it's food by the troublesome Rattata and Raticate the shop workers, Ash, Pikachu, Kukui, Rotom, the police and Hala with Hariyama stood ready as Jenny listened to the door she said, "Are you ready, Ash?"

He nodded and said, "Yes, thanks for the help, you guys."

The trio nodded and soon the door was open and the trio charged in and started to get rid of the troublesome Pokémon. Officer Jenny was very pleased seeing the dark types starting to run from the storage room, soon the Rattata and Raticate ran to the hill in the wild and out of everyone's hair. The evolution line gave a roar of cheer and Rotom said, "Just like my data said, zzt."

Jenny saluted Ash and said, "Thank you very much."

"Your welcome, but it wasn't just me, you should really thank Yungoos and Gumshoos the most."

Hala came up and said, "Ash, as the Island Kahuna of Melemele Island, I recognize that you have completed the trial."

"Thank you very much" said Ash.

"Well Ash, you did it" said Kukui.

Hala then said, "When you are ready to take the Grand Trial, I'll be waiting as I am white excited, I'll be able to see your Z-move with my own eyes."

"Same here, I can't wait, right Pikachu" said Ash with his partner agreeing with him

After leaving the market Officer Jenny teamed up with Gumshoos and Ash than thought about going to see Lana. Walking to Lana's house he sighed and spotted Lana exiting her home and said, "Alola Lana!"

She perked up seeing her new boyfriend and hugged him and remembered when she was cornered by Dawn and Serena who explained more into Ash's harem was she said, "Alola, Ash, Pikachu, where's Rotom?"

"He headed home with Professor Kukui, I came over to see you and ask if you want to go fishing" he said making her smile and said, "I'd love to."

Boarding Lapras as Ash sat on the shell he asked as the road off, "So, Lana have you ever road Lapras bareback before?"

"Ah, no I haven't why" she asked.

"You should try it sometime" said Ash looking up at the sky she giggled as the stopped a good yards away from the shore and started to fish.

Pikachu was sleeping by Lana's feet with Popplio and soon Ash reeled in a Magikarp and sent it back. By sunset they went ashore and Lana looked exhausted so he decided to stir them home with her in his lap and she accepted the spot and got extremely comfortable. Parking Lapras and setting the fishing rods, he then showed his Normalium Z and how after the competition this soon he'd would challenge for Grand Trial so everyone could watch and see this. She and Mallow wanted to join in but a trainer must have already three Pokémon, so that was out of the bag, but if she had a Z-ring she could have done the one on one battles. Giving her a goodnight kiss the forehead he headed home pumping aura to his legs to go give Dawn and Serena forehead kisses as well before heading home and planning his battle against the Island Kahuna.

* * *

Chapter Nine is finished and anyway only the elements Ash will have for an eeveelution is fighting type, ghost type, rock type, steel type, ground type, dragon type, flying type. As for a bug type well let's just say he'll obtain a water and bug type Pokémon to make up for that. Now then let us keep this show going until next time which is whenever that will be see you later, ja ne.

Jessie-

Mimikyu: Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Play Rough, Wood hammer

Wobbuffet: Mirror Coat, Counter, Splash, Charm

James-

Mime Junior: Mimic, Uproar, Teeter Dance, Icy Wind

?

Befriended-

Meowth: Pay Day, Foul Play, Fury Swipes, Thief

Bewear: Thrash, Brutal Swing, Bulldoze, Bulk up

?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten is now up and running as it is time for Island Festival Battle

* * *

Ash's Team- (Z crystals: Pikanium/Pikashunium, Normalium, Flynium, Fightium, Waterium, Firium Grassium, Rockium, Electrium, Steelium, Ghostium, Darkium, Lycanium, Decidium, Incinium, Dragonium, Solganium)

Pikachu: Electro Web, Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt and Iron Tail

Butterfree: Bug Buzz, Bug Bite, Signal Beam and Aerial Ace.

Riolu: Blaze Kick, Meteor Mash, Aura Sphere and Counter

Rowlet: Leafage, Tackle, Bullet Seed and Peck

Hoopa: Hyperspace Hole, Phantom Force, Trick and Confusion

(Old Pokémon): Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Skull Bash and Aura Sphere

Dawn Team- (Z crystals: Waterium, Icium)

Piplup: Headbutt, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump and Ice Beam

Buneary: Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Ice Beam and Jump Kick

Vullaby: Steel Wing, Fury Attack, Gust and Fly

Cutiefly: Signal Beam, Silver Wind, Moonblast and Fairy Wind.

Victini: V-create, Searing Shot, Fusion Flare and Rest

Serena Team- (Z crystals: Firium, Fairium)

Braixen: Psychic, Flamethrower, Hidden Power and Fire Blast.

Sylveon: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Sparkly Swirl and Swift

Manaphy: Heal Bell, Dive, Whirlpool and Round

Rosey: Air Slash, Psychic, Headbutt and Acrobatics

Saladint: Fake Out, Dragon Rage, Ember and Smog

Kiawe Team- (Z crystals: Firium, Ghostium)

Turtonator: Shell Trap, Flamethrower, Dragon Tail and Shell Smash

(New Pokemon): Bonemerang, Flare Blitz, Iron Head and Shadow Bone

Mallow Team- (Z crystals: Grassium, Bugium)

Bounsweet: Rapid Spin, Sweet Scent, Razor Leaf and Synthesis

Lana Team- (Z crystals: Waterium, Primarium)

Popplio: Bubble beam, Water Gun, Aqua Jet and Icy Wind

(New Pokémon): Double Edge, Tackle, Bouncy Bubble and Double Kick

Sophocles Team- (Electrium, Steelium)

Togedemaru: Zing Zap, Roll Out, Spark and Charge

Lillie (Icium, Fairium)

(New Pokémon): Powder Snow, Secret Power, ? and ?

Unknown Trainer: (Normalium, Rockium, Darkium, Dragonium)

Type: Null- Crush Claw, Iron Head, Double Hit and Sword Dance

Umbreon- Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Last Resort, Iron Tail

Lycanroc (midnight)- Stone edge, Counter, Crunch, Outrage

Unknown Trainer: (None)

Dartrix- Leaf Blade, Razor Leaf, Ominous Wind, Peck

Unknown Trainer: (Normalium, Eevium)

Eevee: Baby-roll eyes Last Resort, Swift, Quick Attack

Smeargle: Sketch, Sketch, Sketch, Sketch

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Battles and The Grand Trial

It was drawing near the day of the battle festival and the entire island was getting prepared for the event in Iki Town as trainers from the other islands have come over for the tournament. Ash was feeding his Pokémon as he was fixing the food and said, "Give me a moment you guys."

His Pokémon we're hungry as Ash was fixing their bowls as Pikachu was excited. After setting down the bowls and soon the Pokémon started to chowdown onto the food like a pack of savages. Pikachu and Rockruff bumped heads after tasting the food and Ash laughed and looked at his Normalium Z and smiled. Soon his stomach grumbled and he said, "Guess I'm hungry too!"

Sitting down he started to chowdown as Kukui was reading the local newspaper. He soon then said excitingly, "Oh look at this, what happened yesterday was in the paper!"

Shoving his second malasada in his mouth he asked, "It is?"

Going over he saw it as Rotom read out loud, "Appearing beside the Island Kahuna Hala, the young boy Ash Ketchum are something to behold, the boy had successfully beaten the Totem Pokémon Gumshoos and received it's aid after the battle, as they were successful in driving a pack of Rattata and Raticate away, both evolution and pre-evolution had recently been causing trouble, it has been mentioned that Ash will be receiving a certificate of thanks from Officer Jenny of Melemele Island."

"Nice" said Ash and soon the doorbell rang and Ash said, "Betcha that's her right now."

Opening the front door Ash was greeted to sight of Gumshoos and Officer Jenny she smiled with a salute and said, "Alola, Ash-kun!"

"Alola, Officer Jenny, Gumshoos" said Ash as Pikachu came and greeted the normal type Pokémon.

"Well, that is a surprise, when did you the two of you become partners, Officer Jenny" asked Kukui curiously.

Jenny then replied, "Thanks to you both,I was able to find the perfect partner, I'm grateful."

As she saluted Gumshoos saluted as well and Ash chuckled, Rotom came out and gave a recap of Gumshoos information and said it was a near perfect match for the officer. She then said, "Ash-kun, you're finally taking on the Grndtp Trial soon, aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am, I want it to be done for the finale of the Battle Festival before the festival ends" he replied.

"Well I wish you luck than, but the battle festival is today as all the preparations are complete, would you like a lift to Iki Town" she asked.

He nodded and Kukui asked, "But I am guessing that is not the only reason you're here?"

She then realized she forgotten something and pulled out two items a Pokeball and a certificate as she said, "I almost forgot my cousin in Kanto ask me to return this little fella to you as he left his squadron since he had nothing else to learn and Ash's certificate of thanks" she said handing the Pokeball over and read the certificate saying, "On behalf of Melemele Island, I present this certificate to Ash-kun in praise of his noble actions against the Dark Matter and the Rattata an Raticate, here you are."

Once handing the certificate over he thanked her and Ash tossed out the Pokeball and soon a blue tortoise with a orange shell and curly tail emerged wearing a biker jacket and shades. Squirtle hugged Ash and Pikachu greeted it's old friend as Butterfree came out and Squirtle cheered even louder seeing one of it's old friends. Ash then sent Greninja, Oshawott, Snivy and Pignite back giving them instructions to the others to increase the output of their attacks and kept on hand what he has left. Arriving at the Town Ash saw stalls along the path into and around towns with Pokémon rides outside of town and saw Mallow family restaurant had a booth with Dawn and Serena working at it. Parking the car near the stone battle field and outside Kahuna Hala residence Ash was pumped up and went to look for Hala who was at the Ruins of Conflict. Rotom then asked, "You're leaving without watching the festival, zzt?"

"It's disappointing, but I have a job to do and with the festival going on the town is extremely busy, even though Melemele is mostly peaceful island, but it still keeps me busy" said Jenny.

Kukui then replied, "It's peaceful because of you, Officer Jenny, take care and remember to stop by and grab some things during the festival."

"I will" she said and left Town.

Rotom looked at the path and asked, "When will Ash and the other come back."

"Don't worry, they'll be finished soon" said Kukui looking at the path of Mahalo Trail.

Soon the duo went off to enjoy the festival and found Lillie holding the egg talking to Serena and Dawn, with Mallow and Lana and greeted them. Meanwhile at the Ruins of Conflict Ash, Pikachu and Hala are praying for the festival and their battle before them. Hala then spoke, "Today, I will carry out a Grand Trial battle against the Challenger Ash and safeguard the festival, the guardian deity of conflict, Tapu Koko… please bestow upon us the power of the Alola Islands."

Ash muttered Tapu Koko name and said, "Please watch over the festival and all those participating as well as my battle with Hala."

Outside the winds blew the tree's leaves and the duo eyes opened spas Hala said, "Were through here!"

"Well, we best get going don't want any good food to be taken before we show up" said Ash standing up.

Soon the group heard Tapu Koko as did everyone in Iki Town shocking hearing the island guardian. Returning to the town they saw hula and fire dancers and fifteen trainers, eight for those who seeked to take the trial and seven who wish to face each other for the unknown prize. Kiawe was amongst the Z-ring wielders and Ash took his spot next to Kiawe as Kahuna Hala stood on the platform and said, "The Battle Festival Tournament will no commence on this day after the tournament a young man with be taking his Grand trial, one of the contenders Ash Ketchum shall take his Grand Trial under the watchful eyes of our islands guardian, now for those who seeks to wield a Z-ring, wielding one is not for games, wielding it man's a special bond between trainer and Pokémon as well as the islands."

The audience in the built bleachers cheered as Hala sad, "Now let the festival begin!"

First match was from a boy with an Alolan Meowth from Ula'Ula Island and the fire starter Litten against a girl from Akala Island with a Miltank by her side. Hala then said, "First battle for the Z-ring users Elio, nephew of the Ula'Ula Island Kahuna Nanu vs. Sherbert from Paniola Town on Akela Island, this is a one-on-one battle challengers release your Pokémon!"

Elio then said, "Dollar your up."

"Tauros I choose you" said the cowgirl dressed girl named Sherbert.

"Dollar use Ember" shouted Elio.

"Tauros, evade and use Horn Attack" said the girl as the bull jumped out of the way and charged.

"Dodge and use Fire Pledge" shouted Elio.

The Litten jumped over and stomped the ground with its front paws causing a pillar of fire to erupt underneath Tauros to send it skyward and Elio said, "Use Double Kick!"

Dollar rushed and kicked the bull twice in mid air sending it out of the arena and looked to be unconscious. Hala declared Elio the winner, Elio spotted Lillie and glared hardly at her before walking off. Ash nudge Kiawe and asked, "Did you see that?"

"See what" ask Kiawe.

"That guy, Elio looked like he hated Lillie" said Ash causing the dark skin male to eye the boy who looked peeved.

Kiawe said, "Best keep an eye on him" Ash nodded to that and soon they watched as a Komala beaten a Grubbin as it was two trainer's from Poni Island they missed their names about.

Next up was Kiawe against a girl named Selene with a Rowlet. Rowlet flew onto the field and Kiawe put his forehead to the Pokéball and said, "Turtonator, let's go!"

The fire dragon type emerged and Selene looked annoyed. And like the typing stated it was one sided as the Rowlet knew only Grass type attacks, but she did land critical hits on Turtonator joints. Soon it was Ash's turn as he stepped up to the field, and to his surprise he was before Ritchie and he said, "Yo Ritchie, you've gotten a Z-ring as well?"

"Sure did, took the Island challenge two months ago, can't believe your here" said Ritchie.

Ash smiled and put his Pikachu's Z-crystal in its place as Ash said, "Well this was bound to happen, you ready."

"Always" said Ritchie and soon both called out, "Sparky/Pikachu your up" said the duo as both Pikachu's hopped onto the field.

Ash soon heard, "Go Ash" he looked and saw Dawn, Serena, Mallow and Lana in cheerleading outfits decor in the Hawaiian theme and he punched himself to get himself back in the game. Ritchie chuckled and showed his yellow Z-ring with an Electrium and said, "Let's not make this the same like the conferences."

"Yeah, but this time, I'll win" said Ash adjusting his hat.

Ritchie smirked and wore a blue and black version of his original outfit and soon the battle started and both called out, "Iron Tail!"

Both mouse Pokémon lunged and clashed Iron Tails against each other like a sword fight or a movie fight scene. Pushing each other back Pikachu Thunderbolt hit a thunder cancelling each other out as a Volt Tackle and Quick Attack met each other head on knocking both electric types for a loop, but Pikachu recovered and captured Sparky in an Electroweb, but Sparky broke free with Zippy Zap and hit Pikachu and soon both Pokémon clashed on and on and on showing they were even in speed, power, agility and skill. Ash then said, "Well Ritchie let's end this!"

Ritchie nodded and both started doing the Z-move poses for the Z-crystals they chose and both shouted once finish, "Catastropika/Gigavolt Havoc!"

The beam of electricity empowered by the Thunder move against a Catastropika clash caused slivers of electricity to move along the ground. But Ash eyes lit up and he yelled, "We… won't… lose!"

The attack soon double in size and burst through the havoc smashing into Sparky sending him flying. But Ritchie caught him and saw Sparky was exhausted and unable to continue. Hala called Ash the winner, soon the other battles continued as Dawn and Serena competed. Kiawe lost his match against Elio who had a Rockruff that used Rock Slide and Earth Power defeating the fire type. Ash won against a trainer who used a Bellsprout with Butterfree and knew he'd face Elio. Serena and Salandit won't their match against a Cutiefly who belonged to a Fairy girl and Dawn with Vullaby won against a Gastly and a hex maniac. But now he was standing before Elio who had a Firium Z on his wrist and Ash knew he was eyeballing Lillie and he asked, "Why are you eyeballing Lillie with hatred?"

"So you know her, I'm surprised she didn't tell you that her family are thieves" said Elio.

"Why do you say that" asked Ash.

"Aether Paradise was built on my family's island, that was my Great-Grandfather's home and they stole it and built that giant mechanic island on top of it" said Elio.

"Don't you think maybe he handed it over" said Ash and Elio scuffed and said, "A friend of a thieving family I don't have to listen to you, Dollar your up!"

"Don't call Lillie a thief jackass" said Ash with his hat shadowing his eyes as Riolu burst from his ball and Ash looked at his aura partner and Ash nodded and Riolu rushed onto the field and stood ready.

Hala raised his hand and said, "Finally battle of the Z-ring users, Ash Ketchum and Riolu vs. Elio and Dollar , begin!"

A leaf landed between the duo as the two Pokémon clashed as Blaze Kick met double kick, Heat Wave met Meteor Mash, Body Slam met counter and Fire Pledge met Aura Sphere. Everyone saw the two Pokémon stood painting covered in scuff marks and could hardly stand. Elio looked angered and said, "I won't lose I'll reach that 100 billion to get that island back."

Ash soon saw the duo well in Dollar's case try to mimic the movements of the Firium Z and he said, "This power, show my rage, my fury and my wrath shall punish those in the flames of my soul, Inferno Overdrive!"

Litten hurled and Ash and Riolu both glowed lightly blue and he shouted, "You may think Lillie is a thief, but I know she is a sweet and kind person, while you're nothing more than a jackass who needs a punch to the face, no one hurts my friends, no one harms my loved ones while I am around, Riolu Meteor Mash!"

Riolu lunged and met the Inferno Overdrive head on and everyone was stunned as the large fireball was stopped and Ash shouted, "I will show you the bond between my friends and Pokémon who are my family, huragh!"

Riolu roared and glowed as he started to grow in height as his ears grew sharper another set of appendages sprouted from his head and a spike came out of his chest. The glow died down and standing before everyone was a Lucario. Rotom rose and said, "Lucario, the aura Pokémon and the evolved form of Riolu, a fighting and steel type, they can detect the species of a living being—and its emotions—from over half a mile away, as they can control auras and hunt their prey in packs."

"Wow, Riolu evolved" said Lana.

"This doesn't look good, if Lucario is hot with that he loses" said Kiawe.

Lucario roared and everyone except Ash gapped seeing Lucario reversalled the Inferno Overdrive back at Dollar shocking Elio too much to give a command, soon Dollar was consumed and cried out in the explosion. Lucario dropped to his paws and knees and looked exhausted. Hala cleared his throat and said, "Dollar is unable to battle, the Victor goes to Lucario and that means the winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

Ash cheered lowly and rushed up to Lucario seeing some burns on his paws and used a burn heal to remove them and gave him some medicine and told him to recover in the Pokeball. Elio recalled Dollar and left the festival using his red fishing hat to shield his eyes. Soon the final Z-ring obtaining selection was about to begin, it was Dawn and Serena as both trainers had their starters up first. Once the battle behan their starters cancelled each other's attacks out, but Piplup freezing the field with Ice Beam making Braixen lose balance with a Hydro Pump sent the fox sorceress to be unable to battle. Next was Sylveon against Vullaby and a Sparkly Swirl and Moonblast said it all for that battle making Vullaby lose, but Dawn had sent out Buneary who used the ice field to her advantage and figure skated across it with Dizzy Punch and Bounce knocking Sylveon out of the ring. Salandit was sent out next and melted the ice with a barrage of ember as Buneary tried the same tactic, but when asmog hit her she was poisoned and trip before being hit with a fake out and dragon rage combo defeating her.

Piplup was sent out once more and the battle continued, but when Piplup came at Salandit with Drill Peck she poisoned the penguin, and used Fake out. Piplup fired off a Hydro Pump that grazed the lizard and she countered with a dragon rage, Piplup was out of ammo for Hydro Pump and felt weakened and refused to yield and surprising Dawn and Ash ripped off the everstone and and shouted it's name as it glowed and grew into a Prinplup.

"Wow Piplup too" said Mallow.

"Your kidding two evolutions in one day" said Sophocles.

Rotom came down and said, "Prinplup, the penguin Pokémon, a water type, It lives a solitary life. Its wings deliver wicked blows that can snap even the thickest of trees."

Prinplup raises it find as they harden and he lung delivering a powerful chop and Ash said, "That was metal claw."

Rotom then mentioned that Prinplup attack power had increased. Prinplup had covered the field in ice once more and belly slide for a bit before turning into a full on drill Peck, but Salandit hissed and remembered Turtonator Dragon Tail it saw and it's tail glowed similarly and whipped it around and the two Pokémon attacks hit. Both Pokémon stood standing for a minute before collapsing from wounds and exhaustion as their trainers rushed out onto the field and held their Pokémon and congratulated them for their hard work and they were proud of them. Hala came over and said, "Seems though this was your trial, your trial of determination, during the match between Lucario and Dollar two Z-rings were in place for this tournament, Tapu Koko I had sensed during that battle had known of this and has agreed to bless you two with Z-rings and recognize your strength to use the Waterium and Firium the rings come with."

Hala handed down a hot pink and apple red Z-ring and Dawn received and icy blue and aquatic blue Z-ring and both girls put it on and cheered as Ash congratulate them and Hala said, "Ash Ketchum, for your victory through the festival here is your prize!"

Kahuna Hala uncovered an object and it was mega stone in a blue and green striped scarf, Hala handed Ash and Ash saw the Lucarionite in it and called forth Lucario and tied it around the jackal's neck and said, "Looking sharp Lucario" Pikachu soon agreed and Lucario bowed thanking the Kahuna for the gift and the Kukui then said, "Before the Grand Trial, I want to double check something, Ash what is the pose you make when using the Normal type Z-move?"

Ash showed Kukui the pose and Kukui said, "That is Lock-On to be accurate, so much Pokémon you'll be using?"

"Rowlet and Squirtle, best give the others some rest since they earned it, and bring him out in front of a large group is not a good thing" said Ash whispering the part about Hoopa to only Kukui.

Kukui nodded and said, "Just remember you used a Z-move earlier, and using a Z-move consumes a lot of power from both its trainer and Pokémon, at your current power level with Squirtle and Rowlet, you'll probably only have one shot since you used a Z-move earlier."

"Got it, make the shot count" said Ash as Kukui nodded and thus Hala said, "It is time for the Grand Trial, Ash please take your position."

Kukui was about to stand between the two on the cracked field, but everyone gasped as Tapu Koko emerged shocking everyone including Hala. Ash felt the guardians aura and he said, "I think he wants to referee this match, I guess he didn't want to be left out."

Hala laughed as the guardian nodded and pointed at the Kahuna and said, "I am the Kahuna of Melemele Island, I am the protector of both the Pokémon and people of this island and accept the Grand Trial."

Tapu Koko pointed at Ash and the aura guardian said, "I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Archduke of Aura Guardians and is partaking the Island challenge and seek to conquer this trial."

(Play Rise by Skillet)

Ash tossed up Rowlet's Pokeball and said, "Rowlet, I choose you!"

Rotom then said with everyone but Lillie agreeing, "I bet it's sleeping again, zzt."

Rowlet burst out wide awake shocking the class as Rotom said, "It's actually awake, zzt!"

Hala grabbed a Pokeball and shouted, "Come on out, Crabrawler!"

A boxing like crab emerged and Ash said, "Whose that Pokémon?"

Rotom came up beside him and said, "Crabrawler, the Boxing Pokémon, a Fighting type, Crabrawler is always aiming to be number one, as Crabrawler will guard its weak spots with its claws in battle and throw punches, looking for an opening and with Rowlet typing he has the advantage."

"Type advantage doesn't always mean a victory Rotom, all my track record prove it" said Ash.

Hala then shouted, "Crabrawler, bubblebeam!"

Ash then shouted, "Razor Leaf, pop those bubbles!"

Opening its pincers Crabrawler fired the Jets of bubble bullets but were cut through by two arcs of razor sharp leaves as Crabrawler evaded and Rowlet charged in with Peck. Rowlet made impact throwing the boxer back onto it's back. Ash nodded and said, "Leafage, let's go."

Soon a whirlwind of leaves was thrown at Crabrawler who used Iron Defense to boost it's durability as Rowlet came in with a peck, but Crabrawler grabbed it and Hala shouted, "Now use Brutal Swing!"

Crabrawler started to swing the owl around as fast as it could and thrown him airborne and Ash shouted, "Regain your balance and use Leafage once more!"

As Rowlet started to fall from being dizzy Hala shouted, "Crabrawler, use Power-up Punch!"

"Quick, readjust yourself and countershield" shouted Ash as his first ordered was ignored.

Rowlet snapped its eyes open seeing the boxer and spun with Razor Leaf deflecting the attack. Shocking everyone as Koko looked intrigued by this. Kukui then said, "Hala's Crabrawler is powerful, but power alone won't win against Ash's unorthodox battle style."

"Rowlet, Tackle" shouted Ash as his Rowlet quickly moved behind Crabrawler and kicked the boxer into the ground making the field crack even more and soon the boxer got up and countered a Leafage with Bubblebeam, but was soon swarmed with a Razor Leaf shocking Hala.

"I am impressed Ash you and your Pokémon are powerful, but my Pokémon are not your ordinarily trained Pokémon" said Hala.

Kukui then thought, 'Hala is speaking pure truth, and his true strength, is beyond words, Ash!"

Ash laughed and said, "Good we need a challenge, but I'm not going down that easily Hala, Rowlet Leafage once more" soon Ash then whistled making Rowlet nodded and fired off Leafage and Hala shouted, "Very well… Crabrawler, use Bubbleman!"

The two attacks mixed causing a small fog to surround Crabrawler blinding it of its sight, but soon Rowlet appeared behind it and smashed a powerful peck into it's back shocking it sending it flipping till it was on its stomach in pain. Ash smiled and shouted, "Bullet Seed!"

Rowlet hurled the seeds faster than Crabrawler could Dodge, Hala then shouted, "Guard with your claw and Iron Defense!"

"Charge in with Peck" shouted Ash.

"Power-Up Punch" shouted Hala.

Crabrawler was coming in with a left hook Power-up Punch, but Rowlet was off from being hit and made contact with Crabrawler sending it back and Hala shouted, "Crabrawler, grab Rowlet and use Brutal Swing!"

"Oh no you don't, Bullet Seed close range" shouted Ash as Crabrawler grabbed the bird it was pelted in the face by Bullet Seed, Crabrawler let go and Ash shouted, "Tackle!"

Rowlet backed up and flying kicked Crabrawler out of the arena and defeated. In his own way Tapu Koko announced Ash the winner of round one and Ash saw how exhausted Rowlet was and recalled him to rest up. Soon Hariyama came up onto the stage and Ash tightened his cap and said, "Let's go Squirtle are first battle together again in years."

Squirtle emerged and put on his shades and tossed aside his jacket to Pikachu who rushed it to Ash's bag to keep it safe. Ash then shouted, "Squirtle, Muddy Water!"

Squirtle said it's name as a wave of mud infested arm rose at its feet and they came down onto Hariyama. Who braced itself and was pushed back as Hala had braced himself to not be swept away. Squirtle falling Hala shouted, "Fake out!"

Hariyama slapped it's hands onto Squirtle Tail preventing it from moving as Hariyama used Knock Off and slammed Squirtle into the ground. Squirtle stood once the dust settled and looked fine and Ash said, "Squirtle for a little over three years has fought against raging fire storms, and catching as well as tracking criminals he won't be easily defeated, Aura Sphere!"

Squirtle pissed like Riolu used to and hurled an Aura Sphere as Hariyama countered with Arm Thrust and Ash shouted, "Hydro Pump!"

Squirtle fired Hydro Pump into the attacking Hariyama shocking Hala that he fell for a trap and smirked seeing Hariyama being pushed back an inch as the Aura Sphere exploded on contact with the Arm Thrust. Hariyama soon lunged with Arm Thrust into Squirtle who went into its shell as he was thrown into the air with the Arm Thrust and Ash shouted, "Skull Bash!"

Kukui then thought, 'Arm thrust from Hariyama does high amount of damage to Squirtle, what comes next, Ash?"

"Now, Skull Bash" shouted Ash as Squirtle descended like a launched missile and impacted Hariyama Arm Thrust, but Hariyama was being pushed into the ground as it cracked under the pressure and soon Skull Bash by passed Hariyama thrust and hit his knee.

Ash chuckled and remembered, "Last time I face a Hariyama, I had gone for the knee as Hariyama knees are it's weak point."

Hariyama dropped to a knee and held it but was blasted in the face with an Aura Sphere thrusted into it by Squirtle and Ash noticed that Squirtle was pissed and saw why, cracked Sunglasses. Hariyama staggered back and grunted and soon used Belly Drum lowering it's health but boost it's attack. Kukui then said to the class they tried to figure out what was happening, "Belly Drum is a move in which maximizes attack power of the user, but drains their energy for the power, it's a ruthless mov, but Hala is about to go all out, just like he always does."

Ash sensed a power building up and said, "Squirtle get some distance now!"

Squirtle nodded and did as instructed and waited for further command. Hala then called out, "Here we go, Hariyama!"

Hala crossed his arms before an x and Ash shouted, "Crap, Squirtle here it comes!"

Hala then said as he and Hariyama made sumo movements, "My previous Melemele Island and the guardian deity Tapu Koko, share your will… with the Island Kahuna!"

After making some martial art punches Ash then knew it was about time to end this as seeing a pale orange energy burst from Hala and enter Hariyama as he said, "Now, let's us combine all our strength…" and everyone knew what was coming and Ash noticed Hariyama had a limp and knew that the Z-move may be off to some degree and shouted, "Squirtle, trust me don't move a muscle."

Squirtle looked at him and nodded as Dawn asked, "What is he doing?"

"I don't know, but knowing Ash he is about to do something crazy!"

Hala then used All-Out Pummeling as a barrage of energy punches and arm thrust were sent at Squirtle and an explosion happened around ten turtle. But when it died down, Squirtle looked like he had been given a few hits. And Hala looked shocked but remember the bad knee and thought, 'So he knew that knee would mess up the Z-move accuracy, not its power, clever for one Tapu Koko's interested in.'

Ash class was shocked and Dawn plus Serena went back to cheering with the other two. Ash tightened his hat and said, "Let's end this, now it's our turn, Aura Sphere barrage on it's knee!"

Squirtle fired four aura spheres Hariyama smacked away two, but the other two hit dead on making it drop to its knees in pain. Ash soon crossed his arms and shouted, "Let's go Squirtle, show them the bond we have, a bond that will never die" as he was making the pose for the Normal Z-move as was Squirtle and soon Ash shouted, "This power is the measurement or our bond to being connected with my Pokémon, this is everything we've got!"

Squirtle lunged ripping up the field as he charged and Ash shouted punching forward, "Breakneck Blitz!"

Squirtle kicked off the ground and sailed like a missile impacting Hariyama causing a massive explosion and debris to fly a few feet as Hariyama was knocked out and sent out of the ring shocking everyone. Squirtle dropped to his knees exhausted and Ash said, "Nice work Squirtle, we've successfully used a Z-move!"

Squirtle gave a thumbs up before pulling out a new pair and adjusted them and said in Pokémon language, "Cowabunga!"

(Song End)

Tapu Koko made the announcement sound of Hariyama and Hala lost and declared Ash the winner.

"Ash, won" shouted the class as the audience erupted in cheer.

Hala returned Hariyama and said, "Thank you, Hariyama, you tried your best."

Ash came over and said, "Hey, Hala!"

Squirtle was returned to his Pokeball deserving a long rest. Hala smiled as Ash came over and Tapu Koko nodded before calling out as it vanished into the jungle. Hala eyed the forest and said today was an eventful and an unexpected day for us all, that was a wonderful battle, Ash, you and your Pokémon ngave it all and more than any trainer I have ever seen in all my life."

"Well we always do" said Ash.

Hala chuckled and said, "And your Z-move… you were bringing with power, joy and hope while using it, I felt your youthful and powerful aura!"

Ash cracked a grin and said, "As Kahuna of Melemele Island, I, Hala, declare that you, Ash, have completed this Grand Trial."

The class came up and congratulate him on his victory as did Ritchie. Hala then said, "Ash, please do not forget to take this with you" from his sleeve Hala fished out a Fightinium Z, with this you will be able to use the Fighting type Z-move All-Out Pummeling."

Ash was about to grab it and Hala said, "Today was extremely particular as this is the first time that Tapu Koko has ever taken interest in a challenger, you are the first, perhaps there will come a time when I will be able to understand to its reasons, but for now, please take this Fightinium Z."

Ash nodded and grabbed it and raised it into the sky and shouted, "All right, my third Z-crystal!"

Rotom then said, "Now you've collect three crystals, zzt!"

Hala looked at everyone and announced the continument of the Festival as the games, rides and food was open. The festival continued unknowingly to those attended Team Rocket was recording the entire event to show it to the boss and show proof of the island legends as well as the potential of Z-moves could have for team rocket. After stuffing his face Ash walked off alone and raise the Z-ring up to the moons light and said to Tapu Koko who was nearby, "Thanks for watching over me during the Festival and Trial, Tapu Koko… and whatever threat comes to the islands, I'll stop it no matter what."

* * *

Damn what an awesome battle and no I thought Ash getting Electrium Z after beating Hala was stupid, so I stuck with what original was !want to be, and put Serena and Dawn to have Z-rings. As you noticed I switched a rotated some things for everyone's Z-crystals that best suits their Pokémon. But Squirtle coming back was planned since I had Pikachu keep Volt Tackle to be the first one to use the Normalium Z. Anyway what a perfect what to end a Chapter done you agree, anyway see you all next time, ja ne.

Jesse-

Mimikyu: Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Play Rough, Wood hammer

Wobbuffet: Mirror Coat, Counter, Splash, Charm

James-

Mime Junior: Mimic, Uproar, Teeter Dance, Icy Wind

?

Befriended-

Meowth: Pay Day, Foul Play, Fury Swipes, Thief

Bewear: Thrash, Brutal Swing, Bulldoze, Bulk up

?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten has passed and what next is Kiawe farm, but I may or may not do that episode since it was kinda irrelevant to the story to begin with., I may add something's to it and have Kiawe catch more Pokémon other than a Marowak later. Now then see you all at the end of the chapter and enjoy everyone.

* * *

Ash's Team- (Z crystals: Pikanium/Pikashunium, Normalium, Flynium, Fightinium, Waterium, Firium Grassium, Rockium, Electrium, Steelium, Ghostium, Darkium, Bugium, Lycanium, Decidium, Incinium, Dragonium, Solganium)

Pikachu: Electro Web, Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt and Iron Tail

Butterfree: Bug Buzz, Bug Bite, Signal Beam and Aerial Ace.

Lucario: Blaze Kick, Meteor Mash, Aura Sphere and Reversal

Rowlet: Leafage, Tackle, Bullet Seed and Peck

Hoopa: Hyperspace Hole, Phantom Force, Trick and Confusion

Squirtle: Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Skull Bash and Aura Sphere

Talonflame: Brave bird, Flame Charge, Steel Wing and Razor Wind

Dawn Team- (Z crystals: Waterium, Steelium, Icium)

Piplup: Headbutt, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump and Ice Beam

Buneary: Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Ice Beam and Jump Kick

Vullaby: Steel Wing, Fury Attack, Gust and Fly

Cutiefly: Signal Beam, Silver Wind, Moonblast and Fairy Wind.

Victini: V-create, Searing Shot, Fusion Flare and Rest

Serena Team- (Z crystals: Firium, Flynium, Fairium)

Braixen: Psychic, Flamethrower, Hidden Power and Fire Blast.

Sylveon: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Sparkly Swirl and Swift

Manaphy: Heal Bell, Dive, Whirlpool and Round

Rosey: Air Slash, Psychic, Headbutt and Acrobatics

Saladint: Fake Out, Dragon Rage, Ember and Smog

Kiawe Team- (Z crystals: Firium, Rockium, Ghostium)

Turtonator: Shell Trap, Flamethrower, Dragon Tail and Shell Smash

(New Pokemon): Bonemerang, Flare Blitz, Iron Head and Shadow Bone

Mallow Team- (Z crystals: Grassium, Bugium.)

Bounsweet: Rapid Spin, Sweet Scent, Razor Leaf and Synthesis

Lana Team- (Z crystals: Waterium, Primarium)

Popplio: Bubble beam, Water Gun, Aqua Jet and Icy Wind

(New Pokémon): Double Edge, Tackle, Bouncy Bubble and Double Kick

Sophocles Team- (Electrium, Steelium)

Togedemaru: Zing Zap, Roll Out, Spark and Charge

Lillie (Icium, Fairium)

(New Pokémon): Powder Snow, Secret Power, ? and ?

Unknown Trainer: (Normalium, Rockium, Darkium, Dragonium)

Type: Null- Crush Claw, Iron Head, Double Hit and Sword Dance

Umbreon- Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Last Resort, Iron Tail

Lycanroc (midnight)- Stone edge, Counter, Crunch, Outrage

Unknown Trainer: (None)

Dartrix- Leaf Blade, Razor Leaf, Ominous Wind, Peck

Unknown Trainer: (Normalium, Eevium)

Eevee: Baby-roll eyes Last Resort, Swift, Quick Attack

Smeargle: Sketch, Sketch, Sketch, Sketch

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Oh, Kiawe had a farm!

Come morning the next day Ash and his Pokemon were training. Rockruff yawned as he gazed at the sunrise. Ash smirked seeing Butterfree and Rowlet battle in the sky, Lucario and Pikachu clashed on the sand, while Hoopa and Squirtle clashed in the water. Having complete Kahuna Hala's Grand Trial, Ash has two new Z crystals: Normal and Fighting. Although today had no classes, Ash was training alongside his Pokemon while reading from his aura book to hone his shield, spheres, manipulation and healing to the next level. In his Z-ring was Fightinium Z, rolling his neck he set his book down and said, "All right Lucario, let's do this!"

Soon both Lucario and Ash did the movements for the fighting z-move and once finished the other Pokémon had stopped and Ash, "Ready Pikachu, cause here it is, All Out Pummeling!"

Lucario soon rapid punched and kicked in the air releasing orange energy fist and kicks at Pikachu who started to evade and Drew closer, but soon ran out of room and got nailed and Ash said, "Nice going you two, All right Rowlet your next!"

Rowlet cheered and soon the tested Rowlet with using a z-move and it was slower than when Squirtle did it, most likely since Tackle is a basic normal move. Rowlet cheered and sat on Ash's head with a slightly ruffed up Butterfree and Ash said as everyone gathered seeing two hours passed, "Nice training session everyone, keep that up and we'll be ready for anything."

The team cheered and Kukui smiled. Soon Pikachu ears perked up and everyone looked up and Ash said, "Hey, it's Kiawe!"

"Looks like Kiawe and Charizard arrived with the delivery" said Kukui.

Ash shouted, "Alola!"

Kiawe greeted back with a smile and patted Charizard to land, once landed Ash popped a grin and said, "Hey Kiawe, I'd ask if you got milk, but I see the Moomoo milk got you instead."

Kiawe chuckled and said, "Yeah, freshly made."

Pikachu greeted the flyer as Kukui asked, "Well you're up early, Kiawe, helping out today too?"

"Yeah, we've been hit with a few big orders today" replied Kiawe.

"What do you mean" asked Ash.

"Kiawe lives on a ranch, he helps out by delivering the dairy products and picking up the empty bottle containers" replied the Professor as Pikachu was hanging off the side of the crate that had fifteen battles, nine empty and six filled.

"Working on a ranch, hadn't done doing farm work in a while, could be fun" replied Ash.

"So you've helped out on some farms" asked Kiawe.

"Yeah, usually I stopped by one in the other regions and helped around them" he replied

Kiawe smirked and Ash said, "So let me guess you have a lot of Pokémon at the ranch along with the Miltank correct?"

"Yeah, we also have other Pokémon like Mudbray and Tauros" he replied.

"Well, I know what I'm going to do today, I finished with my training and our homework as everyone else is busy as Dawn and Serena went to go get their second Z-crystal while Sophocles was on the brink of something, Mallow I'd out looking for wild ingredients and Lana is taking the twins to the movies today" replied Ash.

Kukui then said slyly, "Kiawe's family farm also makes the meanest ice cream too."

"That settles it, I best call Professor Oak see if he can't send over one of my flying types" said Ash.

Kukui chuckled and said, "Bt what about Z-move training?"

"So far only Squirtle, Pikachu and Lucario can use Z-moves, so why not test my Z-moves against Kiawe to see where I am at" said Ash.

Kiawe sweatdropped and said, "That works, I guess…" Ash sheepishly chuckled and the Professor agreed and he went to call Oak and soon came out with a Pokeball and said, "Talonflame, I choose you, plus now I can assist him."

Talonflame greeted Hoopa and the old and new members of Ash's family. After setting Talonflame with some saddlebags Ash stroked it's wings gently after all she was nervous and Kiawe noticed it's orange underbelly and asked, "Hey Ash, why is your Talonflame different?"

"Allow me, Talonflame, the scorching Pokémon, a fire and flying type, and the final evolved form of Fletchling, Talonflame can swoop at incredible speeds when attacking and during intense battles, its wings give off showers of embers as it flies like the wings of a phoenix, this Talonflame is a shiny."

Kukui whistled at that and Ash rubbed the rare version and said, "She's my first Pokémon that I caught in the Kalos region, Greninja was given to me since he didn't trust most humans at the time, but something clicked between us."

Mounting the flying type Kukui said as Pikachu sat in front of him and Rotom entered his bag as Kukui said, "Ash, don't cause any problems for Kiawe and his family."

"I won't" he said as they took off to deliver milk and help swap the bottles and Mallow was shocked seeing him and he told her he was helping Kiawe today.

As the enjoyed the air and headed for Akala Island. Seeing a volcano in the distance Kiawe said, "That's Akala Island."

So that's where you live" said Ash.

Kiawe looked at him with a smirked, "This will b your first time here, huh?"

"Hai, but I'm not to worried, this should be fun" said Ash as Pikachu cheered.

Drawing closer Ash asked, "Hey Kiawr, has the volcano been active as of late?"

"Nope, Wela Volcano has been dormant these last ten years" said Kiawe.

Stopping by a boy's house who wanted to bake a cake with a Rowlet on it for his mother's birthday. Finishing up the last delivery they took off toward his farm that was on the south side of Wela Volcano as it was in a large flat area that was on an incline toward the city. Spotting the ranch Ash whistled and said, "Wow, this place is huge, much bigger than the other ranches."

"I'm sure it is" replied Kiawe as the duo came in for a landing.

Ash smiled and patted Talonflame and said, "Nicely done girl, relax nearby, okay?"

She nodded and flew off near a shady tree and Ash stretched to get the kinks out and said, "Lot of Pokémon here."

Rotom came out and said, "Look, there are Mudbray!"

Ash looked and saw a donkey eating mud and Rotom said, "Mudbray, the Donkey Pokémon, a Ground type, Mudbray are stubborn and independent as their daily routine includes eating dirt and frolicking in the mud they kick up."

Kiawe came over and said, "The soil is the source of Mudbray power."

As Mudbray soon took a bite of dirt a blade of grass tickled it's nose and soon it sneezed mud and Ash ducked and Kiawe said, "Oh yeah, Ash… you'll get muddy if you get too close to a Mudbray."

"Good note" said Ash standing up soon a woman that had the same skin tone with velvet lipstick and similar hair color to Kiawr while wearing a burned orange sleeves top with a bikini skirt with two teardrop earrings and a red stone hanging from her she said, "Yeah, best be careful around the Mudbray."

Kiawe then said, "This is my mother, Amara."

"Really at first I thought she was you sister" said Ash in shock making the woman smiled and said, "Well aren't you a gentleman, so what do you think of my Pokémon?"

"Well taken care of, judging by how they are so relaxed and happy I take it the are all well kept in good hands" said Ash reading the Pokémon.

Kiawe nodded and said, "It's all thanks to the good soil and grass."

"I can tell, good soil has a dark tint to it while bad soil is pale and the grass is very green" said Ash looking around.

Amara smiled and said, "It's a wonderful pasture nourished by the nature of Alola and Wela Volcano, all Pokémon here eat from it and grow to become healthy and strong, the milk given to use from these Pokémon are also so full of nutrients, so are you boy's hungry?"

No sooner she said that Ash stomach roared and he blushed and said, "Forgot my breakfast do to Z-move practicing earlier, but I wanna try some of the Ice cream I've been hearing about!"

Amara laughed and said, "Sure thing, dear bring some ice cream!"

A man that was an older version of Kiawe but looked to be a businessman waved toward her giving the okay and got to work. Soon reach vanilla ice cream came and the scope was huge and Ash said, "Wow, it's huge!"

Pikachu had stars in his eyes and Kiawe father Rango said, "Glad to see your impress."

Kiawe then said, "This is my Dad."

Amare said, "He's also the manager of the ranch."

Rango smiled and greeted Ash and he noticed the Z-ring and said, "I see you've completed the Island challenges as well."

Taking the ice cream Ash took one bite and his jaw dropped and said, "This is awesome, I see why everyone goes nuts for this, I know someone who loves Ice cream more than her hobby."

Everyone watched Ash scarfed down the Ice cream and Rango asked, "Kiawe… your friend always eat like that?"

"Hai, Dawn and Serena mentioned when it comes to good food, Ash waste no time on it, hey Ash what was the prize at the end of the Festival you won" asked Kiawe.

"Oh yeah, Hala did announce it, but I can understand that anyone would forget when Tapu Koko showed up to be the referred against mine and Hala's match" said Ash and watched the fire specialist get overprotective of his little sister Mimi and shook his head.

Mimo looked at Ash and said, "What do you think of my brother?"

"Well doing something that is too big for you is dangerous" he said getting her to pout and Kiawe smiled, but it switched places when Ash said, "But you needs to start learning how to handle things yourself."

Mimo noticed Pikachu and Ash chuckled seeing her examine him and soon his pocket buzzed and he pulled out his Holo caster and he said, "Alola?"

"Hey Ash" replied a familiar blonde hair champion.

"Cynthia, how did you get this number" asked Ash.

"Oh Professor Rowan gave it to me, anyway…" she noticed the large bowl of empty ice cream and pouted a bit and he said, "Back on topic please?"

"Oh right, I am contacting you about the Dark Matter issue, seems to me that not only it first appeared before humans existed, but it nearly destroyed the world twice and that it slumber happily till Team R.R. woke it up and experimented on it" said Cynthia.

"Hmm, that's troubling Professor Hale mentioned that to me and I read the report, but something doesn't add up, why was a New mentioned in it" said Ash.

"I don't know, but I'll keep looking into it, once I get a good lead on this I am taking a vacation, so where did you get that Ice cream" she said.

"The Alola Region on Akala Island, a friend of mine family runs a ranch and makes dairy products for a living" he replied.

"Okay, now I know where I am going, anyway I am bring Dianthe with me Kalos mountains have been infested with Dark Matter in the old mines and their nearly gone" she said.

"Okay, see you then" said Ash ending the call.

Amoro came over and handed Ash cleaning supplies since Kiawe told her Ash decided to help around and Ash tossed out the rest of the Pokémon to help around with the chores except Rowlet who was snoozing. Kiawe demonstrated how to wash the Mudbray in back and forth motion and Ash got his back facing away from Kiawe just endcase he needed to do something else or be warned about, thankfully Kiawe warned him beforehand about being behind a Mudbray and almost got sent flying. Later the group were helping loading the stables with hay and Kiawe said, "You can never have too much hay, the Pokémon come in during the evening and stay until morning, and we have to make sure there's plenty of food and water for them."

Finishing with the stables by four o'clock Ash was meditating as a Herider and Lucario was leading the Miltank inside to eat, seeing the evolved form of Lillipup made him think of Stoutland and Listen as Turtonator and Squirtle while Butterfree and Hoopa had the Mudbray. Kiawe took Ash to the tallest hill on the ranch and they gazed out toward the sunset and the fire type specialist said, "Once you see the place from up here… you can't get enough."

"We're not done are we" he asked.

"Now we have to check on everyone's conditions, we also have to check to see how much the hay and water have gone down" replied Kiawe.

Ash chuckled and scratched Pikachu ear as Rotom took a photo of the sunset. Once the meal started Kiawe family prayed to Wela Volcano that made him think it was weird. Laying in the bed Rotom asked, "You're not going to battle?"

"Tomorrow, Kiawe looked exhausted, plus we all need some sleep" replied Ash as he laid on a bed.

Seeing a red light Ash looked and saw Kiawe and Turtonator practicing Flamethrower. Stepping outside Kiawe looked at Ash and said, "Sorry, did we wake you up?"

"Nah, doing a light workout, so what are you doing, Kiawe" asked Ash with a reply.

Kiawe then replied, "I help out during the day, and I train with my Pokémon at night, as an owner of a Z-ring, and as someone living with Pokémon, this my daily routine."

Ash nodded understanding the situation and Kiawe raised the Z-ring up and said, "This Z-ring once belonged to my Grandfather."

That surprised Ash, looking at the Z-ring that was ash gray, black and red with a white base. Ash looked at him and said, "I see, no wonder you got defensive about Z-rings."

"Hai, a long time ago my grandfather was the Kahuna of Akala Island and Charizard was his partner, months back Turtonator and I challenged Kahuna Olivia , in order to get my grandfather's Z-ring, we had to take on the Grand trial, once we passed it, I was allowed to have the ring."

"You're Grandfather must've meant so much to you" said Ash.

"Hai, when I was a child, my grandfather always used to tell me… 'we are kept alive by the flames, there are times when these flames consume everything, which can be quite frightening, but these flames are also the element of beauty and light which brought peace to mankind as well as civilization, Kiawe bring forth your fires and use the flames that nurture life like those of Wela Volcano, not the flames that destroy life' for my grandfather's wish… I want to Master a fire type Z-move, I want to become the Flame of Alola."

"Isn't that what the trial Captain of fire calls him or herself" asked Ash getting a nod from Kiawe and said, "Anyway… it's about time we head to bed."

"Yeah, we've got to deliver the milk for the cake tomorrow" said Ash.

Come dawn they loaded up the milk and Kiawe said, "Let's get moving."

"I know and before you freak out, your Mom told her to help" said Ash making the girl smiled in triumph.

Mounting on Talonflame he said, "Let's give it our all girl, I've got snacks just encase you need a pick me up."

The fire type smiled happily and nuzzled against Ash's cheek. Soaring away from the ranch Kiawe asked, "So Ash, why are you riding bareback?"

"I prefer bareback, it shows that I really trust my Pokémon with my life without a saddle, and believe me nothing ever goes wrong with that" said Ash.

Soon a large gust of wind blew smoke making Ash and Pikachu cough and he said, "What now!"

"Go down, if we don't get out of it, we are in deep trouble" shouted Kiawe.

"Roger, all right girl focus on Charizard movements and let's go" said Ash as the flying type nodded and they dive.

Once out of the volcanic smoke Ash said, "Well that was unexpected, are we doing okay on time?"

"Yeah, we are" replied Kiawe.

Meanwhile the boy from yesterday Haru's father came out and said, "There's still 30 minutes until they said they'd be here."

Haru replied, "But they might come early."

Ash danger sensed kicked in and Talonflame was clipped with dragon rage and Ash called out, "Kiawe, we need to land, something clipped Talonflames wing!"

As they landed Ash rushed to Talonflame wounded wing and pulled out his medical supplies and looked at the wound and Kiawe asked, "What happened?"

"A dragon rage, I was more focused on if the wind would change paths and bring the smoke at us that I didn't sense an incoming attack on time" said Ash and then they heard, "Found you!"

They looked and saw the team skull grunts from Ash's first day in Alola and he groaned and said, "This better not be a regular with you three bozos."

The blue haired grunt Tupp, the pink haired grunt Rapp and the short grunt Zipp. Tupp then said, "Were Team Skull, we make crying kids cry!"

"That makes no sense, how can make someone who's crying, cry, zzt" said Rotom.

Zipp pointed at Kiawe and said, "This is revenge for the other day, you Z-move user, and mega user!"

Rapp said, "We will make you cry this time!"

"I'd like to see you try" said Kiawe.

"Yeah, so move it" said Ash.

Zipp replied while crossing his arms, "What was that, you need to get through, just hand over the goods then."

Adjusting his hat Ash said, "No way in the seven layers of hell we do that!"

Tripp then said, "Trying to show off, what a joke, we hate Z-move users with a passion, let's get 'em, fella!"

"Yeah" replied Zipp and Rapp as Zubat, Salandit and Garbodor moved forward.

Grabbing a ball from his belt Ash said, "Squirtle, I choose you!"

The turtle emerged and put on his shades and Tripp, "Yo, that's one hardcore Squirtle" soon the trio shouted, "Venoshock!"

"Hydro Pump" shouted Ash.

As the two attacks collided and met a statement before the four stopped attacking, but a shot of venom cut the belt and Kiawe caught the cantin of milk and Ash growled and said, "So you three said you hated Z-moves, is that right?"

"Got a problem with that" asked Tripp.

Raising his Z-ring he said, "No, but your about to be in trouble."

The trio's eyes widen seeing a Fighting Z and a Z-ring and Zipp said, "He's got a Z-ring!"

"All right" Ash crossed his arms in an x formation before sticking the x straight out and he and Squirtle started to do the sumo stomp and Ash said while doing it, "With the heart and soul of a guardian, by the strength of my body and will, our power is United!"

The duo punched the air as Ash shouted, "Go, Squirtle, All Out Pummeling!"

Squirtle cried as Ash said, "This is our might and our power" the water type started to rapid punch and kick sending the energy fist and kicks at the trios Pokémon hitting all three.

Soon an explosion rocketed the forest as a pink island guardian from the sky saw this and eye smiled before flying away. Team Skull and their Pokémon rolled into a ball till they broke apart and landed each on their bikes. Tripp raised his fist and said, "We'll remember this… again!"

Zipp then said, "He can use Z-moves as well."

Rapp said, "Well get our revenge next time!"

The trio recalled their Pokémon and took off and Ash sighed and pocketed the Z-crystal and went to patch up Talonflame wing as Kiawe congratulated Ash, and upon arrival Haru wanted to see Ash and Kiawe have a battle after the party which the cake brought tears of joy to his mother and hugged him. As Ash and Kiawe battled, but in the end it was a draw after returning home Ash sent Talonflame back home, and sat on the couch and pulled out his book and found an interesting Chapter, a chapter that allowed one to control fire, water and grass around, such as taking the heat from magma, help bring better nutrients to the soil and manipulate the water. Reading into the book for advancing what he knows Ash was actually glad his old man did something right for a change, but can't shake this feeling that something is about to happen and it could either be good or bad. He bet that Kiawe had done something overprotective again, and he was correct Kiawe while being overprotective accidentally burned the pizza at his place, thus getting scolded by his sister. Hearing a knock he saw Dawn and Serena and he invited them in and talked about the last two days and Ash mentioned running into the Skull trip again and easily beat them they giggled knowing Ash wasn't a rookie trainer. Turning on the television the trip curled up underneath a blanket with Ash having arms around their waist and their heads on his chest while they watched a movie that made Ash laugh seeing a Wigglytuff and Psyduck and mentioned about how he got involved in it during his time in Kanto getting the girls to laugh.

* * *

Dude I bet know one saw that coming, with the episode of Kiawe's farm with an extra kick to it I might add. Now then what is up next is having everybody wondering that question. But anyway now that is settled and confirmed Cynthia is coming as well as Diantha. Now then does that mean someone else is coming, anyway as for Anabel she'll make an appearance when the class goes to Kanto along some else from the past.

Jesse- (Mimikium Z)

Mimikyu: Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Play Rough and Wood hammer

Wobbuffet: Mirror Coat, Counter, Splash and Charm

James- (Darkium)

Mime Junior: Mimic, Uproar, Teeter Dance and Icy Wind

?: Spike Cannon, Sludge Bomb, Venoshock and Knock Off.

Befriended-

Meowth: Pay Day, Foul Play, Fury Swipes, Thief

Bewear: Thrash, Brutal Swing, Bulldoze, Bulk up

?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven has come and gone, so what will happen next. As for Dawn and Serena, no they will not get to carry more than one Pokémon as of yet, the extra Pokémon are only for battlers as things could get messy if a coordinator had that banned lifted, a coordinator could have that banned lifted for them only if they competed in two leagues and made it to the top eight. Anyway see you all soon.

* * *

Ash's Team- (Pikanium/Pikashunium, Normalium, Flynium, Fightinium, Waterium, Firium Grassium, Rockium, Electrium, Steelium, Ghostium, Darkium, Bugium, Poisonium, Lycanium, Decidium, Incinium, Dragonium, Solganium, Charizardite Z, Glalitite and Lucarionite)

Pikachu: Electro Web, Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt and Iron Tail

Butterfree: Bug Buzz, Bug Bite, Signal Beam and Aerial Ace.

Lucario: Blaze Kick, Meteor Mash, Aura Sphere and Reversal

Rowlet: Leafage, Tackle, Bullet Seed and Peck

Hoopa: Hyperspace Hole, Phantom Force, Trick and Confusion

Squirtle: Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Skull Bash and Aura Sphere

Dawn Team- (Waterium, Steelium, Icium and Lopunnite)

Piplup: Headbutt, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump and Ice Beam

Buneary: Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Ice Beam and Jump Kick

Vullaby: Steel Wing, Fury Attack, Gust and Fly

Cutiefly: Signal Beam, Silver Wind, Moonblast and Fairy Wind.

Victini: V-create, Searing Shot, Fusion Flare and Rest

(Unknown Pokemon):

Serena Team- (Firium, Flynium, Fairium and Absolite)

Braixen: Psychic, Flamethrower, Hidden Power and Fire Blast.

Sylveon: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Sparkly Swirl and Swift

Manaphy: Heal Bell, Dive, Whirlpool and Round

Rosey: Air Slash, Psychic, Headbutt and Acrobatics

Saladint: Fake Out, Dragon Rage, Ember and Smog

(Unknown Pokémon):

Kiawe Team- (Firium, Rockium, Ghostium)

Turtonator: Shell Trap, Flamethrower, Dragon Tail and Shell Smash

(New Pokemon): Bonemerang, Flare Blitz, Iron Head and Shadow Bone

Mallow Team- (Grassium, Fairium)

Bounsweet: Rapid Spin, Sweet Scent, Razor Leaf and Synthesis

(New Pokémon):

Lana Team- (Waterium, Primarium)

Popplio: Bubble beam, Water Gun, Aqua Jet and Icy Wind

(New Pokémon): Double Edge, Tackle, Bouncy Bubble and Double Kick

Sophocles Team- (Electrium, Steelium)

Togedemaru: Zing Zap, Roll Out, Spark and Charge

(New Pokémon):

Lillie (Icium, Fairium)

(New Pokémon): Powder Snow, Secret Power, ? and ?

Unknown Trainer (Dragonium, Kommonium Z and Salamencite )

Aster: ?, ?, ? and ?

Salamence: Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Fire Fang and Draco Meteor

Tyrantrum: Dragon Claw, Crunch, Dragon Pulse and Stone Edge

(New Pokémon): Brick Break, Dragon Breath, Dragon Tail and Headbutt

Unknown Trainer: (Normalium, Rockium, Darkium, Lunalium, Dragonium)

Type: Null- Crush Claw, Iron Head, Double Hit and Sword Dance

Umbreon- Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Last Resort, Iron Tail

Lycanroc (midnight)- Stone edge, Counter, Crunch, Outrage

* * *

Chapter Twelve: A poison star

Gathering at a lake with some old ruins was the Tapu Koko and it's fellow guardians. A man in a black robe with two flutes attached to his hip said, "I see, so the Chosen One is here, at last I can finally rest once he has come for the flutes of the sun and moon."

In the vast jungle of Melemele Island a Bewear outside it's cave is moving around some boulders. Inside the cave Jessie, James, Meowth, Junior and Wobbuffet had finished stuffing their faces. Jessie asked, "Can you pass me that?"

James replied in bliss, "Sure, here you go" and then he tossed her a berry as she took a bite from it happily Meowth said, "This berry sure is delicious too!"

Junior and Wobbuffet agreed with the cat Pokémon. Mimikyu groaned as it moved about the cave like a zombie. Jessie then said, "I don't want to do anything!"

"Especially sense we've sent those wild Pokemon such as a few Yungoos, alolan Rattata and that cutiefly back to the boss days ago before we've gotten Mimikyu life's been great" replied James.

Soon their communication device started beeping and they sat up and Jessie asked, "What is that sound?"

"Where is it coming from" asked James.

"It's so loud" complained Meowth.

They spotted the device and panicked and James said grabbing it, "It's a call from Headquarters!"

"Just wait a minute, I need to fix my face" she said as they stood ready to clean themselves in an instant as the device activated showing a holographic screen with Giovanni behind a desk with woman wearing a hooded version of Team Rocket top rank with a face mask and a rainbow R on it.

Soon Giovanni secretary spoke, "It seems there has been no sign or your port from the Alola region other than the Pokémon you sent."

Jessie then replied, "It's because of what we out here on-site call "on-site interference" plus avoiding the twerp has become extremely difficult as of late."

Giovanni then said while stroking his Persian, "Do you have any new results to show?"

"Ah, yes boss" she pointed at Mimikyu and told Giovanni about it and did the same to Bewear and explained Bewear was seriously strong and their perfect getaway strategy.

Giovanni then said, "I see, excellent work and I have news Red Ketchum has been spotted in the Kanto region on his way toward the Alola region for an unknown reason, Lady Midnight believes he is there to see his younger brother, do not engage if the two are nearby, but keep up the good work to further Team Rocket's ambition."

"Hai" said the trio.

The secretary replied, "Don't forget to check-in regularly."

"That's an order" replied Midnight.

Once the screen vanished they slumped having become exhausted as James said, "At least we've got out of that one."

Meowth then replied, "But what are we going to do, the only thing we've caught… is this strange Mimikyu and what we sent back."

James then said, "Then I guess we'll catch Bewear than…" but Jessie replied, "Are you mad!"

Bewear hurled a boulder into the sky like it was a golf ball making them pale.

James then said, "Then that just means…" and Jessie finished, "Well catch a brand-new Pokemon!"

Meanwhile Ash and Pikachu stretched as the sun was shining, just the right amount of clouds in the sky. It was another beautiful day in the sunny Alola region and today's lesson at the Pokémon School seems to be at the sea. On a beach blanket was Lillie, Mallow and Dawn with Rorom, Rowlet who was sleeping, Bounsweet, the egg, Salandit, Rockruff and both the Butterfree. Squirtle and Prinplup played in the water with Manaphy as Kukui was reading underneath the umbrella they brought, Braixen, Buneary, Sylveon and Serena are playing in the sand as Cutiefly hanged around the nearby flowers. Sophocles was loading a clauncher water gun as Kiawe was waxing Turtonator shell, while Vullaby, Hoopa, Victini and Lucario played volleyball as Lana and Popplio stretched. As for Togedemaru was laying on her back in the water calmly floating happily. Lana stripped down into her one pieces and told Popplio let's get into the water and they charged in. Pikachu splashed Ash, but he smirked and placed his hand on the water and a jet of water splashed into Pikachu knocking him over making Ash laugh. Sophocles fired off his water gun with Togedemaru on his head testing Rotom's waterproof body as he said, "Looks like you are perfectly waterproof to me, Rotom!"

"What was that, zzt" shouted Rotom as the girls giggled.

Ash smirked and said, "Hey Sophocles" said electric type user turned and Ash said, "Water right!"

A jet of water hit Sophocles and everyone laughed as the water fight raged and Rotom said, "How advance using his aura he causes a current to form a stream to rise and hit his target, zzt."

Soon Dawn and Mallow grabbed Lillie and they said, "Let's go, Lillie."

Lillie looked confused but Mallow called out, "Professor Kukui, please watch over the egg for us!"

Kukui waved and called out, "Sure thing, I've got it covered!"

Soon the girls started splashing each other as Lana and Serena joined in and the girls teamed up on Ash and Sophocles due to Bounsweet using Rapid Spin on the water creating a wave soaking the two electric types and their trainers. Ash smiled as Squirtle joined Ash and Sophocles team as Manaphy in the girls team as Ash said, "It's on now!"

"We won't lose to you, let's do this girls" sad Mallow as they agreed and the true water war began.

Soon Sophocles called out, "Kiawe, come join our team!"

Kiawe looked at them and looked at Turtonator and said, "Guess I have to!"

Thus he rushed off and join the guys side as Rockruff got excited and rushed toward the, Kukui looked at the egg with a smile and said, "You should hurry up too, so you can all play together."

The egg bounce happily in place making Salandit look at it, shrugging its shoulders it went back to sleep. Not to far Team Rocket was fishing for Pokémon and caught two Magikarp, a wishiwashi, a tentacool and a finneon. Jessie was using an Ekans lure, James a Koffing and Meowth a golden Meowth lure.

Jessie yawned out of boredom and said, "This is becoming pointless, we're just sitting here!"

James replied with a deadpan, "I told you so!"

She grabbed their malasada donut bag and said, "Fine, you two can do this, I'm thirsty" she grabbed her drink and a big Malasada.

Meowth then said in shock, "A big Malasada doughnut!"

"When did you get that" asked James.

She replied, "I bought them, they're mine" but soon the one in her hand was stolen by a white blur shocking her and Wobbuffet as the doughnut was in a Wingull mouth.

James sighed looking at the bucket with filled with Team Rocket Pokeballs and soon Meowth pulled out a Horse and James tapped another R ball and caught it. Meowth then noticed a Cloyster and said, "Look that's a Cloyster!"

James replied, "It looks pretty strong."

"Let's try catching it" said Jessie.

Once they got closer they saw it was sleeping, but Jessie through a Pokeballs and it missed and Cloyster clamped down on it destroying it and swam away. Meanwhile Ash and Kiawe with Rowlet flying above them were having a swimming race and made it to a small rocky island and Rowlet landed before them and Ash said, "Well that's a tie."

Soon the spotted Corsola and Ash said, "Hey look Corsola, I wonder what they're doing?"

Kiawe replied, "You see them a lot in this area."

Ash sensed danger and soon purple plant like looking Pokémon with blue and spiky tentacles emerged and Ash said, "Let's move!"

"No kidding, you've gotta be careful around Mareanie, they're poisonous" said Kiawe as they swam away.

Arriving onto shore Ash was painting and said, "What a rush,."

"Indeed, a group of Mareanie are especially dangerous" said Kukui.

Ash looked at Rotom and nodded as the Pokedex Pokémon said, "Mareanie, the Brutal Star Pokémon, a Poison and Water type as their head spikes are poisonous and when they attack, they turn upside down and trap prey with their 10 legs, and the coral that grows on Corsola's head is as good as a five-star banquet to this Pokémon."

Rowlet looked nervous and his trainer said, *Good thing Misty and her Corsola aren't here, that would be bad news."

"Whose Misty" asked Serena.

"She's the Cerulean City Gym leader and specializes in Water types, she had a major fear of Gyarados's at one point, but not anymore, although now her only fear are bug types, anyway I wanna challenge one and don't worry Rowlet you won't battle against it, Lucario will as he is a steel type and have an advantage" said Ash making the bird relax.

"That's so cool, but you can see Mareanie around her a lot" said Lana.

"Yeah, maybe you'll see another one and then you can battle it" said Mallow.

"Sounds good to me" said Ash.

Lillie then said, "Let's take a break, everyone!"

Meanwhile James had just finished catching a Carvanha and smiled in triumph. Jessie and Meowth congratulated on the catch as the ball was put with the others. But Meowth found Mimikyu cloth in the water and no Mimikyu fainted in the water nearly dying if the other two didn't fish him out. Mimikyu faced them with he soggy rag scaring the crap out of them and Wobbuffet ended up reeling in a sandal. James soon dived down into the sea with Corsola helmet on. Spotting Alomomola a Mareanie soon pounced on James's helmet thinking it was an actual Corsola and panicked as his helmet was breaking open. Once he was fished out by the others Meowth asked, "What happened out their?!"

James pointed to the Mareanie and said, "I ran into that text thing."

Once changed and the Mareanie let go of the helmet Jessie asked, "What is this thing, it's all spiky."

Flipping through the Pokémon guide dex book James stopped on a page and said, "It's a Mareanie?"

Jessie looked at it and said, "Oh, if you look at it closely, don't you think it's cute?"

Mareanie smacked Jessie's hand away and started hopping away as Jessie shouted at it. James then called out, "Be careful, it looks like this thing's poisonous!"

Jessie then said, "We could use a Poisonous Pokémon!'

"Say what" shouted James.

"Good luck" she said shoving James into the Mareanie.

Mareanie clamped on Jane's head similar to Carnivine or Victreebel did in the past. The party looked freaked out and Meowth said, "James, are you okay?"

Mareanie let go and Jessie said, "That's a poison Pokémon, all right and it's a strong one to."

Meowth shouted at her, "This isn't the time to admire it!"

James was poisoned and waved back and forth and Mareanie became love struck with James. Mareanie climbed up to James shoulder and started to hug him with loving affection freaking James out. Jessie asked, "Okay, what's going on?"

Meanwhile back with the class as they gathered Kukui said, "Okay class, it's now Pokémon observation time, find and observe each target Pokémon."

"Hai" called out the class as Rowlet, Squirtle and Hoopa stayed behind with Victini, Manaphy, Vullaby, Butterfree, Rosey and Salandit while the others set off.

Kiawe took to the trees to observe Wingull, Lana took to the sea with Popplio to observe Chinchou, Sophocles, Dawn, Togedemaru, Buneary and Prinplup checked out nearby Shellder and Staryu, Lillie, Serena, Braixen and Sylveon watched as a Mankey and Primeape spared from a safe distance. Mallow and Bounsweet observed a sleeping pair of Pichu as Ash headed toward the Rocky shore for observation. As for James he was trying to escape Mareanie and James wondered why it was following him and Jessie wondered why as well. Meowth replied, "It seems that James reminds Mareanie of its first true love."

"What" asked James seeing Mareanie happy face.

Jessie replied, "I can see that."

Meanwhile Ash, Pikachu, Lucario and Rotom arrived and Ash squatted using his aura sense and felt several familiar signatures and ne new signature and saw Team Rocket and James being chased by a Mareanie and snorted in amusement. Ash said with a blank look, "Oh great, you three."

"The brat" said Meowth.

"And Pikachu" said Jessie with boredom.

"We meet again, zzt" said Rotom.

Mareanie who was kissing James arm and the bluenette male said, "What are you doing here?!"

"Observation class, bet your three up to no good" he then spotted a bucket with filled Team Rocket insignia Poke balls and said, "Looks like I was right."

Pikachu called out in disappointment alerting Mimikyu of its presence. Jessie growled and said, "Okay, like a venomoth to a flame… we'll catch that Pikachu, Go, Mimikyu!"

Mimikyu jumped high and fired a shadow ball and Ash shouted, "Deflect it with Iron Tail and Lucario, use Meteor Mash!"

Pikachu slapped the shadow ball into a sea alerting his class hearing an explosion and Lucario lunged but Mimikyu countered with Wood Hammer pushing Lucario back. Meowth then said, "Seems that Riolu evolved."

"Meowth, Wobbuffet back Mimikyu up" shouted Jessie as Junior used Mimic and clashed Pikachu thunderbolt with his cancelling the two out.

James then said, "This maybe our only chance to capture Pikachu!"

Mareanie heard him and fired off spike Cannon at Pikachu knocking it back. Mareanie landed on James's head and told him she was on their side and Ash groaned, well unlike most Team Rocket this team was below neutral by a smidge in his book. Pikachu evaded Mimikyu Shadow Claw attacks as Lucario tried to intercept with a Blaze Kick but shielded itself from the Spike Cannon. Lucario eyed the Mareanie and soon Ash said, "Time to level up, Keystone shine forth and bring our soul's and will's as one!"

Lucario mega stone glowed and Lucario mega evolved into Mega Lucario shocking Team Rocket, and Ash said, "Now Lucario, Aura Sphere on Mareanie and Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu impacted with the ghost type sending it next to Jessie as Lucario sphere burst through Mareanie Spike Cannon and knocked her out of the sky. Mareanie soon used Sludge Bomb at the feet of Pikachu and Lucario causing a major dust cloud and poisoned Pikachu, but Mimikyu sneak attacked with Shadow Claw sending Pikachu back and Mareanie fired from it's spikes tan energy spheres !meaning ground type Hidden Power that pelted Lucario. Luvario grunted and dropped to one knee as Pikachu could hardly get up and Jessie said in amazement, "Could this be…" and Meowth said, "Our first taste of victory?"

Jessie then shouted, "We've won, we've actually won!"

James then said on the verge of tears, "The time has finally come!"

Meowth smiled and fist pump while saying, "This time, victory is ours!"

The party pissed and Lucario stood up and looked ready for more, but with him taking the critical blow from Hidden Power,things didn't look so we'll. Soon they heard, "Ash!"

Dawn and Serena with Prinplup and Braixen with Ash's other Pokémon came running and Meowth said, "Is it me, other is that Squirtle familiar?"

Mimikyu lunged at Pikachu ready to end this as Jesse grabbed the bucket. Lucario lunged to intercept with Blaze Kick, but soon Bewear had emerged from the sea and took off with Team Rocket started to complain and they were off. Ash grabbed Pikachu and they returned to the others and once patched up Pikachu Ash sighed and said, "Man, those guys are way stronger than before."

Returning back to the cave Team Rocket made it their new base of operations and James caught Mareanie.

A Delibird came back and took the Poke balls along with the newest written report about today's advance and mention that they had to live that Ash had back up which was half the truth in reality Bewear kidnapped them again. After class ended Ash was exploring the beach by Professor Kukui's and found a spot on a rock to meditate, closing his eyes he started to concentrate on his aura and focusing on how to mold it into shapes. Hearing footprints in the sand Ash opened his eyes and turned to see Elio with his Litten and he said, "I'm here for a rematch."

"Not in the mood and had just finished class as my Pokémon are exhausted come back some other time" replied Ash.

Elio eyes hardened and walked away, Ash eyed him and shook his head in discomfort at the boy's aura was getting dark. Sighing Ash looked up I and saw the cloud moving along peacefully and he chuckled before heading inside. Once inside he noticed a package and Kukui said, "Oh that came for you, it's from professor Oak, said something about for you Ice type."

Ash nodded and said, "Okay, Lucario, Squirtle, Butterfree I'm sending you guys over to Professor and Butterfree I'll call Serena so she can send Rosey over to stay with you."

Butterfree agreed wanting to see Bulbasaur and Charizard again as did Squirtle. Opening the package Ash pulled out a Glalitite and a Lopunnite, going over to the phone he rang up the Professor and soon the face of Tracey appeared as he said, "Oh, hey Ash what's up?"

"Tracey I'm sending over Squirtle, Butterfree and Lucario to rest and I need Glalie and Infernape for a while, as well as Sceptile" said Ash.

"Okay, I'll get them and be prepared to transfer" said Tracey and Ash nodded recalling the trio and once the Pokémon were swapped Tracey said, "Oh by the way Ash, my Scyther evolved into a Scizor and found a Scizorite while clearing some burned trees."

"That's good news anything else" asked Ash.

"Venonat evolved into a Venomoth and Maril became an Azumarill" said Tracey.

Ash nodded and said, "Oh expect a pink Butterfree here soon, that's Serena, Rosey the Pink Butterfree is my Butterfree mate and preferred to be near each other."

Tracey nodded and Ash contacted Serena and she except saying Professor Sycamore also wanted to study Rosey while he was in Kanto with the other Professors and she sent the bug type over to Oak's lab. Sitting down Ash remembered Pidgeot, Haunter, Lapras, Larvitar and Goodra. Holding his two strongest Pokémon from Hoenn and Sinnoh he smiled and fed everyone on their. Looking out the window Ash saw the setting sun and started his Pokémon training with Rowlet clashing against Sceptile, Infernape with Pikachu and Glalie with Hoopa. Kukui watched the pairs put everything they have in their attacks and movements as Ash was doing some work outs. Going back inside he went to his bookshelf and pulled out from a hidden cover an ancient book with with symbol of a black star over a sun and moon, opening the first page Kukui said, "Chapter One: The Blinding One."

Meanwhile Ash with aura trench knives was fighting Sceptile with his Leaf Blade, Infernape with Close Combat and Glalie with it's ice bean, working on his evasion, speed, stamina and endurance. Till ten the group trained and fought to the the point of exhaustion and ate a late night snack and they sat an watched a little television and enjoyed the show before bed, Sceptile propped against the tank, Infernape laying by Ash's bed as his flame was small to give a weak warmth, Glalie sleeping by the window and everyone else in their positions. Meanwhile Dawn and Serena were brushing their hair and Dawn asked, "So Serena, what do you think will happen tomorrow?"

"I honestly don't know, but Ash was right Team Rocket have gotten stronger" Serena said with concern.

Dawn nodded and said, "I've noticed Rosey is not with you?"

"I've sent her to Professor Oak, as Ash sent his Butterfree on over to be with his old friends and Ash thought the two should stick together" said Serena.

"Ash is sweet, I remember our dates with him, he was so kind and sweet" said Dawn.

"Yeah, such a gentleman" said Serena and both girls sighed like schoolgirls with a crush.

Flying on a plane to Melemele Island is a young adult with a red ball cap, a black tank top, a red vest, black cargo shorts and red running shoes with a blonde hair girl in a straw hat, yellow floral dress and sandals with her Pikachu on her lap. Pulling out a photo it's was of the day Ash was born, he was in his arms as their mother smiled happily as did their father and their deceased grandfather Bonji who was a field researcher and expert on legends and passed two years ago, his grandfather was the one who gave him his hat. Smiling weakly he chuckled and made the photo levitate, unlike his father, mother or brother he had psychic powers like his grandfather Bonji which comes from his mother's side. Soon his ears perked up hearing, "I wonder what kind of Dragon Pokémon are in the Alola region."

The girl had on a black tank top with the insignia for red between her breast with gray shorts stopping just past her crotch, white stockings with lace pacing her knee with as her eyes were red and her hair was short and jet black. In her lap was a Whismur with a bow attached to its ear. Seeing a mega anklet he knew she was a mega evolution user and wondered if she was a member of the dragon tribe, seeing how she spoke like Ash does with all Pokémon on his mind.

* * *

Twelve has come and gone now that it is out of the way, I decided it's time one of the traitors to come and face him after Rockruff evolves into Lycanroc, if anyone had any suggestions please leave it in the review and what three or four of Ash's traitorous Pokémon they should have. An holy crap I predicted what Z-move Lana will get a Primarium Z, damn I'm good and we all saw a mystery Pokemon and that Ash's Littlen, Lana's Popplio and now Sophocles Charjabug will evolve from what Pokémon comes next, does that mean Rowlet will evolve next, I mean Hau may obtain Decidium and give it to Ash later as Kukui will give Ash Incinium. We won't know till later date, so everyone see you all soon.

Jessie- (Poisonium, Ghostium and Mimikium Z)

Mimikyu: Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Play Rough and Wood hammer

Wobbuffet: Mirror Coat, Counter, Splash and Charm

(Old Pokémon):Poison Fang, Poison Tail, Poison Fang and Gunk Shot

(Old Pokémon): Steel Wing, Night Slash, Sonic Boom and Silver Wind

(Old Pokémon): Phantom Force, Dark Pulse, Seed Bomb and Trick or Treat

(New Pokémon):

James- (Darkium, Grassium and Poisonium)

Mime Junior: Mimic, Uproar, Teeter Dance and Icy Wind

?: Spike Cannon, Sludge Bomb, Venoshock and Knock Off.

(Old Pokémon): Sludge, Belch, Double Hit and Pain Split

(Old Pokémon): Drain Punch, Needle Arm, Energy ball and Poison Jab

(Old Pokémon): Psybeam, Foul Play, Tackle and Topsy-turvy

Befriended-

Meowth: Pay Day, Foul Play, Fury Swipes, Thief

Bewear: Thrash, Brutal Swing, Bulldoze, Bulk up

?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve has come and gone, so what will happen next. NOW listen up Angie is joining the group, so far that's Anabel, Angie, Mallow, Dawn, Serena, Lana and Lillie an that's seven girls and Ash will be getting eleven, I'll explain why here shortly when I can. But for now this could be my last chapter for a while since I am moving and it will be snowing tomorrow so I hope I can post a fourteenth chapter before that happens. See you all next on Ultra Aura Force and then for Season two for Ultra Sun and Moon second book.

* * *

Ash's Team- (Pikanium/Pikashunium, Normalium, Flynium, Fightinium, Waterium, Firium Grassium, Rockium, Electrium, Steelium, Ghostium, Darkium, Bugium, Poisonium, Lycanium, Decidium, Incinium, Dragonium, Solganium, Charizardite Z, Glalitite and Lucarionite)

Pikachu: Electro Web, Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt and Iron Tail

Rowlet: Leafage, Tackle, Bullet Seed and Peck

Hoopa: Hyperspace Hole, Phantom Force, Trick and Confusion

Infernape: Blaze Kick, Close Combat, Flare Blitz and Seismic Toss

Sceptile: Energy Ball, Leaf Blade, Dragon Claw and Crush Claw

Glalie: Ice Beam, Avalanche, Hail and Weather Ball

Dawn Team- (Waterium, Steelium, Icium and Lopunnite)

Prinplup: Headbutt, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump and Ice Beam

Buneary: Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Ice Beam and Jump Kick

Vullaby: Steel Wing, Fury Attack, Gust and Fly

Cutiefly: Signal Beam, Silver Wind, Moonblast and Fairy Wind.

Victini: V-create, Searing Shot, Fusion Flare and Rest

(Unknown Pokemon):

Serena Team- (Firium, Flynium, Fairium and Absolite)

Braixen: Psychic, Flamethrower, Hidden Power and Fire Blast.

Sylveon: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Sparkly Swirl and Swift

Manaphy: Heal Bell, Dive, Whirlpool and Round

Rosey: Air Slash, Psychic, Headbutt and Acrobatics

Saladint: Fake Out, Dragon Rage, Ember and Smog

(Unknown Pokémon):

Kiawe Team- (Firium, Rockium, Ghostium)

Turtonator: Shell Trap, Flamethrower, Dragon Tail and Shell Smash

(New Pokemon): Bonemerang, Flare Blitz, Iron Head and Shadow Bone

Mallow Team- (Grassium, Fairium)

Bounsweet: Rapid Spin, Sweet Scent, Razor Leaf and Synthesis

(New Pokémon):

Lana Team- (Waterium, Primarium)

Popplio: Bubble beam, Water Gun, Aqua Jet and Icy Wind

(New Pokémon): Double Edge, Tackle, Bouncy Bubble and Double Kick

Sophocles Team- (Electrium, Steelium)

Togedemaru: Zing Zap, Roll Out, Spark and Charge

(New Pokémon):

Lillie (Icium, Fairium)

Shiron: Powder Snow, Secret Power, ? and ?

Unknown Trainer (Dragonium, Kommonium Z and Salamencite )

Aster: ?, ?, ? and ?

Salamence: Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Fire Fang and Draco Meteor

Tyrantrum: Dragon Claw, Crunch, Dragon Pulse and Stone Edge

(New Pokémon): Brick Break, Dragon Breath, Dragon Tail and Headbutt

Unknown Trainer: (Normalium, Rockium, Darkium, Lunalium, Dragonium)

Type: Null- Crush Claw, Iron Head, Double Hit and Sword Dance

Umbreon- Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Last Resort, Iron Tail

Lycanroc (midnight)- Stone edge, Counter, Crunch, Outrage

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Pancake Racer

Days later on a beautifully sunny day Ash and his Pokémon looked around them seeing something very odd and strange. Bounsweet bouncing around with a plate holding a stake of pancakes on its head. Ash still had the what the fuck is going on face seeing this bizzare thing. Mallow then said, "Doing great, Bounsweet, keep going!"

Bounsweet cheered and sent the stake sky high and quickly rushed around to catch the falling pancakes. Ash and his Pokémon still couldn't understand heads or tails of the situation of this. Rotom then asked, "What has Bpuncesweet been doing, zzt?"

"Not sure, but it looks like some sort of training, hey Mallow" replied Ash.

Mallow loole back and said, "No time to talk!"

Ash gave a two finger salute and nodded as they kept quiet and surprise by Mallow being angry. Mallw then called out, "That's it, Bounsweet, now,the final dash!"

Bounsweet speed picked up and Ash watched as the berry zipped around and passed Mallow who stopped the stopwatch timing the berry. Mallow congratulated her partner who cheered while still wearing the pancakes and Mallow took them and said, "If we train everyday leading up to the race, I think we'll be able to do this!"

Bounsweet soon used Rapid Spin to hover and cheer Ash cocked his head aside and asked, "What Race, Rotom so you know of a Race?"

Rotom a hook it's head and Mallow replied, "Oh, right, you don't know, the Pokémon Pancake Race is a tradition here on Melemele Island."

"Pokémon Pancake Race" asked Ash even more confused.

"Never heard of it, zzt" replied Rotom just as even clueless as Ash.

Mallow smiled brightly and said, 'Oh, I know, why don't you compete too, everyone in our class except Lillie is competing, the rules of the race are simple, so anyone can join in, it'll be fun!"

"Maybe, everytime I joined a race something bad usual happens and I've been in a lot of races" said Ash rubbing his chin with a questioning look.

Mallow then said, "One race day, there are other festivities that happen too" that peaked his interest but he still wanted to know more.

Later exiting the store was Ash, Pikachu, Rotom, Rockruff, Kukui and Infernape with groceries. Kukui then said, "I think should be all the shopping."

Ash looked at everything and asked, "Did you really need to buy all this?"

Kukui chuckled and said, "I have a hungry freeloader to feed, after all."

"Hey, I help around, I fixed those leaks in your roof and patched up the aquarium that you and Rockruff nearly broke" said Ash making said duo look sheepish.

Kukui and them stopped before the pancake Cafe and said, "Wanna take a break?"

"Sounds good to me" said Ash with the Pokémon agreeing.

Rotom asked, "Who's the freeloader, zzt?"

Once inside Ash spotted a familiar mauve haired pink wearing waitress in a maid uniform and he said, "Alola, Nina!"

"Alola, Professor Kukui's, Ash haven't seen you in awhile" she said.

"Yeah, I've been busy, so how's your brother, heard from him yet" he asked.

She nodded and said, "Hai, Cross has obtained his own mega evolution stone for his Swampert and wants to battle you when he gets back."

Kukui noticed the pancake race poster and said, "Is it already that time of the year?"

"Yeah, Mallow mentioned the Pancake Race earlier, but I don't know if I should compete, with the training reign of my Pokémon learning to fight with weights kinda unfair" said Ash.

Nina said, "You should compete Ash, it is a really fun race."

"Yeah I could tell by how everyone was pushing their Pokémon for the race, but your the poster girl for the race" said Ash.

The Alolan Raichu came over and greeted everyone and gave Pikachu an emotionless greeting as Pikachu did the same!r. Rotom scanned the hovering evolve form and said, "Raichu, Alola Form, the Mouse Pokémon, an Electric and Psychic type, Raichu manipulates electricity with its mind, and its psychic powers allow it to use its tail as transportation."

Kukui then said, "Nina and Raichu were last year's champions."

"So Raichu has a cool advantage against Ground types now, with telekinesis being easier to learn than Magnet Rise" said Ash.

Later Nina and Raichu brought the pancake over and Nina explained further into detail about the race about how it works as each Pokémon carries a stack of pancakes, then said if the pancakes fall or if certain moves are used or a move is used against another Pokémon, the Pokémon is disqualified. Ash weighed he choices and said, "All right I'll do it."

Pikachu cheered in agreement and soon him and Raichu got into an argument. Ash sighed and said, "You and your Raichu problem."

Nina giggled and soon they dug into the pancakes and Ash gave each of his Pokémon half of one pancake and they cheered at the taste of it. Later Raichu and Pikachu were running a practice run with a stake of pancakes. Meanwhile Jessie and James watched from nearby and Jessie said, "Hey, get a look at that!, What's that Pokémon gliding around that looks like a Raichu but doesn't look like a Raichu?"

James looked at it as did Wobbuffet as Jessie said, "Isn't it kinda… what am I saying, isn't is like really cute?"

James said, "You think so" he adjusted his glasses and grabbed his book and said, "Let's see here, ah,bso it is a Raichu, it seems that what a Raichu looks like here in the Alola Region."

Meowth busted out from the sand and said, "The Alolan forms of certain Pokémon here in the region are really interesting, huh?"

In the end the practice was a draw and Ash removed the stake of pancakes from Pikachu's back and Ash said, "Nice work, bubby, but don't feel bad they have experienced in this."

Pikachu perked up and Raichu came over to gloat and taunt him and Ash chuckled and said,b"You know I met a Pikachu, who was very powerful in being a psychic, Puka and Victor the only two of the three who rode Humangadunga."

Soon it was the day of the race and Anna a girl with green hair and eyes riding on a magnezone said through a mic, "Out here until this piercing blue sky, the day of this year's Melemele Island Pokémon Pancake Race is here, Alola TV will be broadcasting today's race across the entire Alola."

Soon a large screen showed the map of the course as Anna said, "Please take a look, this is this year's course, the starting contestants will climb the hill near the edge of Hau'oli City and pass Iki Town before moving across the balance beam, then they will join their partner Pokémon, next, they must pull their partner Pokémon on the wagon pass the Melemele Sea to the next Checkpoint near Melemele Meadow."

Anna soon said, "From there, it becomes a competition of only Pokémon, however, if a Pokémon uses a move to hinder or interfere with another Pokémon, they will be disqualified immediately, only moves meant to assist them outside of state boosting moves are allowed."

Ash smirked and saw most of his classmates even Principal Oak as Anna said, "We have a lit of contestants this year, and they've already begun to gather at the starting line."

Kukui called out, "Have fun!"

In the stands Sceptile, Rockruff, Lillie and the egg sat Sceptile was guarding Lillie and the egg as ihe stayed by the road.

Ash gave a thumbs up and spotted the gy glowing happily and smiled. Anna floated down to Nina and said, "An first up here is last year's marvelous champion, Nina, how are you feeling?"

Nina replied, "I've heard that this race was made long ago by the people of Melemele Island to have fun, so my first goal is to have fun, my second is to not get hurt and finally my third is to try to win!"

"Well someone is calm and confident today" said Ash.

"Oh and like you're not" asked Kiawe seeing Ash calm face but soon saw his friends pinkie twitch in adrenaline.

"Well she won last year's race by a long shot" said Mallow.

"Yeah, she coached me into competing this year and showed me how it was done with a practice run that Pikachu and Raichu tied" said Ash.

"That's not fair, I was the one who told you about the race and you go off and train with Nina" said Mallow.

"It happened by accident, we were talking about her brother Cross who wanted a rematch against me and next thing I knew we were training" he said sheepishly.

Mallow giggled and she said, "I'm just messing with you."

Rotom came down and said to Ash, "Her partner, Raichu is full if confidence too, zzt!"

"But when it comes to teamwork, me and Pikachu never lose" he replied to the Pokedex.

Mallow then said, "Neither can me and Bounsweet!"

Sophocles said, "Togedemaru and I are two peas in a pod!"

Kiawe stated proudly, "Turtonator and I have spirit that burns hotter than fire!"

Lana then said, "Just wait for me, Popplio, I'll be there soon!"

"Me and Braixen are giving it our all" said Serena.

"Same with me and Prinplup, so no need to worry" said Dawn cheerfully.

Samson then said, "You guys loosunflora more energetic than a Charizard about to go?"

Everyone looked at Principal stood wonder how he does it. Soon the race began and everyone was off and Ash was in the lead before the others knew it and Kiawe said, "I forgot, he wore ankle weights and leg weights to school all the time."

Anna then said, "And it has begun, first up is the battle of the trainers!"

As Ash passed Iki Town he waved to Hala who was outside and saw Ash was fifteen feet ahead of everyone and Sophocles called out, "H-Hey, wait for me, guys!"

Arriving to the beams Ash was already across when everyone else arrived and soon people started dropping as Anna said, "Oh, it seems some contestant are already being disqualified."

No sooner she finished Sophocles fell over and lost an soon Alolan Muk came over and Rotom appeared out of nowhere and said, "Muk, the sludge Pokémon, a dark and Poison type, as the stench it gives off will make your nose scrunch up but still, there are Muk fans who think that's a good thing."

The Alolan Muk looked like their made from oil with pieces of metal in their bodies as Anna thanked the Muk. Anna then said, "Just like every year, the Muk are here to eat up the pancakes that have fallen to the ground."

Ash was about four feet away from the pack as he had to have Pikachu hold the plate and keep. Meanwhile Jessie and Mimikyu had a clear view of Ash and Pikachu as Nina and Raichu were catching up to the duo. But Jessie had to stop to prevent Mimikyu from firing a Shadow ball. Looking at his partner he said, "All right buddy, last part is next, win this one for the both us, I'll meet you at the goal and cheer with everyone else, and besides you have Buneary in her cheer outfit cheering for you."

Pikachu cheered with a blush and looked determined, Pikachu had to accept Braixen and her feelings since when their trainers wouldn't look the duo constantly fought and he promised if they behave they were he mates and would take them out like their trainers do when they are off on their own dates. Needless to say no problems since then and there was piece. Back at the goal Rotom arrived and mentioned Komala was Samson partner and they saw Popplio with it's pancakes in a balloon and Bounsweet had hers on her head. Buneary who stood by Rockruff cheered for Pikachu to win and Sceptile shook it's friend mate and chuckled and admit the little berry was cute. Rotom then said, "Komala, the drowsing Pokémon, a normal type, since its Ability is Comatose, Komala is always asleep and the log it clings to is a gift from its earliest days, as it is said that Komala's behavior comes from a dream that it's having."

James was pulling a wagon holding Meowth and Wobbuffet disguised as a Bewear that was also a machine to cheat with. He even commented that they were getting fatter, but meanwhile Kiawe wasn't budging with Turtonator for much effort, only barely moving they were. Meanwhile Togedemaru, an Alolan Raticate and a Poliwhirl remained at the second portion of the race starting point and Sophocles came along to take Togedemaru back to watch at the beginning but the rolly polly mouse punished her trainer. Mimikyu who was in fourth saw Pikachu and Raichu halfway across the bridge and prepared to attack, but Bounsweet accidentally bumped into Mimikyu thus making Mimikyu burst Popplio balloon, but Prinplup and Braixen tripped over Bounsweet, thus all five were disqualified and Anna said, "I can't believe my eyes, Bounsweet, Prinplup, Popplio, Braixen and Mimikyu have all been disqualified at the sam!e time!"

Jessie was pissed and the girls looked sadden, but Ash smiled and hugged them saying, "Hey they've done good, you should be proud of them, and I convinced Kiawe to dropout so he should be doing us soon since he can't budge Turtonator far."

The duo smiled and Lana kissed his cheek and Mallow pecked his temple as Dawn and Serena hugged him tighter and thus as took a spot to watch as Kiawe and Turtonator arrived. Spotting the trio Ash shook his head and knew like all scheme's similar to those of unofficial league affiliated this would end badly for them."

In the lead was Pikachu, Raichu, the fake Bewear and Komala as everyone watched. Soon Anna floated above them and said, "Currently in the lead is a tie between last year's winner, Raichu and the Pikachu who's trainer have stopped the Rattata and Raticate days back as well as Tapu Koko referred it's trainer match against our very own Kahuna, Hala, next behind them is Bewear and Komala!"

Soon it has gone between passing each other between Raichu and Pikachu each getting ten foot ahead of the other before passing the other and getting ten fit ahead over and over. Anna then said, "these two are in a intense dead heat!"

"Keep it up Pikachu" shouted Ash.

"Keep going Raichu" called out Nina as the two electric types kept on going at it.

Lillie then said to the egg, "Look Pikachu and Raichu are both trying really hard to win" as the egg glowed she asked, "Shiron?"

Ash looked at her and touched the egg and said, "Lillie, she'll be ready to hatch soon."

"How can you tell it's a girl" asked Lillie.

"Her aura is like a gentle snowfall that brings happiness and joy to others, just her mom, you" said Ash making the girl blush bright red as the egg wiggled happily with its parents near each other.

Soon Meowth activated the costume turbo function and was about two electric types after passing Komala who rolled along peacefully and wasn't dropping anything and still slept. Jessie and James soon cheered seeing Meowth coming upon the leaders and Anna said, "What's this, Bewear is making a tremendous come-back, it's almost caught up to Pikachu and Raichu!"

Ash then said, "It's team rocket guys, does a Bewear have wheels of a jet on its, body?"

The school group and Nina eyes widen and Ash smirked and said, "Just watch, they'll fail just every other time the tried to do something similar to this."

Dawn and Serena realized and giggled an knew what was coming. Soon the fake Bewear caught up to them as Meowth cheered saying, "We're going to win!, this is our victory!"

Wobbuffet agreed and Junior cheered with Jessie and James as if it knew what the duo said.

Ash remembered what would stop this and sensed said Pokémon coming. Soon a real Bewear jumped out and rush to grab the fake and tore it apart showing it was a fake to everyone as the crowd and Team Rocket shouted, "EH?!"

"Called it" said Ash with a chuckle.

Bewear grabbed the duo and went to get the other three as Nina said, "Wh-what's this, it seems the leading runner, Bewear, was an imposter, naturally, this is against the rules, so it has been disqualified!"

Bewear soon grabbed the other three and they shouted, "Off with a new blast?"

Everyone except Ash look stupor and Komala was about to pass the duo completely and Ash shouted, "Move it Pikachu!"

Pikachu shook it off and got running as Komala gained a short lead and thus it all ended with a photo finish. In the third photo it showed Pikachu and Komala tying and Raichu just a smidge behind them after they cross the line and Anna said, "This is unbelievable, it's the first time ever, the two winners of this year's pancake race are Komala and Pikachu, with Raichu in second, what an unexpected twice and this is what makes the Pokémon Pancake race so much fun!"

Oak and Ash cheered and high fived and rush to their Pokémon and soon on the top highest platforms was Ash, Pikachu, Samson and Komala with Nina and Raichu taking second and the duo waved to everyone. Ash scratched Pikachu chin making the mouse happy. Nina looked at Raichu and said, "That was a fun race, wasn't it, Raichu, Ash and Principal Oak gave us quite the challenge."

The next day Lillie shouted in class, "W-we have a problem!"

Everyone rushed over as if in deathcon 2 and Ash said, "What's wrong?!"

Lillie replied, "It's Shiron… she's hatching!"

"Shiron" asked everyone except Ash.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention me and Lillie where looking up baby names one day to name the Pokémon since calling it by it's species would be strange if we meet another Vulpix of a non-regional or a regional and we saw Shiron and it clicked" said Ash and Mallow gushed and said, "Aw, you named a child together, like a happy couple."

-Flashback 2 Days ago-

Looking at his classmates as he tucked the egg in for bed as it was getting late he asked, "So what should we call the egg?"

"Why are you asking" asked Lillie.

"Well we need to figure out a good name for it since I'm am pretty sure it would get confusing telling whatever the egg will hatch from, from whatever Pokémon it is from" he replied and she nodded going to her laptop and typed up battle names and they duo looked at the long list and said each name trying to get a reaction from it.

Soon when they said, "Shiron" the egg jumped in joy and Ash said, "I guess we got the perfect name Lillie."

She smiled and noticed how late it was and heard a large sound of a howl outside and Lillie freaked out and jumped into his chest and shook as Ash saw shadows of Pokémon move around outside and how he could sense them. Stroking her hair she eased up and soon when she pulled away they accidentally tripped from a sleeping Pikachu and Lillie landed on the floor with Ash on top of her and lips locked and their eyes widen. But they couldn't stop Ash fingers locked with Lillie's and he increased the kiss and when they started turning blue he said, "S-sorypry, I best get going."

Getting up Lillie still had her right hand locked with his left and said hearing rustling outside, "Ash, can-can you stay in here tonight please, I'm worried about Shiron."

He nodded and after changing into his clean gym shorts he had in his bag and went topless Lillie was blushing till she fell asleep in her white nightgown with snowflakes and he said in his, "Good night my snow Lily, Shiron I'll see you in the morning."

She blushed at that hearing he called her, his, like a girlfriend, she already admitted to the girls about their slumber party last week that she had a crush on hi and so did Mallow and Dawn plus Serena explained about Ash and that they would welcome then if Ash was okay with it. Lillie snuggled into his warmth and Pikachu rested at their feet and for now she felt safe, content and happy.

-flashback End-

Lillie turned bright red and Ash coughed into his hand with a barely noticeable blush on his cheeks but the girls saw that and giggled. Soon the egg grew bright and brighter as cracks formed alongside it and burst open as the egg shells turned into particles of light and curled up in the bed of the incubator was an Alolan Vulpix, a snow white six tailed fox who smiled brightly see Lillie first and Ash a second after Lillie. Shiron was a beautiful, pure white, and fluffy Pokémon with icy blue eyes hatched from the egg.

* * *

For those who guessed Zinnia correctly at my description give yourself a cookie. Now then Yellow is with Red and that is finally, anyway should I use the Kimono sisters from the game as to be the other sisters with the eeveelutions like Glaceon, Leafeon and Sylveon. That would be best, the other three sisters are Naoko holds Leafeon, Kuni Glaceon and Miki Sylveon. Those girls will appear when the gang heads to Kanto and extended into Johto for a brief period before returning to Alola.

Jessie- (Poisonium, Ghostium and Mimikium Z)

Mimikyu: Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Play Rough and Wood hammer

Wobbuffet: Mirror Coat, Counter, Splash and Charm

(Old Pokémon): Poison Fang, Poison Tail, Poison Fang and Gunk Shot

(Old Pokémon): Steel Wing, Night Slash, Sonic Boom and Silver Wind

(Old Pokémon): Phantom Force, Dark Pulse, Seed Bomb and Trick or Treat

(New Pokémon):

James- (Darkium, and Waterium; rotates crystals with Jessie)

Mime Junior: Mimic, Uproar, Teeter Dance and Icy Wind

Mareanie: Spike Cannon, Sludge Bomb, Venoshock and Knock Off.

(Old Pokémon): Sludge, Belch, Double Hit and Pain Split

(Old Pokémon): Drain Punch, Needle Arm, Energy ball and Poison Jab

(Old Pokémon): Psybeam, Foul Play, Tackle and Topsy-turvy

Befriended-

Meowth: Pay Day, Foul Play, Fury Swipes, Thief

Bewear: Thrash, Brutal Swing, Bulldoze, Bulk up

?


	14. Chapter 14

Newest Chapter is here and things are about to get interesting and now we know the original masters have returned to the gameboard of Kingdom Hearts, does that mean the Keyblade War has only just begun. With Namine, Xion and Roxas returning KH 3 it is getting good. Anyway back to the story at hand is Riku and Namine together, looked like it at the very end, Roxas and Xion are together that was also a given image. But I wonder what will happen, next anyway enjoy this Chapter of the story, ja ne.

* * *

Ash's Team- (Pikanium/Pikashunium, Normalium, Flynium, Fightinium, Waterium, Firium Grassium, Rockium, Electrium, Steelium, Ghostium, Darkium, Bugium, Poisonium, Lycanium, Decidium, Incinium, Dragonium, Solganium, Charizardite Z, Glalitite and Lucarionite)

Pikachu: Electro Web, Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt and Iron Tail

Rowlet: Leafage, Tackle, Bullet Seed and Peck

Hoopa: Hyperspace Hole, Phantom Force, Trick and Confusion

Infernape: Blaze Kick, Close Combat, Flare Blitz and Seismic Toss

Sceptile: Energy Ball, Leaf Blade, Dragon Claw and Crush Claw

Glalie: Ice Beam, Avalanche, Hail and Weather Ball

Dawn Team- (Waterium, Steelium, Icium and Lopunnite)

Prinplup: Headbutt, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump and Ice Beam

Buneary: Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Ice Beam and Jump Kick

Vullaby: Steel Wing, Fury Attack, Gust and Fly

Cutiefly: Signal Beam, Silver Wind, Moonblast and Fairy Wind.

Victini: V-create, Searing Shot, Fusion Flare and Rest

(Unknown Pokemon):

Serena Team- (Firium, Flynium, Fairium and Absolite)

Braixen: Psychic, Flamethrower, Hidden Power and Fire Blast.

Sylveon: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Sparkly Swirl and Swift

Manaphy: Heal Bell, Dive, Whirlpool and Round

Saladint: Fake Out, Dragon Rage, Ember and Smog

(Unknown Pokémon):

Kiawe Team- (Firium, Rockium, Ghostium)

Turtonator: Shell Trap, Flamethrower, Dragon Tail and Shell Smash

(New Pokemon): Bonemerang, Flare Blitz, Iron Head and Shadow Bone

Mallow Team- (Grassium, Fairium)

Bounsweet: Rapid Spin, Sweet Scent, Razor Leaf and Synthesis

(New Pokémon):

Lana Team- (Waterium, Primarium)

Popplio: Bubble beam, Water Gun, Aqua Jet and Icy Wind

(New Pokémon): Double Edge, Tackle, Bouncy Bubble and Double Kick

Sophocles Team- (Electrium, Steelium)

Togedemaru: Zing Zap, Roll Out, Spark and Charge

(New Pokémon):

Lillie (Icium, Fairium)

Shiron: Powder Snow, Secret Power, ? and ?

Unknown Trainer (Dragonium, Kommonium Z and Salamencite )

Aster: ?, ?, ? and ?

Salamence: Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Fire Fang and Draco Meteor

Tyrantrum: Dragon Claw, Crunch, Dragon Pulse and Stone Edge

(New Pokémon): Brick Break, Dragon Breath, Dragon Tail and Headbutt

Red (Charizardite X, Blastoisinite, Venusaurite and all Kanto and Johto Pokémon mega stones)

Charizard: Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Fire Blast and Blast Burn

Venusaur: Solar Beam, Frenzy Plant, Petal Blizzard and Sludge Bomb

Blastoise Hydro Cannon, Ice Punch, Hydro Pump and Dragon Pulse

Jolteon: Buzzy Buzz, Thunder, Magnet Rise and Double Kick

Dragonite: Draco Meteor, Hurricane, Fire Punch and Extreme Speed

Scizor: Flash Cannon, X-scissor, Iron Head and Bug Buzz

Yellow

Chuchu (Pikachu): Electro Ball, Volt Tackle, Pikachu papow and Swift

Raty (Raticate): Hyper Fang, Super Fang, Crunch and Iron Tail

Dody (Dodrio): Tri-Attack, Drill Peck, Double Hit and Mirror Move

Gravy (Golem): Mega Punch, Stone Edge, Earthquake and

Omny (Omnistar): Hydro Pump, Rock Slide, Ice Bean and Blizzard

Dra (Kingdra):Hydro Pump, Octazooka, Draco Meteor and Whirlpool

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: A long awaited arrival

That day in class Lillie shouted in class, "W-we have a problem!"

Everyone rushed over as if in deathcon 2 and Ash said, "What's wrong?!"

Lillie replied, "It's Shiron… she's hatching!"

"Shiron" asked everyone except Ash.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention me and Lillie where looking up baby names one day to name the Pokémon since calling it by it's species would be strange if we meet another Vulpix of a non-regional or a regional and we saw Shiron and it clicked" said Ash and Mallow gushed and said, "Aw, you named a child together, like a happy couple."

-Flashback 2 Days ago-

Looking at his classmates as he tucked the egg in for bed as it was getting late he asked, "So what should we call the egg?"

"Why are you asking" asked Lillie.

"Well we need to figure out a good name for it since I'm am pretty sure it would get confusing telling whatever the egg will hatch from, from whatever Pokémon it is from" he replied and she nodded going to her laptop and typed up battle names and they duo looked at the long list and said each name trying to get a reaction from it.

Soon when they said, "Shiron" the egg jumped in joy and Ash said, "I guess we got the perfect name Lillie."

She smiled and noticed how late it was and heard a large sound of a howl outside and Lillie freaked out and jumped into his chest and shook as Ash saw shadows of Pokémon move around outside and how he could sense them. Stroking her hair she eased up and soon when she pulled away they accidentally tripped from a sleeping Pikachu and Lillie landed on the floor with Ash on top of her and lips locked and their eyes widen. But they couldn't stop Ash fingers locked with Lillie's and he increased the kiss and when they started turning blue he said, "S-sorypry, I best get going."

Getting up Lillie still had her right hand locked with his left and said hearing rustling outside, "Ash, can-can you stay in here tonight please, I'm worried about Shiron."

He nodded and after changing into his clean gym shorts he had in his bag and went topless Lillie was blushing till she fell asleep in her white nightgown with snowflakes and he said in his, "Good night my snow Lily, Shiron I'll see you in the morning."

She blushed at that hearing he called her, his, like a girlfriend, she already admitted to the girls about their slumber party last week that she had a crush on hi and so did Mallow and Dawn plus Serena explained about Ash and that they would welcome then if Ash was okay with it. Lillie snuggled into his warmth and Pikachu rested at their feet and for now she felt safe, content and happy.

-flashback End-

Lillie turned bright red and Ash coughed into his hand with a barely noticeable blush on his cheeks but the girls saw that and giggled. Soon the egg grew bright and brighter as cracks formed alongside it and burst open as the egg shells turned into particles of light and curled up in the bed of the incubator was an Alolan Vulpix, a snow white six tailed fox who smiled brightly see Lillie first and Ash a second after Lillie. Shiron was a beautiful, pure white, and fluffy Pokémon with icy blue eyes hatched from the egg.

"It hatched" said everyone in amazement. Lillie smiled and said, "Shiron!"

Lillie was going into tears and said, "I'm so glad you hatched safe and sound!"

The Vulpix drew closer and Ash gently grabbed the back if Lillie's hand and said, "It's all right Lillie."

She nodded and touched the fox with a nervous expression plastered onto her face and the fox snuggled against the two hands of its parents. Manaphy wanted up and he said, "Hey Manaphy, come meet your sister."

Picking up the legend he put it in the table and Manaphy greeted the fox who leaned against the water type with a happy smile like a little sister who wanted her brother. The girls gushed at the sight and Ash said, "Seems Shiron recognized Manaphy as her big brother."

"Yeah, but… Lillie you can barely touched her and you easily held her when she was an egg" said Mallow.

"But we are close guys, that means soon Lillie will be able to play with everyone" said Sophocles.

"Yeah, but I'm not scared of her" said Lillie and Ash said, "Your scared of yourself harming her, I seen that look, heck even I had that look at one point with Phanpy, Larvitar, Scraggy and Noibat."

Shiron looked at her daddy and saw Pikachu and soon Hoopa appeared out of nowhere scarring her and giggled and Ash said as Manaphy held his brother, "Hoppa don't do that, she's a baby after all."

"Sorry Ash-khan, Hoopa couldn't resist" said Hoopa sheepishly.

Soon Samson Oak came bursting in and called out, "Everyone, get a Klefki look at this!"

Samson egg hatched to reveal a red Vulpix and Kiawe said, "Wow, Ash got it right."

As both eggs one from Mount Lanakila and Kanto has hatched two Vulpixs have emerged. Kukui then said, "I knew that they would be hatching soon, but I wasn't expecting it to be on the same day!"

"How supremeevee-ly wonderful" said the Principal who was extremely happy.

Sophocles then said, "It was the first time I've seen a Pokémon hatch from an egg, and two of them at that" but !Allo had her hands on her cheeks and Lana looked pumped as the water type specialist said, "The birth of new life truly is amazing!"

The rest of the Pokémon greeted the two new arrivals and Ash said, "I remember traveling with Brock who looked after a Vulpix, hey Rotom can you give us some information, please?"

"Certainly, Vulpix, Alola Form, the Fox Pokémon an Ice type, Vulpix is covered in white fur and was discovered on Mount Lanakila as it's breath can reach a temperature of 60 below zero, freezing anything it touches, and that Vulpix, it's a Fire type, when carefully groomed, its six tails can be extremely beautiful and Inside Vulpix's body burns a flame that never goes out, but during the daytime, when the temperatures rise, this Pokémon releases flames from its mouth to prevent its body from growing too hot."

Sophocles then said, "So they have two different types, an ice and fire typing."

Kiawe then said, "A red Pokémon is so cool!"

"Gathering data on both,zzt" said Rotom scarring Shiron who jumped into her mother's arms making her go stiff, but she didn't relax even when Ash took her and held her close and smiled as the fox purred happily and snuggly into his arms.

"So cute" said the girls as Kiawe got closer only for Snowy to use Powder Snow covering his body in ice.

Kukui said, "Wow… Powder Snow?"

Ash whistled and said, "For a newborn she sure is strong."

The red bull soon melted the ice and Ash chuckled seeing the move had been Ember and said, "Hey Kiawe don't get too close to sensitive newborns, she takes Lillie in the department of timid and reserve."

Making said duo cover their faces in embarrassment and Ash chuckled and Mallow said to Kiawe, "Approach younger Pokémon more gently next time."

"Yeah, yeah" said Kiawe standing up with the help of Turtonator.

Kukui then said, "Both are vulpix, but it seems their personalities are polar opposites like their typings."

The native and foreign Vulpix were different Samson's was happy and playful, while Lillie's was Timid and Reserve an prefer to be with her parents.

Dawn and Serena giggled and gently stroked the two foxes making them said foxes happy. Togedemaru, Popplio, Bounsweet, Pikachu, Hoopa, Victini, Buneary, Vullaby and Salandit started to play as Cutiefly and Rowlet slept as Infernape was cloud gazing and Sceptile was leaning against the door. Thus Cutiefly and Rowlet who woke up as Turtonator an introduce themselves with Infernape and Sceptile doing the same as well. Vulpix rushed to it counterpart and tried to get it's attention as it snuggled into Ash and he said, "Now, now Shiron you need to meet everyone else silly girl."

Shiron pouted as set her down and the normal Vulpix climbed onto the desk and nudged her off and she complied and jumped down to everyone with Manaphy at her side. All the Pokémon gathered and Samson said, "Friendship truly is such a wonderful thing and now, the next step…" an Serena said, "Oh, right, the egg observing is over now…" and Dawn said, "What are we going to do with these Vulpixs?"

The adults looked at each other and Ash knew that looked and he said, "One of us will catch the egg we took care of and Samson gets the other egg."

Samson laugh and said, "You are correct you tangled that one good Ash."

"Can we" ask Lana.

Samson gently stroked Vulpix who was climbing over Turtonator shell and gently touched it's spines as did Snowy to not cause them to blow up with Shell Trap being triggered an said, "I'll take this one, and I want you all to look after the other one."

"Well, Lillie Shiron is yours, you raised her mostly and only asked us when you needed help, so it's only fair" said Ash making her look shock and watch as everyone else agreed.

Lillie looked shocked and Ash pulled out a Dive ball that looked completely different instead of wave it was snow flurries. Everyone was amazed and he said, "Kurt sent me three new Pokeballs amd a few others made from an orange and red apricorn, a white and blue apricorn and green and pink."

He tossed Kiawe a Pokeball that looked to be made of magma and said, "That's a Kazan ball, specializes in catching fire Pokémon, even more so for fire and rock type Pokémon."

Kiawe's eyes shined like stars, he tossed Mallow a Poke ball decor in leaves and petal as he said, "That's a Flora ball specializes catching grass types, gives an even bigger boost in catching them in a jungle or forest."

He tossed Lana a Lure Ball, Sophocles a Fast Ball, Serena and Dawn a Love Ball. Pointing toward Lillie's he said, "That's a Flurry ball, a Poke ball specializes in catching ice types, but in hail the catch rate goes up."

Lillie hugged him and thanked him and he said, "It was only right for you to have a special Pokeball for her Lillie, you were the one who looked after her the most."

"Yeah, but would I really be okay" she said in his chest.

"Don't worry we are all here for you" said Dawn placing a hand on her shoulder as everyone gave her a thumbs up.

Vulpix rubbed up against her leg making her freeze, she looked down and saw her baby girl smiling happily with an innocent expression that melted everyone's heart into a puddle. Shiron tail wagged happily and Ash enlarged the Poke Ball for Lillie and helped her tap their daughter with it lightly on her head and thus she was sucked into it, soon a ding was instantly heard showing instant catch in the first try and he smiled as Lillie hugged the ball to her chest with watery eyes that shimmered. Everyone smiled at this and Mallow said, "Now try calling her out, Lillie."

She nodded and tossed up the Poke ball like a soft ball and called out Shirone and soon the ice type emerged and rushed into her mother's chest and she silently freaked out, but didn't toss her daughter away as Ash was holding her by the waist and he said, "Using my aura to calm you is best right now."

She nodded stiffly and Kukui said, "Now that Lillie has joined everyone else as a Pokémon Trainer."

Lillie then said sadly, "But how can I get along with Pokémon like you all can, especially Ash?"

Everyone pondered on this and Ash said, "Well that is a good question, the reason why I can get along with my Pokémon is their emotions, Infernape was abused in training to unlock its ability blaze that can be trigger by its emotion, Pikachu and me never got a long in the past since he wanted to be back with his mom until I saved him and I guess is to find equal ground with them, find out what the like, hey is that a bottle of ketchup the size of a Snorlax?"

Pikachu too everyone shocked was looking around for it and gave Ash a heated glare and he chuckled and said, "Pikachu has a major obsession with ketchup, like an addict does, so I slip him a small packet every now and then, but Lillie a trainer with a lot of love with for their Pokémon always can get along with any Pokémon."

She smiled and Ash handed Pikachu a packet of ketchup and it was empty and licked clean within three seconds. Kukui then said like he was preaching, "There are all kinds of relationships between humans and Pokémon, some are good and some are bad as it all comes down to how do you want to be involved with Pokémon, what kind of trainer do you want to be, that's something you have to figure out yourself."

"For myself…" Lillie asked and Dawn nodded and said, "Ever since I was little I always wanted to follow in my mom's footsteps and be a coordinator for Pokémon contest."

Serena chuckled and said sheepishly, "Original I had no clue what I wanted to be, but after my journey with Ash started I enjoyed Pokémon showcases."

Ash smiled and said, "I maybe a Veteran Trainer, but I also tried at being a coordinator as well and you can ask Dawn I had a knack for it, but I preferred battling."

"It's true, he does" said Dawn.

Ash then had an idea as he hammered his palm with his other hand and he said, "Dawn, Serena let's show Lillie what a Showcase and Pokémon contest are like."

The girls nodded in agreement and Ash asked, "Can we Professor, Principal it may help enlighten Lillie?"

"Sure why not, today's lesson is about combinations, and I'm sure a demonstration of a Performer and Coordinators do it" said Kukui as the group cheered.

Dawn had Prinplup and Buneary demonstrated one of her new combos, Prinplup using Ash's counter shield with Hydro Pump and Buneary had to use Ice Beam to freeze the counter shield, but soon the duo used metal claw and Bizzy bunch to turn the ice into a mini-snow flurry. Serena demonstrated how she, Braixen and Sylveon performed the trio danced like geishas before Braixen and Sylveon used fire blast and Swift to have red sparkles rain down on the class that gave warmth and soon bombing Flamethrower, Psychic and Sparkly Swirl to cause a vortex of rainbow flames to surrounded them and form a phoenix before dispersing making the class cheer. Ash was up next and had Kiawe to demonstrate a Pokémon battle, but with no Z-moves and it was Infernape who beat Turtonator. After class Ash was smiling as Hoopa, Rotom hovered beside him and Pikachu on his usual spot. Looking back Ash saw Mallow and Lillie talking as Sophocles, Lana, Kiawe, Dawn and Serena headed off to do their own things as the duo had promised Mallow father to do some grocery run today after school, Sophocles wanted to look into finding out more of Vulpixs, Lana headed off to go fishing and Kiawe headed off to his ranch. Mallow spotted the limo and said, "Someone's here to take you home, Lillie."

"Hai" she replied and the trio walked up to the limo driver.

Lillie looked at the man and said, "Sorry for the late notice, but I want to walk home today."

The man bowed and replied, "I understand young miss, oh I see young Shiron has hatched I'll notify Me. Hobbes of this" the man entered the limo and the two classmates looked confused at Lillie.

Ash raised a brow and said, "Why didn't you take the car home, Lillie?"

Lillie replied to his question with a smile, "I thought I'd try walking home with Shiron today."

"With Shiron" asked Lana.

"I know we've been together when she was an egg, but there's still a lot I don't know about her and I know when wants to learn about me too" replied Lillie and Shiron sat wagging it's tail as Lillie faced her and said, "So I wanted to make time for that."

Ash smiled warmly and Mallow Sid, "Nice idea, I'm sure you anShiron will discover many things about yourselves and by starting out an doing something with just the two of you is great!"

Ash nodded but sense the Mallow had an idea popped into her head. Squatting down and stroking Shiron's back made the fox purred and he said, "I bet you and Shiron will really discover somethings in common about each other, after all she sees you as her mother."

Lillie smiled sadly at the word mother and said, "Thanks, but take care!"

Soon Lillie and Shiron was off and once a distance away Ash looked at Mallow and said, "We are going to follow them are we not?"

"Yup" she soon started to drag Ash with her and he gave a blank look and stopped her from dragging him and started walking.

Later in Hau'Oli City Lillie and Shiron walked the brick streets and Ash had Sceptile trail them from the rooftop which was a good idea. Lillie looked at Shiron and said, "Shiron, I want to make a little stop today, there's is a delicious Malasada Shop nearby, Mallow told me about it, and I thought you would like to try it too."

Shiron barked in agreement wanting a snack as well. Lillie and Shiron stopped and she said, "You know, Shiron… even though I liked Pokémon since I was little, I can't touch them easily without Ash no matter what I do, I don't even know why myself, but I Kno I can't stay like this, I can't stay like this, I can't stay afraid not when I have you now, I love you Shiron."

Shiron perked up and yipped while hopping around and nearby Ash, Mallow, Hoopa, Rotom, Pikachu and Bounsweet hid and spied on the duo. Ash smiled and said, "So far so good."

"Ah, thank goodness" said Mallow sighing in relief.

Ash chuckled and said, "I know how you feel Mallow, this is a huge step for Lillie and without us nearby kinda puts me on edge."

"Yeah, he she was looking after the egg, you watched over her and the egg, even named her that technically makes you three a family" she said.

Ash nodded and said, "Plus it made Lillie happy knowing we support her decision."

"Yeah, but maybe I'm just a bit nosy by nature" she said nervously.

Ash kissed her cheek and making her blush and said, "Nah, you just care about her like a sister and this is something you want to be sure she is taken care of for."

"Now we better catch up to her before we lose… and we lost her" said Ash ending with a deadpan face and sighed before spotting Sceptile waving at them.

Meanwhile Jessie, James, Meowth, Junior and Wobbuffet exited a Malasada shop and Jessie said, "I knew it, Malasada doughnuts are way better than pancakes, they were so delicious."

James then said, "Looks like not getting the all-you-can-|eat-pancakes the other day really is bothering her."

Mimikyu exited the store and Meowth said, "She just can't let it go."

The two psychics agreed to that and James asked, "Are those for later?"

Meowth then said, "But I'm so full…" Jesse turned back and barked out, "These aren't for you!"

Meowth then asked, "What are they for then?"

Jessie barked out again, "Does it matter and besides they're to eat back at the secret base.!"

James looked at Meowth and asked, "So what exactly is our next move?"

"We need to gather parts to make our secret base and with us sending over those Mareanie we caught as well as those Oricorio we've got that huge bonus when we told the boss how those birds need flowers to change type and that the flowers go by the seasons" replied Meowth.

"Indeed, let's see… first…" soon Team Rocket spotted Lillie and Shiron enter the shop as James said, "Isn't that the brat's egghead girlfriend?"

"What's that white thing" asked Jessie.

James flipping through the book found it and said, "Um… it's an Alola Vulpix."

Jessie was surprised and Meowth said, "It's so white and cute!"

Jessie had a plan forming and said, "I bet the boss would be overjoyed to get it, let's get it!"

Meanwhile walking through the streets was Red and Yellow, both holding hands as Yellow was excited seeing everything and all sorts of Pokémon, sure they have the Alolan forms of some Pokémon back home, but seeing their home region was amazing. Red now knew why Ash came here, using his powers he didn't sense any form of true evil only mischief. Back inside the Shop Lillie asked with a plate of size different Malasadas on it and she said, "I want to know which one is your favorite."

Shiron's tail was wagging and Lillie said, "I want to make Pokémon food that you like!"

Shiron looked at each one cautiously before biting into the pink one and cheered at the taste of it with its tail wagging. Lillie smiled nb said, "So that one is your favorite."

As Team Rocket watched the duo Sceptile landed before Ash and Mallow as he pointed to the Malasada shop and Ash said, "Sceptile said she's in the shop."

Noticing the peeking Tom's he groaned and said, "That group is Team Rocket" Mallow nodded and asked, "Should we send them packing?"

He shook his head and brought out Rowlet and once the owl emerged Ash told him to keep an eye on Team Rocket as Sceptile would continue to follow and track Lillie. Quickly hiding behind bushes the group watched as their targets walked away as Team Rocket followed them from behind and some distance away from them as Mallow and Ash tailed behind them. Lillie smiled at the fox and said, "Over there, there's a place with a beautiful view, want to check it out?"

Team Rocket going down an ally came out in front of the duo and stopped them. As Team Rocket did their Moto and Lillie shouted, "What's this about?"

"It's all about that white Vulpix of course" said Jessie who then sent Mimikyu out, but walked away instead saying in it's language "No point in facing this newborn, send out that Mareanie."

Jessie looked at the retreating moving sock puppet and said, "What, hey wait, where are you going?"

Meowth gave a dull look and said, "When it's not against Pikachu, Mimikyu has no interest to fight."

Soon Lillie and Shiron made a run for it and the group gave chase, soon Lillie told Shiron, use Powder Snow on the ground to make it slippery thus making them slip and fall on their asses. James then said while reading, "Ah, Alolan Vulpix are ice types and an Alolan Sandshrews are ice and steel type!"

But as the tried to stand they slipped and fell again and thus he duo begun their escape again. Lillie soon praised her daughter who was happy. Meanwhile Yellow and Red saw Team Rocket chasing a girl with a white hat and Red sensed Ash's aura on the girl and he said, "Let's help her out, she'll lead us to my brother."

Rowlet and Sceptile soon called out to the duo as they had lost Lillie and Team Rocket through the Ally's and soon they heard Lillie scream and Ash took off like a missle kicking up wind and dirt. Lille was at a dead end and Jessie said, "Nowhere to run to now."

Meowth said, "Give it up already."

Lillie backed up against the wall that showed below them was a step drop that would hurt them both if they jumped. James grabbed his ball and said, "Come out, Mareanie!"

Mareanie emerged and latched onto James head thus poisoning him while having a blush on her face. Jessie said, "What are you doing, Mimikyu!"

Mimikyu tuned away not even bothering to reply and James shook it off and said, "Mareanie, use Sludge Bomb!"

Mareanie jumped and fired toxic spit projectiles at the two girls and Lillie said, "Shron, use Powder Snow!"

Shiron spewed Powder Snow that froze them in mid air and Jessie growled and said, "It's pointless."

Meowth claws extended and turned black as he said, "You have nowhere to run."

The group closed in on the duo as Lillie thought, 'This isn't good, they're going to take Shiron… my baby girl away at this rate, Ash… please help me.'

Tears formed into her eyes and she remembered what Ash told her when he was always had gotten into big situations that seemed hopeless. He told her, "Lillie if your back is ever against the wall, don't be afraid, don't give up and believe in yourself and your Pokémon and you'll do amazing with her."

James shouted, "Sludge Bomb!"

Meowth touched it's coin as he started flicking energy coins at them with the Sludge Bomb. The attacks hit and sent the Shiron over the side battered and bruised, Lillie had fear riding on her face and jumped after her and shouted,p with tears, "Shiron!"

Soon a blue blue zipped onto the scene and a pair of feet slid across the tiled ground holding Lillie and Shiron in his arms like a husband carrying his wife with their child. Her eyes opened and said weakly, "Ash?"

He nodded and said, "I'm here Lillie, don't worry I'm here now."

She snuggled into his arms and cried while clinging to Shiron for her safety

Soon she heard, "Lillie" she looked and saw Mallow, Bounsweet and Rotom as Rowlet and Sceptile landed beside the group.

Ash had a look of wanting to murder someone before he asked Lillie with nothing but warmth and love "Are you okay, Lillie?"

She replied blushing and still shaken up, "Y-yeah… I feel exhausted."

"You jumped to save our daughter Lillie, your motherly instincts like with Salandit outweighed your fear" said Ash and Lillie saw she was indeed holding Shiron and held her closer and asked, "Are you okay, Shiron?"

Said Vulpix gave a tired reply and looked badly beaten and Ash kissed the ice type curly fluff on her forehead and said, "You did papa proud Shiron, stay with your mama while I'll handle the rest."

Shiron gave a weak reply and Ash looked at Rowlet and Sceptile an said, "Guard them, those four have gone and made me made."

Team Rocket saw pure rage on Ash's face as the ground cracked showing he was pissed and his aura pressure cause that. Ash then said with venom, "You fuckers don't know when to give up, let's go Infernape, Pikachu!"

Pikachu and Infernape who appeared gave an affirmative cry and Mimikyu appeared ready for battle and had a dark aura. But soon they heard, "Buzzy Buzz/Pika papow!"

A Jolteon and a Pikachu with a heart tipped tail with a flower hair pin jumped above Team Rocket and let loose blast of electricity as the female Pikachu attack reminded everyone of a thunder strong attacking a lightning rod but constantly hit it, and Jolteon fired a thunderbolt version of a flash cannon that was covered in static. The Jolteon wore sky blue sunglasses with an anklet holding a small magnet and around the female Pikachu neck was a light ball as a Pendant. Soon a tuft of Pikachu fur sprang up from being held down by hair gel that looked like a miltank lick caused. Team Rocket screamed and collapsed, soon a new voice that made Ash eyes widen said, "Good work you two."

Pikachu and Ash turned and standing before Ash, was his brother and sister-in-law. Mallow and Lillie looked at the taller paler Ash and thought, 'Are they related?'

Team Rocket stood up and Jessie said, "Dang it, those brats" soon James panicked and shouted, "Monster of Mount Silver!"

Rest of Team Rocket spotted Ash brother and shouted, "Red Ketchum!"

Mallow and Lillie looked at the man and he said, "It's been a long time baby brother, I see Pibu has aided you well."

Pikachu always hated that name and soon Chuchu the female Pikachu hugged her baby boy tightly and the girls saw she was taller than Pikachu by three inches. Ash then said, "You know he hate that name now right."

"True and I've seen your stunt, that was reckless" said Red.

"Says the guy who causes earthquakes and natural disasters with his psychic powers when he gets really pissed" said Ash bitterly.

Everyone saw the brothers gave a heated glare to each other and that glare reminded them of a Zangoose and Seviper staring at each other. Soon they group watched as Bewear grabbed the Team and booked it and Yellow raised a brow and said, "That's odd?"

Recalling his Pokémon Ash sighed and said, "Well buddy looks like your cowlick is visible again."

Making Pikachu groan and try to keep it down and Mallow asked, "Ash, why didn't you mention you had a brother?"

"Mallow, my family isn't exactly normal my Mother comes from a line of Psychics, my Dad comes from a line of aura guardians, my brother and me hate each other since we always fight" said Ash.

"You know she liked about not having powers correct" said Red.

"Yeah, mom was good at lying till I remember those headaches when she gave me a concentrated look and felt a similar sensation to when Sabrina invaded my mind" said Ash as he walked to Shiron and helped Lillie patch up her wounds.

Red eyed his brother and Ash asked, "Why are you here, let me guess, he sent you?"

"Yes, he thought my powers would be crucial here to help find Dark Matter so you can destroy it" said Red.

Ash gave him a blank look and Red said, "I've see you already gotten yourself some girls brother, just like Dad falling for those he traveled with."

"Wait so your Dad has a harem" asked Mallow.

"Had, they all died from diseases or freak accidents pursuing their careers from researching, archeology, being a ranger and police force" replied Ash, once using aura to finish healing Shiron, the fox hopped into Lillie's arm and licked her cheek and Ash smiled and stroked his daughter's ear.

Mallow then said realizing and said, "Lillie, nice job, you're holding Shiron!"

Ash smiled and Lillie must've forgotten she was earlier from the commotion and Lillie and Shiron locked eyes and rubbed cheeks and Ash smiled grabbing her hat and placing it on her head and said, "What'd I tell you, didn't I say she'd be fine with being around Shiron?"

Pibu agreed and Bounsweet agreed as Mallow nodded. After that Red told Ash he would see him another day and left. For Team Rocket Jessie gave Bewear a Malasada and it bear hugged her in joy for the gift. The next day everyone was happy seeing Lillie holding Shirone, but when Togedemaru hugged her she froze in fear and Ash chuckled seeing others were a no-go. Lillie came unfrozen when Shiron jumped into her arms, as the number if new friends grown, the Pokémon school has become even more lively. But Ash wondered what kind if partner will Shiron become for Lillie other than like a daughter. After school Mallow said, "It sure is hot today."

Lillie smiled and said, "Shiron keeps me cool, so I feel fine, right, Shiron?"

Shiron nodded and used Powder Snow freezing Lillie in a block of ice and wagged its tail as Mallow and Bounsweet started freaking out as Shiron rubbed up against her, but Infernape unfroze Lillie and returned to its Pokeball and Ash chuckled saying, "Now, now Shiron, don't do that to me or your momma, okay?"

She nodded and licked his face and he pecked her forehead and handed her to Lillie and said, "I'll see you tomorrow girls."

Ash then was off and Pikachu still had that cowlick visible, but wore a gift Buneary and Braixen got for him. A black vest with crisscross thunderbolt with the electrium Z on the back as it was outlined in yellow fur and had rubber in it's threats and leather making it not being blown apart from his attacks or easily get scuffed up.

* * *

Red has emerged and things are getting thick between the brothers. Now that Shiron aka Snowy has been born things are getting to be 's right Pibu is Ash's Pikachu, kinda fitting and no Gold doesn't exist his counterpart Ethan does, all game characters will appear sooner or later, preferably for my version of the Alola league. Anyway Ash and Lillie will be going on a date shortly after Mallow and Ash does. As for the rest of Team Rocket figure out which old Pokémon are returning.

Jessie- (Poisonium, Ghostium and Mimikium Z)

Mimikyu: Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Play Rough and Wood hammer

Wobbuffet: Mirror Coat, Counter, Splash and Charm

(Old Pokémon): Poison Fang, Poison Tail, Poison Fang and Gunk Shot

(Old Pokémon): Steel Wing, Night Slash, Sonic Boom and Silver Wind

(Old Pokémon): Phantom Force, Dark Pulse, Seed Bomb and Trick or Treat

James- (Darkium, and Waterium; rotates crystals with Jessie)

Mime Junior: Mimic, Uproar, Teeter Dance and Icy Wind

Mareanie: Spike Cannon, Sludge Bomb, Venoshock and Knock Off.

(Old Pokémon): Sludge, Belch, Double Hit and Pain Split

(Old Pokémon): Drain Punch, Needle Arm, Energy ball and Poison Jab

(Old Pokémon): Psybeam, Foul Play, Tackle and Topsy-turvy

Befriended-

Meowth: Pay Day, Foul Play, Fury Swipes, Thief

Bewear: Thrash, Brutal Swing, Bulldoze, Bulk up

?


	15. Chapter 15

Newest Chapter is here and so is a battle between Red and Ash in this Chapter. Glalie is being sent back and Greninja and Charizard will fght with Sceptile and Infernape against another trainer. What should happen and why am I planning something for Red and Yellow that is needed to push Ash to keep his family safe even more. What comes next and what will come are good questions, found out now on Ultra Aura Force, Chapter Fifteen: Clash of Titans, Clawmark Hill.

* * *

Ash's Team- (Pikanium/Pikashunium, Normalium, Flynium, Fightinium, Waterium, Firium Grassium, Rockium, Electrium, Steelium, Ghostium, Darkium, Bugium, Poisonium, Lycanium, Decidium, Incinium, Dragonium, Solganium, Charizardite Z, Glalitite and Lucarionite)

Pikachu: Electro Web, Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt and Iron Tail

Rowlet: Leafage, Tackle, Bullet Seed and Peck

Hoopa: Hyperspace Hole, Phantom Force, Trick and Confusion

Infernape: Fire Punch, Close Combat, Flare Blitz and Seismic Toss

Sceptile: Energy Ball, Leaf Blade, Dragon Claw and Crush Claw

Greninja: Water Shuriken, Bounce, Water Pledge and Night Slash

Charizard: Heat Wave, Blue Flare, Seismic Toss, and Dragon Claw

(New Pokémon): Crush Claw, Bite, Howl and Sand Attack

Dawn Team- (Waterium, Steelium, Icium and Lopunnite)

Prinplup: Headbutt, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump and Ice Beam

Buneary: Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Ice Beam and Jump Kick

Vullaby: Steel Wing, Fury Attack, Gust and Fly

Cutiefly: Signal Beam, Silver Wind, Moonblast and Fairy Wind.

Victini: V-create, Searing Shot, Fusion Flare and Rest

(Unknown Pokemon):

Serena Team- (Firium, Flynium, Fairium and Absolite)

Braixen: Psychic, Flamethrower, Hidden Power and Fire Blast.

Sylveon: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Sparkly Swirl and Swift

Manaphy: Heal Bell, Dive, Whirlpool and Round

Saladint: Fake Out, Dragon Rage, Ember and Smog

(Unknown Pokémon):

Kiawe Team- (Firium, Rockium, Ghostium)

Turtonator: Shell Trap, Flamethrower, Dragon Tail and Shell Smash

(New Pokemon): Bonemerang, Flare Blitz, Iron Head and Shadow Bone

Mallow Team- (Grassium, Fairium)

Bounsweet: Rapid Spin, Sweet Scent, Razor Leaf and Synthesis

(New Pokémon):

Lana Team- (Waterium, Primarium)

Popplio: Bubble beam, Water Gun, Aqua Jet and Icy Wind

(New Pokémon): Double Edge, Tackle, Bouncy Bubble and Double Kick

Sophocles Team- (Electrium, Steelium)

Togedemaru: Zing Zap, Roll Out, Spark and Charge

(New Pokémon):

Lillie (Icium, Fairium)

Shiron: Powder Snow, Secret Power, ? and ?

Unknown Trainer (Dragonium, Kommonium Z and Salamencite )

Aster: ?, ?, ? and ?

Salamence: Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Fire Fang and Draco Meteor

Tyrantrum: Dragon Claw, Crunch, Dragon Pulse and Stone Edge

(New Pokémon): Brick Break, Dragon Breath, Dragon Tail and Headbutt

Red (Charizardite X, Blastoisinite, Venusaurite and all Kanto and Johto Pokémon mega stones)

Charizard: Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Fire Blast and Blast Burn

Venusaur: Solar Beam, Frenzy Plant, Petal Blizzard and Sludge Bomb

Blastoise Hydro Cannon, Ice Punch, Hydro Pump and Dragon Pulse

Jolteon: Buzzy Buzz, Thunder, Magnet Rise and Double Kick

Dragonite: Draco Meteor, Hurricane, Fire Punch and Extreme Speed

Scizor: Flash Cannon, X-scissor, Iron Head and Bug Buzz

Yellow

Chuchu (Pikachu): Electro Ball, Volt Tackle, Pikachu papow and Swift

Raty (Raticate): Hyper Fang, Super Fang, Crunch and Iron Tail

Dody (Dodrio): Tri-Attack, Drill Peck, Double Hit and Mirror Move

Gravy (Golem): Mega Punch, Stone Edge, Earthquake and

Omny (Omnistar): Hydro Pump, Rock Slide, Ice Bean and Blizzard

Dra (Kingdra):Hydro Pump, Octazooka, Draco Meteor and Whirlpool

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Clash of the Titans, Clawmark Hill

That night Ash, Pikachu, Kukui returned home to Professor Kukui's lab and Ash called out, "Rockruff, we're home!"

Once inside they noticed no Rockruff and Rotom asked, "Has he gone out somewhere, zzt?"

"Maybe, I'd better call Professor Oak and have him send over Greninja and Charizard" said Ash tossing his backpack up into the loft and it landed on the desk without disturbing Rowlet who was inside.

Pikachu trying to stick it's head out the doggy door got bashed into the head and sent rolling back as a limping Rockruff came limping in and Ash stopped and saw the scene and said, "What the… what happened to you?"

Rushing on over Ash said, "What happened to you, Rockruff?"

Rotom came over and said, "He's been scraper, cut, scratched and even burned too, zzt."

"Most likely he gotten into a fight" said Kukui as he came over with a portion to heal the pups wounds.

As the potion as being sprayed the pup withered in pain as the spray had alcohol in it and cleansed the wounds. Ash noticed the wounds slowly healing and Kukui said holding the pup, "Jeez… you were suppose to be watching over the house."

Rockruff had tears in his eyes, Ash went to make the call and sent Glalie orders to have everyone practice on an icy field while battling each other even the flyers as Greninja and Charizard were sent over and Glalie went back. After explaining last night Lillie said, "Um, in a case like this, wouldn't it have been better to put Rockruff into its Pokeball?"

Ash then said, "That were be true, if Professor Kukui caught Rockruff, Rockruff is still a wild Pokémon."

"What" shouted the class.

Ash nodded and said, "Yeah, the Professor told me that he have it some food, and then it followed him."

"Then it's a freeloader" asked Mallow.

Lana said in question, "I thought he was part of his party."

"Me too, I mean, it's just gets along so well with the Professor, it's unreal" said Kiawe.

"Rockruff are known as Pokémon that get along with humans too, zzt" said Rotom

Ash shook his head and said, "Well he does help Kukui with his researcher and watched over the house during the day."

Rotom the decided to say the dex entry about Rockruff, "Rockruff, the Puppy Pokémon, a Rock type, Rockruff have lived with humans since ancient times, as they train themselves by running around and Rockruff evolves into Lycanroc, which has two different forms based on when it evolves, it can evolve into Midday Form Lycanroc during the day and Midnight Form Lycanroc during the night and furthermore, when it gets close to evolving, Rockruff's temperament becomes more aggressive, and it tends to act more independent. It's common for it to disappear and then return after it has evolved."

Serena then said, "Maybe it got hurt from special training."

Ash shook his head and said, "No, believe me those weren't training wounds, that was sparring wounds, burns, cuts, scraps and with a major limp, points to a fight.

"Maybe Rockruff is close to evolving" said Sophocles.

"Again no, it hasn't been aggressive, maybe it is out chasing off trespassers and coming back wounded" said Ash.

Popplio decided to make a balloon as the Pokémon were playing as Sceptile, Infernape and Greninja we're leaning against the wall, Charizard was in his Pokeball napping, Rowlet in Ash's back, while the other Pokémon except Prinplup who stood by his trainer. Soon the balloon popped soaking the small Pokémon and Dawn giggled seeing the group flat look as Pikachu had Victini to make a heat source to dry them off as Buneary started to sneeze. That evening Ash was on his way home when Red stopped Ash and Kukui and Ash asked, "What is it, brother?"

"Just came to check on you, I heard from Professor Oak you and your two original girls have mythical Pokémon" said Red.

"What is it too you" said Ash.

"Legends and the mythical must live wild and free" said Red.

Ash eyes narrowed and said, "Why, they chose to join us, we didn't catch them, they caught themselves for us."

"Maybe so, but be warned little brother the legends must be set free, and if you don't I will do it for you" said Red as he walked away.

Returning home Pikachu greeted Rockruff and Rockruff nuzzled into Ash making him smile. Kukui then showed Ash that the Professor had installed security cameras earlier to keep an eye on the place as well as Rockruff. Soon they watched as Rockruff perks and looks outside before it leaves the house and Kukui showed a few hours later, before they arrived as Rockruff looked to be in pain and gotten into some healing berries. Ash looked at the pup and said, "What are you doing, and where are you going?"

Rockruff rubbed against Ash as the teen scratched Rockruff belly. Later Kukui had set a substitute Pokedoll down for Rockruff to play with and they hid and waited to see what would happen on Kukui phone. The pup lunged and wrestled with it and acted like he was fighting back against it. Rockruff soon enough had the doll pinned and it's rocks around its neck were glowing and Ash sensed Rockruff was trying to access some form of power upgrade. Rockruff and Pikachu ears perked up and everyone saw Rockruff leave and soon they started pursuing Rockruff and Ash was jumping in the trees and Kukui said, "That boy surely is part Mankey."

Kukui then said, "Hold on Ash… up ahead is Clawmark Hill."

At Clawmark Hill a midday and midnight Lycanroc howled as Pokémon begun to gather. Making it to cliff overview Ash said, "Both Lycanroc forms, and look at all the gathered Pokémon."

"What an interesting place, zzt" said Rotom

"Just what is going on here" asked Ash sensing all the Pokémon's anticipation and excitement.

(Start Playing We Will Rock You)

Midday circled Midnight as if the duo were in an arena for wrestlers and the rest of the Pokémon formed a circle around them. Midday howled and launched rock throw at Midnight who shielded it's face and thus Midday used Accelerock to tackle into Midnight, but Midnight used counter and uppercut the pale wolf back. Kukui then said, "Rock throw, Accelerock and Counter?!"

"Accelerock" asked Ash.

"It's a move only midday Lycanroc can use, it's a specialty of his" said Rotom.

They watched as the Pokémon cheered and the Midnight form had a calm expression on its face as did Midday, thus Midday lunged with crunch, but Midnight used counter again with thunder punch knocking Midday back. Kukui then said, "Midnight Form prefers to intentionally take jts opponent's attack and then attack with a powerful blow."

Before Rotom could fly off Ash said, "Hold on Rotom, this is not something we should be meddling in."

"Why is that Ash" asked Kukui as Rotom looked at the teen.

"This isn't a mindless battle, this is like a fight club for Pokémon to show off how strong they are without critically harming anyone of them" said Ash sensing nothing but excitement from all those Pokémon.

Thus Rotom decided to record and they agreed to not intervene with the club as the two wolves howled signalling to pair up and fight. As Pokémon begin to clash, Ash spotted Rockruff looking for a foe to face, and found one from a Magmar who took down several Pokémon with a Fire Punch or with a Fire spin. Rockruff kicked off with Sand-Attack blinding Magmar and lunged and impacted the fire type with a crush claw shocking Ash. Magmar had countered with an Iron Tail sending Rockruff flying back, but the pup adjusted itself and Bite down onto the spitfire Pokémon, but Magmar blasted it away with Flamethrower. Rockruff looked worse for wear Howl and powers, and kicked up a Sand-Attack before lunging in with a Crush Claw as it rocks glowed.

Ash then said, "It's trying to use a combo with a move that it hasn't even perfected yet" said Ash.

But Magmar let loose a Flamethrower sending the pup flying back. Rockruff still charged and Bite the spitfire tail and Magmar tried to shake it off, but soon slammed the rock type into the ground with an Iron Tail and blasted it with Flamethrower. An explosion rocketed the scene and once it died down, Rockruff stood standing before collapsing after taking a step forward. Everyone cheered and Ash said, "A fight club to test how strong you really are, to see you have what it takes to face others without having a trainer backing you up."

(Song End)

"Yeah, they aren't fighting they're training with each other, even Magmar isn't trying overwhelmingly defeat its opponents" said Kukui.

Magmar and a Pangoro bobbed and waved each other with fire punches and thunder punches an thus Ash begun to leave as he spotted Rockruff cheering. Kukui, Pikachu and Rotom followed suit and they decided to wait for Rockruff on the path he took, stepping out before the pup who looked surprised it rushed into Ash's arms and he asked, "Are you okay?"

The pup yipped and Ash chuckled said, "You did amazing out their, you took on Magmar with everything you got, and I'm proud."

Rockruff yipped again happily rubbing Rockruff neck he said, "These were glowing earlier, right, the Professor thinks that you are ready to learn a new move and if you'd like, you want to train with us, that way you will be able to handle Magmar better next time and with a new move!"

Rockruff agreed and Rotom asked, "Why are you willing to do that, Ash?"

He chuckled and said, "I'm not sure myself, but I just can't leave it alone and there's nothing wrong with that!"

Rotom was confused and Ash said, "So what do you think, Rockruff, ready to win next time with a new move!"

Rockruff agreed and nuzzled into Ash and he laughed. The next day Kukui said, "Rockruff is probably trying to learn Rock Throw."

"Ah, so we need to have him mainly focus on his concentration and output for this" said Ash.

"Indeed it's one of the most basic moves for Rock type Pokémon, it sends a rock or rocks flying at your opponent" said Kukui.

Rotom then said, "It would be really effective against the fire type Magmar too, zzt!"

"Good, all right gang listen up we have to hel Rockruff get stronger and Infernape we may be using one of Paul's old training strategies" said Ash making saw Pokémon flinch at the memories.

Ash then said, "Rockruff I want you evade and move around, but I want you to follow your instincts when it comes with Rock Throw while everyone attacks you with their long range attacks."

The pup agreed and everyone spread out and Ash said, "Everyone ready!"

They all nodded and begun unleashing their attacks and Rockruff evaded and evaded while searching deep down for that attack. Rotom asked, "Will they be okay, zzt?"

"I think it's interesting, I like how Ash does things" said Kukui.

Rotom looked confused and said, "But I don't understand his logic, zzt."

Kukui then replied, "It's fine, the key point to this is the emotion put forth, did you see Ash's eyes, Rotom?"

"His eyes" asked Rotom.

"There's a fire and a light to them that has hope and faith in his Pokémon as well as a drive that doesn't give up so easily" said Kukui.

After two hours they all stopped as Rockruff had made a small orb at the tip of his tail and Ash set down a snack for them. Once the finished eating they did some free running in the forest and took a two hour nap before heading back to have a sparring match with Kiawe and Turtonator. But Rockruff got his tail lit when he dodged and rushed into the sea to put out the flame, soon Ash and Rockruff spared with everyone of their friends watching even Red and Yellow in the distance watched. They watched Ash bobbed and weaved all of rockruff's attack til the pup howled as his neck rocks glowed and sparkles gathered around his tail and a horde of rocks rapid fire at him, Ash put up an aura barrier as everyone saw Rock Throw was mastered after repeating the same training session for two days. Dawn giggled and said, "That's Ash for you."

"Always motivating his Pokémon by getting into the training with him putting in more effort" said Serena.

"Isn't that a bit too reckless, wouldn't that hurt" asked Lillie with Shiron worrying about her father as did Manaphy.

"How could it not" asked Lana.

"All right Rockruff, time to show you countershield, Pikachu your up" said Ash as he fired an aura sphere and Pikachu spun and released counter shield shocking Red seeing the technique deflected the Aura Sphere easily.

After a couple of tries Rockruff had it down in two days after getting dizzy every attempt till the final try. Going against Pikachu Rockruff was sparring with on the final day before a rematch, Rockruff truly mastered the two techniques. Ash's Pokémon cheered and Ash stood before the Pup and said, "You've done well Rockruff, trial and error you finally got it down, I'm proud of you."

The pup jumped into Ash's arme and nuzzled him making him laughed. That evening Ash smiled as he ate, an eventful training day for all of his Pokémon. Rotom then showed them images of both Lycanroc and Rockruff on how they acted and Ash said, "You want to be like that?"

The pup yipped and the other Pokémon chuckled at maybe their future member. Kukui then said, "So want to be even stronger then?"

"Of course he does, no one wants to sit at where they are, there's always someone stronger than you out their" said Ash.

Rockruff and Pikachu ears perked and they knew it was time as Rockruff acted antsy and let Rockruff out. At Clawmark Hill the two Lycanroc howled and all the Pokémon were ready for a clash. Taking up their position as pulled out binoculars for everyone and they got a good view of what's going on. Rockruff stood before Magmar ready for a rematch and their match had begun. Rockruff charged and Magmar spewed a fire spin, but Rockruff evaded it as Magmar moved the flames side to side. Everyone began to cheer while the two Lycanroc looked intrigued and Rockruff lunged with a Crush Claw and slammed it into Magmar knocking him back. Magmar stopped thrusted a Fire Punch at the Rock type who was decked and knocked back.

Magmar soon let loose a Flamethrower, but Rockruff jumped upward high into the air and prepared a rock throw. But was blasted away by another Flamethrower before it could fire an attack. Rockruff sprang back into the game and charged Rock throw once more and evaded an incoming Fire Punch remembering Ash helped him train to be on his feet when attacking. Rockruff let loose Rock throw and as the pelted Magmar a dust cloud covered the Spitfire Pokémon, Magmar hit the ground with a loud thus as Rockruff came down onto it's chest with Crush Claw making the giant gasp in pain. Rockruff jumping off took a stance and ready for more, but as Magmar begun to sit up, he collapsed from exhaustion taking two critical hits defeated it. Everyone cheered at the defeat of the Magmar as the two Lycanroc howled an Rockruff joined them.

Later that night Pikachu, Rockruff ran around each other and Ash squatted and said, "Nice going, Rockruff, you've done everything that you needed to do."

Rotom then said, "But, Ash… I can't believe you did all of this just because you couldn't leave it alone?"

Ash chuckled and said, "There's nothing to be surprised about Rotom, right, Rockruff."

The duo stopped and Ash scratched the pups ear and he said, "Magmar stood no chance out their, you truly did an amazing job."

Rockruff lunged into Ash's arms and loved on him and he laughed in pain. Kukui then said, "Ash, this is just what I am thinking, but why don't you catch Rockruff?"

"Huh" asked Ash.

"Really" asked the dex as Ash looked at the pup.

"Catch him" asked Ash again looking at the pup and he looked at the Professor and asked, "Are you sure, Professor, but aren't you find of Rockruff?"

He smiled and said, "It's fine, Rockruff trusts you more than anyone, Ash, your Pokémon are raised with love, compassion and trained in the perfect way to bring out unknown potential they have within them, for Rockruff, you're the ultimate partner s."

Pikachu climbed onto Rockruff and agreed with what Professor Kukui said and Ash bsaid, "Very well, Rockruff… what do you think?"

Rockruff nodded with determinations and Ash pulled out a Dusk Ball and said, "Okay, then join us!"

Rockruff nudged the button with his nose and thus he was sucked into the ball. Once captured Ash said, "Welcome to the family… Rockruff."

Next day after class Ash and his Pokémon were on the shore of Kukui's house with Dawn and Serena watching him train. Mallow and Lana had family things needed to be done, Sophocles had to get some parts for something and Kiawe was needed on the farm. Sighing he sensed his brother and his Pokémon stopped and he said, "What come here to force us to release Victini,Manaphy and Hoopa?"

"If I must, then so be it" said Red flatly holding up a Pokeball and Ash said, "I won't let you, I'll stop you no matter the cost!"

"Then show me brother, show me your response and will" said Red.

(Start Playing The Response, by Cinematic Sleep)

The duo stared each other down and tossed a Poke ball at each other, as the ball bounced off one another emerging from them was Venusaur and Infernape. Both regional starters final evolution eyed each other and Red shouted, "Multi-Sludge Bomb!"

A giant sphere of poison formed on top of Venusaur flower and soon it was launched and divided into six. Ash shouted, "Counter shield, follow up with Fire Punch!"

Spinning around with Flare Blitz destroyed the venom and Infernape kicked off the ground and decked Venusaur with a flame covered fist. Venusaur skidded back and Red said, "Solar Beam."

Ash saw Venusaur devour an herb and soon Solar Bean was fully charged and fired and smashed into Infernape pushing him back. Infernape eyes narrowed and Venusaur burst into flames for a second shocking red and saw his brother smirking. And his eyes narrowed and saw a lump of Charcoal around Infernape neck and knew his brother want taking this fight like he normally does, no he sees it in his brother's eyes. The utter hatred of being stripped from his friends, especially his son, but Red didn't mean any of this, he was testing Ash to see his power. Venusaur released a Petal Blizzard and Infernape hissed, but was slammed with a Sludge Bomb sending it back and poisoned. Infernape growled and Ash eyes hardened and shouted, "Flare Blitz!"

Infernape howled as blue flames erupted around him as Blaze had been activated and Venusaur tried to use Frenzy Plant, but Infernape was hopping through the vines surprising red and soon Infernape slammed into Venusaur sending it back behind red. Infernape and Venusaur collapsed after both stood with smirks as Poison and Burn finished them off. Rushing to the duo they gave them a Pecha Berry and Rawst Berry before recalling them to their Poke balls.

Red looked at his brother and said, "Seems you have some response, but you have three more Pokémon to beat before I hear your response clearly."

"Fine by me" said Ash as they each grabbed another Poke ball and tossed out Sceptile and Dragonite.

Swapping his Pikanium for a Normalium.

Dragon lunged in with Extreme speed and smashed into Sceptile with a fire Punch sending Sceptile flying back. Sceptile angling himself skidded across the sand lunged with Dragon Claw and Red was surprised that the Sceptile was faster than Dragonite with his Quick Claw and Extreme Speed. Dragonite howled as Sceptile landed a critical hit and spun Slash with a leaf blade. Dragonite uppercut with Fire Punch, but Sceptile evaded by back flipping and fired an energy ball. Dragonite lunged with Extreme speed smashing Sceptile back and flapped its wings hard releasing a powerful force of wind knocking Sceptile back and had caused a sand wave to go along the beach. Sceptile stood up and Red saw a Shell Bell around Sceptile neck and knew Ash prepared for this, Sceptile and Ash soon started posing together and once finished Red shouted, "Draco Meteor!"

Dragonite aimed upward and hurled a blue flaming meteor and soon meteors descended upon the beach but Ash shouted, "Breakneck Blitz!"

Sceptile evaded every meteor with it's insane speed and smashed into Dragonite launching it back into a boulder destroying it, Sceptile dropped to one knee as Shell Bell activated restoring 6/8 of Sceptile health. Dragonite pulled itself out, but collapsed defeated. Red recalled his dragon type and Sceptile stood ready for more, but Red released Scizor Ash knew this was one sides in an instant, especially when Scizor mega evolved and used X-scissor defeating Sceptile. Recalling his grass type Ash grabbed Greninja and said, "Greninja let's go!"

Greninja appeared and said, "A dark type, Ash you realize with mega Scizor Greninja won't stand a chance."

"Maybe, but let's show them our might Greninja, hugh" shouted Ash as both Greninja and Ash gotten insync and soon Ash-Greninja appeared shocking Red never seeing this before.

Red sensed it, the duo were actually one being like a hive mind and with Ash aura taking on a dark attribute it was messing with him. Scizor lunged with X-scissor, but was blocked by Night Slash going into a bounce knocking Scizor for a loop and soon into the dirt. Scizor got up and saw Greninja coming own for another bounce landing and fired a Flash Cannon, but using Night Slash Greninja cut through the Flash cannon's beam and hit Scizor shocking it, and their around his neck was a wave incense. Greninja moved out of the wave to avoid an X-scissor and Iron Head combo, Ash and Greninja moved to grab the giant Shuriken and raise it above them as it grew in size and Scizor used Bug Buzz and they chunked it, upon then impact of the two attacks hitting Ash held his ears in pain. Both Pokémon de-transformed and collapsed as both attacks were critical hits and while Greninja's was powered up, Scizor attack was Greninja's weakness. Recalling their Pokémon the two brothers shouted, "Let's go Charizard!"

Red's Charizard was a black scaled and red Charizard while Ash was a normal Charizard. The two brothers grabbed their keystone's and Ash saw properly Red's was a hat accessory and Red saw Ash was his crystal mark of Samyai the sea temple. Soon both keystones ignited and Ash must have figured out his brother trained extensive to mega evolve more than once and soon Charizard Z and X emerged as Red's was a dark ashy green with blue flames and blood red horns as was under his wings. Both roared loudly and lunged at each other with a barrage of Dragon Claws begun to being exchange by one another and both started taking serious hits by them, Z grabbed shiny X and Seismic tossed him into the dirt before letting loss a Heat Wave onto the shiny mega. X burst from the ground and tackled the rare !ega and seismic tossed him into the ground and let loose a fire blast, but Z adjusted himself and released a blue flare shocking Red and burst through the fire blast and impacted the shiny X Charizard. Both Charizard soon exchange blows right before, but X smashed a blast burn into Z sending him into the ground and was very weak as was X who landed and was exhausted from the Blast Burn, but Z lunged and locked in with a Seismic Toss and had Dragon Claw gripping the shiny as he ended this with a spiral Blue Flare and nose dived into the ground.

(Song End)

An explosion rocketed everyone's vision, the dust settled and Ash Charizard and Red's reverted to normal with Ash's pinning Red's while still barely awake thus making Ash the winner. Red was stunned sure he hadn't done some serious training in nine months, but to see his brother beat him was a surprise and mentally chuckle before saying, "So his desire and resolve are truly strong. Red recalled his Charizard as did Ash and Red begun to leave and Ash shouted, "Next time Red don't ever say to give up my family or I'll punch you so hard I'll shatter that mug of yours!"

Red gave a wave and was off, Ash then collapsed onto the sand and smiled finally one upping his brother and being the first person to beat the 'Monster of Mount Silver's unknowingly Jessie, James and Meowth had recorded this battle as a mission for lady midnight and returned to send it. Serena put Ash's head in her lap as Kukui checked Ash's Pokémon and saw how badly they pushed to win, even Ash was exhausted most likely from training and using Greninja's battle bond, Z-move and mega evolution. Dawn and Serena started to feed Ash as he couldn't feel his arms and Kukui laughed knowing full well a training and battle like that would do that. Red returned to the hotel and saw Yellow with her blonde hair flowing and a baby bump visible, smiling he kissed her temple and rubbed the bump and said, "How is our daughter and son?"

"They sensed your battle from here, she sensed you were pushing yourself again, what happened" asked Yellow.

"Ash gave me a workout, I originally never would've believe he would be the one other than Ethan who caught me during my early training days up in the mountain, but Ash pushed me to mega evolve twice" replied Red.

"You may want to tell your father this, Ash's aura is growing stronger even I can sense it" said Yellow.

"Yeah, I'll order room service for us, I'm too tired to cook and I know you want to read to our babies" he said.

"When will you tell Ash" she asked.

He sighed and said, "I don't know, but soon, with Ash learning his skills at an alarming rate who knows when a threat will make a serious move."

* * *

WOW, bet you never saw this outcome as it is. But what's with all the mysterious that I am stirring with and why did I have this epic battle, I mean come on sure Red had been out of shape, but he still gave Ash a hard time. Anyway what comes next is something everyone must know and Yellow having kids, bet you never saw that coming, but so longer for now everyone, ja ne.

Jessie- (Poisonium, Ghostium and Mimikium Z)

Mimikyu: Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Play Rough and Wood hammer

Wobbuffet: Mirror Coat, Counter, Splash and Charm

(Old Pokémon): Poison Fang, Poison Tail, Poison Fang and Gunk Shot

(Old Pokémon): Steel Wing, Night Slash, Sonic Boom and Silver Wind

(Old Pokémon): Phantom Force, Dark Pulse, Seed Bomb and Trick or Treat

James- (Darkium, and Waterium; rotates crystals with Jessie)

Mime Junior: Mimic, Uproar, Teeter Dance and Icy Wind

Mareanie: Spike Cannon, Sludge Bomb, Venoshock and Knock Off.

(Old Pokémon): Sludge, Belch, Double Hit and Pain Split

(Old Pokémon): Drain Punch, Needle Arm, Energy ball and Poison Jab

(Old Pokémon): Psybeam, Foul Play, Tackle and Topsy-turvy

Befriended-

Meowth: Pay Day, Foul Play, Fury Swipes, Thief

Bewear: Thrash, Brutal Swing, Bulldoze, Bulk up

?


	16. Chapter 16

Newest Chapter is up and about meaning something is about to happen to Ash and the gang. Anyway things are looking up for Ash now, anyway I'll be posting which of Ash's Pokémon will have mates with soon. During the groups trip to Kanto I am having Togetic return to Misty you know as a good thing for her. That will also be when Brock gain a Vulpix. In the end just like the manga Jessie and James will get together at the end of my story as Cassidy and Butch will be taking the duos place if I feel like extending this into season eight. See you all later, ja ne.

* * *

Ash's Team- (Pikanium/Pikashunium, Normalium, Flynium, Fightinium, Waterium, Firium Grassium, Rockium, Electrium, Steelium, Ghostium, Darkium, Bugium, Poisonium, Lycanium, Decidium, Incinium, Dragonium, Solganium, Charizardite Z, Glalitite and Lucarionite)

Pikachu: Electro Web, Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt and Iron Tail

Rowlet: Leafage, Tackle, Bullet Seed and Peck

Hoopa: Hyperspace Hole, Phantom Force, Trick and Confusion

Greninja: Water Shuriken, Bounce, Water Pledge and Night Slash

Rockruff: Crush Claw, Bite, Howl and Rock Throw

Lucario: Blaze Kick, Aura Sphere, Reversal and Meteor Mash

Dawn Team- (Waterium, Steelium, Icium and Lopunnite)

Prinplup: Headbutt, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump and Ice Beam

Buneary: Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Ice Beam and Jump Kick

Vullaby: Steel Wing, Fury Attack, Gust and Fly

Cutiefly: Signal Beam, Silver Wind, Moonblast and Aerial Ace

Victini: V-create, Searing Shot, Fusion Flare and Rest

(Unknown Pokemon):

Serena Team- (Firium, Flyinium, Fairium and Absolite)

Braixen: Psychic, Flamethrower, Hidden Power and Fire Blast.

Sylveon: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Sparkly Swirl and Swift

Manaphy: Heal Bell, Dive, Whirlpool and Round

Saladint: Flame Burst, Dragon Rage, Ember and Smog

(Unknown Pokémon):

Kiawe Team- (Firium, Flyinium, Ghostium and Charizardite Y)

Turtonator: Shell Trap, Flamethrower, Dragon Tail and Shell Smash

(New Pokemon): Bonemerang, Flare Blitz, Iron Head and Shadow Bone

(New Pokémon)

Mallow Team- (Grassium, Poisonium and Fairium)

Bounsweet: Rapid Spin, Sweet Scent, Razor Leaf and Synthesis

(New Pokémon):

(New Pokémon):

Lana Team- (Waterium, Primarium and Unknown Mega stone)

Popplio: Bubble beam, Water Gun, Aqua Jet and Icy Wind

(New Pokémon): Double Edge, Tackle, Bouncy Bubble and Double Kick

(New Pokémon):

Sophocles Team- (Electrium, Steelium and unknown mega stone)

Togedemaru: Zing Zap, Roll Out, Spark and Charge

(New Pokémon):

(New Pokémon):

Lillie (Icium, Fairium and unknown mega stone)

Shiron: Powder Snow, Secret Power, ? and ?

(New Pokémon):

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Setting things up

Ash, Lana, Dawn and Mallow are down on the beach watching Popplio make its balloons. Popplio creates a big balloon and is able goes inside it. Mallow finds it amazing that even Harper and Sarah could ride in it. Ash is keen to take a ride but Lana advises him that the balloon popped straight away when she entered it. Ash realizes that Pokémon are small enough and calls out Rockruff as a sleeping Rowlet flies over. Meanwhile Bounsweet who is watching along, accidentally sneezes, causing its scent to spread.

This attracts Rowlet to fly at Bounsweet, who swiftly deflects Rowlet, sending it flying into Popplio. Popplio and Rowlet both enter the balloon, just as a strong wind picks the balloon up, sending it flying into town. As the balloon flies away, Ash, Mallow and Lana start to run after it as Mallow asks what they should do. Lana becomes determined to find them, and grabs Ash by the hand and drags him up the path with Mallow, Rotom and Pikachu following behind. Inside the balloon, Rowlet is having trouble keeping calm, sending the balloon in different directions. Rowlet eventually calms down, and realizes they need to get back to their Trainers. As Rowlet fantasizes about going back to its Trainer, Rowlet begins to jump up and down, causing the balloon to eventually pop and sending them falling to the ground.

As they fall, Rowlet grabs Popplio by the tail, only to drop Popplio who is too heavy to carry. Popplio continues to fall as Rowlet does its best to catch up, and manages to grab hold of Popplio. However, since Rowlet is using its wings to grab Popplio, their plunge continues. Outside Bewear's den, Team Rocket are installing a new satellite dish as part of their plan to acquire all of Alola's data and Pokémon. James goes to install a ring on the dish when Rowlet and Popplio crash into it. After recovering from the crash, Rowlet discovers that the ring that James was holding is caught around its neck. As Rowlet begins to panic, Team Rocket recognize them as belonging to Ash and Lana and vow to catch them and exchange them for Pikachu.

James orders Mareanie to use Spike Cannon which Popplio counters with Bubble Beam which sends James, Jessie and Wobbuffet flying into a bush. Meowth and Mareanie spot Popplio and Rowlet escaping and chase after them. Meanwhile in town, Ash, Mallow and Lana wonder where their Pokémon had went, and Ash asks Lana if this has ever happened before but Lana tells him not to worry. Knowing they had gone in this direction, they all split up to find them. In the forest, Popplio is running and bouncing Rowlet on its nose as Meowth and Mareanie follow. Back at Bewear's den, Jessie and James recover and prepare to go after Meowth and Mareanie only for Bewear to stop them.

Popplio and Rowlet are still on the run when Popplio trips on a rock causing Rowlet to bounce off and send them flying off the hill. They are then confronted by Meowth and Mareanie, and Meowth has Mareanie to attack them, only to be burnt by an Ember attack as Litten appears on the scene. Litten confronts Meowth who goes to hit Litten with Fury Swipes which Litten counters with its own Fury Swipes, knocking Meowth out. Popplio, Rowlet, and Litten then head off, with Rowlet now in a balloon that Popplio had made. Litten leads Rowlet and Popplio to the city and under a bridge by the river which it has made its home with Stoutland. After a brief recap of the previous time Litten and Stoutland had been encountered, Litten takes Rowlet to Stoutland and pops the balloon it is in as Stoutland comes off the couch. Rowlet is nervous as Stoutland approaches and sniffs it as Litten and a nervous Popplio look on.

Stoutland gives Rowlet a lick and recognizes it as belonging to Ash. Popplio wonders what they will do now and explains that they need to get back to their Trainers and that the ring around Rowlet's neck is preventing it from flying. Stoutland then instructs Litten to return Popplio and Rowlet to their Trainers. Litten isn't too happy about having to do this but eventually agrees to take Popplio and Rowlet. In the marketplace, Ash, Lana and Mallow meet up having been unable to find Popplio and Rowlet. Mallow had asked a few people but relays that no one had seen them. Rockruff then begins to smell the ground, and Ash wonders what Rockruff is doing. Rotom explains that Rockruff has a powerful sense of smell and is able to distinguish scents which will allow it to trace Popplio and Rowlet.

Rotom suggests that they make Rockruff familiar with Popplio's and Rowlet's scents. While Ash wonders what would have Rowlet's scent, Rockruff jumps on his legs, helping Ash to remember that his backpack would have Rowlet's scent as it is always sleeping in there. Rockruff sniffs his bag, and Lana also helps by letting Rockruff sniff her hands to get Popplio's scent. Rockruff finds a trace of their scent, and leads Ash, Lana and Mallow in the direction of the forest. At Bewear's den, Bewear is sleeping so Jessie, James and Wobbuffet take this chance to rendezvous with Meowth. Meanwhile, Ash, Lana and Mallow are following Rockruff along a path but Rockruff has lost their scent.

Ash tells Rockruff not to worry but to keep trying. Sometime later, it is getting late as Ash, Lana and Mallow continue their search, unaware that behind them, Litten, Popplio and Rowlet are walking past. The three Pokémon continue to walk along, when a net falls on top of them. Rockruff hears the three cry out and then alerts Ash, Lana and Mallow that it has found them and begins to runs in their direction. On top of a building, Jessie, James and Wobbuffet who have met up with Meowth, winch the net containing Litten, Popplio and Rowlet and put them in a cage. Jessie isn't happy at them for ruining their plans as James demands the ring back.

They then notice Litten is with them, as Litten growls at them to let them go. James sees that Litten has attitude for posing as a hero, and Meowth invites Litten to join Team Rocket. However, they are met by an Ember attack from Litten, and Meowth reminisces about meeting Litten before. Litten then starts to say something which Meowth translates as being a sad backstory, leaving Mareanie, Wobbuffet and Meowth crying. However, this leaves Jessie or James frustrated as they cannot understand, and Meowth only tells them that Litten is a true leader and has dedicated its life to for the sake of the weak. Meowth then again invites Litten to put its skills to good use by joining Team Rocket.

Popplio and Rowlet try to tell Litten not to but much to their shock, Litten agrees to join them. Meowth lowers the bars of the cage and tells Popplio and Rowlet to stay put but once the bars are gone, Litten uses Fury Swipes to break open the net. Now free, Popplio uses its balloons to surround Team Rocket and Rowlet attacks them with Peck which sends them flying into the air. Litten and Popplio attack the balloons with Bubble Beam and Ember which sends them blasting off just as Ash, Mallow and Lana arrive on the roof. They spot Popplio and Rowlet, and Lana hugs Popplio, while Rowlet jumps up and down to draw Ash's attention to the ring around its neck. On seeing the ring, Ash tugs at it and gets the ring off. Ash then hears Litten's cry and sees Litten.

The group recognizes it as being the one they had met before. Litten and Ash stare at each other and Ash guesses that Litten had helped Popplio and Rowlet and thanks Litten. Ash asks how Stoutland is, but Litten leaves. Team Rocket are heading for the ground following their blast off but are caught just before they hit the ground by Bewear who takes them into its den. Ash sighed as he saw Rowlet, Rockruff, Pikachu and Hoopa playing together. Greninja was meditating, after everything that has happened he sent the others back home and regained Lucario to work on his aura skills.

Lucario was also meditating having to enjoy the Ninja company and became sparring partners, Ash turned on the television and watched what was on and found nothing good. According to Serena Salandit had learned Flame Burst and is working on a routine with Braixen and Sylveon as they put a tradition hula dance into the mix. Dawn's Cutiefly had learned Aerial Ace and performed an acrobatic stunt with Victini of going through rings of fire and rings of water. The next day Ash decided to visit Lillie who had a sleepover with the girls in the class and wanted to check on her and his Lil girl, Pikachu was on his shoulder as Hoopa and Rotom floated behind them as he was pumping aura through his legs he arrived and had a smile on his face and knocked on the door and Hobbes came to answer it and he said, "Ah, Master Ash, good to see you and your Pokémon are doing well."

"Hey Hobbes, are the girls up, I know they had a slumber party last night, but I came to check on Shiron and Lillie's progress" said Ash.

"How thoughtful, and now Lady Lillie, Ms. Serena, and Ms. Lana are still sleeping as Ms. Mallow had just entered the bathroom and Ms. Dawn is in the back training her Pokémon" said Hobbes.

"I best go help Dawn then, she could use an outside point of view" said Ash following Hobbes to the back and saw Cutiefly zipping through the air with Vullaby and Prinplup practicing some dance moves with Victini and Buneary clashing against each other.

Hobbes went back into the mansion and he walked up and hugged Dawn from behind as she wore pink pajama shorts and tank top that showed her developing bust. Kissing her neck he said, "Hey beautiful."

She smiled and said, "Hey Ash, I see you came to check on us."

He nodded and placed his hands on her curvy hips she gave a little wiggle and smiled. Ash chuckled and Buneary pounced on Pikachu giving him a kiss as Ash's other Pokémon emerged and greeted the Pokémon. Dawn and Ash set on a nearby bench as she sat in his lap and said, "You know I still don't get why you never want me to see your bed head, I still saw Dawn when I first saw it."

"It's embarrassing that I have problems keeping my hair straight, it's very embarrassing" she replied.

"Hey don't worry about it, I'm here, so when are you bringing Quilava, Togekiss and Mamoswine over" asked Ash.

"My mom is bringing them when it's parent day at the Pokémon school, Serena's mom is bringing Absolutely and Pangoro, apparently Pangoro found a dance style suited for its size" said Dawn.

Ash chuckled and felt Dawn grind into him and he whispered, "You know how hard it is to hold back from taking you and Serena everyday, both of you are amazing and beautiful an I am lucky to have you both in my life, if I didn't after the incident I might've gone insane."

She turned to face him and laid into his chest and said, "It's okay my love, that won't happen, you'll never experience anything like that again."

He smiled and said, "Commando?"

She blushed and nodded causing him to chuckle and kiss her forehead. With Dawn, Serena and Lana accepting Mallow into the group last night, Serena had blushed and asked them why were they okay with sharing a boy. They had told her how sweet and kind Ash was and how he cared for each one of them and all the times he dived head first to save them. Lana teased that Lillie had fallen for Ash and Mallow found Lillie diary and a photo of a shirtless Ash with hearts around it fell out, Lillie was red as a cherry. Smiling Dawn was glad Ash had people who truly carried for him, Lillie was thanks to Ash of helping overcome her fear and that when he holds her it felt like she was safe from the world and that Shiron sees the two of them as her parents. Dawn looked at him and asked, "You know Mallow and Lillie like you, like me, Serena and Lana do."

"Yeah, I know, I was planning on taking Mallow out with me to a great spot I found and help Lillie with her fear one of these days" he said making her smile and soon he felt to lips on his neck and saw Lana and Serena and they took a seat next to him and snuggled as the sunrise on the horizon.

Pikachu, Buneary and Braixen were cuddling at their trainers feet, Popplio was dreaming about a certain glasses wearing Squirtle, Vullaby was by her brother while the other Pokémon gathered soon Shiron, Bounsweet, Mallow and Lillie joined them as Manaphy sat in Serena arms as the two mischievous legends sat in Dawn's lap. Later that day Ash was blocking and dodging his duo types attacks while Rockruff was chasing after Pikachu wearing an Iron Ball. Bobbing and weaving in a boxer stance Ash moved to avoid his Pokémon attacks and out maneuver them, by dusk the young aura guardian and his Pokémon were all painting and covered in scuffs, scratches, cuts and bruises and exhausted only stopping for a snack and water break. Calling it a day the group returned inside, bathed, at a meal and collapsed from exhaustion from the training. Meanwhile in a set of old ruins ten people, seven men and four women gathered as a cloaked male in red asked, "Who had call forth this meeting?"

"I did" said a telepathically voice as a bright light shined above as a white equine resembling a centaur with a gray, vertically-striated underside. The striated pattern has similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail and face. It's four pointed toed feet are tipped with golden hooves. As it's eyes were green with red pupils, and a green circular pattern under it's. At it's hips was a golden cross-like wheel.

The men and woman bowed as the one who resembles Ash and Red said, "Lord Arceus, you graced us with your presence."

"My guardians the Dark Matter has forgotten the acceptance it felt when Mew and the first chosen one excepted it, it is growing rampart, while it may not seem much is active it because most of it's still trapped" said Arceus telepathically.

"What is your wish our Lord" said an elderly man who was the high leader.

"My chosen one, Ash Ketchum has the heart, the soul and the will to help the darkness remember how it felt when it was excepted" said Arceus.

"You mean ninth guardian is that chosen one, the chosen one who will save our world from total annihilation" said an elderly woman who was the second guardian and hailed from Blackthorn City.

"Indeed, the darkness has yet to realize it's been spotted, be warned my Guardians, the chosen one power also saved my life, do not cause him harm or let harm befall unto him by this Rainbow Rocket" said Arceus.

All guardians bowed and Arceus vanished as the guardians' council discussed their next move. In Sinnoh Angie sighed feeling the warmth of a hot bath after a cold day of working at the daycare. The day care was empty as all the trainers had recollected their Pokémon and she was still in trouble for evolving that Lickitung. Her father decided they needed a vacation and wondered where they should go, a trainer had brought in a baby Pokémon and left it in their care till it was past it's time to evolve and came back for it, and that was the twentieth time a trainer has done that. Sighing to herself she was scrubbing her shaggy teal hair and once ducking her head she resurfaced and sighed again. After Ash came her parents still teased her about her crush on Ash and sighing to herself once more she knew Ash wouldn't like her, who was she kidding she could easily pass off as a boy, her father has yet to decide on where they should go.

Meanwhile near Tohjo falls Anabel sighed an waited, only three trainers have been able to beat the Battle Frontier. Paul Shinju, Brendan Birch and Ash Ketchum although Ash was the first. She thought of taking a vacation, but a boy named Hilbert Black and his cousin Nate Blake who was an International Police officer like her had started to frontier and both each had two symbols as both competed in the Unova and Sinnoh league a d while Hilbert was runner up in Unova, Nate was in third and it was backwards in Sinnoh. Sighing to herself she went to get a bath in before getting her Pokémon ready for their match as the duo were coming her way. Looking at herself in the mirror she saw her flat chest and thin hips with small curve and let her tears fall, the boy she loved would never date a girl who looked like a boy. Espeon appeared and loved on her trainer making her smile and scratched it's ear before she took a bath. Back in the Alola region Ash was sleeping on the couch with all his Pokémon sound asleep.

Professor Kukui was with the three Kahuna's Hala, Olivia and Nanu who looked extremely bored as his red eyes were nearly shut. Hala asked on screen, "So Professor Kukui, why did you call us all here?"

"As you all know my dream is to bring the Pokémon league to the Alola region, but yet I haven't decided on how it should be done" said Kukui.

"Did you find your answer" asked Nanu.

"Well yes, but it came from one of my students, I overheard Ash muttering in his sleep about the trials being what is necessary to enter the league, completing all four grand trials before entering the league, it had a nice uproar to it" said Kukui.

Hala laughed and said, "That boy never ceases to amaze me, I still surprised by how Tapu Koko referred our match the other day, and how he could use multiple Z-moves."

That peeked Olivia and Nanu interest, someone other than a Kahuna who could use multiple Z-moves. Thinking this over Olivia asked, "How many Z-crystals does he have?"

"Three, the Pikanium, the Normalium, and a Fightinium, but he also has three mega stones with him" said Kukui.

Nanu smirked knowing this kid would be a challenge and thus the four continued discussing further details about the Pokemon league in the future. In the border of Kanto and Orre Lady Midnight journeyed through Team Rainbow Rocket new base that could go mobile once finished. The base was being constructed from the inside of a mountain and would become the ultimate fortress for world domination. Entering the female dorm as a Mr. Mime was seen cleaning the room and had set out a meal for her. As the woman ate the meal she smiled and thanked Mr. Mime who smiled and continued sweeping, entering the bathroom after finishing the meal she remove her hood to reveal the face of Delia Ketchum and stripping down naked she entered the jacuzzi and sighed in bliss, snapping her finger a battle of champagne and a glass floated into the air as the full glass entered her waiting hand. Appearing out of the blue was a Mismagius, a shiny Mismagius who was one Delia original Pokémon, soon her shoulders started receiving a massage from her third Pokémon a Gengar, smiling herself she pulled out her bathroom's phone and made a call to someone.

* * *

Newest Chapter has ended and sorry that it only briefly mentioned the episode of Litten I wanted to do something else. Next Chapter will be the Pokémon poles for which of Ash's Pokémon go to one of his girls. Also Rowlet will evolve I don't know why they had Rowlet eat an Everstone, I already have Rowlet an item he can have, a scope lens. Anyway what will come next for everyone, you all will have to wait and see. Known harem girls: Anabel, Angie, Dawn, Lana, Lillie, Mallow and Zinnia. Ash was the one who stopped Delta Episode before he left Hoenn I am just saying that, so not to get everyone confused. Anyway Brock and Olivia is happening, and Kiawe will be with Hapu in the end.

Pokémon.

Jessie- (Bugium and Mimikium Z)

Mimikyu: Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Play Rough and Wood hammer

Wobbuffet: Mirror Coat, Counter, Splash and Charm

(Old Pokémon): Poison Fang, Poison Tail, Poison Fang and Gunk Shot

(Old Pokémon): Steel Wing, Night Slash, Sonic Boom and Silver Wind

(Old Pokémon): Phantom Force, Dark Pulse, Seed Bomb and Trick or Treat

James- (Darkium, and Poisonium)

Mime Junior: Mimic, Uproar, Teeter Dance and Icy Wind

Mareanie: Spike Cannon, Sludge Bomb, Venoshock and Knock Off.

(Old Pokémon): Sludge, Belch, Double Hit and Pain Split

(Old Pokémon): Drain Punch, Needle Arm, Energy ball and Poison Jab

(Old Pokémon): Psybeam, Foul Play, Tackle and Topsy-turvy

Befriended-

Meowth: Pay Day, Foul Play, Fury Swipes, Thief

Bewear: Thrash, Brutal Swing, Bulldoze, Bulk up

?


	17. Chapter 17

Newest Chapter has begun and check out Skyrim: Helsing, my latest fanfic that I will only be able to wright future Chapters when I'm offline. Anyway these last two chapters I didn't find them exciting so I gave you my summary of them. Anyway now that is discussed time for the newest and does anyone else think Ash may catch Meltan or something. Anyway Rowlet will evolve and unlike the anime version I like Decided better than Incineroar,because you have an Archer on your team and team him up with Ash-Greninja and Mega Blaziken in a triple battle you have armageddon for your foes. See you at the end of this episode.

* * *

Ash's Team- (Pikanium/Pikashunium, Normalium, Flynium, Fightinium, Waterium, Firium Grassium, Rockium, Steelium, Ghostium, Darkium, Bugium, Poisonium, Lycanium, Decidium, Incinium, Dragonium, Solganium, Charizardite Z, Glalitite and Lucarionite)

Pikachu: Electro Web, Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt and Iron Tail

Rowlet: Leafage, Tackle, Bullet Seed and Peck

Hoopa: Hyperspace Hole, Phantom Force, Trick and Confusion

Greninja: Water Shuriken, Bounce, Water Pledge and Night Slash

Rockruff: Crush Claw, Bite, Howl and Rock Throw

Lucario: Blaze Kick, Aura Sphere, Reversal and Meteor Mash

Dawn Team- (Waterium, Icium and Lopunnite)

Prinplup: Headbutt, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump and Water Pledge

Buneary: Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Ice Beam and Jump Kick

Vullaby: Steel Wing, Fury Attack, Gust and Fly

Cutiefly: Signal Beam, Silver Wind, Moonblast and Aerial Ace

Victini: V-create, Searing Shot, Fusion Flare and Rest

(Unknown Pokemon): Icicle Crash, Electric Terrain, Charge and Double Kick.

Serena Team- (Firium, Fairium and Absolite)

Braixen: Psychic, Flamethrower, Hidden Power and Fire Blast.

Sylveon: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Sparkly Swirl and Swift

Manaphy: Heal Bell, Dive, Whirlpool and Round

Saladint: Flame Burst, Dragon Rage, Ember and Smog

(Unknown Pokémon): Draining Kiss, Disarming Voice, Quick Attack and Electro Ball.

Kiawe Team- (Firium, Flyinium and Charizardite Y)

Turtonator: Shell Trap, Flamethrower, Dragon Tail and Shell Smash

Charizard: Aerial Ace, Slash, Fire Punch and Flamethrower

(New Pokemon): Bonemerang, Flare Blitz, Iron Head and Shadow Bone

(New Pokémon): Ember, Rock Throw, Inferno and Roll Out

Mallow Team- (Grassium and Flyinium)

Bounsweet: Rapid Spin, Sweet Scent, Razor Leaf and Synthesis

(New Pokémon): Leaf Tornado, Dragon Hammer, Grass Knot and Bullet Seed

(New Pokémon): Bite, Grass Pledge, Body Slam Heavy Slam

Lana Team- (Waterium, Primarium and Unknown Mega stone)

Popplio: Bubble beam, Water Gun, Aqua Jet and Icy Wind

(New Pokémon): Double Edge, Tackle, Bouncy Bubble and Double Kick

(New Pokémon): Aurora Beam, Bubble, Infestation and Bug Bite

Sophocles Team- (Electrium, Steelium and unknown mega stone)

Togedemaru: Zing Zap, Roll Out, Spark and Charge

(New Pokémon): String Shot, Discharge, Charge and Spark

(New Pokémon): Magnet Rise, Roll Out, Spark and Rock Polish

Lillie (Icium, Fairium and unknown mega stone)

Shiron: Powder Snow, Secret Power, ? and ?

(New Pokémon): Rapid Spin, Metal Claw Ice Ball and Icy Wind

(New Pokémon): Powder Snow, Icy Wind, Icy Shard and Avalanche

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Pokémon Detectives and a Might Mega Bunny

One night, Professor Kukui, Rotom, and Ash, along with Pikachu, Rockruff, and Rowlet, are watching a TV program called "Alolan Detective Laki". Laki is about to reveal the culprit of the case where the culprit made Mr. Makani hide his treasure which is the Princess Tear. Mr. Makani was coerced before disappearing as instructed. Rotom is a big fan of Laki and is wearing a wig similar to Laki's hair. Professor Kukui is also a fan of Laki and bought Rotom the wig. On TV, Laki reveals the culprit is the only person who knows where the Princess Tear is hidden but doesn't know he knows as well and reveals that the culprit is in fact the Doctor. When the Doctor demands to see proof, Laki obliges. Laki reveals that the Doctor has prepared a Sableye doll to replace the other in secret and reveals the Princess Tear which was kept hidden.

Laki returns the Princess Tear to Mrs. Makani who is grateful but knows it will never bring her husband back.  
Noticing that Ash has fallen asleep on the couch, Professor Kukui wakes him up and Ash goes to his bed. Rotom tries to tell him who the culprit was but a tired Ash tells him to tell him tomorrow before pointing out that Rotom is still wearing the wig. Rotom takes the wig off, putting it on the desk and goes to reveal who the culprit was only to find Ash is fast asleep. The next morning at school, Ash is panicking as he can't find his Pikanium Z as he searches desperately for it and explains to the others what is wrong. Ash worries that Tapu Koko is going to be so mad and Sophocles mentions that Kiawe will be as well.

Ash imagines Kiawe finding out that he lost the Pikanium Z and using Inferno Overdrive on him as punishment. Rotom, wearing his Laki wig promises to get Ash's Pikanium Z back. Kiawe arrives at school causing the others to panic as Kiawe wonders if he missed something as Rotom and Pikachu leave. Searching the school, Rotom and Pikachu go into the staff room and inform Professor Kukui of what has happened. Professor Kukui remembers that yesterday, he spotted Ash and Kiawe working on their Z-Moves though as Ash was practicing with Rowlet, so he must have been using his Normalium Z. Believing that Ash may have dropped it in the schoolyard, Rotom goes to search for it.

Standing above the school by the bell, Rotom looks through binoculars over the schoolyard but notices it is too big to find something small so asks Komala but Komala remains asleep. Using a magnifying glass, Rotom examines the ground around the schoolyard as Pikachu detects something in the ground and starts to dig only for an Alolan Diglett to pop up out of the ground. In the principal's office, Samson Oak is looking at a picture of him on the board when Rotom enters, asking what those pictures are of. Samson Oak explains that a cameraman from Alola TV came by yesterday and took them with plans to use them for next year's Pokémon Pancake Race poster. Samson Oak mentions that the cameraman thought it was so funny that he shot a video by himself. Rotom learns that the cameraman recorded many events around the school and was impressed to see Ash and Kiawe practicing. This gives Rotom an idea and leaves with Pikachu to go to the TV station.

Back in class, Professor Kukui informs the class that their next lesson will be dealing with Pokémon moves and to meet up in the schoolyard. They all head out but as Ash goes outside, Kiawe asks where Pikachu is. Ash makes up an excuse about Pikachu having leaving Kiawe disappointed as he was hoping to practice being hit by Gigavolt Havoc. Ash says that he wanted to train with Rockruff today. Kiawe becomes suspicious and wonders what is going on with them. Rotom and Pikachu arrive at the TV station where a security guard stands outside. Rotom manages to go inside but the security guard stops Pikachu from going in, finding him cute. Inside, Rotom notices that Pikachu isn't with him.

Rotom speaks to a cleaning lady who points towards a nearby cameraman who had shot the footage. Rotom goes over to the cameraman and asks to see the video he recorded. The cameraman explains the footage hasn't be edited but is in a hurry to get to his next assignment but Rotom promises to be quick as he only needs to interface with his camera for a small period of time. The cameraman allows him to as long as its quick as Rotom applies its hand to the camera and employs the Pokédex function for the first time and downloads a copy of the video. Back at school, Ash has Rockruff sniff his Z-Ring to try and get the scent of his Pikanium Z, Kiawe notices what Ash is doing as Ash tries to get Rockruff to find his Pikanium Z. Kiawe asks what Ash is doing as it doesn't look like he is training with Rockruff, Ash hurriedly comes up an excuse which Kiawe doesn't believe. Lillie quickly comes up with an excuse but Kiawe isn't convinced.  
Rotom and Pikachu arrive back, Ash quickly asks them if they found out anything about his lost Pikanium Z. Kiawe becomes furious and starts chasing Ash around the schoolyard. Rotom stops them and asks Pikachu gather everyone in the classroom. In the classroom, Rotom announces he has solved the mystery as Ash asks Rotom to stop keeping them in the dark. Rotom says he can't show him where the Pikanium as it is still in the culprit's possession. Professor Kukui thinks Rotom is taking things a bit too far but Rotom reveals the culprit to be Kiawe. Rotom plays the video footage to show Kiawe and Ash shaking hands, explaining that this was the very moment that Ash gave Kiawe the Pikanium Z. Kiawe says that it makes no sense as Lillie asks Rotom to play back the footage to where before they began training.

Watching the footage, Ash is seen putting something into his pocket. Ash remembers that he puts his Pikanium Z in his pocket after training and switched it with his Normalium Z. Ash explains he had forgotten and remembers taking it out just as he was going to bed and placed it on the drawers. Pikachu pulls out the missing Pikanium Z from the wig, everyone is shocked but Ash is pleased to have it back, Rotom realizes that when he put his wig on the desk, the Pikanium Z got caught in his wig which now makes Kiawe furious at Rotom causing Kiawe to chase after Rotom as Sophocles notes that Rotom is on borrowed time. Later at Professor Kukui's house, Rotom is showing Kiawe, Ash and Professor Kukui video footage of Kiawe using a Z-Move, having edited it just for him. Ash finds it cool as Rotom says that if they ever want to record training, Rotom is capable of doing it as Rotom had more functions that Kukui didn't know of and he built him.

Dawn had sighed as she and Serena waited tables and Bounsweet, Prinplup, Braixen, Sylveon and Buneary brought orders to the customers as Mallow and her Dad cooked while the other Pokémon did the dishes. She looked at her Z-ring and wanted to practice with her move. Once lunch rush ended Mallow and her father And sent the girls off to go train. Once on the beach where Ash needed backup the girls begun to train and Dawn had asked Prinplup to have them try and turn their Z-moves into a contest finisher. Unknowingly in the water watching the girls were two glowing red eyes as Serena and her Pokémon danced to a hula rhythm. While Buneary danced on top of the water pledge that Prinplup learned the other day in place of Ice Beam. But Dawn heard screaming and she saw Serena and her Pokémon grabbed in a giant black ooze arm. Ash head snapped in the general direction as his heart clenched feeling death grip on it and he muttered, "Serena, she's in trouble."

(Start Playing KH3 special son Face My fears)

Grabbing his bag he bolted leaving his homework on the coffee table. Red looked out toward the general direction of the malice he sensed, Yellow shuddered as her children were psychics and allowed her to sense emotions till they were born. Opening the balcony door he said to Yellow calmly, "I'll be back."

She nodded and watched as he flew on Charizard. While Ash was pumping aura to his legs to get to Serena. Dawn was afraid for her life, her eyes watered with tears as the giant oozing black hands were crushing Serena and her Pokémon. But she heard, "Buneary!"

She watched as Buneary freezed the arm that Braixen was in and Dizzy Punched it snapping it. Dawn realized her friend needed her and called out her team. Prinplup used Drill Peck to cut Manaphy free, as Cutiefly used Signal Beam to free Salandit, Victini used V-create to free Sylveon and Vullaby used Steel Wing to try and cut Serena down, but all the Pokemon but Buneary were grabbed by black matter tentacles as was Dawn and emerging on the beach was a four story glob of Dark Matter. Jessie, James and Meowth who were walking around for a scouting and started sending a video transmission to the boss. Ash heart skipped a beat and grew colder and he picked up the pass and Red felt the mass of malice and hoped whoever it was someone would come in time. Buneary shakened in fear as her friends and fellow sister mate was being pulled in, Dawn smiled and said, "It's okay Buneary I had fun, I was happy you weren't harm, I know Pikachu and Ash will be upset, but be strong Buneary and be proud."

Tears formed in Buneary's eyes as it cried out as she glowed white and grew as she turned her ears grew longer as her legs grew thighs and stood on her toes tips and her paws gained puffs of fur like her ears. The light ended and before everyone was a Lopunny who used Bounce with a Return combo and upon impact made the dark glob yell in a hollow echo tone as Lopunny grabbed Dawn's hand before she was dragged in and yanked her out as she bounced and yanked everyone else out before they were swallowed. Dawn hugged her and they heard, "Serena, Dawn/Pika pila!"

The girls saw Ash who hugged them both and they returned it happily. Ash eyed the black glob and saw Lopunny and he said, "Oh Dawn, here!"

He handed down a pink and black armlet with a keystone inside of a pink heart. She was amazed by it and she then saw Pikachu was pulling out a pink scarf as her vest ripped and had the mega stone of Lopunny, Lopunnite. She saw he handed Serena a Yin-yang heart pendant holding a keystone. He smiled and said, "Professor Oak and Sycamore sent this, saying you'll need them now and the vest was Pikachu's idea."

Said rodient blushed and the former Buneary kissed her mate making his ears go straight up. Hearing the cries of a Charizard and saw Red landing. Looking at the dark glob red said, "It needs to go."

"That is something we agree on, brother" said Ash as Lucario and Greninja we're called out as Jolteon emerged and stood by Charizard.

While Braixen joined Lopunny side and nodded to her sister mate. Greninja and Ash synchronized as Ash-Greninja appeared and soon Charizard and Lucario mega evolved into their mega forms. Dawn looked at Lopunny as the rabbit looked determined and she nodded and she looked at Prinplup who did the same. Braixen and Sylveon stood ready with Serena. Dawn touched the keystone and said, "Keystone fuse our passion, our love, our wills as well as our dreams into one, mega evolution!"

A Lopunny looking like she whore hole stocking for fur and had balls of fluff on her ears with a white butterfly bow on her head and a black sleeved top on when she emerged sphere for mega evolution died down. Checking her dex she saw Lopunny had Ice Beam, Bounce, Return and Jump Kick. The dark glob started to compress into a shape and everyone watched as a Giratina was in its place shocking everyone. The dark Giratina in it's Altered form, Rotom started panicking and said, "Giratina, the renegade Pokemon, a ghost and dragon type, thus Pokémon is said to live in a world of reverse side of ours, where common knowledge is disorder and strange, as it was banished their for it's violent behavior as it silently gazed upon the old world from the distortion world."

The beast roared and it's wings morphed into claws and started attacking the Pokémon, but they began to evade Ash slapped his legs as he acted like he was throwing Shuriken and Greninja released Water Shuriken that hit the claws knocking them back. Braixen creating a grass Hidden Power sent it at the dragon type as it Aura Sphere and the sphere burst through, but it was deflected by Sylveon Moonblast. Prinplup lunged in with Drill Peck running along it's chest as well using Metal claw as Lopunny hit the ghost with a Return as Lucario smashed into it with a Meteor Smash sending it back. Giratina vanished into the ground and everyone looked around for it, but it came behind Jolteon who countered it with Buzzy Buzz against Shadow Force. Charizard smashed Dragon Claw into it's fast as Greninja X-slashed with Night Slash making the dragon roar, but soon using Dazzling Gleam and Psychic made Giratina slump. The girls cheered, but it stopped as the forms remained in play and the Giratina eyes glowed bright red as it split into three dark globs that transformed into a Mega Gallade, Mega Gengar and Mega Mawile and all three used Shadow Force and got behind the Pokémon and knocked them away.

Lopunny was unaffected being a normal type and eyed Mega Gengar red eyes. Mega Gallade eyed Lucario and Greninja while Mawile eyed Charizard and Jolteon, before Serena could have her Pokémon move, Gengar blasted them with Hypnosis knocking them out. Gallade fired a Focus blast, but Greninja countered with Water Pledge and Gallade lunged with a focus punch and decked Greninja hard enough in the head sending him into the ground causing it to crack, Greninja was k. , Ash was about to collapsed but caught himself and roared and Lucario snapped kicked Gallade with feint triple Blaze Kick on psycho cut sending the male Kirlia evolution line into the ocean. Mawile stomped the ground causing a stone edge and Shadow Force. Both Jolteon and Charizard evaded, but Jolteon was sent flying by Mawile, while Mawile met with a point blank blast burn sending it across the beach. Gengar fired a dark pulse as Lopunny bounced to avoid them, and Prinplup belly slide across the sand to avoid it. Lopunny returned onto Gengar as Prinplup fired off a Hydro Pump was being pushed Gengar back as Lopunny rushed along side of it and Jump kicked sending it up in the air.

Gengar laughed and fired a Sludge wave that fell right on top of them, but before poison could get to them, Prinplup used Hydro Pump that burst through it and almost hit Gengar who used Shadow Force, but both turned and hit him with Jump Kick and Metal Claw sending back into the other two as they collided and reformed Giratina who was in its original form and flew around them and lunged at them becoming half dark matter, but a psychic, water Shuriken and dazzling Gleam sent it off course and into the beach as Greninja returned to battle with Serena and her two stood ready. Giratina was having a hard time keeping form and Red shouted, "It's used up most of its energy, hit it with everything we've got."

Ash nodded and swapped the Z crystal as Pikachu as the trio raised their Z-crystals, Dawn and Prinplup danced like the movements of water, Serena and Braixen dancing like a rising flame and Ash and Pikachu did Pikachu movements. Giratina matter screamed as it came charging at them using shadow Claw to pull itself along and the trio shouted, "Hydro vortex/Inferno Overdrive/Catastrophically!"

Prinplup lunged and surrounded the deforming creating in a water spheres in a riptide whirlpool, with a giant fireball and a rolling high voltage Pikachu descending from the sky as Red said, "Buzzy Buzz and Blast Burn!"

(Song End)

As the attacks soared and collided with the Z-moves the matter gave a blood curdling scream as a mushroom cloud formed, and in that explosion the matter was vaporized and the Pokémon inside of it, Mantines, Relicanth, Bruxish, Dragalge, Remoraid their evolved form and an Alola Diglett were set free. The Pokémon and trainers looked on in relief as the mega evolution came undone and Manaphy hugged her parents and the duo hugged their little princess. Red then left without uttering a word, soon Officer Jenny arrived with Gumshoos and after explaining everything, the trio headed for the center, get their Pokémon checked on and Ash walked the girls home and kissed them goodbye making them happy as Pikachu did the same with Braixen and now Lopunny. Once returned home Ash saw it was dinner, he ate, finish his homework and called it a night, but Red had returned to the battle sight and looked at the glass section of the sand and saw an air bubble inside of it meaning that large more powerful Darkmattermon was still out their and had escape by hiding a fragment of itself. Returning home he checked his files on the matter and found that it may have been a piece of the core that escaped as on the core could become any legendary Pokémon and take multiple forms. Notifying his father and explained how a piece of the core was founded and had escaped before it's destruction, his father told him the core would easily reform when it was destroyed and even stronger than before and that only acceptance of darkness could save it once the source of the mutation was destroyed.

Giovanni, his secretary and Delia aka Midnight watched the footage Jessie and James sent back and saw how the two brothers easily handled the problem. Giovanni frowned and said, "The Darkmattermon isn't faring well with Z-move power, why is that?"

"The data they sent back explains that Z-moves are seem to be akin to Mega evolution if a trainer and Pokémon share a strong bond and that the Z-move enhances an attack to new levels, but further viewing the video our research team that this Darkmattermon was a fragment of the core we broke off and fused it with the corrupted Synergy that the scientist of Team Cipher had left over has proven to be excellent" said the secretary.

She showed the sliver that escaped and Giovanni smiled and said, "Excellent, so the closer or part of the core is, the smarter the mattermon are, have our home forces of the mainland gather Synergy."

"Yes sir, but we've discovered the female Mewtwo and captured her along with Kyurem, Groudon, Kyogre Giratina and trying to locate Zygarde at the moment" she said and Giovanni smiled and said, "Excellent, once our forces are fully armed with Mega Evolution and Z-moves we will make our move for world domination."

As the forces of good and evil have clash more answers are being revealed as to what they are planning.

* * *

Newest Chapter has come to a conclusion. This maybe my last Chapter of this story for awhile as now it is on Hiatus. I will not be home for long, as things are looking very deadly grim right now as I can't connect with any anime at the moment. So for now I'll see you all later and to replace Team Rocket Pokémon board, I'll be listing Ash, Dawn and Serena Pokémon and their moves.

Ash's Away Pokémon-

Bulbasaur: Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave and Energy Ball

Charizard: Seismic Toss, Dragon Claw, Heat Wave and Blue Flare

Squirtle: Skull Bash, Aura Sphere, Hydro Pump and Water Pledge

Butterfree: Bug Buzz, Bug Bite, Signal Beam and Aerial Ace

Primeape: Outrage, Close Combat, Final Gambit and Beat Up

Tauros: Rage, Horn Attack, Stomp and Double Edge

Quilava: Burn up, Flame Thrower, Heat Wave and Double Kick

Bayleef: Leaf Storm, Giga Drain, Body Slam and Grass Pledge

Totodile: Hydro Pump, Metal Claw, Aqua Tail and Dragon Claw

Donphan: Roll Out, Stone Edge, Earthquake and

Sceptile: Dragon Claw, Crush Claw, Leaf Blade and Energy Ball

Glalie: Ice Beam, Hail, Weather Ball and Avalanche

Torterra: Frenzy Plant, Energy ball, Leaf Storm and Heavy Slam

Infernape: Blaze Kick, Close Combat, Flare Blitz and Seismic Toss

Buizel: Sonic Boom, Aqua Tail, Surf and Hydro Pump

Gible: Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Dig and Crunch

Pignite: Fire Pledge, Heat Crash, Burn Up and Brick Break

Snivy: Leaf Storm, Energy Ball, Grass Pledge and Leaf Blade

Oshawott: Sacred Sword, Water Pledge, Hydro Pump and Aqua Tail

Scraggy: Zen Headbutt, Low Kick, Drain Punch and Foul Play

Noivern: Boomburst, Dragon Pulse, Hurricane and Dragon Claw

Talonflame: Brave bird, Flame Charge, Steel Wing and Razor Wind

Dawn's Away Pokémon-

Quilava: Eruption, Flame Wheel, Swift, Flamethrower

Togekiss: Aqua Sphere, Moon Blast, Sky Attack and Dazzling Gleam

Mamoswine: Ice Fang, Avalanche, Earthquake, Stone Edge

Serena's Away Pokémon-

Rosey: Air Slash, Psychic, Headbutt and Acrobatics

Pangoro: Stone Edge, Dark Pulse, Bullet Punch and Throat Chop

Absol: Air Cutter, Foul Play, Play Rough, Iron Tail


	18. Chapter 18

Newest Chapter has begun and check out Skyrim: Helsing, my latest fanfic that I will only be able to wright future Chapters when I'm offline. Anyway these last two chapters I didn't find them exciting so I gave you my summary of them. Anyway now that is discussed time for the newest and does anyone else think Ash may catch Meltan or something. Anyway Rowlet will evolve and unlike the anime version I like Decided better than Incineroar,because you have an Archer on your team and team him up with Ash-Greninja and Mega Blaziken in a triple battle you have armageddon for your foes. See you at the end of this episode.

* * *

Ash's Team- (Pikanium/Pikashunium, Normalium, Flynium, Fightinium, Waterium, Firium Grassium, Rockium, Steelium, Ghostium, Darkium, Bugium, Poisonium, Lycanium, Decidium, Incinium, Dragonium, Solganium, Charizardite Z, Glalitite and Lucarionite)

Pikachu: Electro Web, Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt and Iron Tail

Dartrix: Tackle, Razor Leaf, Bullet Seed and Ominous Wind

Hoopa: Hyperspace Hole, Phantom Force, Trick and Confusion

Greninja: Water Shuriken, Bounce, Water Pledge and Night Slash

Rockruff: Crush Claw, Bite, Howl and Rock Throw

Lucario: Blaze Kick, Aura Sphere, Reversal and Meteor Mash

? (Fire type): Fury Swipe, Ember, Fire Fang and Double Kick

? (Bug type): Struggle Bug, Sand Attack, Harden and Metal Claw

? (Poison type): Toxic, Fury Attack, Venoshock and Fell Stinger

? (Dragon type): Counter, Dragon Breath, Iron Head and Dragon Tail

Dawn Team- (Waterium, Icium and Lopunnite)

Prinplup: Headbutt, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump and Water Pledge

Buneary: Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Ice Beam and Jump Kick

Vullaby: Steel Wing, Fury Attack, Gust and Fly

Cutiefly: Signal Beam, Silver Wind, Moonblast and Aerial Ace

Victini: V-create, Searing Shot, Fusion Flare and Rest

(Unknown Pokemon): Icicle Crash, Electric Terrain, Charge and Double Kick.

Serena Team- (Firium, Fairium and Absolite)

Braixen: Psychic, Flamethrower, Hidden Power and Fire Blast.

Sylveon: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Sparkly Swirl and Swift

Manaphy: Heal Bell, Dive, Whirlpool and Round

Saladint: Flame Burst, Dragon Rage, Ember and Smog

(Unknown Pokémon): Draining Kiss, Disarming Voice, Quick Attack and Electro Ball.

Kiawe Team- (Firium, Flyinium and Charizardite Y)

Turtonator: Shell Trap, Flamethrower, Dragon Tail and Shell Smash

Charizard: Aerial Ace, Slash, Fire Punch and Flamethrower

(New Pokemon): Bonemerang, Flare Blitz, Iron Head and Shadow Bone

(New Pokémon): Ember, Rock Throw, Inferno and Roll Out

Mallow Team- (Grassium and Flyinium,plus one mega stone)

Steenee: Magical Leaf, Sweet Scent, Razor Leaf and Double Slap

(New Pokémon): Bullet Seed, Razor Leaf, Petal Blizzard and Ingrain

(New Pokémon): Leaf Tornado, Dragon Hammer, Grass Knot and Bullet Seed

(New Pokémon): Bite, Grass Pledge, Body Slam Heavy Slam

Lana Team- (Waterium and Primarium, plus one mega stone)

Popplio: Bubble beam, Water Gun, Aqua Jet and Icy Wind

(New Pokémon): Brine, Dragon Pulse, Splash and Tackle

(New Pokémon): Double Edge, Tackle, Bouncy Bubble and Double Kick

(New Pokémon): Aurora Beam, Bubble, Infestation and Bug Bite

Sophocles Team- (Electrium and Steelium, plus one mega stone)

Togedemaru: Zing Zap, Roll Out, Spark and Charge

(New Pokémon): String Shot, Discharge, Charge and Spark

(New Pokémon): Magnet Rise, Roll Out, Spark and Rock Polish

(New Pokémon): Shockwave, Electro Ball, Thunder Fang and Spark.

Lillie (Icium and Fairium, plus one mega stone)

Shiron: Powder Snow, Secret Power, ? and ?

(New Pokémon): Rapid Spin, Metal Claw Ice Ball and Icy Wind

(New Pokémon): Powder Snow, Icy Wind, Icy Shard and Avalanche

(New Pokémon): Misty Terrain, Pound, Heal Pulse and Aromatherapy

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: A sweeting love blooming

That morning Ash and his Pokémon had trained Rowlet as he was laughing behind and the grass type had discovered Razor Leaf. Later at Mallow Family restaurant, that is run by Mallow's father. Mallow was busy cooking as all of Professor Kukui students were excited to try a new dish. Manaphy was in his father lap as all the other small Pokémon were chatting. Ash smiled and said, "I'm excited about the new dish Mallow wants us to try."

Pikachu agree and Mallow came out saying, "Hi, guys! Thank you for attending today's taste testing of our new menu item!"

Kiawe looked up and asked, "Oh, it's finally time?"

"Patience" said Mallow with a big smile she was heading back in and said, "It'll be done in just a little bit, so please sit tight."

Sophocles stomach growled and Ash's soon followed. As both said, "We skipped lunch today, though. The wait is killing me."

The girls giggled at the duo. Bounsweet hopped up as Lopunny, Prinplup, Braixen served water to everyone as Ash said, "Thanks, you guys."

Lillie then said, "I… I see, you are a server here. That is very impressive."

The waiter and three waitress puffed up with pride and Bounsweet spun releasing Sweet scent and Ash said, "Here we go again."

On que Rowlet smelled it and as did every other Pokémon in the shop. Rowlet blushed and flew toward Bounsweet who rapid spinner him away and Ash chuckled and said, "Bounsweet likes her space Rowlet."

Rowlet gave a grunting sound and both the hungry duo smelt something cooking and Sophocles said, "It smells delicious…" the electric type specialist mouth started to water and Lana said, "Sophocles is fawning over Bounsweet too…" Dawn shook her head and said, "Nope, that means something is almost done, look at Ash."

Everyone saw his leg twitching and his face in the table as he groaned about being hungry and the smell was taunting him. The class laughed and Pikachu entered the kitchen as the smell filled the restaurant as everyone smelt it. Mallow soon asked Pikachu for help, and later a Thunderbolt was happening in the kitchen scaring everyone. As the curtain pulled back it showed a slight crispy and burned Mallow as Ash asked, "You okay, Mallow?"

She laughed sheepishly and said, "I'm fine. Ta-da!"

In a thick palm tree carved wooden bowl was a steaming hot dish as she said, "The Mythical Alola stew is done!"

"Mythical" asked Kiawe in shock.

"Alola Stew" said Sophocles in amazement.

Looking at it Ash eyes sparkles at the sight and once everyone was given a bowl Kiawe said, "It's a bit burnt."

Mallow soon set bowls down for the Pokémon as the Pokémon got excited and cheered before digging in. And thus everyone dug in, as everyone took their first bite, they all literally got electrocuted and face first into the table as smoke escaped from the back of their heads. Rotom asked, "What's the matter?!"

"Well, were you surprised, was it good?" asked Mallow in Glee.

Kiawe life's his head up as his teeth sparked, "Mallow… what is exactly this dish…?"

She then replied in glee, "You could get addicted to that tingling aftertaste, couldn't you, it's precisely the aftertaste that characterize the Mythical Alola Stew!"

Lillie lifted her head and said, "I wouldn't say it was tingling, but rather…" and Lana finished saying, "shocking."

Ash sat up a little bit shocked and said, "It reminded me of being hit by a low grade electric shock from Pikachu.

"You didn't?" ask Kiawe with a hopeful expression.

Mallow nodded and said, "Yup! I tried adding a Thunderbolt to the stew as a finishing touch! Was that a bit too much, maybe?"

Ash eyes widen noticing Dawn's hair and nudged her foot and pointed at it and she panicked and ran upstairs to fix it. No one noticed and Lillie asked, "What is 'Mythical Alola Stew' in the first place, if I may ask?"

Unknowingly too anyone Ash and Sophocles were scathing down the stew like crazy. Mallow then said, "Well you see…" soon they heard, "Yo!"

They saw a man with a dark shade of Mallow hair and eyes as this was Mallow's father Abe who greeted and Mallow said, "Father!"

Lillie stood up and said, "Sorry for the intrusion."

"Mallowpa, what is the 'Mythical Alola Stew'?" said Lana.

Abe asked, "Why are you suddenly asking about that? Well… in the past, the stew was always are whenever there was a festival o a ceremony, but as time passed, it ended up getting completely forgotten about."

"So that's why it's 'Mythical'...?" Asked Serena.

Lana looked at Kiawe and asked him if he ever heard of it and Kiawe replied, "No, never."

Dawn then asked coming back down with her hair fixed, "If the stew was completely forgotten about, then how did Mallow make it?"

She brought out a cookbook and said, "See, the thing is…" she opened it and it showed forgotten recipes and turned to a page that shows how to make the stew and she said, "It's how to make Alola Stew. My big brother sent it to me."

Lana then said, "If I remember right, you said your brother...had set off on a culinary journey?"

"Exactly, and while he was traveling he happened to come across something old writing that mentioned how to make Alola Stew as well as other things in the Orange Islands. So he sent me a translated copy!"

"An archeology chief… that sounds weird when you say it out loud, an archaeologist chief who finds ancient recipes… still sounds weird." Said Ash with everyone nodding in agreement.

Mallow then said, "According to the recipe it looks like you need yellow nectar to complete the stew. That's the invaluable ingredient that makes the stew leave a tingling aftertaste."

"Yellow nectar? But that is not currently in season, so obtaining it now is extremely..." said Lillie.

"Rare, Rotom, isn't Yellow nectar a nectar that makes Oricorio change forms?" Asked Ash.

"Exactly." Said Rotom.

Mallow giggled and said "That's why I thought I'd try substituting it with a Thunderbolt, but… well…" Ash reread the recipe and said, "Hey Mallow if I'm reading this correctly the way your brother translated this, it seems he messed up. Seems Red, Pink and Purple nectar are also can be used with the stew, seems the stew was for holidays in the seasons."

Everyone reread it and Abu said, "Son of a gun, he's right. How did you spot this?"

"My Aura Grimoire also had a page about history of meals that helped fully recover an Aura guardian stamina and aura reserves, seem a stew that could be used with the four nectars was in it. Thus I put two and two together." Said Ash.

Kiawe then asked, "But why a Thunderbolt?"

"A muzzle, thundershock or even Cheri berry juice would've made a perfect substitute mixed with lemon." Said Serena.

Mallow sweatdrop and said, "I wanted to finish it one way or another and make it the signature dish of Aina Cafeteria, though… Ash did you eat all of it?!"

"Taste pretty good to me, right Sophocles?" Said Ash with a smile and the chubby boy finished his bowl with a big smile.

Bounsweet nudged Mallow and she said, "I know, we gotta keep at it and never give up, Bounsweet."

Sophocles asked for seconds as did Ash and Dawn joked saying, "You two do have a stomach as a Snorlax."

Everyone laughed and Lana said blankly, "That's what skipping lunch does to you…" and Ash shook his head saying, "Nah… being shocked by an electric type daily builds a resistance."

Abu chuckled and said, "All rights, I'll start working on a replacement dish. My treat."

Mallow started to cry anime tears but Ash brought the pot of shocking Alola Stew and he Sophocles dug into it and within five minutes, it was all gone shocking everyone. Later that evening Ash rubbed his pot belly and he said, "Next on my to do list is a killer workout."

As everyone bid farewell as Dawn and Serena giggled seeing Rowlet get whacked by Bounsweet into the ceiling fan. Picking him up Ash said, "Sheesh… can't stay out of trouble can ya?"

Mallow smiled and said, "Ash thanks for today and eating my stew."

"My please and believe me your cooking was better than my Mom's." Said Ash with a straight face but on the inside he was saddened and angered.

Ash then said, "By the way… if Yellow nectar was in season would you still make it? Even if you had your own personal supply?"

Mallow said, "Uh, you see…" Abu then said, "Let me explain in her place. You can only harvest Yellow nectar only during a specific time of the year; it's unavailable for the rest of it as it only appears around the time frame of Summer ending and fall beginning, with certain exceptions."

"What? 'Exceptions'?" Asked Mallow.

Abu shrugged and said "I'm positive. It's what Grandpa told me."

Mallow sweatdrop and said, "That's super vague."

Ash had an idea and said, "Hey Mallow, let's go look for some tomorrow. Just the two of us."

She perked up but blush saying, "What? But…" he smiled and said, "Oricorio need Yellow nectar to change to Pom-pom style right, so I bet there's a spot with lots of Yellow Nectar and maybe we could grab you some seeds so you have your own as well as for the other nectars if we cross any."

She perked up and agreed. Meanwhile Jessie, James, Meowth and Junior were admiring their base. Next day Ash, Mallow, Pikachu, Bounsweet, Rowlet and Rotom were out hiking as Ash. Ash said, "I wonder where should we start searching, best bet is to follow an Oricorio."

"Ash, is this really a good idea? I mean, what father told us was pretty vague. If we search blindly, I'm not sure we'll be able to find anything..." She said.

"Of course, plus I packed us lunch giving you a break." He replied hugging her making her cheeks turn red and he said, "Beside I want to help you Mallow, your precious to me and everyone else."

"He's right, but this is something you should definitely leave to me! Initializing search for 'Yellow nectar'." Said Rotom proudly then he said, "Oricorio Pom-Pom style."

"Why did Oricorio came up?" Asked Mallow.

"Oricorio uses Alola nectars to change form." Replied Ash.

"Correct, yellow Hector becomes Pom-Pom style, Pink nectar for Pa'u style, Red nectar for Baile style and Purple nectar for Sending style. So if we find an Oricorio, we can just follow it." Said Rotom.

Ash then said, "Then we'll eventually reach a place where there's Yellow Nectar!"

"Exactly! However, even if we start searching now, the probability of finding one is 8 percent." Replied Rotom.

"That's good enough for me. Let's start by searching for an Oricorio!" Said Ash as they all cheered.

Checking high and low, and even asking Rowlet and Vullaby family for help but nothing was coming too, even getting chased out a cave by Golbat didn't help. As they all groaned in annoyance Ash kicked back and said, "This is becoming a pain in the ass."

Rotom pushed off the ground and said, "Five hours passed since we started searching. The probability not finding one has dropped to 0.3 percent."

"I won't give up! I will find a place where I can harvest Yellow Nectar! Being able to make that mythical cuisine the signature dish of Aina Cafe Hinges on it!" Said Mallow siked up about it.

Ash raised a brow and said, "Well you sure are fired up. But why are you so fixated on that signature dish anyway?"

"What?" She asked.

He replied, "I mean, you have lots not really amazing dishes on your menu already."

She smiled and said, "You see, my dream is to make Aina Cafe the number one Cafe in Alola!"

"Number one in Alola?" Asked Ash.

"I want to use a signature dish to make our Cafe well known, and thus get lots of people to try my father's cooking!" Said Mallow excitedly as Bounsweet hovered above her.

He cracked a smile and said, "I guess everyone dreams big."

She nodded and said, "Once the dish is done. I'll let you be the first to try it!"

"Let's hope to it and find that Yellow Nectar!" Said Ash springing to his feet.

Unknowingly to them Team Rocket was overhearing them. After seeing Rotom get knocked back by Bounsweet again Mallow then said eating a sandwich said, "Geez, I'm not sure if they're on a good or bad terms with each other…" Ash had an idea and said, "Hey I just got an idea. Why not have Bounsweet use Sweet Scent she could attract Oricorio to us and then we can follow it."

Mallow perked up and said, "That might work!"

After lunch Bounsweet stood on a high pillar of rock ready for what needs to be done. Mallow called out, "Bounsweet, it's up to you now!"

Bounsweet soon started releasing Sweet scent and Ash had recalled Rowlet to prevent another smacking. Mallow called out, "Bounsweet, hang in there!"

Emerging from the forest was Pikipek, Murkrow, Wingull, Pelipper, Ledyba, Butterfree but no Oricorio. Soon Rotom called out, "Over there!"

By Bounsweet and the Murkrow was an Oricorio and thus Bounsweet cheered and Oricorio started to fly away and Ash said, "Lucario help me track it!"

Lucario emerged and he said, "Quickly!"

The gave chase and Ash and Lucario was using their aura sight to keep an eye on it, but Oricorio grew further away and Bounsweet kept using Sweet Scent to real it back in, and the process kept on repeating and repeating for a good solid hour. Ash having Mallow who was exhausted holding an equal exhausted Bounsweet he said, "Where close, I can see a gave, wait is this the route to Melemele Meadow?"

"Yes, but this isn't the usual route." Said Rotom soon the watched Oricorio entering a cave with a stream flowing out of it.

Once out of the tunnel the group found themselves in Melemele Meadow, the furthest section of the Meadow that was hardly visited by humans. An the Meadow had Yellow Flowers bursting from everywhere. As the yellow Oricorio danced yellow nectar dripped from a yellow flower and they got excited and Ash said, "We found it!"

Mallow face had a big smile and she said, "This is amazing! I can't believe we were actually able to find some!"

Soon a red Oricorio, which was Baile style and Ash said, "Is that Baile style?"

The duo started to dance before Baile started sipping on the nectar and glowed red, but soon glowed yellow and pom poms on the end of its wings and became a yellow Oricorio. Going up to the flowers, but before taking another step Ash and Lucario grabbing everyone jumped out, but all couldn't make it out as only Rowlet and Bounsweet did as they were hoisted high up into the air. Mallow asked, "What is this?"

"If I know traps, this is Team Rocket." Replied Ash with a blank look.

Meowth cheered and said, "Our plan succeeded!"

Jessie then said, "We'll be taking all the Yellow Nectar!"

"You're up Money, Meowth!" Called out James as the duo had vacuums and Meowth said, "This All-purpose Treasure Suction Machine!"

"Looks like an overgrown vacuum." Replied Ash.

"No it's not!" Shouted Meowth.

"It is", "Is not", "not", is", "not", "is", "not", "is times forever, I win." Said Ash as he and Meowth argued, Meowth growled as he and Junior started sucking up flowers and nectar as Mallow panicked and said, "Oh no, the Yellow Nectar is being…"

James then said holding up his thumb, "See this finger? You've got on each hand, so just sit there and twiddle them!"

Bounsweet and Rowlet started telling at the duo as James picked them and said looking at Bounsweet, "What's with this thing?"

Jessie said, "Don't need it. It's out of consideration, especially that Rowlet we just sent some Pokémon back to the boss the other day."

"Gotcha" said James tossing the duo into each other.

(Start Playing Drag Me down)

Bounsweet soon used Sweet Scent attracting Meowth, Junior and Rowlet who smacked itself as Jessie called out Meowth to shape up and James told him did he want to lose to Persian which snapped him out of it and James promised Junior a treat when they returned back at base. Bounsweet got angrier and released a powerful Sweet scent, but soon a serpent shadow appeared out of nowhere with a Poison Tail, butRowlet saw it and countered with tackle. While this happened Bounsweet glowed pink and started to change as it leaves grew out and it gained an actual body. Mallow then said, "Bounsweet actually…" Ash said we with a grin, "Evolved."

Rotom then said, "Steenee. The fruit Pokémon. A Grass type. Steenee's hard sepals are highly developed for protection, making its Double Slap move very powerful."

Jessie and James got shocked, but soon a triple connected sphere double hit sterner knocking her back and Ash said, "What the… an Arbok and Weezing!?"

The two poison type went to Jessie and James an the poison types hugged them with tears and Meowth said, "Jessie, James it's our old pallies."

The duo burst into tears and hugged their old Pokémon. Meowth said, "They wanna rejoin the crew, can you believe it, we are reunited again."

Meowth rushed in and joined a group hugging with the poison types. Steenee and Rowlet freed the others with Razor Leaf and Ash held Mallow as they landed safely. Soon the rockets saw this and James said, "This is…" and Meowth said, "Nothing, we can handle."

Arbok and Weezing lunged as Arbok fired it's oldest attack Poison Sting, Weezing fired sludge. The group evaded it and Ash said, "Rowlet, use peck!"

Rowlet nose dived into Meowth tank destroying it, but on the return Arbok slammed a poison tail onto Rowlet sending it crashing into the ground. Mallow called out, "Steenee, Double Slap!"

Steenee lunged, but then the poison type Weezing lunged and countered with Double Hit negating Double Slap, and belch point blank blasting Steenee back. Pikachu jumped for a Thunderbolt, but Mimikyu appeared out of nowhere and bashed him with a Wood Hammer. Rowlet stood up and watched as his friends get over run and Arbok looked at it like a meal. Knowing what team rocket was imagining losing his friends, his family made his eyes snapped and he cried out and glowed white and started to grow with a bang forming. Everyone's eyes widen and thus a new Pokémon stood as Rotom said, "Dratrix, the Blade quill Pokémon. A grass and flying type. Supremely sensitive to the presence of others, it can detect opponents standing behind it, flinging its sharp feathers to take them out."

Dartrix vanished and spun releasing a purplish breeze behind Arbok sending it upward and crashing into Mimikyu and Weezing as Ash said, "Nice Dartrix."

The owl nodded and Arbok lunged with Poison Fang as Weezing lunged with Double Hit and Mimikyu with Shadow Claw. Steenee and Rowlet let loose a double Razor Leaf as Pikachu Charged with a Vol Tackle. The attacks collided and knocked Pikachu and Team Rocket's Pokémon back and knocked Junior over rolling him out of the vacuum as Lucario secured it. Dartrix nodded to Ash and the duo started posing together and once finished Ash said, "Let's go Breakneck Blitz!"

The ex-Rowlet took off like a speeding bullet and charged at Team Rocket sending them skyward upon impact. Then the giant bear Pokémon, Bewear their allie intercepted them and took them away at high-speed. Lucario bringing over the nectar everyone cheered at the mission was accomplished.

As the two trainers smiled Mallow hugged Ash and said, "Thank you Ash, for helping me."

He chuckled and said, "It's fine, and I had a lot of fun."

Then he felt her lips on his and instead of pushing her away, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer and once pulling away he said, "I guess, this makes us official."

She nodded and asked, "Can you carry me back, I'm still exhausted from that running and the excitement." He chuckled but nodded and carried her home. The next day Mallow said to the class, "Sorry for the wait! This time I've made real Mythical Alola Stew!"

Steenee and Mallow set down bowls for everyone and Ash stroked her leaf making her happy. Lillie smiled and said, "It appears it is enjoying its job as a server more than ever now that it has evolved, does it not?"

"Yeah, even Dartrix liked how he evolved and best part is, he isn't bother by the Sweet Scent anymore." Said Ash as said owl held its wing up.

"All right, dig in!" Called out Mallow.

Upon taking their first bite their eyes widen as the cooking duo gulped as Mallow asked, "H… how was it?"

"Delicious!" Called out the class.

"Hooray!" Yelled Mallow nd Steenee.

Lillie then said, "The tingling aftertaste has an excellent effect."

"This is amazing." Said Serena with Dawn nodding vigorously.

Lana then commented, "This tastiness is mythical."

Soon everyone called out for seconds and everyone congratulate her as Mallow said, "All of this is thanks to Ash, Pikachu, Lucario, Rotom, Dartrix as well as Steenee."

Mallow and Steenee hugged each other happily and soon Sophocles stomach growled as did Ash's he then said, "What? I burn a lot of calories."

Everyone laughed and Sophocles said, "I thought about how this was the last day I get to eat this, and got sad…" and Lillie said, "Oh, Sophocles…" soon Lana said, "Does your stomach normally growl when you get sad?"

Mallow then said, "It's true that harvesting Yellow Nectar out of season is difficult, but don't worry. We may not have made it out signature dish, but it will be one of our seasonal dishes along with the other two versions."

Sophocles cheered as everyone smiled and Ash said, "And since we brought back some seeds, you won't have to go out and fetch nectar when you need to."

"Plus that also means… that my goal of creating a signature dish for the Aina Cafe isn't going anywhere! I'm going to keep holding lots of taste testings so look forward to those! Said Mallow.

Everyone got excited and Steenee released it's Sweet scent and Dartrix just leaned back in it's chair and enjoyed the smell. As Bounsweet strong live for Mallow made it evolve into a Steenee and Rowlet determination to keep his family safe made him evolve into Dartrix, Ash and Mallow have become a couple and now the Alolan girls, Dawn and Serena are sisters who will help Mallow and her partner's quest for a signature dish with the help of the man they love dearly. As for Team Rocket they had discovered that the pack of Kidding and Ekans they released Weezing and Arbok to lead for safety back in Hoenn are in the Alola region via the Aether Foundation, but that didn't matter now the original team was back together and they celebrated.

* * *

Newest Chapter has come to an end and I'll get a Yu-Gi-Oh one up soon, this will be my last Chapters for awhile as the moving is confirmed this week. So my loyal fans wish me luck and check out my Skyrim: Helsing which once I get my Skyrim game back I'll take it down and get Skyrim for PC to use some of these mod as my last PC blew up on me.

Ash's Away Pokémon-

Bulbasaur: Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave and Energy Ball

Charizard: Seismic Toss, Dragon Claw, Heat Wave and Blue Flare

Squirtle: Skull Bash, Aura Sphere, Hydro Pump and Water Pledge

Butterfree: Bug Buzz, Bug Bite, Signal Beam and Aerial Ace

Primeape: Outrage, Close Combat, Final Gambit and Beat Up

Tauros: Rage, Horn Attack, Stomp and Double Edge

Quilava: Burn up, Flame Thrower, Heat Wave and Double Kick

Bayleef: Leaf Storm, Giga Drain, Body Slam and Grass Pledge

Totodile: Hydro Pump, Metal Claw, Aqua Tail and Dragon Claw

Donphan: Roll Out, Stone Edge, Earthquake and Body Slam

Sceptile: Dragon Claw, Crush Claw, Leaf Blade and Energy Ball

Glalie: Ice Beam, Hail, Weather Ball and Avalanche

Torterra: Frenzy Plant, Energy ball, Leaf Storm and Heavy Slam

Infernape: Blaze Kick, Close Combat, Flare Blitz and Seismic Toss

Buizel: Sonic Boom, Aqua Tail, Surf and Hydro Pump

Gible: Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Dig and Crunch

Pignite: Fire Pledge, Heat Crash, Burn Up and Brick Break

Snivy: Leaf Storm, Energy Ball, Grass Pledge and Leaf Blade

Oshawott: Sacred Sword, Water Pledge, Hydro Pump and Aqua Tail

Scraggy: Zen Headbutt, Low Kick, Drain Punch and Foul Play

Noivern: Boomburst, Dragon Pulse, Hurricane and Dragon Claw

Talonflame: Brave bird, Flame Charge, Steel Wing and Razor Wind

Dawn's Away Pokémon-

Quilava: Eruption, Flame Wheel, Swift, Flamethrower

Togekiss: Aqua Sphere, Moon Blast, Sky Attack and Dazzling Gleam

Mamoswine: Ice Fang, Avalanche, Earthquake, Stone Edge

Serena's Away Pokémon-

Rosey: Air Slash, Psychic, Headbutt and Acrobatics

Pangoro: Stone Edge, Dark Pulse, Bullet Punch and Throat Chop

Absol: Air Cutter, Foul Play, Play Rough, Iron Tail

Team Rocket Pokémon-

Jessie- (Bugium and Mimikium Z)

Mimikyu: Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Play Rough and Wood hammer  
Wobbuffet: Mirror Coat, Counter, Splash and Charm  
Arbok Poison Fang, Poison Tail, Poison Fang and Gunk Shot  
(Old Pokémon): Steel Wing, Night Slash, Sonic Boom and Silver Wind  
(Old Pokémon): Phantom Force, Dark Pulse, Seed Bomb and Trick or Treat

James- (Darkium, and Poisonium)  
Mime Junior: Mimic, Uproar, Teeter Dance and Icy Wind  
Mareanie: Spike Cannon, Sludge Bomb, Venoshock and Knock Off.  
Weezing: Sludge, Belch, Double Hit and Pain Split  
(Old Pokémon): Drain Punch, Needle Arm, Energy ball and Poison Jab  
(Old Pokémon): Psybeam, Foul Play, Tackle and Topsy-turvy

Befriended-  
Meowth: Pay Day, Foul Play, Fury Swipes, Thief  
Bewear: Thrash, Brutal Swing, Bulldoze, Bulk up  
?


	19. Chapter 19

Newest Chapter has begun and a lemon will be appearing in the Chapters shortly. Has anyone guessed Dawn or Serena next two Pokémon. Also Pikashunium shall be appearing for this match. Also who wishes to see Alain and Ash battle again soon. Please let me know and I hope you all have a good day.

* * *

Ash's Team- (Pikanium/Pikashunium, Normalium, Flynium, Fightinium, Waterium, Firium Grassium, Rockium, Steelium, Ghostium, Darkium, Bugium, Poisonium, Lycanium, Decidium, Incinium, Dragonium, Solganium, Charizardite Z, Glalitite and Lucarionite)

Pikachu: Electro Web, Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt and Iron Tail

Dartrix: Tackle, Razor Leaf, Bullet Seed and Ominous Wind

Hoopa: Hyperspace Hole, Phantom Force, Trick and Confusion

Greninja: Water Shuriken, Bounce, Water Pledge and Night Slash

Rockruff: Crush Claw, Bite, Howl and Rock Throw

Lucario: Blaze Kick, Aura Sphere, Reversal and Meteor Mash

? (Fire type): Fury Swipe, Ember, Fire Fang and Double Kick

? (Bug type): Struggle Bug, Sand Attack, Harden and Metal Claw

? (Poison type): Toxic, Fury Attack, Venoshock and Fell Stinger

? (Dragon type): Counter, Dragon Breath, Iron Head and Dragon Tail

? (Steel type): Headbutt, Harden, Thundershock and Thunderwave

Dawn Team- (Waterium, Icium and Lopunnite)

Prinplup: Headbutt, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump and Water Pledge

Lopunny: Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Ice Beam and Jump Kick

Vullaby: Steel Wing, Fury Attack, Gust and Fly

Cutiefly: Signal Beam, Silver Wind, Moonblast and Aerial Ace

Victini: V-create, Searing Shot, Fusion Flare and Rest

(Unknown Pokemon): Icicle Crash, Electric Terrain, Charge and Double Kick.

Serena Team- (Firium, Fairium and Absolite)

Braixen: Psychic, Flamethrower, Hidden Power and Fire Blast.

Sylveon: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Sparkly Swirl and Swift

Manaphy: Heal Bell, Dive, Whirlpool and Round

Saladint: Flame Burst, Dragon Rage, Ember and Smog

(Unknown Pokémon): Draining Kiss, Disarming Voice, Quick Attack and Electro Ball.

Kiawe Team- (Firium, Ghostium and Flyinium)

Turtonator: Shell Trap, Flamethrower, Dragon Tail and Shell Smash

Charizard: Aerial Ace, Slash, Fire Punch and Flamethrower

(New Pokemon): Bonemerang, Flare Blitz, Iron Head and Shadow Bone

(New Pokémon): Ember, Rock Throw, Inferno and Roll Out

Mallow Team- (Grassium and Flynium, plus Gracidea)

Steenee: Magical Leaf, Sweet Scent, Razor Leaf and Double Slap

(New Pokémon): Bullet Seed, Razor Leaf, Petal Blizzard and Ingrain

(New Pokémon): Leaf Tornado, Dragon Hammer, Grass Knot and Bullet Seed

(New Pokémon): Seed Flare, Secret Power, Seed Bomb and Grassy Terrain.

Lana Team- (Waterium, and Primarium plus crystal mark)

Popplio: Bubble beam, Water Gun, Aqua Jet and Icy Wind

(New Pokémon): Double Edge, Tackle, Bouncy Bubble and Double Kick

(New Pokémon): Aurora Beam, Bubble, Infestation and Bug Bite)

(New Pokémon): Extreme Speed, Hydro Pump, Extrasensory and Rain Dance

Sophocles Team- (Bugium and Electrium and one mega stone)

Togedemaru: Zing Zap, Roll Out, Spark and Charge

(New Pokémon): String Shot, Discharge, Charge and Spark

(New Pokémon): Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Razor Wind and Parabolic Charge

(New Pokémon): Electric Terrain, Electro Ball, Signal Beam and Charge Beam

Lillie (Icium and Fairium, plus one mega stone)

Shiron: Powder Snow, Secret Power, ? and ?

(New Pokémon): Rapid Spin, Metal Claw Ice Ball and Icy Win

(New Pokémon): Misty Terrain, Pound, Heal Pulse and Aromatherapy

(New Pokémon): Diamond Storm, Reflect, Return, Moonblast

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: A Guardian Rematch

Ash yawned and stretched and started doing his morning workout and saw his Pokémon soon joining him. Looking at his Lucario he had begun tosense an ancient trace connection of aura within him. A trace that he had felt between Sir Aaron and his Lucario and he knew that was no coincidence this had happened for a reason. Later that day at the Pokémon School it was another nice day at the school, the sun was shining, a gentle breeze blew and Ash didn't sense nothing bad was going to happen. But in the school yard Ash and Rockruff were up against a trainer and his Mudbray. The two land Pokémon smacked into each other knocking each other back. As Rockruff landed on the ground Ash smiled and said, "Nice work, Rockruff. Now use Rock Throw!"

The pup cried out as streams of pebbles soared toward the donkey. The bald trainer cried out, "Counter it, Mudbray with double kick!"

As the mule kicked the stones Ash smiled and said, "Howl into Crush Claw!"

Ash's classmates talked about the battle and watched as Rockruff howled and boosted it's attack before lunging with a powered up left paw. The pup slammed it onto the ground, but Mudbray dodged and Ash said, "Now, it's Z-move time!"

Ash and Rockruff started posing together as Rockruff was powered up the trainer looked nervous. Ash then said, "Let's show them our true power!"

Rockruff barked in agreement as the class cheered in excitement Ash shouted, "Go, this is our full power! Breakneck Blitz!"

Rockruff took off like speeding bullet and rammed right through Mudbray knocking it over and the trainer shouted, "Mudbray!"

Mudbray showed soon sprawled out and Ash smirked as he adjusted his hat. Kukui who was referring the match called out, "Mudbray us unable to battle! There for, the winner is Ash!"

"All right!" Called out Mallow as Lillie said, "That was incredible."

Pikachu and Togedemaru cheered as Ash cracked a grin. Rotom came over and said, "I got a perfect video recording it Rockruff's Z-move!"

"Thanks Rotom! Now we can see where we need to improve on." Replied Ash as he then congratulate Rockruff on a job well done.

After talking to the defeated trainer and congratulate each other on a job well done the class gathered around Whim as Mallow said, "That fully powered Z-move was perfect! I mean it completely turned the tide there!"

"Not really that Mudbray personality made it have better stamina that would've made it have more energy. And I want to get even stronger to beat all the Island Trials." Replied Ash.

"Bold, are we? Said Sophocles.

"What are you talking about Ash?" Asked Lana.

Ash chuckled and Kukui said, "If the trainer gets stronger, so do the Z-moves."

"Really?" Asked Serena looking at her Z-ring as did Dawn.

Kukui nodded and said, "The stronger the trainer and Pokémon are physically and emotionally the stronger the Z-move will become as it manifest."

Kiawe looked at the trio and said, 'So you three ought to become stronger."

Ash, Dawn and Serena nodded with determination thus Ash said, "Until then I'll keep training so I can battle Tapu Koko again!"

Kukui laughed as the girls giggled but the girls asked, "What?!"

Lillie then said, "I rather envy him. No matter how powerful an opponent may be, he always charges straight toward it with no fear."

Lana then said, "Tapu-Koko is strong though."

Mallow whipped around and said, "Indeed. That's why it is the island's guardian deity."

Ash nodded and said, "Tapu-koko gave me this Z-ring for a reason, I want to know why and I want to shown it how strong we've become!"

Pikachu cried out in agreement as Braixen and Lopunny giggled at their mate.

Kukui then said, "The bigger you think, the better."

"So, how are you going to train?" Asked Serena.

"Good question, I have no clue actual." He replied sheepishly making everyone but Kukui and Lana facefault.

Lillie then said, "Tapu-Koko is an electric and fairy type Pokémon. How about trying to think of a strategy by using that as your starting point?"

"True, but how should I work to that for my advantage." Replied Ash.

Sophocles stepped forward and said, "Leave everything related to electric types to me! So come to my house today, Ash! I have all kinds of data I researched there. Don't you think you'll be able to come up with a strategy if you look at it?"

"That's right, I've been to everyone else's but yours. All right I guess I can swing on over and get in touch with the other electric type specialist and inventor I know of." Replied Ash as Serena said, "Clemont."

"Yup, I'm sure the two geniuses can work well together as scientist and come up with a few things for me to try." Replied Ash.

As the bell rang later that day Ash had packed his bag and Dartrix had returned to his Poké ball with all the other Pokémon except Hoopa did as well. Ash, Sophocles, Hoopa, Togedemaru and Rotom arrived outside of Sophocles house which to Ash was twice the size of his old home. Shaking the pain away he smiled as Sophocles said, "This is my house."

"A lot bigger than what I expect. But now I know why your always first to school." Said Ash.

Sophocles opened the door and called out, "I'm home!"

A pudgy female with a darker shade of Sophocles hair with the same Rosy cheeks opened a door said, "Welcome home, Sophocles."

Sophocles then said, "Mama, I've brought a friend."

She then said, "My, my, welcome."

"Alola, I'm Ash Ketchum and this is Pikachu, Rotom and Hoopa." Replied Ash as the trio greeted her.

She then said, "My, my, how cute. Now, please come in. I'll bring some snacks right away."

Once inside Ash who let his Pokémon out in the back to get some fresh air as Rockruff and Pikachu stayed inside as they smelt something delicious. Soon homemade Malasadas were set out by Sophocles mom as she said, "Sorry for the wait. These are homemade malasadas. Eat up, now."

Ash smiled and tossed one to each of his Pokémon and the all took a bit as did Ash and their eyes grew wide before their faces morphed into pure bliss. Sophocles laughed and said, "They are freshly made. Eat slowly."

Sophocles shoved three in his mouth and said, "Not that easy amigo, they're really good."

Rotom scanned them and said their internal temperature was close to 80 degrees fahrenheit, thus he started taking pictures. Sophocles then said, "The Malasadas they sell in the store are good too, but Mama's homemade ones are the best you can get!"

Sophocles mother said, "That makes me happy of hear, make sure to eat a lot. I still have a lot more I can bring out."

"Will do!" Said Ash tossing the Pokémon another one and devouring his second.

After a while Ash and his Pokémon supported small bloated stomachs as all six had delighted faces of stuffing two plates of Malasadas in their guys. Sophocles mother giggled and Ash said, "Best grub I had next to that stew Mallow made the Yellow Alolan Stew."

"Yeah that stew is my second favorite behind my mom's cooking." Said Sophocles as he rubbed his belly.

Rotom then asked, "Ash! You've forgotten why you came here!"

"No I haven't. We are finding answers on how to face Tapu Koko. Can't do anything on an empty stomach…" soon his stomach ranged and he said, "Nor a full bladder."

All of Ash Pokémon rushed off in a blur as did Ash and five minutes later they came back with normal stomachs. Sophocles then said, "Oh, right. Now that you mention it…" soon Sophocles mother said, "Oh dear. A "strategy against Tapu Koko"?"

Both mother and son cocked their heads to the side and Ash thought, 'So Sophocles inherited his mother's personality."

After recalling his Pokémon they headed out back and saw Sophocles dad started watering the garden as Sophocles said, "Papa, I'm back!"

The man shut off the hose as he said, "Welcome home, oh we have a guest, Sophocles?"

"Alola! Sorry for intruding." Said Ash.

Sophocles then said, "Papa, this is Ash."

"Alola. I've heard about you." Said Sophocles Dad and after a brief moment of chatting they stood before the shed with a sign for tools hanging off the door.

Sophocles then said, "This is 'Sophocles Lab'!"

Ash raised a brow and looked at his friend as the small bottle said, "It's a research laboratory that papa built for me."

Ash looked intrigued and wanted to know what was inside and once inside it looked like an actual science lab and he whistled. Togedemaru pushed Pikachu in as he looked amazed by all of it. Rotom floated around the lab and said, "There are all kinds if highly interesting things here!"

Sophocles then said with a deadpan expression, *Don't just touch anything without asking."

Hoopa was about to touch a machine and Ash called out, "Don't touch that!"

But it was too late as Hoopa got an electric shock and the Togedemaru helmet he also wore flew off and landed on Rotom electrocuting him now. Then it landed on Pikachu causing him to go overcharge and disperse the electricity. Rotom then called out, "What are you doing, Hoopa?!"

Sophocles shouted out, "Don't just touch things without asking!"

Hoopa only chuckled mischievously as the two mouse Pokémon started climbing and playing Hoopa returned to his Poke ball and Sophocles who was on the computer and said, "I noticed during your first battle with Tapu Koko, that Tapu Koko ability Electric Surge caused Electric Terrain, huh…?"

"I'd figure that it was an ability. From what I felt that it didn't make a first move right then." Said Ash.

Rotom then said, "When you are inside an Electric terrain, the power of electric type moves increase.'

Sophocles then said, "For that reason, Pikachu has an advantage and while Rockruff and Dartrix will require some kind of measures against it… as this is the estimated electrical conductivity of an electric terrain. And if we use Dartrix or Rockruff speed to calculate it's evasion rate, then carefully consider its electrical resistivity…" then Rotom asked. "This is the data on the electric type?"

Sophocles nodded and said, "I had Togedemaru help me try to convert what kind of electricity it generates in various situations into data" meanwhile above the two electric types hanged by their tails and swing like a pendulum and then Sophocles said, "comparing them with data other people who study electric type Pokémon have accumulated. I thought this data might help us create a strategy against Electric Terrain."

Pikachu had begun to push Togedemaru on a trolly and the duo crashed. Rotom then said, "This truly is interesting! With Pokémon data you could bring about newer results."

Ash groaned still not understanding much of what they say and he said, "I better bring Clemont on board, his Luxray knows Electric Terrain thus with his knowledge on how to utilize it we might be able to counter it."

Sophocles nodded and said, "So how do we get in touch with him?"

"Can you contact the Lumiose City Gym from your computer?" Asked Ash.

"Yeah on a video chat, why?" Asked Sophocles.

"Clemont is an electric type gym leader, but he has a robot monitor the gym while he is working." Replied Ash making Sophocles gain starry eyes and thus began to contact the gym.

After a few minutes an eight year old girl with blonde hair with a Dedenne said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Bonnie how's it going." Said Ash.

"Ash I'm so happy you called. Is Serena okay? Can she still perform?" Ask the girl.

"Yeah, she is here in Alola with me, anyway where is Clemont me and my friend Sophocles need his help." Said Ash.

"He just finished a Gym battle. Clembot blew a fuse last night and is running the diagnostic scans I'll go get him." Said Bonnie rushing off.

Two minutes later a blonde hair boy in glasses and a jumpsuit was visible as he said, "Hey Ash, who is that guy your with and what is up with that Pokedex."

"I am Rotomdex, a Pokedex to house Rotom instead of an A.I. and been assigned to Ash." Said Rotom.

"And I am Sophocles and Ash said you were a genius like me and we need your help, can you look at this data." Said Sophocles as Clemont nodded and examined the data and said, "According to these reading and what I am seeing Ash needs to find a new unorthodox method to get stronger."

Rotom and Sophocles looked confused and Clemont said, "Ash's odd training has brought out more potential in any Pokémon then people think off. During his time in kalos Ash had his Pokémon train in different methods such as training to be weightless or climbing up enemies attacks."

The duo looked at Ash who chuckled and they saw Pikachu run along the charger and Ash said, "Looks like someone is having fun."

"That is another thing about his methods, they seem more like playing the actual training." Said Clemont.

Clemont and Sophocles looked at one another and they said, "By George that's it!"

"Huh?" Asked Ash confuse as to what was going on.

Clemont then said, "Were going to do some training to make you even stronger!"

Ash smiled and said, "I like the sound of that."

"Sophocles was it, I am sending you a link that allows me to also track the readings and allows us to exchange notes as well get into contact." said Clemont as Sophocles nodded.

Outside Sophocles wore a headset as a giant hamster wheel was set up that was the same size as Sophocles lab big and deep enough for all of Ash's Pokémon he had and Ash blinked in confusion. Sophocles then said, "You'll be able to train with this, since you can run on it together."

Ash nodded and called out all of he Pokémon and all six looked ready to train. Getting into the wheel Sophocles put monitoring patches on everyone and Ash said in the ear piece he was given to hear Clemont as Ash said, "Reminds me of when we discovered Battle Bond, eh Clemont."

"Yup, I am reading your vitals and all is calm." Said Clemont into the headset mic.

Once inside the wheel everyone was ready except Hoopa who didn't have feet and decided to cheer them on. Thus they all got running as the bars for all seven of them steadily climbed Clemont said, "No problems yet, how is it on your end."

"Looking good." Replied Sophocles.

"Go Ash-khan." Yelled Hoopa.

"You got it, everyone kick it up into second gear!" Shouted Ash as they all got running even faster.

As all the bars met sixty percent Rockruff, Togedemaru and Dartrix knocked each other off and Ash, Lucario Greninja and Pikachu kept on going. Ash said, "Third gear guys!"

They cried out and they went even faster and faster and faster as the numbers started to soar even higher and started going over the machine limits and Clemont begun to activate a protocol to expand the limit, but even then it was expanding even faster shocking Rotom, Sophocles and Clemont. Sophocles said, "Is the device malfunctioning?"

Soon a bright light flashed and Rotom and Sophocles saw Lucario and Greninja entered their other forms as the Z-rings started acting up even pushing the nu!beers beyond what the two scientist could have predicted even for Ash according to Clemont as Clemont thought, 'This is incredible!'

"Let's go you guys! Full Max Power!" Shouted Ash as the Z-ring grew brighter and blue, orange and yellow aura surrounded the three Pokémon.

Rotom then said, "The measuring device is working fine."

"Ash and then are heading for Potential Unleashed, breaking all Pokémon limitations." Said Clemont.

The four glowed as Ash glowed multi-color and snapping opened his eyes turned into a rainbow of colors as he said, "Come on, come on, come on, come on, come!"

The light grew even brighter causing Rotom and Sophocles to shield their eyes and thus an explanation!osion happened. Tapu Koko snapped his eyes open sensing high amount of power and looked in the direction of Ash and thought, 'The Grand Kahuna of the Sun's Light.'

A pillar of multi-colored light shot into the sky and all of Melemele Island saw it. Dartrix, Togedemaru and Rockruff had fuck stupid shocked faces as the four where painting from pushing themselves as they returned to normal. Ash coughed as he looked confused and he asked, "What happened?"

Greninja, Pikachu and Lucario shook themselves out of their stupor. Clemont said, "Sophocles these numbers…" Sophocles said, "Their abnormal, no trainer or Pokémon should have these readings. Your guys are monsters in power sense."

The four cheered and high fived each other. Clemont then asked, "What did you do?"

Scratching the back of his head he said, "I don't know, one minute I was running and the next I felt my Aura and an unknown form of energy surge through me as Lucario Mega evolve and Greninja transformed."

As the light of the yellow Z-crystal died down a Pikachu tail that had appeared on it vanished in particles. Sophocles mom came out asking, "Is everyone all right?"

Togedemaru hopped into her arms as she said, "Oh my, you're all dirty."

"Did something happen?" Asked Sophocles Dad.

In Kalos Clemont with a fire extinguisher was putting out a fire as the data was saved once t immediately went through to several backup drives. Putting one in Bonnie came in and saw the data of Ash and how high it was and Clemont muttered, "This is unreal."

Back at Sophocles the pudgy boy had a huge smile and said, "Listen to this is the greatest discovery the Sophocles lad has ever made!"

As the parents, Bonnie a Togedemaru looked confused ever, Ash dusted himself off and started cleaning Dartrix feathers as Sophocles and Clemont examined and explained the readings using references their relatives can understand. The next day at class Kiawe asked, "So well, what happened?"

Ash chuckled sheepishly as the Pokémon chatted about yesterday Manaphy had looked at his Papa in awe. Sophocles then said, "Thanks to my new friend Clemont, we reached a conclusion, 'physical activity benefits Ash more than theory' and with his bond and aura added into the mix with the energy of the Z-ring makes Ash a powerful trainer."

"That's sounds about right." Said Mallow.

"Yeah it sure does." Said Lana.

"No he means that I'm to overpowered if I get to serious into something, I blew up the machine and a ton of equipment that are Clemont's in Kalos with my readings, I triggered unconsciously mega evolution, battle bond and almost a Z-move by accident without doing anything but running." Said Ash sheepishly.

Serena then asked, "Do you have a strategy?"

Ash nodded and said, "Yup, I am ready. Don't we, Pikachu?"

Togedemaru bounced up and down and started to roll around as he said, "Younger sibling problems can be a pain."

The girls giggled as Lillie said, "That is good to know."

"By the way that pillar of light yesterday, was that you?" Asked Dawn.

"Uh, yeah." He replied shocking the girls having to seen it.

"That was you, I saw it from Akala Island." Said Kiawe.

"Yeah, pretty cool wasn't it." Said Ash.

Sophocles then said, "We've obtained some very interesting data as well. Clemont ask me to keep monitoring Ash and send more data so we can push the knowledge we have even further."

Mallow then said with Kiawe agreeing, "You are looking forward to that battle, huh, Ash?"

"Yup, I need to get even stronger after the battle. I have to become a Pokémon Master and prove to everyone that I have what it takes." Said Ash punching his fist into his palm.

Lucario, Greninja , Pikachu and Ash twitched and as the trio started acting up. Lucario's appendages started to vibrate, Greninja drew a solid black miasma kunai, Pikachu cheeks started to spark and Ash eyes gave a weak blue glow. Ash said, "He's here."

The four rushed outside with everyone else following. Meanwhile on the roof Red sees Tapu Koko and thought, 'Show me brother. Show me your power that you have."

Once outside Pikachu, Ash and his Pokémon stopped and everyone watched and sees Tapu Koko descending. Dawn said, "Tapu Koko!"

"In the flesh!" Said Rotom in shock.

Mallow then said, "Amazing we get to meet it again!"

Sophocles then said "Tapu Koko must have called out to them here."

"Why would it do such a thing?" Asked Lillie.

"That's obvious enough." Said Kiawe.

"That light it must have seen it. Thus it wants to battle Ash and Pikachu." Said Serena.

"Tapu Koko, I see it's that time. A rematch between me and Pikachu against you." Said Ash as the guardian nodded.

Tapu Koko nodded and pointed at Pikachu and Ash tightened his hat facing backwards showing he was dead serious. Soon the entire school came out as did Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny with Kahuna Hala had arrived on some business at the school. Kukui and Samson stood by them as Hala said, "Tapu Koko… I see you've been watching him even closer than I thought. You sensed something in him, something the eldest of our history tells, the one who added you and the other guardians eons ago."

"Hala… you don't mean that!" Said Samson.

"Yes, the Grand Kahuna of the Sun's Light." Replied Hala shocking Samson and Kukui confusing the two girls.

"Why has Tapu Koko appeared before Ash so many times?" Asked Lillie.

"That is one of the mysterious about our boyfriend. Legends always seek him out for either testing him or wanting to be his friend." Said Serena.

(Start Playing Rise from League of Legends)

Ash thrusted his fist out and said, "All right, let's get going!"

Tapu Koko ability Electric Surge was about to be triggering Electric Terrain and Sophocles had begun to record the data for Clemont with his laptop. Manaphy, Popplio and Shiron became antsy and Ash sent a pulse of his aura calming them as he gave a thumbs up without looking back and said, "Don't worry guys. I won't lose!"

Thus Rotom begun to record the event for assistant Sophocles and Clemont. Thus Electric Terrain was up and Ash said, "Let's go, Pikachu, use Iron Tail and aim where it needs to hit!"

Pikachu charged in as if it was watered down quick attack and Ash smirked and said, "These last few days Pikachu wore weights to seriously increase it's speed."

Pikachu vertical slashed with Iron Tail but the guardian blocked it but winced in pain. Tapu Koko right arm reared back and formed an Electro Ball and right hooked Pikachu with it sending the mouse crashing into the ground. Pikachu flipped into the air and had used Iron Tail on the ground stopping it from hitting the ground. Ash yelled, "Electro Web!"

Pikachu spun with its tail and sent a webbing of electricity at the guardian who fired another electro ball and concealing the two out. But Pikachu burst from the smoke with Volt Tackle smashing into Tapu Koko knocking it back, but the guardian swatted him away. Tapu Koko soon went after Pikachu with Dazzling Gleam and Ash yelled, "Countered Shield!"

Flipping off the ground and spinning Pikachu spun with thunderbolt. Tapu Koko hit the shield and was pushing through, but had to break off before hitting the mouse. Everyone was amazed and Mallow said, "He made Tapu Koko back off!"

"Ash and Pikachu are stronger than before. But how strong are they." Said Kukui.

Sophocles then said, "The training is showing results."

Eyeing Tapu Koko Ash thought, 'Still not enough, Tapu Koko sensed we upgraded countered shield to have Iron Tail in the mix if the target was breaking through.'

Lana then said, "Could the possibly…Win?"

Lillie then said, "We can only hope that everything continues in this manner."

"What?" Asked Dawn.

Both Pokémon stood ready to continue and Ash digging his foot into the ground, "Keep it up. Pikachu! round about Tapu Koko with Volt Tackle!"

'Volt Tackle only does a third recoil damage, but against Tapu Koko and Pikachu being mainly a speedster the damage is minimum, plus Pikachu has a Shell Bell around his neck.' Thought Ash cracking his knuckles as Pikachu sped around the deity at high velocity speed it can muster.

Sophocles then said, "Here it comes. Even Tapu Koko is getting bewildered by Pikachu's speed. This is going great."

Kukui came up beside him and said, "No… Tapu Koko is remaining calm and collective, but Ash is expecting the guardian to do something as well."

Koko reared its right beak back and Ash smiled and said, "Pikachu up and down!"

Everyone looked confused as Pikachu buzzsaw with Iron Tail going up as Tapu Koko used Nature Madness missing Pikachu and got smashed in the head with an Iron Tail shocking everyone. Tapu Koko became dead serious and used Dazzling Gleam and backhand Pikachu toward Ash. Pikachu skidded across the ground and stopped at Ash's feet as he got up Ash asked, "You okay?"

Pikachu nodded as his cheeks sparked. But Tapu Koko was hit with static, Pikachu ability and broke I off and let loose a powerful discharge and Ash yelled, "Iron Tail as a Lightning Rod now!"

Pikachu nodded and while most of the discharge hit the Iron Tail. Togedemaru used it's ability Lightning Rod to absorb the rest making everyone sigh in relief. Ash and Pikachu eyes narrowed as Pikachu whipping his tail at Tapu Koko sending an arc of electricity at the guardian who and changed with Volt Tackle, but he blasted Pikachu with a close range Electro ball after avoiding the arc and released a Nature's Madness knocking Pikachu even further away and the force of the attack knocked Ash's hat off as it landed on Pikachu. Pikachu stood up battered and bruised and Ash felt his partner's exhaustion and the duo still eyed the deity with anger seeing that last attack nearly harmed their friend's, loved ones and Innocents. Looking at Pikachu he said, "What can we do buddy, he deflected, countered and took everything we through at him."

Pikachu looked at his trainer and touched the Z-ring with his tail and he said, "Your right, everyone is counting on us and we were given this ring for a reason, a reason to protect this region. That is why we have this, this is why we have to win, no matter what."

Ash thrusted his fist out and everyone watched as the Z-crystals glowed brightly and Hala said, "So he does have the will to summon the lost crystal."

Pikachu clutched Ash's hat as Tapu Koko looked surprised at this development. Bolts of energy shot out of the crystal as everyone felt the warmth of the light it was warm and energetic as the Alolan Sun. A Pikachu tail appeared on the crystal with a thunderbolt in the center. Crossing his arms in an x-formation he said, "With this Z-move, we won't lose. Alright, let's do this Pikachu!"

Pikachu jumped up as they fist bumped one another before slapping their hand and tail together. Pikachu landed and they thrust their right arm outward as the light and electricity entered Pikachu's body. Ash said, "Much bigger than a Thunderbolt's, 100,000 volts… 1,000,000! No, even much bigger than that! Our maximum full power of our heart and soul! 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt, Now!"

Pikachu cried out as soared toward the sky as he let loose a little discharge and thunder clouds formed above everyone as the mouse yelled as he was being surrounded by voltage, "Pika, ka, ka, ka, ka, Pika, Pika, Pika!"

With the roar cry a red, orange, yellow, green blue, indigo and violet thunderbolt burst from Pikachu's body and sailed toward Tapu Koko and upon impacted caused a massive explosion kicking up dirt, uprooting trees, and knocking people over from the force of the attack as a mushroom cloud of electricity was form and Pikachu landed on Ash's shoulder as the duo were painting. As the dust settled and everything started to calm down, inside a pond size crater was Tapu Koko scuffed up and painting. Everyone was stunned and before everyone knew it Tapu Koko collapsed in defeat as did Pikachu at the same time. A minute later Tapu Koko got up and pulled out a Sitrus Berry and downed it before looking at Ash and Pikachu and nodded toward them and flew off. Kukui then said, "What was that Z-move!?"

"10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt, a Z-move that only a Pikachu with a mighty bond with its trainer under a mysterious circumstance can perform." Replied Hala.

Ash's classmates came rushing over and Serena asked, "Ash, are you okay?"

"Just exhausted like I pushed every muscle of my body to go through Kanto and Johto in one day." Said Ash jokingly before he fell flat on his ass and then his back chuckling weakly.

"Thank the heavens he's safe." Said Lillie.

Popplio cheered and Ash yelled, "It maybe a draw this day, but someday Tapu Koko we will defeat you!"

Tapu Koko gave an eye smile as it flew off. Ash and Pikachu newest and most dangerous Z-move has been unleashed and with them not strong enough to handle the pure destructive power of it had succumb to exhaustion and entered the land of dreams. But this just means they will train to become even stronger than ever. Ash was taken to the nurse's office to rest as Nurse Joy had been checking on Pikachu and it was only pure exhaustion for the duo. Hala had saw the crack in Ash's Z-crystals and said, "Seems Ash doesn't have the right tool to help wield that power."

"What do you mean, Kahuna Hala." Said Kiawe.

"Their is a stage higher to the Z-rings that only the Guardian Deities will grant to trainers who have in their eyes earned the right." Said Hala.

"What is this ring?" Asked Dawn.

"The Z-Power Ring a mightier version then the Z-ring and that Z-move that Ash and Pikachu used can be called upon from their bond." Said Hala.

Hala then started fixing Ash's Z-ring as it had a large crack in it and thought, 'No doubt Ash is meant to fill one of the two unfulfilled spots in over hundreds of years. Is that why you chose him Tapu Koko, is it because he is the one who will fill that position and save our island's.'

* * *

Newest Chapter has come to an end and my Skyrim I had to chunk it as the files for my story became corrupted. Now then I was able to upload this Chapter before leaving the cafe and you've noticed some things have changed and this is the final change for everyone. Who can guess Mallow, Lana and Lillie legends and who thinks in the anime Ash will obtain a Meltan with Ash Greninja returning traitors are Gary, Todd, Max, May, Iris, Cilan, Trip and Delia as Ash stepfather is Giovanni.

Ash's Away Pokémon-

Bulbasaur: Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave and Energy Ball

Charizard: Seismic Toss, Dragon Claw, Heat Wave and Blue Flare

Squirtle: Skull Bash, Aura Sphere, Hydro Pump and Water Pledge

Butterfree: Bug Buzz, Bug Bite, Signal Beam and Aerial Ace

Primeape: Outrage, Close Combat, Final Gambit and Beat Up

Tauros: Rage, Horn Attack, Stomp and Double Edge

Quilava: Burn up, Flame Thrower, Heat Wave and Double Kick

Bayleef: Leaf Storm, Giga Drain, Body Slam and Grass Pledge

Totodile: Hydro Pump, Metal Claw, Aqua Tail and Dragon Claw

Donphan: Roll Out, Stone Edge, Earthquake and Body Slam

Sceptile: Dragon Claw, Crush Claw, Leaf Blade and Energy Ball

Glalie: Ice Beam, Hail, Weather Ball and Avalanche

Torterra: Frenzy Plant, Energy ball, Leaf Storm and Heavy Slam

Infernape: Blaze Kick, Close Combat, Flare Blitz and Seismic Toss

Buizel: Sonic Boom, Aqua Tail, Surf and Hydro Pump

Gible: Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Dig and Crunch

Pignite: Fire Pledge, Heat Crash, Burn Up and Brick Break

Snivy: Leaf Storm, Energy Ball, Grass Pledge and Leaf Blade

Oshawott: Sacred Sword, Water Pledge, Hydro Pump and Aqua Tail

Scraggy: Zen Headbutt, Low Kick, Drain Punch and Foul Play

Noivern: Boomburst, Dragon Pulse, Hurricane and Dragon Claw

Talonflame: Brave bird, Flame Charge, Steel Wing and Razor Wind

Rejoining Pokemon:

Pidgeot: Moves Unknown

Larvitar: Moves Unknown

Haunter: Moves Unknown

Goodra: Moves Unknown

Dawn's Away Pokémon-

Quilava: Eruption, Flame Wheel, Swift, Flamethrower

Togekiss: Aqua Sphere, Moon Blast, Sky Attack and Dazzling Gleam

Mamoswine: Ice Fang, Avalanche, Earthquake, Stone Edge

Serena's Away Pokémon-

Rosey: Air Slash, Psychic, Headbutt and Acrobatics

Pangoro: Stone Edge, Dark Pulse, Bullet Punch and Throat Chop

Absol: Air Cutter, Foul Play, Play Rough, Iron Tail

Team Rocket Pokémon-

Jessie- (Bugium and Mimikium Z)  
Mimikyu: Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Play Rough and Wood hammer  
Wobbuffet: Mirror Coat, Counter, Splash and Charm  
Arbok Poison Fang, Poison Tail, Poison Fang and Gunk Shot  
(Old Pokémon): Steel Wing, Night Slash, Sonic Boom and Silver Wind  
(Old Pokémon): Phantom Force, Dark Pulse, Seed Bomb and Trick or Treat

James- (Darkium, and Poisonium)  
Mime Junior: Mimic, Uproar, Teeter Dance and Icy Wind  
Mareanie: Spike Cannon, Sludge Bomb, Venoshock and Knock Off.  
Weezing: Sludge, Belch, Double Hit and Pain Split  
(Old Pokémon): Drain Punch, Needle Arm, Energy ball and Poison Jab  
(Old Pokémon): Psybeam, Foul Play, Tackle and Topsy-turvy

Befriended-  
Meowth: Pay Day, Foul Play, Fury Swipes, Thief  
Bewear: Thrash, Brutal Swing, Bulldoze, Bulk up  
?


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone what's up. Anyway return of the Supreme King ended up fucking corrupted and I couldn't get much feedback for it, so I had to scrap it and hope I can redo one in the near future. Anyway the traitors are still Todd, Gary, May, Max, Iris, Cilan, Trip and Delia those who saw Misty you have the wrong fanfic. But listen Sorrel wasn't meant to be put in on the first chapter as is fucking with fan artist. The creators fucking serious need to update the site it hasn't been update since November 11 2008.

* * *

Ash's Team- (Pikanium/Pikashunium, Normalium, Flynium, Fightinium, Waterium, Firium Grassium, Rockium, Steelium, Ghostium, Darkium, Bugium, Poisonium, Lycanium, Decidium, Incinium, Dragonium, Solganium, Charizardite Z, Glalitite and Lucarionite)

Pikachu: Electro Web, Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt and Iron Tail

Dartrix: Tackle, Razor Leaf, Foresight and Ominous Wind

Hoopa: Hyperspace Hole, Phantom Force, Trick and Confusion

Greninja: Water Shuriken, Bounce, Water Pledge and Night Slash

Rockruff: Crush Claw, Bite, Howl and Rock Throw

Lucario: Blaze Kick, Aura Sphere, Reversal and Meteor Mash

? (Bug type): Struggle Bug, Sand Attack, Harden and Metal Claw

? (Fire type): Fury Swipe, Ember, Fire Fang and Double Kick

? (Poison type): Toxic, Fury Attack, Venoshock and Fell Stinger

? (Dragon type): Counter, Dragon Breath, Iron Head and Dragon Tail

? (Steel type): Headbutt, Harden, Thundershock and Thunderwave

Dawn Team- (Waterium, Icium and Lopunnite)

Prinplup: Headbutt, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump and Water Pledge

Lopunny: Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Ice Beam and Jump Kick

Vullaby: Steel Wing, Fury Attack, Gust and Fly

Cutiefly: Signal Beam, Silver Wind, Moonblast and Aerial Ace

Victini: V-create, Searing Shot, Fusion Flare and Rest

(Unknown Pokemon): Icicle Crash, Electric Terrain, Charge and Double Kick.

Serena Team- (Firium, Fairium and Absolite)

Braixen: Psychic, Flamethrower, Hidden Power and Fire Blast.

Sylveon: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Sparkly Swirl and Swift

Manaphy: Heal Bell, Dive, Whirlpool and Round

Saladint: Flame Burst, Dragon Rage, Ember and Smog

(Unknown Pokémon): Draining Kiss, Disarming Voice, Quick Attack and Electro Ball.

Kiawe Team- (Firium, Ghostium and Flyinium)

Turtonator: Shell Trap, Flamethrower, Dragon Tail and Shell Smash

Charizard: Aerial Ace, Slash, Fire Punch and Flamethrower

(New Pokemon): Bonemerang, Flare Blitz, Iron Head and Shadow Bone

(New Pokémon): Ember, Rock Throw, Inferno and Roll Out

Mallow Team- (Grassium and Fairium, plus Gracidea)

Steenee: Magical Leaf, Sweet Scent, Razor Leaf and Double Slap

(New Pokémon): Bullet Seed, Razor Leaf, Petal Blizzard and Ingrain

(New Pokémon): Leaf Tornado, Dragon Hammer, Grass Knot and Bullet Seed

(New Pokémon): Seed Flare, Secret Power, Seed Bomb and Grassy Terrain.

Lana Team- (Waterium, and Primarium plus crystal mark)

Popplio: Bubble beam, Water Gun, Aqua Jet and Icy Wind

(New Pokémon): Double Edge, Tackle, Bouncy Bubble and Double Kick

(New Pokémon): Aurora Beam, Bubble, Infestation and Bug Bite)

(New Pokémon): Extreme Speed, Hydro Pump, Extrasensory and Rain Dance

Sophocles Team- (Bugium and Electrium and one mega stone)

Togedemaru: Zing Zap, Roll Out, Spark and Charge

(New Pokémon): String Shot, Discharge, Charge and Spark

(New Pokémon): Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Razor Wind and Parabolic Charge

(New Pokémon): Electric Terrain, Electro Ball, Signal Beam and Charge Beam

Lillie (Icium and Fairium, plus one mega stone)

Shiron: Powder Snow, Secret Power, ? and ?

(New Pokémon): Rapid Spin, Metal Claw Ice Ball and Icy Win

(New Pokémon): Misty Terrain, Pound, Heal Pulse and Aromatherapy

(New Pokémon): Diamond Storm, Reflect, Return, Moonblast

* * *

Chapter Twenty: A Powerful Vow

After school the day with the match against Tapu Koko, Ash, his harem and the guys are in the biggest shopping mall on Melemele Island in the Alola region. The gang was in a sweet shop as Ash had Hoopa and Pikachu out, while Dawn had Victini and Prinplup out and Serena had Braixen and Manaphy out. Lillie held Shiron while beside Lana and Popplio were their own Pokémon. Ash walking up to a layout looked at it and grabbed a packaged giant bean and wasn't sure what this was and Rotom said, "This is a type of Pokémon Food called Poke Bean."

"Oh, so it's like Poke blocks and Poke Puffs then." Said Ash.

"That's correct, but it only helps make Pokémon like you more." Said Lillie.

Ash grabbed a few and asked the duo what they would prefer. Mallow came over on the other side and said, "Steenee loves the one with the flower patterns."

Steenee cheered enjoy seeing her favorite was in stock.

Rotom was stunned seeing pattern ones. Ash gave a laugh and said, "Check it, they have a Pikachu and ring one as well."

Hoopa and Pikachu cheered in excitement and Lillie said, "Dawn, Lana… I would like to look at scarves and bandanas for Shiron as well. What do you say, Shiron?"

The Vulpix cheered and Ash chuckled hearing his baby girl excitement. Mallow then said, "Sounds good!"

This the girls exited the store and Ash felt a shiver go up his spin as he bought him and his Pokémon snacks and said, "My 'Every Guys Worst Nightmare sense' is tingling."

"What do you mean?" Asked Sophocles then he realized what the girls implied and said, "Girls really like shopping, huh?"

"Just be glad your not in Kalos. Serena did a whole week worth of shopping in three hours." Said Ash with a shudder.

Two hours later the girls exited the shop as the guys were eating food and Ash noticed Shiron wore a snowflake hair bow and he smiled and said, "It fits you perfectly."

The fox cheered that her daddy approved and liked his cheek and he chuckled. Sophocles then said awkwardly, "We're finally done shopping now, right?"

Ash eyes widen and shouted, "Are you crazy, never ask a girl that!"

"He's right Sophocles." Said Kiawe and Sophocles slumped as the girls had this gleam in their eyes.

Mallow then said, "Next up is Alola Spring and then Alola Sunrise! Let's go!"

The guys realized Alola Spring was the biggest clothing store and the sunrise was a jewelry store as both muttered something to each other making Ash looked at his Bros as the girls cheered. Lillie then said, "Alola Spring! Has the best fashion styles and amazing clothing and Alola Sunrise! I've been waiting to go there!"

Ash looked confused and Kiawr and Sophocles inch away slowly as Mallow said, "Alola Sunrise, it's an accessory shop that's highly popular among girls on Melemele Island!"

Ash slumped knowing full well they'd be entering hell soon enough. Mallow then said with eyes filled with joy and her body as she said, "Their accessories made from Heart Scales that wash up on the beach,from Corsola branches or from other natural objects absolutely lovely!"

Ash had a blank look and said, "Definitely a guys worst nightmare."

"Alola Spring not only does it have the best and upcoming fashion statements, it also has the most comfortable underwear, swimsuits and pajamas for boys and girls. Made from Spinarak silk and Mareep wool." Said Serena and had Dawn beside her with eyes sparkling.

Kiawe then said next to Charizard, "Sorry guys, buy I have to get going now. I'd go to get the food I just bought to he Pokémon back home of the ranch right away, you see."

Ash sensed it was a lie and yelled as he took off, "Your ditching us!"

Sophocles then acted as if he forgot something and said, "I forgot to water the flowers in the garden! See you!"

Sophocles zipped off and Ash yelled comically, "Your lying, just like Kiawe! Your Dad always does the watering."

Rotom then had an alarm go off and said, "The 'Alolan Detective Laki' marathon starts in 17 minutes and 35 seconds!"

Ash gave a deadpan stare and said, "You set that to record, though…" Rotom then said, "A true Laki' fan watches both live and recorded! I have to go!"

Ash's eyebrow twitched violently and he muttered, "Oh there going to get pranked tomorrow. Hoopa I am giving you the okay to prank those three who ditched us as long as it doesn't interfere with Kiawe work, Sophocles researcher and Rotom data."

Hoopa eyes lit up and he cheered enjoy at the news. Mallow and Lana grabbed his arms and hug them into their developing bust and Lillie hugged his back as all five girls had happy smiles and Malloy $said, "You'll definitely enjoy Alola Sunrise and Spring, Ash!"

Dawn then whispered huskily in his ear, "Besides with those two three gone we can model for you in peace, in many outfits that we won't your opinion for our privacy."

Ash's face blushed and thus he was escorted to the Alolan Spring and upon entering the girls took him to the back and set their bags beside him as Manaphy and Shiron hopped into his lap. Each girl tried on a new swimsuit that matched their Pokémon too, but when it started to go into the string category, Ash stopped them saying that could end badly for them in the public and Mallow blushed realizing that would've been bad, but Mallow didn't care since she hardly had a chest or curves and went with a sea blue micro bikini. And when she tried it on for him she pulled the string from her snatch and ass to the side and said, "Care to take a deep in my pond."

He blushed bright red and the girls realized one thing about Lana she was the blunt kinda girl for the harem, basically the lewd one. Mallow chose a flounce bikini that had a floral pattern to it and modeled it off showing she was the passionate girl of the harem. Dawn was the young lady and showed off a sling bikini that had a Lopunny theme to it. Next up Serena the childhood friend and wore a trikini bikini that had the color theme of Braixen going on. An lastly Lillie the bookworm of the group who was also the closet pervert of the group wore white string bikini and Mallow asked, "So Ash, which one do you like best?"

"You know I can't answer that,even if you continue modeling." He said.

"We know we were just testing you." Said Lana.

Thankfully the girls didn't ask his opinion on new underwear, oh no they had asked each other on that because they would overload Ash's mind. At Alola Sunrise later the girls tried on accessories with their female Pokémon which Dawn had Lopunny with her for that and Ash was glad it was almost over. Noticing a small island up ahead of the shore of Melemele Island. Ash, Hoopa and Pikachu stretched enjoying the fresh air and they heard, "You know, I often come here as well to gaze at the sea during breaks."

She was shop employee from the corsola colored them shirt she wore like the others. She looked at him and said, "Are you here to keep your friends company?"

"You could say that." He replied and she chuckled and said, "You're a good friend."

Ash smirked and shook his head as the woman said while pointing toward the island, "Hey, do see that small island over there? We call it 'Treasure Island'..."

"Treasure Island?" Asked Ash while the girls examined the jewelry.

The woman replied, "I like making occasional trips there to gather materials for our accessories. I met quite a lot of wild Pokémon there too and even found some strange ruins."

"Really?" Asked Ash as she nodded and said, "If you plan on going you can use our sea kayak."

"That's okay. I have my own way of crossing the sea." Said Ash and felt a tug on his pants and saw Manaphy at his feet and said, "Papa, papa, me want to come to."

Ash smiled and said, "Okay lil'man you can come, but let's ask your mother first though."

Manaphy cheered and they heard Lillie say, "Ash. We would like to apologize for keeping you waiting."

Mallow said, "We're done shopping!"

Ash smiled and said, "Serena, I'm taking Manaphy out for the rest of the day. Seems I've been not spending enough time with him. And this is the perfect timing"

"It's fine, you two be safe and have fun." Said Serena with a smile with Ash holding Manaphy and stood at the shore.

Ash breathed and thus Manaphy started to sing it's Melody of the sea with Ash playing it with an ocarina he bought. The necklace of the crystal mark glowed brightly as the aura of the seaking covered his body as well as Pikachu. Ash gave a two finger salute and jetted off into the sea with Pikachu and Manaphy behind him as Hoppa returned to his Poké ball to rest. Stopping halfway Ash said, "Sea in front of us… sea behind us… sea to the right… sea to the left… sea everywhere! And… a sky just as blue as the sea!"

Above them Wingull flew high in the sky with Corsola playing in nearby rocks, but were thrown off by a wave. Ash sighed and said, "I see why Manaphy is the Prince of the Sea, it's so peaceful most of time and gives me this strange feeling, as if we're the only ones in the entire world. How strange… and exciting! Last one to the island is a Doduo!"

Ash took off with the duo sputtering and chase after him and it was a three way tie. Ash landing on the beach at the same time as Pikachu and Manaphy stretched and Ash said, "What a workout… alright gang, time to come out!"

Ash tossed up his Poké balls and emerging was a Dartrix who just woke up, Greninja, Lucario, Rockruff and Hoopa. The four greeted Manaphy and Ash said, "Alright gang we are here to explore the island and to have fun."

The seven Pokémon cheered and Ash said, "We'll break off a team of two and two teams of three, Manaphy and Pikachu your with me, Greninja and Lucario your a team, Dartrix, Hoopa and Rockruff your a team. Explore and have fun, but if there's trouble signal us if there is a problem."

Everyone nodded and the group noticed a boxing club of Crabrawler going on and Ash looked interested in and the winning Crabrawler got a counter in winning the match. Deciding not to disturb them they continue on their way. Soon a Cutiefly flew past them and Ash said, "Hey, a Cutiefly. Lucario Greninja check the west side, Rockruff, Dartrix and Hoopa check the east, Manaphy, Pikachu let's follow it to the North."

They all agreed and took off as Ash and Pikachu followed the bug and fairy type into a meadow with Ribombee, Butterfree, Comfey and Beautifly. Ash then said, "Well I expected Pokémon, but not like this."

Ash took a seat with Pikachu and Manaphy by his side and a Comfey had given him flowers. Smiling Ash said, "It's a lil Paradise, so full of nature and undisturbed by humans."

Soon Alolan Eggxecutor came walking by and the decided to follow them, but soon the Eggxecutor looked at them with glares and Ash smiled and released a pulse of aura soothing them and showing he was no threat and continued onward into a natural spring and Ash smiled as he brought out his sketch pad and started sketching as Manaphy and Pikachu played in the spring and brought a smile to his face. Later the grass and dragon type left and finishing his sketch of Pikachu and Manaphy playing with them he grabbed some towels from his backpack and started drying the duo and made it to the North Beach were the duo yawned and Ash smiled and asked, "You're both tired?"

Manaphy nodded and climbed onto Ash's lap and snuggled into it as Ash pulled out their snacks and he was glad he handed the other's theirs before they split off and Ash handed Pikachu his and fed Manaphy his while he at a sandwich. Manaphy finished his and drifted off to sleep and Ash set him on a toilet and kissed Manaphy forehead and wrapped him up swaddling him. Ash then said, "It has been while… since the two of us started on our journey."

Pikachu gave a questioning sound and Ash said, "I first met you at Professor Oak's… and we've didn't get a long at first but had lots of battles… since we came to Alola, I felt this pain that everyone had caused us vanish to an extent since we've met Professor Kukui, Rotom, Dartrix, Rockruff, Litten, Kiawe, Sophocles, Principal Oak, Lillie, Mallow and Lana, but what really kept it down was when Lucario, Greninja, Dawn and Serena was by our side again, but also many others."

The mouse nodded in agreement Ash clenched his fist and said, "I want to protect everyone, everyone we ever loved, and everyone we ever cherished from everything that dares bring harm to them. There light is what saved us from becoming like my brother, a cold man who barely has a heart, this region warmth and love makes me strive to get stronger."

Soon the rest of the Pokémon came up behind them and looked determined by what Ash had said and he smiled and said, "Let's get stronger so that way this feeling, this strength that everyone here gave us never goes out like a candle, they believe in us and so let's protect this light they shined upon us and continue to get stronger. This place has had Island Kahunas and Totem Pokémon… for centuries, a tradition I don't want to be destroyed no matter what. They are all strong people and Pokémon! I feel I… no we will definitely be able to get… Something here that's extremely important… for becoming a Pokémon Master!"

The Pokémon cheered and Ash smiled as they looked up toward the sky and he said, "Thanks you guys, for sticking by me."

After that they all took a nap under a shady tree and Ash woke up to the sound of Pokémon and he jumped up and saw they were surrounded by strange Pokémon that remind him of Kabuto from one point of view. He then said, "What the hell are they?!"

Looking around Ash said, "Why are there so many here?"

Ash released a pulse of aura and snatched his backpack and they chased after then for stealing their food and Manaphy. Pikachu and Lucario saved the food and Manaphy after a little tussle and Ash held the sleeping Prince and saw he was still even after all that, he chuckled and said, "I guess we better check out those ruins then."

Finding the Ruins on top of the cliff as it was four statues surrounding a podium and behind the statues of two Pokémon that looked to be damaged was the crumbling remains of a bat like Pokémon and behind the statue of one crumbling Pokémon statue and a still intact Tapu Koko statue was a crumbling lion statue. The others looked amazed and Ash noticed the podium and crotched down before it and his necklace glowed and soon it revealed the turn dual of the people of the water. Ash remembered that all the dials had one combination and once the combination lined up the symbol glowed as lines of light stretched and covered the statues and repaired them showing the four island guardians and two Pokémon. Ash muttered, "Tapu Koko, Lele, Bulu, Fini and the Pokémon of the Sun Solgaleo and Lunala."

Ash noticed on the podium was the symbol of the Z-ring and thus his started to glow, taking off the Normalium Z he placed the crystal holding part on it and the lines grew bright as a pillar of light shot up from the island. The four guardians, the Principal and three Kahunas and one man saw this and all thought, 'It has been discovered.'

A staircase opened up leading into the underground of the island. Pulling out a flashlight Ash put Manaphy in his bag as he and his Pokémon journeyed down into the dark depth. But making it down three flights of stairs they found a long tunnel that had torches that lit up with orange, yellow, green, pink, purple and blue fire. The pressed onward and game unto a tomb. The tomb had four stone sarcophaguses surrounding two stone sarcophagus, shining a light on them he saw each of the four had the symbol of the island with a Z-ring symbol under it and said, "Melemele, Akala, Ula'ula and Poni, but the Z-ring must mean these are Kahuna's."

The Pokémon looked intrigued and Ash shined the light on to the two center coffins as one had the carving of the sun and one had the carving of the moon. Blowing dust off the two he saw one said, "King" and the other said, "Queen" then he noticed carved into the walls were panels and each one having the symbol of an element Ash said, "This is an ancient tomb, judging by how old this place is… I say…" but an elderly voice said, "The founding day of the Alola region young man."

All seven turned and saw an elderly man in a ragged cloak as the man who ancient Alola attire as he said, "My name hasn't been heard for eons, even I have forgotten my name, but I was Alili to our once beloved King."

Everyone's eyes widen and Ash noticed two flutes he boar at his hip and Ash said, "You're a ghost?"

"In a way... Yes I suppose, I am ghost who has yearned for the rest to join my fellow people, my friends the Kahunas and Captains with our beloved King and beautiful Queen. I see now that you resemble our once King and yet share the blood of our forefathers, the people of the water."

Ash eyes widen and the man said, "I know of who you are Ash, and I know of your blood is thick and you are worthy to be handed our ancient treasure… but to obtain them you must prove your worth to me in a Pokémon battle."

Ash smirked and said, "I accept, how many am I facing."

"This is one on one, my Decidueye against your Dartrix. Do we have an agreement?" Said the man and Dartrix stood beside Ash and looked serious and Ash nodded and said, "I accept the challenge."

Outside the duo stood face off, but soon a heavy mist surrounded them and Ash and his Pokémon found themselves in an ancient arena as surrounding them were ancient dressed alolan people who chanted and Alili said, "The guardians have accepted this, and has sent us here, Decidueye come forth!"

Bursting from the trees was a dark shade Decidueye and Ash whistled and said, "Okay Dartrix, let's win this!"

The quill Pokémon gave a cry of agreement as it's evolution looked at Alili and the elderly man nodded in agreement.

The two grass starters of Alola glared at each other and the Alili shouted, "Decidueye, Leaf blade."

"Counter shield, follow up with peck!" Cried out Ash.

Dartrix spun as it used Leafage as a shield when the green sword in the larger owl wing with the barrier Dartrix uppercut with a peck. Decidueye went upward by the Alili had his old friend to use Brave Bird. As the blue blazing owl soared it impacted it pre evolved form sending it flying back. Dartrix growled and the duo clashed with tackle against leaf blade, over and over till Dartrix had used razor leaf close range, but Decidueye used Smackdown sending the owl into the ground. Dartrix flapped his wings hard causing an Ominous Wind knocking the Archer back who flipped and fired a spirit shackle.

Dartrix was knocked back and ghost chains had emerged preventing him from escaping as Decidueye impacted Dartrix with a Brave Bird. The Quill owl looked battered and bruised while Decidueye looked almost in perfect health except that he was older and doesn't have much stamina. Decidueye gave a mighty battle claw and Ash spotted his right eye glowed a second meaning Foresight making normal type moves effective against Ghost type moves. Decidueye lunged with Smackdown, but Dartrix evaded at the last minute and went for a grab and slammed it's evolve form into the ground. Decidueye spun with Leaf Blade knocking Dartrix back and the man said, "I'm impressed, but it's time to end this."

The man showed a green and black Z-ring and Ash noticed a Decidium in it and his eyes widen and Ash said, "It's time old friend."

The owl nodded to the old man and once the Z-ring glowed Ash said, "Let's go Dartrix!"

The owl gave a war cry as Ash activated his Z-ring and as Ash and Dartrix are doing the movements the old man plus Decidueye started to do movements for the Ghostium Z. But once finished the Archer sprung high into the sky and the elderly man acted as if he was holding a bow and acted as if he shot an arrow causing Decidueye open its wings wide as Ash and Dartrix finish their movements. Twenty arrows surrounded Decidueye and he came charging down toward Dartrix who came charging up toward his final form and both trainers shouted, "Breakneck Blitz/Sinister Arrow Raid!"

A massive explosion followed, but bursting from the smoke was Decidueye as Dartrix came falling with swirls in his eyes and Ash went running toward his Pokémon and caught him. Dartrix looked at his trainer sadly and Ash said, "It's all right buddy, you did you best, don't let this lost define your next battle."

"Wise words young man and for that you past." Said the Alili.

"Eh?!" Said Ash.

"The test had three parts, the first you had shown with all of your Pokémon as I saw in the battle compassion and love for them, second I saw in your eyes the drive and unyielding spirit of a King in them and lastly you didn't let this defeat harm yourself or your Pokémon. For that you passed and I am blessing you with the Flute of the Sun, a sacred Flute handed down in the Alola region, but on a small island off the shore of Poni Island is Exeggutor Island, their rest the Moon Flute as it slumbers for hen it needs and I bless you with this my Decidium Z. May it provide you with great fortune as it did so for me."

Ash was handed with the Flute having the insignia of the sun on it and the green Z-crystals. Taking them Ash bowed and said, "I promise to keep them safe and secure."

The man smiled and said, "Far the well Ash Ketchum, Chosen One of Arceus. Keep our beloved World and Light safe."

Ash nodded and blinked as a blinding light enveloped him and his Pokémon. The light soon died down as they found themselves on the beach once more and Ash held the flute and saw the setting sun. Manaphy rose and poked his head out of the bag and gave a loud yawn and Ash chuckled and said, "Hey sleepy head, we best be going back home soon."

Manaphy nodded soon the heard a Pokémon cry for help and followed the sound to a large crevice in the cliff side wall and inside of it was one of that strange Pokémon tried to steal their stuff earlier, but it couldn't climb itself out. Ash then said, "I'm sure it must've gotten lost and fell down in their or got chased in their. But the colors on it are completely different from the others we saw, this one is white and red. Guess we gotta save it, and by doing that we go up and over then down."

Adjusting his hat using aura on this fingers to form claws he begun to rock climb, but Pikachu noticed something and rushed off and Ash lost his focus and fell down and he said, "Dang it, why did Pikachu run off like that."

Thus Ash got his answer as Exeggutor with Pikachu on it came up to them and Pikachu waved toward them. The giant lowered his head and Ash recalled all of his Pokémon and climbed aboard and with it's aid they gotten inside where the trap Pokémon was. Climbing down Ash dropped down seeing he couldn't climb no more and used his aura to soften his fall and he shuddered in pain for a bit. Noticing a caved in section of the crevice he asked, "Is this how you got in?"

Ash begun to pull some rubble away and saw the sea and said, "I see, the cliff collapsed and you couldn't get back out! Good thing you didn't get crushed by this rubble!"

Looking at the small Pokémon who looked afraid Ash smiled and rubbed it's head and said, "Don't cry little guy, I'll get us out. Lucario, Dartrix may need some help."

The owl and jackal emerged and Ash said, "All right Lucario, me and you are going to punch our way out, Pikachu, Dartrix keep any fallen debris from hitting us."

The trio saluted and coating their hands in Aura and both smashed their fist hard into the rock blowing it to bits making the Exeggutor who remained their to look away. He spotted Ash, and his Pokémon come out with the trapped Pokémon. Once by the water Ash said, "Go on, In sure your friends are waiting for you somewhere."

The small Pokémon looked afraid and started to cry and Ash said, "Hey, what's wrong, are you okay."

Ash rubbed the Pokémon and used his aura and shot his eyes open after closing them and said, "I see your pain. You were abandoned and have no one."

Ash's Pokémon all grew sad as did Manaphy, Ash pulled out a net ball and said, "Why don't you come with us then. You'll never be alone again, ever."

The small Pokémon looked on in hope and jumped into Ash's arms and crying tears of joy and Ash smiled and said, "There, there, there."

He lightly tapped the Pokémon and it had a big smile as it was sucked into the Poké ball and Ash smiled and said, Welcome to the family."

Manaphy noticed something and said, "Papa, papa look!"

Ash looked up and saw a Pokémon in the night sky who resembled Tapu Koko from the black portion of their body, but had curly like hair and a pink butterfly mask body as it left a trail of sparkles behind it. Ash eyes widen and said, "Tapu Lele!?"

Tapu Lele flew over the group as it smiled at them with eye smiles and the sparkles fell on Ash's and Dartrix scuffed up bodies, healing them in the process. Ash smiled and said, "Of course Tapu Lele, the guardian of life."

Later back at Professor Kukui's he was shocked of Ash's adventure and said, "That must've been Tapu Lele and you found the tomb of the first Kahunas."

"Wow, that is awesome." Said Ash.

"Yes, you found a sacred place lost to the sands of time and gained a sacred treasure of Alola to protect Ash, as well as a Z-crystals and met the Akala island guardian, it's a very rare sight. Also that little guy you brought with you is a Wimpod and a shiny one at that. You truly are extremely lucky."

Ash chuckled sheepishly and said, "An to think it was all because the guys ditched me. Rotom data please."

"Leave it to me! Tapu Lele, the Land Spirit Pokémon. A Psychic and Fairy type. Tapu Lele playfully flutters around while scattering its mysteriously glowing scales. It's said whoever touches its scales is instantly healed. And Wimpod, the Turn Tail Pokémon. A Bug and Water type. From beaches to seabeds, Wimpod live in all kinds of places. They eat anything, even if it's rotten. Nature's vacuum cleaners!"

Kukui then said, "Like I said before Tapu-Lele is a Pokémon that acts as the guardian deity of Akala Island. You were extremely lucky to meet it, Ash."

"Yah, I know, but I want to meet all the island guardians. Besides my next grand trial is on Akala island, so I can go meet it! Don't you agree guys."

The Pokémon cheered and Kukui smiled and examined the flute, one of the toy flutes that have the power with the guardians to summon two of the deities of light. With he adventure on the small island finished, Ash and Pikachu met new Pokémon and made new and stronger memories. But a day will come when they meet Tapu Lele again.

* * *

Newest Chapter is updated and sorry that it took awhile kind have been busy everyone. But this Chapter has been redone several times. Next Chapter everyone can guess what it is, that's right Litten will be joining the crew and that means Incinium will become Ash's. Who can guess the others Pokémon and guess which mega stones Lillie and Sophocles will get as for Lana she will get a crystal mark similar to Ash and Mallow will get a Gracidea. That is all I am saying so see you all next time everyone.

* * *

Ash's Away Pokémon-

Bulbasaur: Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave and Energy Ball

Charizard: Seismic Toss, Dragon Claw, Heat Wave and Blue Flare

Squirtle: Skull Bash, Aura Sphere, Hydro Pump and Water Pledge

Butterfree: Bug Buzz, Bug Bite, Signal Beam and Aerial Ace

Primeape: Outrage, Close Combat, Final Gambit and Beat Up

Tauros: Rage, Horn Attack, Stomp and Double Edge

Quilava: Burn up, Flame Thrower, Heat Wave and Double Kick

Bayleef: Leaf Storm, Giga Drain, Body Slam and Grass Pledge

Totodile: Hydro Pump, Metal Claw, Aqua Tail and Dragon Claw

Donphan: Roll Out, Stone Edge, Earthquake and Body Slam

Sceptile: Dragon Claw, Crush Claw, Leaf Blade and Energy Ball

Glalie: Ice Beam, Hail, Weather Ball and Avalanche

Torterra: Frenzy Plant, Energy ball, Leaf Storm and Heavy Slam

Infernape: Blaze Kick, Close Combat, Flare Blitz and Seismic Toss

Buizel: Sonic Boom, Aqua Tail, Surf and Hydro Pump

Gible: Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Dig and Crunch

Pignite: Fire Pledge, Heat Crash, Burn Up and Brick Break

Snivy: Leaf Storm, Energy Ball, Grass Pledge and Leaf Blade

Oshawott: Sacred Sword, Water Pledge, Hydro Pump and Aqua Tail

Scraggy: Zen Headbutt, Low Kick, Drain Punch and Foul Play

Noivern: Boomburst, Dragon Pulse, Hurricane and Dragon Claw

Talonflame: Brave bird, Flame Charge, Steel Wing and Razor Wind

Rejoining Pokemon:

Pidgeot: Moves Unknown

Larvitar: Moves Unknown

Haunter: Moves Unknown

Goodra: Moves Unknown

Dawn's Away Pokémon-

Quilava: Eruption, Flame Wheel, Swift, Flamethrower

Togekiss: Aqua Sphere, Moon Blast, Sky Attack and Dazzling Gleam

Mamoswine: Ice Fang, Avalanche, Earthquake, Stone Edge

Serena's Away Pokémon-

Rosey: Air Slash, Psychic, Headbutt and Acrobatics

Pangoro: Stone Edge, Dark Pulse, Bullet Punch and Throat Chop

Absol: Air Cutter, Foul Play, Play Rough, Iron Tail

Team Rocket Pokémon-

Jessie- (Bugium and Mimikium Z)  
Mimikyu: Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Play Rough and Wood hammer  
Wobbuffet: Mirror Coat, Counter, Splash and Charm  
Arbok Poison Fang, Poison Tail, Poison Fang and Gunk Shot  
(Old Pokémon): Steel Wing, Night Slash, Sonic Boom and Silver Wind  
(Old Pokémon): Phantom Force, Dark Pulse, Seed Bomb and Trick or Treat

James- (Darkium, and Poisonium)  
Mime Junior: Mimic, Uproar, Teeter Dance and Icy Wind  
Mareanie: Spike Cannon, Sludge Bomb, Venoshock and Knock Off.  
Weezing: Sludge, Belch, Double Hit and Pain Split  
(Old Pokémon): Drain Punch, Needle Arm, Energy ball and Poison Jab  
(Old Pokémon): Psybeam, Foul Play, Tackle and Topsy-turvy

Befriended-  
Meowth: Pay Day, Foul Play, Fury Swipes, Thief  
Bewear: Thrash, Brutal Swing, Bulldoze, Bulk up  
?


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone what's up. Anyway return of the Supreme King ended up fucking corrupted and I couldn't get much feedback for it, so I had to scrap it and hope I can redo one in the near future. Anyway the traitors are still Todd, Gary, May, Max, Iris, Cilan, Trip and Delia those who saw Misty you have the wrong fanfic. But listen Sorrel wasn't meant to be put in on the first chapter as is fucking with fan artist. The creators fucking serious need to update the site it hasn't been update since November 11 2008. Remember the Harem is Anabel, Angie, Dawn, Lana, Lillie, Mallow, Serana, Zinnia. One final note I knew Ash would get Meltan I knew it,so now her is his Pokémon up to this point.

* * *

Ash's Team- (Pikanium/Pikashunium, Normalium, Flynium, Fightinium, Waterium, Firium Grassium, Rockium, Steelium, Ghostium, Darkium, Bugium, Poisonium, Lycanium, Decidium, Incinium, Dragonium, Solganium, Charizardite Z, Glalitite and Lucarionite)

Pikachu: Electro Web, Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt and Iron Tail

Dartrix: Tackle, Razor Leaf, Foresight and Ominous Wind

Hoopa: Hyperspace Hole, Phantom Force, Trick and Confusion

Greninja: Water Shuriken, Bounce, Water Pledge and Night Slash

Rockruff: Crush Claw, Bite, Howl and Rock Throw

Lucario: Blaze Kick, Aura Sphere, Reversal and Meteor Mash

Wimpod: Struggle Bug, Sand Attack, Harden and Metal Claw

Litten: Fury Swipe, Ember, Fire Fang and Double Kick

? (Dragon type): Counter, Dragon Breath, Iron Head and Dragon Tail

Poipole: Toxic, Fury Attack, Venoshock and Fell Stinger

Meltan: Headbutt, Harden, Thundershock and Flash Cannon

Dawn Team- (Waterium, Icium and Lopunnite)

Prinplup: Headbutt, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump and Water Pledge

Lopunny: Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Ice Beam and Jump Kick

Vullaby: Steel Wing, Fury Attack, Gust and Fly

Cutiefly: Signal Beam, Silver Wind, Moonblast and Aerial Ace

Victini: V-create, Searing Shot, Fusion Flare and Rest

(Unknown Pokemon): Icicle Crash, Electric Terrain, Charge and Double Kick.

Serena Team- (Firium, Fairium and Absolite)

Braixen: Psychic, Flamethrower, Hidden Power and Fire Blast.

Sylveon: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Sparkly Swirl and Swift

Manaphy: Heal Bell, Dive, Whirlpool and Round

Saladint: Flame Burst, Dragon Rage, Ember and Smog

(Unknown Pokémon): Draining Kiss, Disarming Voice, Quick Attack and Electro Ball.

Kiawe Team- (Firium, Ghostium and Flyinium)

Turtonator: Shell Trap, Flamethrower, Dragon Tail and Shell Smash

Charizard: Aerial Ace, Slash, Fire Punch and Flamethrower

(New Pokemon): Bonemerang, Flare Blitz, Iron Head and Shadow Bone

(New Pokémon): Ember, Rock Throw, Inferno and Roll Out

Mallow Team- (Grassium and Dragonium, plus Gracidea)

Steenee: Magical Leaf, Sweet Scent, Razor Leaf and Double Slap

(New Pokémon): Bullet Seed, Razor Leaf, Petal Blizzard and Ingrain

(New Pokémon): Leaf Tornado, Dragon Hammer, Grass Knot and Bullet Seed

(New Pokémon): Seed Flare, Secret Power, Seed Bomb and Grassy Terrain.

Lana Team- (Waterium, and Primarium, plus crystal mark)

Popplio: Bubble beam, Water Gun, Aqua Jet and Icy Wind

(New Pokémon): Double Edge, Tackle, Bouncy Bubble and Double Kick

(New Pokémon): Aurora Beam, Bubble, Infestation and Bug Bite

(New Pokémon): Extreme Speed, Hydro Pump, Extrasensory and Rain Dance

Sophocles Team- (Bugium and Electrium and one mega stone)

Togedemaru: Zing Zap, Roll Out, Spark and Charge

(New Pokémon): String Shot, Discharge, Charge and Spark

(New Pokémon): Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Razor Wind and Parabolic Charge

(New Pokémon): Electric Terrain, Electro Ball, Signal Beam and Charge Beam

Lillie (Icium and Fairium, plus one mega stone)

Shiron: Powder Snow, Secret Power, ? and ?

(New Pokémon): Rapid Spin, Metal Claw Ice Ball and Icy Win

(New Pokémon): Misty Terrain, Pound, Heal Pulse and Aromatherapy

(New Pokémon): Diamond Storm, Reflect, Return, Moonblast

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Litten It Up with a New Adventure

In an ancient pillar between all the regions gathered six trainers each one with a regional starter. Beside the first one was a Typhlosion, the second had a Sceptile, the third an Infernape, the fourth a Samurott, the fifth an Emboar and the sixth a Chestnaught. Soon a portal appeared and out stepped a trainer with a Torracat and a roar was heard as Red with his Charizard appeared as the gathered trainer's eye one another before the Chestnaught trainer said, "Why have we gathered?"

"Team Rainbow Rocket is about to make their move, Silver warned me about seeing old Team Rocket bases becoming reactivated again across the regions." Said the Typhlosion trainer.

"I just spotted the other day Team Magma and Aqua admins discuss something on a small island, I couldn't get any closer without blowing my cover. Whatever they were discussing it was not good." said the Sceptile Trainer.

Thus the Infernape trainer nodded and said, "The other day I saw old Team Galatic Grunts snooping around the lakes looking from the guardians, but nothing whatever their planning is something big."

"Yeah, Kyreum has upped and vanished along with that Mewtwo that hung around the Genesect and N has no clue as to what happened as all Plasma agents have been too busy helping with restoring trainers with their Pokémon." said the Samurott trainer with the Emboar trainer nodding enagreement.

"Yeah, I saw Team Flare Admins load some old computer systems and some data on Pokémon energy and information on Zygarde." Said the Chestnaught trainer.

The gathered trainer's frowned and Red said, "We may have bigger issues to fry, Sun what is the status of the blinding one and the Ultra Wormholes?"

"Still dormant and sleeping for now, but once this version of Lusamine or someone here opens an Ultra Wormholes all hell will break loose." Said the teen.

He may have been from another version but the island where the Paradise built on was still his family's island and his other self had been off in another region as just a simple trainer nothing special.

The seven looked upon one another and started too make their next move against the incoming threat. Meanwhile on the beach that morning Ash, Pikachu, Rockruff and Wimpod were doing some speed training while Talonflame helping Dartrix with aerial manuveriability. Noticing Infernape and Lucario are in their sparring session going at each other in rapid punches and kicks while Oshawott and Greninja resembled a ninja and samurai clashing. Manaphy was by his side sleeping as Serena wasn't feeling good today and Ash smiled seeing the child was happy with Hoopa holding him like a teddy bear and he chuckled. Later that afternoon Ash and his Pokémon walked the streets of the market district as Rotom said, "You bought a lot, Ash. I will help you carry it."

"Nah, it's okay Rotom. I think we got it from here." Replied Ash looking at the Pokédex.

The dex frowned and reached for a bag, but then they heard, "Ash!"

Rushing up to them was Dawn carrying bags and he said, "Oh hey, Dawn. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just came to get some ingredients Mallow's dad forgot yesterday that are needed today for the late lunch rush." She said.

Ash felt a bag leave his hand and a can rolled out of it toward the elderly lady who feeds Litten. She smiled and held it up saying, "Alola!"

"Alola, ma'am how is the buisness going?" Asked Ash taking the can from her.

She chuckled and said, "Pretty good deary, I see your out shopping and made a new friend, looks like she is a special one."

Her eyes looked at the Shiny Wimpod who looked nervous and Ash chuckled saying, "Yeah she's special to the family."

Wimpod rubbed against Ash with a small box on it's back and Dawn smiled seeing this side of Ash never left. But a donut fell out of it and Litten grabbed it and Ash said, "Hey Litten, long time no see!"

Litten rushed off and Ash said, "Hey Litten, wait up!"

Soon Ash and his Pokémon chased after Litten through the crowded street and the alleys and lost him at the bridge. But Pikachu cried out spotting something and Dawn who followed them asked, "What is it, Pikachu?"

Looking at the drain line under the bridge their they saw a small couch under the bridge with Litten heading toward it. Litten placed the doughnut before Stoutland who looked ill a bit. Ash and Lucario watched the leaf fall from the dying tree as Stoutland coughed and both looked at each other and frowned. Dawn asked, "What is it, Ash?"

"That tree, it's got the same life span left as Stoutland." He replied sadly shocking Dawn and the others except Lucario.

They then watched Stoutland demonstrate FireFang to his adopted sun by crushing a coconut with it. Then another leaf has fallen and Ash thought. 'Stoutland you don't care about your time. You want Litten to be ready and strong enough for when you leave he is strong enough to survive on his own.'

Stoutland coughed hard and Litten tried out Fire Fang on the piece of wood and only to fail as he lost focus. Stoutland saw Ash and them walked up to them and he said, "Hey Stoutland, how are you doing?"

He coughed weakly and Ash placed a hand on him making Little hiss, but Stoutland grunted for him to stop and sighed as he felt a little better. Ash smiled and said, "Hey Kitten, so this time you're practicing Fire Fang, huh?"

Stoutland coughed and Ash frowned as everyone looked concern for the old Stoutland as Dawn who came over but kept her distance watched as Stoutland lone eye looked at Ash who nodded and he looked at Kitten with sadness. Ash smiled and dug out some berries and said, "I brought berries, just in case I ran into you guys again."

Litten fired an ember but Infernape intercepted it with a snap kick and Stoutland scolded the small fire type. Ash chuckled and sat down some berries and said, "Still the same as always, eh Litten."

Rowley thanked Litten for saving him and Popplio from Team Rocket, and just as Stoutland coughed harder when Litten began to practice again Ash said, "It'll be okay Stoutland just relax and don't work to hard, okay."

The elderly Pokémon nodded his head and was helped onto the couch by Ash's Pokémon. Leaving the duo Dawn said, "You're sure Stoutland is…" Ash nodded and said, "Yeah, Lucario sensed it as well, Stoutland is dying I took the edge and pain of him breathing away, but he won't last long, I saw even Stoutland memories from his Aura, he is Litten grandfather."

Dawn frowned and looked at the semi-orphan Pokémon from the bridge they begun to cross and had a year fall. Lopunny and Prinplup comforted her and Ash said, "Don't worry Dawn, I'm sure Litten is treasuring ever moment with Stoutland as is Stoutland himself."

Dawn smiled seeing Ash's smile and kissed his cheek and said, "Yeah, I'm sure they are."

Back home Kukui was watching the video of the Fire Fang lesson going and he said, "It's unusual for Pokémon of different types to practice moves together… Room! Freeze the video."

Rotom stopped it as itshowrd the duo charging up a Fire Fang and Kukui said, "Look, see how they're both arching their backs? That's a trick for focusing energy."

Ash nodded and said, "Yeah, now that you mention it, they did strike that pose over and over."

Kukui said, "Stoutland really cares a lot about Litten…" Ash nodded and said, "Yeah, their related and Litten is all Stoutland has left and vice versa, and with his health rapidly decaying he doesn't have much time left."

The next day after school Ash kissed his girls good-bye and rushed off home as he had sent Talonflame, Infernape and Oshawott back to have everyone practice using their sixth sense. Ash with Grennja, Lucario and Rotom by his side he looked at them and said, "Let's go visit Kittens Stoutland today guys, I wanna make sure their doing okay."

The four nodded in agreement, but soon a spike cannon cut in their path as Team Rocket group stood and did their motto, but soon they caught fire with a weak flame as Litten jumped infront of them and rushed toward Ash and his family and he squatted and asked, "What is it, Litten? What's wrong?"

Litten looks afraid and Ash's eyes widen and he said, "Crap guys, it's Stoutland!"

Their eyes widen and Jessie yelled, "Come on!"

James yelld, "Stay out of our way!"

Meowth realized who got the drop on them and said, "Hey, that's… the Litten?"

Ash then said, "Lucario: Aura Sphere! Grennja: Water Shuriken!"

The duo jumped and hurled an aura sphere and two water shuriken that hit the ground blinding Team Rocket with a thick dust cloud from the road. When the dust settles the trio saw Ash and his Pokémon vanished surprising them as they knew Ash never ran away from a fight. But Meowth went off and find out what was going on as Jessie and James headed home with the others. Arriving at Litten and Stoutland's home they saw Stoutland on the ground having a hard time breathing and couldn't move and Ash yelled, "Stoutland!"

"It see!s to be in pain." Said Rotom.

"Litten, is this what you wanted to tell me?" Asked Ash seeing the small cat going into tears.

Ash nodded and said, "We best hurry to get him to the Pokémon Center, the longer he stays here the shorter his life will be, Rotom, you and Greninja get to the Pokémon Center and have Nurse Joy be on stand by, Lucario help me carry Stoutland to the Center, Pikachu I need you to make sure nothing can delay us."

They nodded and got to work, Meowth found them and hid and noticed the tree losing a leaf and figured out what was going on. At the Center Stoutland was rushed to the E.R. and had an Audino, Blissey, Wigglytuff and Comfey with Nurse Joy helping the old Pokémon while Ash held Litten who looked afraid and cried out as I.V.s were inserted in the aged old Pokémon as Litten pawed the glass wanting to see his grandfather. Soon the light turned off meaning the procedure was done and thus Litten rushed in as the Nursing Pokémon and Nurse Joy came out and Ash said, "How long does he have left Nurse Joy, the way he acted yesterday was more pain then it was."

"Yes that is what I am afraid of… Stoutland has no life threatening injury or illness or anything like that… it's just… you see, he only has a day or two left." She replied.

In the room Litten laid with his grandfather after licking his paw and his face. Ash looked at the fire starter and asked her, "Does Litten know?"

She then said sadly, "It probably sensed it and doesn't want to believe it."

Meowth who was nearby had a sorrow look on his face and at the tree by the underpass, another leaf had fallen leaving only two left. That night Ash had contacted everyone about Stoutland condition as he was ending it with Kukui said, "I see, you should stay by its side today."

"I know, I was planning on it Professor. I know what it feels like to lose someone close, so I am the only one who can comfort him." Replied Ash.

Kukui then said, "The fact that Litten came to you for help… is evidence it considers you a human it can trust and depend on, keep them safe."

"I will, see you tomorrow." Said Ash ending the call and went to grab a snack for him and his Pokémon.

But entering the operating room they saw it was emptied and they group rushed out into the streets. While running Rotom said, "They can't have gone far, not with Stoutland's condition."

"They most likely headed home back to the underpass at the bridge." Said Ash, but soon Meowth blocked their path and Greninja, Pikachu and Lucario were onguard while Rotom, Dartrix and Wimpod were beside Ash in shock seeing the talking cat.

Meowth then said, "There's something I want to tell you guys."

Ash looked shocked that this wasn't a fight, but a message from the heart on enemy. Meowth then said, "Litten is an extreme tenacious little Pokémon. I want you to look out for it."

Ash then asked, "Why are you suddenly saying something like this?"

"I don't want it, too end up like me okay. That's all I wanted to say!" He said before rushing off.

Ash looked at him and smiled and said, "You saw yourself in him Meowth, and now you don't want someone to end up like you, alone and no one to guide or turn to."

Back at the underpass Stoutland was coughing and whizzing and Kittens nothing but concern and was trying everything to help him. Stoutland gave his wish and Litten continued to practice Fire Fang, but failed again. Litten saw Stoutland was sleeping and curled up into his side and fell asleep as Ash and them arrived and saw another leaf had fallen and he frowned and let a year fall. That night Litten dreamed of chasing Stoutland who was healthy but could never catch up to him and come dawn, Alola was covered in rain clouds all over Melemele Island and Litten woke up and realized Stoutland was gone and called out to him and when he looked at the last leaf he begun his search for him and Ash followed him within the shadows and saw Litten found no sign of him anywhere from their old home to anywhere on the island. Litten saw a dust cloud thinking it was him, that he had come back and rushed to it, but nothing and then the couch upper right leg broke and Litten eyes widened in shock and fear as the last leaf landed on Stoutland's spot of the destroyed couch. Thus the sky begun to rain and Ash bowed his head in sadness as Litten cried out not wanting to believe this had happened. Kukui arrived with Ash's Pokémon who he had left at home and gave Ash an umbrella and he opened it. Rotom asked, "Where is Stoutland?"

"Dead Rotom, he's dead." Said Ash as they watched Litten lay in his spotted with his tail on the leaf.

Meowth was looking at the rain and knew what it meant and Bewear gave him a comforting hug. Ash left to get some berries and the street vendor asked him to take care of him and he nodded. Returning he placed two berries down one for Stoutland in his memory and one for Litten and Ash said, "These are from the old lady at the marketplace. She said you're always welcome there Litten."

Later that day at class Ash was studying but his mind drifted toward Litten and how he must feel.

After class Ash watched Litten from a distance and frowned as this went on for awhile. Meowth even showed up to help the fire type out by offering an ear to listen too. Ash had came back and brought all his Pokémon that lived with him in Alola and that was Greninja, Hoops, Dartrix, Rockruff, Wimpod, Lucario and Pikachu. Ash smiled and said, "Litten, we've decided to stay until you've eaten a decent meal."

Setting up a small campsite Ash and his Pokémon got comfortable as Meowth stayed nearby. Come dawn the leaf, the last link of Stoutland being alive flew way and Litten went after it and as the leaf flew toward the clouds they saw a cloud that was shaped like Stoutland with a rainbow before it that smiled at Litten who was surprised. They watched as Litten ate and Ash said, "Someone seems to be better."

Litten brought Ash a berry and they ended up passing it back and forth making Pikachu dizzy and fell over and both Ash and Litten had cheesey grins. Ash then said, "Hey, Litten. Why don't you come with us and be apart of our family and let's help you master Fire Fang."

Litten looked shocked and Pikachu jumped right up and agreed along with everyone else, Meowth smiled hearing this and started to cry tears of joy. Litten looked determined and fired an Ember, but Ash avoided it and he shook his head with a cheesey grin and said, "Still have to try harder my friend, but I understand no pity and to prove it our worth."

(Start Playing Battle Frontier theme song)

Litten fired an Ember and Ash shouted, "Pikachu: Electro We and charge in with an Iron Tail!"

Pikachu flung the web ensnaring the ember causing it to exp!ode and lunged in with an iron tail. Litten jumped and avoided it, and landed behind Pikachu and doubled kicked the mouse into the wall. Pikachu cried out in pain as he hit the wall and Ash said, "Not bad, but Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu jumped and fired the bolt of electricity as Litten avoided it fired an ember as Pikachu dodged it. Litten hissed and conjured up a Fire Fang and Ash yelled, "Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu lunged at the fire type and the two clashed and Litten was thrown into the wall. Ash then yelled, "Iron Tail!"

Pikachu kicked off the ground and lunged at the cat who in returned kicked off the wall and doubled kicked the iron tail attack, and both attacks bounced off once another and Ash yelled, "Electro Web!"

Pikachu flung it's tail releasing the electric webbing as Litten fired an ember attack and another explosion followed suit that knocked the duo back.

(Theme End)

Meowth who was watching saw Ash brought out a Friend Ball and yelled, "Come ... with us!"

Litten smiled and nodded and Ash said, "Go, Pokéball!"

Ash threw the Pokéball at Litten who jumped at it and thus once the two tapped each other, Litten was sucked inside and then a ding was heard meaning he was caught. Grabbing it Ash said, "Welcome to the family, Litten."

Meowth wiped his face and said before leaving, "I can accept this. But we'll be enemies from here on out. And I won't go easy on you."

Ash then called out Litten as Ash's Pokémon gathered around their new sibling he then said, "They'll be your friends as well as your family, Litten. Now let's eat together!"

Litten agreed and Ash smiled and thus they dug in and as the rainbow remained in the sky the Stoutland cloud looked like it was walking off. Meanwhile Ash and Red's father arrived at a small temple located at the heart of the Pokémon world and upon entering it a stone slab that was right stories tall with carvings of all the legendary and mythical Pokémon on it stood, written in a language that is made from Pokémon footprints an ancient and forgotten with little to no records of being known about. Eyeing the slab he could read it as clear as day as only those chosen by a legend or mythical to bring change to the world could read partial fragments of this, but the one who was chosen by Arceus could read this as clear as day.

* * *

Now Litten is on the team and things are truly getting into it. Now then with Ash all that is left is Poipole and Sun and Moon have got to be the weirdest Pokémon series as of yet. Kanto plus Orange that makes 116, Johto is 158 episodes, Hoenn is 131 Sinnoh 191, Unova has 142, Kalos is 140, and Alola is on going but thus far and Sinnoh wins for the longest season. Hoenn would've won if the frontier took place in Hoenn and not all over. Now then few episodes I'll mention in Chapters but listen this story will get more dangerous. And sorry for updating so late haven't really had time to watch anime in a while, but I haven't given up on this. One last thing I am taking suggestions on

* * *

Ash's Other Pokémon-

Bulbasaur: Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave and Energy Ball

Charizard: Seismic Toss, Dragon Claw, Heat Wave and Blue Flare

Squirtle: Skull Bash, Aura Sphere, Hydro Pump and Water Pledge

Butterfree: Bug Buzz, Bug Bite, Signal Beam and Aerial Ace

Primeape: Outrage, Close Combat, Final Gambit and Beat Up

Tauros: Rage, Horn Attack, Stomp and Double Edge

Quilava: Burn up, Flame Thrower, Heat Wave and Double Kick

Bayleef: Leaf Storm, Giga Drain, Body Slam and Grass Pledge

Totodile: Hydro Pump, Metal Claw, Aqua Tail and Dragon Claw

Donphan: Roll Out, Stone Edge, Earthquake and Body Slam

Sceptile: Dragon Claw, Crush Claw, Leaf Blade and Energy Ball

Glalie: Ice Beam, Hail, Weather Ball and Avalanche

Torterra: Frenzy Plant, Energy ball, Leaf Storm and Heavy Slam

Infernape: Blaze Kick, Close Combat, Flare Blitz and Seismic Toss

Buizel: Sonic Boom, Aqua Tail, Surf and Hydro Pump

Gible: Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Dig and Crunch

Pignite: Fire Pledge, Heat Crash, Burn Up and Brick Break

Snivy: Leaf Storm, Energy Ball, Grass Pledge and Leaf Blade

Oshawott: Sacred Sword, Water Pledge, Hydro Pump and Aqua Tail

Scraggy: Zen Headbutt, Low Kick, Drain Punch and Foul Play

Noivern: Boomburst, Dragon Pulse, Hurricane and Dragon Claw

Talonflame: Brave bird, Flame Charge, Steel Wing and Razor Wind

Rejoining Pokemon:

Pidgeot: Moves Unknown

Larvitar: Moves Unknown

Haunter: Moves Unknown

Goodra: Moves Unknown

Dawn's Other Pokémon-

Quilava: Eruption, Flame Wheel, Swift, Flamethrower

Togekiss: Aqua Sphere, Moon Blast, Sky Attack and Dazzling Gleam

Mamoswine: Ice Fang, Avalanche, Earthquake, Stone Edge

Serena's Other Pokémon-

Rosey: Air Slash, Psychic, Headbutt and Acrobatics

Pangoro: Stone Edge, Dark Pulse, Bullet Punch and Throat Chop

Absol: Air Cutter, Foul Play, Play Rough, Iron Tail

Team Rocket Pokémon-

Jessie- (Bugium and Mimikium Z)  
Mimikyu: Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Play Rough and Wood hammer  
Wobbuffet: Mirror Coat, Counter, Splash and Charm  
Arbok Poison Fang, Poison Tail, Poison Sting and Gunk Shot  
(Old Pokémon): Steel Wing, Night Slash, Sonic Boom and Silver Wind  
(Old Pokémon): Phantom Force, Dark Pulse, Seed Bomb and Trick or Treat

James- (Darkium, and Poisonium)  
Mime Junior: Mimic, Uproar, Teeter Dance and Icy Wind  
Mareanie: Spike Cannon, Sludge Bomb, Venoshock and Knock Off.  
Weezing: Sludge, Belch, Double Hit and Pain Split  
(Old Pokémon): Drain Punch, Needle Arm, Energy ball and Poison Jab  
(Old Pokémon): Psybeam, Foul Play, Tackle and Topsy-turvy

Befriended-  
Meowth: Pay Day, Foul Play, Fury Swipes, Thief  
Bewear: Thrash, Brutal Swing, Bulldoze, Bulk up  
?


	22. Chapter 22

With Ash getting Litten things are now getting on course and I didn't like the Sandygast and Polsand portion of this story so it will be mentioned except that ending since it was stupid to begin with. Anyway I have something in mind for the Akala Island journey two idols a Pop-star and Coordinator is coming to Alola, so take a guess on who it is right now. Oh and I briefly showed the poison and steel type since it was now obvious of who they are, so whose ready to see this newest chapter of our Pokémon journey.

* * *

Ash's Team- (Pikanium/Pikashunium, Normalium, Flynium, Fightinium, Waterium, Firium, Grassium, Rockium, Dragonium, Ghostium, Steelium, Groundium, Darkium, Bugium, Poisonium, Lycanium, Decidium, Incinium, Solganium, Charizardite Z, Glalitite and Lucarionite)

Pikachu: Electro Web, Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt and Iron Tail

Dartrix: Tackle, Razor Leaf, Foresight and Ominous Wind

Hoopa: Hyperspace Hole, Phantom Force, Trick and Confusion

Greninja: Water Shuriken, Bounce, Water Pledge and Night Slash

Rockruff: Crush Claw, Bite, Howl and Rock Throw

Lucario: Blaze Kick, Aura Sphere, Reversal and Meteor Mash

Wimpod: Struggle Bug, Sand Attack, Harden and Metal Claw

Litten: Fury Swipe, Ember, Fire Fang and Double Kick

? (Dragon type): Counter, Dragon Breath, Iron Head and Dragon Tail

? (Normal type): Unknown Moves

? (Poison type): Toxic, Fury Attack, Venoshock and Fell Stinger

? (Steel type): Headbutt, Harden, Thundershock and Flash Cannon

Dawn Team- (Waterium, Icium and Lopunnite)

Prinplup: Headbutt, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump and Water Pledge

Lopunny: Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Ice Beam and Jump Kick

Vullaby: Steel Wing, Fury Attack, Gust and Fly

Cutiefly: Signal Beam, Silver Wind, Moonblast and Aerial Ace

Victini: V-create, Searing Shot, Fusion Flare and Rest

(Unknown Pokemon): Icicle Crash, Electric Terrain, Charge and Double Kick.

Serena Team- (Firium, Fairium and Absolite)

Braixen: Psychic, Flamethrower, Hidden Power and Fire Blast.

Sylveon: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Sparkly Swirl and Swift

Manaphy: Heal Bell, Dive, Whirlpool and Round

Saladint: Flame Burst, Dragon Rage, Ember and Smog

(Unknown Pokémon): Draining Kiss, Disarming Voice, Quick Attack and Electro Ball.

Kiawe Team- (Firium, Ghostium and Flyinium)

Turtonator: Shell Trap, Flamethrower, Dragon Tail and Shell Smash

Charizard: Aerial Ace, Slash, Fire Punch and Flamethrower

(New Pokemon): Bonemerang, Flare Blitz, Iron Head and Shadow Bone

(New Pokémon): Ember, Rock Throw, Inferno and Roll Out

Mallow Team- (Grassium and Dragonium, plus Gracidea)

Steenee: Magical Leaf, Sweet Scent, Razor Leaf and Double Slap

(New Pokémon): Bullet Seed, Razor Leaf, Petal Blizzard and Ingrain

(New Pokémon): Leaf Tornado, Dragon Hammer, Grass Knot and Bullet Seed

(New Pokémon): Seed Flare, Secret Power, Seed Bomb and Grassy Terrain.

Lana Team- (Waterium, and Primarium, plus crystal mark)

Popplio: Bubble beam, Water Gun, Aqua Jet and Icy Wind

(New Pokémon): Double Edge, Tackle, Bouncy Bubble and Double Kick

(New Pokémon): Aurora Beam, Bubble, Infestation and Bug Bite

(New Pokémon): Extreme Speed, Hydro Pump, Extrasensory and Rain Dance

Sophocles Team- (Bugium and Electrium and one mega stone)

Togedemaru: Zing Zap, Roll Out, Spark and Charge

(New Pokémon): String Shot, Discharge, Charge and Spark

(New Pokémon): Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Razor Wind and Parabolic Charge

(New Pokémon): Electric Terrain, Electro Ball, Signal Beam and Charge Beam

Lillie (Icium and Fairium, plus one mega stone)

Shiron: Powder Snow, Secret Power, ? and ?

(New Pokémon): Rapid Spin, Metal Claw Ice Ball and Icy Win

(New Pokémon): Misty Terrain, Pound, Heal Pulse and Aromatherapy

(New Pokémon): Diamond Storm, Reflect, Return, Moonblast

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two: Shoveling the Troubles;

Come morning Ash stretched and saw his Alola Pokémon sleeping happily and he chuckled seeing Litten, Wimpod and Rockruff together with Dartrix in the rafters sleeping peacefully and Hoopa laying on his bag. Now that Litten was in the family the fire type was adjusting itself real well and had a friendly rivalry with Rockruff, scratching his Pokémon making them smile he headed down stairs and outside seeing both Greninja and Lucario meditating. But later down on the beach, Ash is helping Litten to master Fire Fang with Kiawe and Turtonator. Litten launches its attack but comes up short. Later, Pikachu and Rockruff are playing when Pikachu spots something in the sand. Ash has Litten absorb air to help increase the power of the fire inside its body. Litten does it and goes to attack with Fire Fang only to trip on a can.

Pikachu and Rockruff get their trainer's attention and they notice a shovel in the sand. Kiawe recognizes it as being a Sandygast and warns them that they have to be careful of it. His grandfather was telling him to be careful of any shovel that appeared stuck in the sand that and remembers a time when he was young that he told his friends that it wasn't scary. Kiawe doesn't remember what happened but was told that he was gathering up sand until the next morning. Sandygast turns towards Rockruff and Pikachu about to attack them, but Rockruff uses Rock Throw on Sandygast, causing the shovel off its body, sending it flying into the sea which ends up making it even angrier. Sandygast searches for its shovel as Kiawe prepares to go and search for it when Rotom stops him. The shovel could be replaced with something else and Ash looks around before looking at Rotom and has an idea.

Ash grabs Rotom and starts walking towards Sandygast and tells Rotom to be a shovel for a bit, much to Rotom's horror. Ash tells him to relax and places Rotom on Sandygast's head but this only makes Sandygast more furious and causes Sandygast to evolve into Palossand. Kiawe orders everyone to get back but Ash stays near Palossand, concerned for Rotom. Ash tells Rotom to get away but Rotom isn't able to as he is stuck. Palossand collapses on top of Ash as Pikachu watches in horror before lifting its body from the sand, with Ash now trapped inside. Pikachu launches a Thunderbolt on Palossand but Ash stops him. Ash tries to climb Palossand's wall but the sand creates difficulty but he soon makes it. Reaching the window, he tells Kiawe they need to find that shovel and fast.

Lana, Mallow, Lillie, Dawn, Serena and Sophocles arrive and spot Palossand. Rockruff goes to attack Palossand but Palossand goes to eat Rockruff, Litten kicks Rockruff out of the way, resulting in Litten getting eaten instead. Litten ends up inside Palossand's body with Ash. Ash drops down to the floor to pick Litten up as Litten and Rotom start to glow green. Kiawe fills the others in on what has happened. Ash tells them that Litten is glowing green. Lillie guesses from her reading that Palossand is absorbing their energy in order to maintain its giant size as Ash tries to throw Litten out but a force sends Litten back in. Lana has Popplio attack Palossand, only for Water Compaction to activate, healing the damage and making it tougher.  
Kiawe tells them that Palossand is looking for the shovel that should be on its head but it got knocked into the ocean. Lana realizes that they can use Popplio to search and Popplio can make a balloon to avoid touching the shovel. Pikachu is keen to help so Popplio makes a balloon for Pikachu to allow it to go underwater as well and they head into the ocean with Kiawe wishing them luck. The others come up with an idea to have Snowy use Powder Snow to freeze Palossand. Kiawe has Turtonator and Charizard get ready and Mallow and Sophocles get ready to back up Snowy with Steenee and Togedemaru so they can distract Palossand. Popplio and Pikachu are searching underwater for the shovel.

On shore, Kiawe instructs Turtonator and Charizard, Rockruff and Rowlet to attack. Lillie has Snowy use Powder Snow which doesn't do much. Sophocles realizes that Palossand is too much for Snowy as Mallow gets a large leaf and starts fanning it which helps to increase the Powder Snow as Mallow tells Lana and Sophocles to do the same. Their efforts combined with help from Steenee help Powder Snow start to freeze Palossand. Underwater, Pikachu spots the shovel but as Popplio forms a balloon to put the shovel in, several Pokémon end up going inside the balloon. On the shore, Palossand is soon frozen solid.

Underwater, their efforts have been interrupted by more Pokémon who have ended up in Popplio's balloons. With Palossand now frozen, Litten fires up its body and attacks the ice with Fire Fang to break through the window to the outside. Ash and Litten jump from Charizard to on top of Palossand's head and Ash tells Litten to use Ember to melt the ice that Rotom is stuck in which Litten does just as Palossand starts to break free of the ice. The shovel now in a balloon pops out of the water as Pikachu and Popplio emerge. Ash struggles to free Rotom as Popplio brings the balloon with the shovel and the balloon moved to above Palossand's head where the balloon is popped. As the shovel falls towards Palossand's head, Ash frees Rotom just in time as the shovel lands on Palossand's head.

Palossand is happy to have its shovel back and goes down under the sand. Ash apologizes to Rotom for his actions as Rotom is left still feeling cold and they know to be more careful of shovels in the sand in future. Back at Professor Kukui's house, Professor Kukui says that he had a busy day as Ash changes his shirt and tells Professor Kukui that Litten has master Fire Fang as it goes dark outside. The next Ash and his Pokémon begun their training and Ash realized he's only been on an actual date with Dawn, Serana, Lana and Mallow, thus leaving Lillie not having a date and we'll today would be a good day to do it. Sighing to himself he waited in the mall for Lillie who was on the way and with him was Litten as everyone else was relaxing on the bitch.

Hearing a familiar gentle voice call out, "Ash!"

Looking his eyes nearly popped out, Lillie wore a white puffy sleeve shirt with a white lacy schoolgirl length skirt that stopped above her knees with white stockings and white shoes with pink lace and her hair was tied into a pony tail. He muttered, "Beautiful."

She blushed and said, "You looking dashing as well."

Ash wore a black opened button up shirt with a blue t-shirt underneath with black shortpants and his boots with his signature cap on. The duo decided to watched a movie called Detective Pikachu and Lillie was giggling and laughing at the movie and Litten and Shiron who sat with each other was laughing as well. Honestly Ash find it funny as well, but he could already understand a Pokémon to an extent. After the movie they had Mexican food and went on walk in the park and held hands and Lillie felt happily and Ash watched both Litten and Snowy walked side by side. Noticing the sunset they sat together and watched it with the two small Pokémon in there laps. Lillie rested her head on his shoulder and Ash put an arm around Lillie and an couple who was watching this smile at seeing the young couple. Ash soon heard light snoring and saw Lillie was sleeping on his shoulder and chuckled and called Hobs to come get Lillie and take her home.

An hour later Hobs arrived and Ash carried Lillie to the car and kissed her temple and helped Shiron into Lillie's lap and buckled her up and bid Hobs a good night as he and Litten headed home. Sighing to himself Ash looked at the rising Alolan Moon and let it's cool breeze flow through him, but his eyes snapped open as he sensed a presence as did Litten and emerging from an alley was a Mattermon in the shape of a Muk and Ash said, "Wondered when I'd run into one of them again."

The Mattermon fired a Hyperbeam but Litten and Ash dodged it and Litten lunged and Double kicked into a Fire Fang. The black Muk lunged with aHead Smash, but Litten jumped up and fired an ember and once landed he jumped back at the Muk and Fury Swipes the sludge Mattermon. Muk roared and morphed into an Onix and went for an Iron Tail, but before that could hit two spinning bones hit the tail and knocked it back. Ash turned and saw Red and saw him with his Charizard, Jolteon and a Marowak. Red stepped beside Ash and said, "Go home, I'll handle this."

"No way, this thing picked a fight with me, Litten use Fire Fang then Fury Swipes!" Shouted Ash as the cat lunged and bite down on the giant snake and then slashed the beast.

Red frowned and said, "Marowak end this Bone combo!"

Marowak nodded and rushed at the giant as the two bones extended and he let loose a barrage of swings and threw them both that hit the Onix knocking him back and turned into dark moasma !wanting it was defeated. Ash growled and Litten scowled at the Marowak and the duo left the area and Red said, "You shouldn't be so careless little brother."

"You're no brother of mine Red, you've abandoned me long ago and expect to walk back into my life with open arms like our father, then your dead wrong." He said before heading home.

Returning home Ash cleaned up his Pokémon and decided and shower was in order. As the water cascaded down his body his mind drifted to the early days of his childhood. The days when his big brother meant someone too him, but those days are long and dead. Exiting the shower he decided to get some rest and unknowingly that something would happen come morning. Dawn rolled around as Lillie yawned in bliss and was giddy about how the date went and knew that Ash must've contacted Hobs to come get her to get her home. Seeing Shiron sleeping happily in her small bed, Lillie exited the bed and went to shower, as she scrub her body a maid brought Lillie the set of clothes that she had laid out when she got home yesterday for today.

Stepping out Lillie examined herself as she was average and not as busty or curve as both Dawn and Serena by she did have good hips and thighs and perky breast. Grabbing her white lace half cup bra and she noticed she didn't pick her normal white briefs she picked out a pair of tanga that had snowflake lace designed that showed skin from seeing through the lace. Blushing she put them on and saw how they hugged her ass and put on her dress and brushed her hair before putting on her socks and shoes and heading off. Mallow, Lana, Serena and Dawn also chose similar except Lana who chose to wear a two piece bikini as her one piece was being washed and Lana wore a v-string bikini bottom that the top and bottom were sea blue, Mallow wore a strapless green bra and a pink and green floral panty briefs that were wedding in her ass. Dawn wore a black bra and thong with Serena wearing a pink string pantys and went braless. Ash yawned and got dress for the day and gathered his Pokémon and headed for school after having breakfast. Pikachu and Litten ran beside him as they headed for class, unknowingly a certain pink feline floating Pokémon was watching them.

Ash then thought back onto how all of this had happened. First he had saved the Kalos region after getting second place, second he came home to utter chaos, thirdly he learned he was being betrayed. That betrayal sent of wave of anger throughout his body then he was nearly killed but was saved by Dawn. When he came too Serena was also in the hospital surviving a bomb attack that had almost ruined her career and that pissed him off more. Than learning that all foes he had faced had United under Giovanni's banner to take him down and conquer the world. And now he was in the Alola region with his new family and loved one that truly loved him especially his girls… his girls thinking about them being harm made him even more angry, thus why he trains so hard… too protect them and his friends. Seeing the Pokémon School on the horizon he took a step forward and saw everything had stop and turned gray, looking around he saw as if time had stood still. But before him in a tattered black cloak with a broken people of the water's mark similar to his own around his neck with a ancient gauntlet he wore was three broken charms a green, a blue, an icy blue and the man wore black combat boots.

The man said, "The end is coming… death of loved ones… will make you loose your path."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The death of those you hold dear will bring about the end off all things you love, Pokémon will go extinct… the planet will rot and die… don't make the same mistake I did boy…" Said the man as he pulled a clear Z-crystal and tossed it to Ash before vanishing in a pillar of light and time resumed.

Ash's Pokémon looked at him and Rotom said, "Ash… what's wrong?"

"I don't know.* He said as he examined the hollow Z-crystal that had more pointed tip ends.

Pocketing the crystal he rushed off toward class not sure as too what had happened. Meanwhile in the distance watching Ash was the hooded figure who had a Pink Celebi by his side with a one eyed Greninja, a Sceptile, a Charizard, an orange Lycanroc whose mane was different, a giant metal goo like Pokémon with a nut for a head, a purple looking bee dragon and a Lucario who was blinded with a Pikachu missing an ear and an eye and an Infernape whose right arm was deformed. His lone brown eye was scene in the hoods darkness as he said, "I failed too stop it… but that doesn't mean you can't stop it."

Landed behind them was the four island guardians who looked at the man as the wind blew to have the cape life up and showed tattered riped black combat pants and a red-shirt as the hood blew back to reveal a red and white cap with the Pokémon league logo as he had a lone eye that shined blue. The Pink Celebi and the human with his Pokémon vanished in a sphere of green light and the island guardians of Alola looked at one another and separated to return to their islands while Tapu Koko returned to his shrine to mediate on this development.

Appearing into the future a giant stadium was built and the man gauntlet had a slot for Z-crystal and their he watched Ash Ketchum in a new attires with Pikachu on his shoulder smiling seeing the Alola league stadium built with those who he love behind him as his girls smiled at him. The man using his lone arm clutched nine rings that hung from his neck and let tears fall before he had recalled his team and decided to join the league. Back in the present the school day was going smoothly as the lesson was all about tricking your opponent, which Ash was obviously good at as he had his Pokémon do feint style attacks that had easily made him the top student of the subject. During lunch the gang gathered as Mallow was preparing lunch as Sophocles had his tongue out and looked happy to have some tasty food and Ash talked to Kiawe about finding his Charizard a megastone while the girls whispered on about their dates with Ash and how he was romantic and caring. Once the food was ready the gang dug in and tasted Akala Island Pokémon stew that Ash had brought some Nectar back when he helped on Kiawe's farm an gave her some seeds for the pink flowers to grow and the right type of soil which is volcanic soil. The group could taste the bitterness but it was so good and Ash figured the Melemele was sweet, Akala's was sour, Ula'Ula was spicy and didn't knew what Poni Island nectar tasted like, but it had the affiliation with ghost type Pokémon, so he had no clue.

After class Shiron wanted Ash too come home with her and Lillie too play and gave him Baby Doll Eyes as well and Manaphy wanted to come too and play with his papa and sissy. Serena was okay with it and kissed Manaphy's forehead and the group headed to Lillie's. Upon arrival Ash and Lillie head toward Lillie room as he played with the duo and talked top Lillie as he asked, "Did you enjoy last night?"

"I did and it made me happy." She said.

"I'm glad, I honestly felt bad about not taking you out on a date sooner, but with everything going on…" he started but she kissed his check and said, "It's okay Ash, I know…" she froze feeling Manaphy sitting in her lap and didn't scream since she and Ash's hands where touching she reached up with her free hand and started to gently pat Manaphy who enjoyed it as it became long strokes down his antenna and he hugged her and she continued doing it as Ash stroked Shiron's back and the two fell asleep and Ash said, "Looks like Manaphy doesn't bother you anymore."

"Y...yeah, but it was a surprise." She said shakingly.

He kissed her temple and said, "Don't worry Lillie, your doing fine.*

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder and Hobs who was at the door smiled at the scene. In his days off youth he was in service to Lillie's mother and saw how Lillie mother and father acted the same way as the two of them do. Ash tucked the two children into Shiron bed and covered them up with his jacket and kissed their foreheads and watched as his Pokémon played with the wild Pokémon happily and it brought a smile to his face. Lillie came up too him and asked, "Ash, you okay?"

"Yeah, just I am feeling at peace in a while. No Team Rocket. No worries. No threats today and just happy I have five beautiful girls who I love." He said happily and she blushed and leaned into him as he took her to her deck chair and watched the Pokémon together and she felt happy.

Wanting to do something daring she said, "Ash."

(Lime Warning~ things are about to get sweet and sour boys and girls giggidy)

He looked at her and before he could register what was going too happen she kissed him dead on the lips with their crotches touching and Lillie knees on either side of his legs and she then slide her tongue in that literally made his mind shut down for a second giving her enough time to explore before his mind bprebooted and their tongues wrestled with each other and his won and he explored her mouth. Hobs had already left and Lillie rested her hands on his pecks and Ash's hands had grabbed her rear making her squeak and he chuckled before saying as he pulled away, "So cute and yet so beautiful at the same time."

She blushed and felt his hands massage and grope her pale ass and moaned as he gave it a playful spank. Chuckling he started kissing her neck and collarbone. Lillie's hands traveled south and found what they wanted, his bulge which was straining against his pants. Unzipping his pants she reached in and pulled out a semi-hard sausage, looking at it she thought as her cheeks were red seeing it was a solid five inches and not even hard. Ash saw she was a little afraid and said, "Were you planning to go…" she shook her head no and he smiled and said, "I think we are a little too earlier to be parents, plus I don't want you girls to do things you don't want to do."

She was kissed on the forehead but she stuttered put, "I want… I want too make your peepee feel good."

He inwardly chuckled and seeing too much innocence in his little snowflake but groaned in pleasure feeling her soft hands on it as she jerked him off. As her soft hand went up and down she felt the muscles in it started to harden and flex as she knew she was making him feel good. Ash leaned in too kiss her as his hand snaked under her dressed and she squeaked feeling his index and middle finger rubbing her crotch. The both moaned feeling the other's hand touching each other. Lillie gasped feeling Ash used his pinky to move aside her pantys and he started to finger her pussy, so she did the next best thing had the chair lay back and put her rear above Ash's surprised face as her face got a good look at her boyfriend's pocket monster and a monster it was, still young and room to grow seven going to eight inches with two inch grith and Ash saw how her pussy had some hairy going around the edge and a birthmark on her thigh that looked like a Lilligant flower making him think, 'So that's why she's called Lillie, kinda cute…' then he caught her scent she did smell like lillies, vanilla and roses and it was a pleasant sent, taking a big whiff she gasped and felt his tongue trace her clit and she screamed moaning out, "Ash~... More."

She placed her head next to his hard cock and got a whiff of him and hearts formed into her eyes as she gave it a quick lick making him moan, give it a longer lick going up she enjoyed his taste and kissed the head. Lillie then sucked on the tip as he sucked on her lips and both dug in to each other and both felt in heaven as Lillie slowly took only three inches and started bobbing her head up and down as he started licking her cunt and fingering when she pulled out his tangerine sizes balls and massaged them. It wasn't long before both moaned into each other's crotches as he jizzed in her mouth and she squirted into his. Both were painting feeling the after effects and couldn't believe they did that, Lillie saw he was still hard and pulled herself up and placed herself over it with her green eyes giving a soft hue of blue, but before she almost slammed herself down she heard Shiron whimpering and her motherly instincts kicked in and she rushed to her daughter and picked her up and rocked her.

(Lime End)

Ash would've stopped her if his body wasn't betraying his brain wanting to pound her tasty hole and claim her properly. Putting his dick away he sat up and hugged her saying, "That was… wow!"

"Sorry Ash… I…" she was about to scold herself when Ash kissed her neck and nicked it and said, "It's okay Lillie, I enjoyed it… and enjoyed you the most… don't force yourself to do things, okay?"

She nodded and he fixed her pantys and he realized what they were and he chuckled and kissed her after she went to brushed her teeth wanting to hide the smell of what they did. Heading back home after dropping Manaphy back to Serena he promised too spend some time with them when he could and would do the same with Lana as well. Returning home after eating, bathing Ash and his Pokémon did some breathing exercises to help keep a calm mind and to relax when things get difficult. Meanwhile Lillie couldn't believe what she did, she didn't know what came over her, and yet she didn't scold herself or panicked, no she wanted to go further and yet was glad her baby girl stopped her. But in acave a blonde haired teen with a black hoodie felt like he should murdered someone for touching something they shouldn't have.

* * *

Anyway things are looking pretty hectic for Ash right now as the date with Lillie ended with smoothly and I added the list of Traitours Pokémon down below so everyone knows who they were if they don't remember. And Red had swapped out his team for his team that went along with the manga, and I know why Blue was at the tower his Raticate died and he gave Leaf his Eevee who became an Espeon. Blue will appear alongside the traiors for a new tournament event after the end of the Ultra Wormholes. But who was that mysterious stranger and why did he say those things to Ash and what could they mean.

* * *

Ash's Other Pokémon-

Bulbasaur: Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave and Energy Ball

Charizard: Seismic Toss, Dragon Claw, Heat Wave and Blue Flare

Squirtle: Skull Bash, Aura Sphere, Hydro Pump and Water Pledge

Butterfree: Bug Buzz, Bug Bite, Signal Beam and Aerial Ace

Primeape: Outrage, Close Combat, Final Gambit and Beat Up

Tauros: Rage, Horn Attack, Stomp and Double Edge

Quilava: Burn up, Flame Thrower, Heat Wave and Double Kick

Bayleef: Leaf Storm, Giga Drain, Body Slam and Grass Pledge

Totodile: Hydro Pump, Metal Claw, Aqua Tail and Dragon Claw

Donphan: Roll Out, Stone Edge, Earthquake and Body Slam

Sceptile: Dragon Claw, Crush Claw, Leaf Blade and Energy Ball

Glalie: Ice Beam, Hail, Weather Ball and Avalanche

Torterra: Frenzy Plant, Energy ball, Leaf Storm and Heavy Slam

Infernape: Blaze Kick, Close Combat, Flare Blitz and Seismic Toss

Buizel: Sonic Boom, Aqua Tail, Surf and Hydro Pump

Gible: Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Dig and Crunch

Pignite: Fire Pledge, Heat Crash, Burn Up and Brick Break

Snivy: Leaf Storm, Energy Ball, Grass Pledge and Leaf Blade

Oshawott: Sacred Sword, Water Pledge, Hydro Pump and Aqua Tail

Scraggy: Zen Headbutt, Low Kick, Drain Punch and Foul Play

Noivern: Boomburst, Dragon Pulse, Hurricane and Dragon Claw

Talonflame: Brave bird, Flame Charge, Steel Wing and Razor Wind

Traitours Pokémon with the traitor trainer's:

Muk: Sludge, Gunk Shot, Body Slam and Sucker Punch (Gary)

Kingler: Crabhammer, Bubble Beam, Hydro Pump and Ice Beam (Gary)

(29) Tauros: Double-edge, Rage, Horn Attack amd Take Down (Traded to other trainer's by the traitors)

Noctowl: Hypnosis, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing and Brave Bird (Gary)

Heracross: Mega Horn, Focus Blast, Mega Punch and Signal Beam (Cilan)

Torkoal: Overheat, Fire Blast, Sunny Day and Withdraw (

Corphis: Crabhammer, Bubble Beam, Surf and Night Slash(

Swellow: Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Sky Attack and Hurricane(

Staraptor: Brave Bird, Aerial Ace, Close Combat and Steel Wing (Max)

Gliscor: Fire Fang, Acrobatics, Slash and Earth Power (Max)

Leavenny: Leaf blade, Bugg Buz, Solar Blade and Solar Blade (Cilan)

Paplitoad: Water Pulse, Surf, Dig and Earthquake (May)

Krookidle: Crunch, Dragon Claw, Dragon Tail and Earth Power (Iris)

Unifezant: Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Air Slash and Air Cutter (May)

Halawacha: Flying Press, Cross Chop, Seismic Toss and Acrobatica(Max)

Rejoining Pokemon-

Pidgeot: Moves Unknown

Larvitar: Moves Unknown

Haunter: Moves Unknown

Goodra: Moves Unknown

Dawn's Other Pokémon-

Quilava: Eruption, Flame Wheel, Swift, Flamethrower

Togekiss: Aqua Sphere, Moon Blast, Sky Attack and Dazzling Gleam

Mamoswine: Ice Fang, Avalanche, Earthquake, Stone Edge

Serena's Other Pokémon-

Rosey: Air Slash, Psychic, Headbutt and Acrobatics

Pangoro: Stone Edge, Dark Pulse, Bullet Punch and Throat Chop

Absol: Air Cutter, Foul Play, Play Rough, Iron Tail

Team Rocket Pokémon-

Jessie- (Bugium and Mimikium Z)  
Mimikyu: Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Play Rough and Wood hammer  
Wobbuffet: Mirror Coat, Counter, Splash and Charm  
Arbok Poison Fang, Poison Tail, Poison Sting and Gunk Shot  
(Old Pokémon): Steel Wing, Night Slash, Sonic Boom and Silver Wind  
(Old Pokémon): Phantom Force, Dark Pulse, Seed Bomb and Trick or Treat

James- (Darkium, and Poisonium)  
Mime Junior: Mimic, Uproar, Teeter Dance and Icy Wind  
Mareanie: Spike Cannon, Sludge Bomb, Venoshock and Knock Off.  
Weezing: Sludge, Belch, Double Hit and Pain Split  
(Old Pokémon): Drain Punch, Needle Arm, Energy ball and Poison Jab  
(Old Pokémon): Psybeam, Foul Play, Tackle and Topsy-turvy

Befriended-  
Meowth: Pay Day, Foul Play, Fury Swipes, Thief  
Bewear: Thrash, Brutal Swing, Bulldoze, Bulk up  
?


	23. Chapter 23

Anyway news flash everyone I've been extremely busy and someone had offered to pay me for taking this story off my hands as he wanted to improve and expand it. So I am signing it over and I wanted to work a newer better version than this one. Alas I am sorry to all my fans with me being too busy and tired I couldn't do much as I am currently fixing up my own car. So for now U.A.F. is official no longer mine as the guy who bought and paid for it is on another fanfiction site, he didn't say which one but had showed my a few of his ideas. Again sorry everyone but my Devil May Cry x Maken-Ki will becoming up soon, see you all next time.


	24. Chapter 24

Reviewing my Pokémon Story idea properly, I think it would be best if I did it without the original idea. Anyway I'll try and do another Pokémon fanfic. Maybe and have my character and female Ash as siblings. Chase Ketchum adopted son of Delia Ketchum and brother to Ashley Ketchum she looks like a mini-Delia with red hair, Auburn eyes and Ash skin and birthmarks. Yes she'll have Pikachu and wearing a school uniform. But I will be using Chase though and Ashley will have a cosplay Pikachu and Chase will have his own Pikachu who has a spike ear. Yes Johto and Kanto Pokémon will be showing up as when Johto rolls around, I'll be introducing a few from the sinnoh and Kalos region for evolution purposes. Ashley will have a different team than her canon team, such as she'll have Pidgeot, Charizard, Pikachu, Butterfree but she'll receive Lapras from Silph Co. And catch Snorlax when needing the flute as well as Muk and Kinglet, but she'll also gain an Eevee, Aerodactyl, Cubone, ten Tauros and Tyrogue. But Chase will have Ash's other Pokemon except Pidgeot, Muk, Kingler, Snorlax, Tauros and Lapras that leaves him to obtain Butterfree, Charizard, Bulbasaur and Squirtle with three other Pokémon I will choose later.


End file.
